Give Me Love
by naley2347
Summary: New Year. Caroline is returning to Mystic Falls, Elena broke up with Matt, Tyler has a secret, Damon and Stefan arrive in town and Hayley finds a stranger practically dead in the road. Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, Hayley and Matt are all human. Klaroline / Delena fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - New Year

"You came back to the town today and already want to leave?" - He said hugging his friend with a weird smile that betrayed his state -

"Okay." - He said with a laugh - "You seem a little drunk, Matt." - Tyler said as he held his friend -

"Come on ..." - Matt said clearly drunk while almost starting to make a clumsy dance in public - "You love drinking, Tyler. I know that. "

"Not today." - He said abruptly serious –

"Today is New Year, man!" - said opening his arms - "We deserve to drink." - Then started approaching stumbling pointing the indicator to Tyler - "You came back to town!" - Soon after the ex-high school quarterback pointed to himself - "And my girlfriend of years ... that's right ... years ..." - he frowned - "... gave me a kick in the ass! We need to drink! "- he almost yelled -

Tyler grabbed him again when realized that Matt would fall to the ground. The moment was extremely embarrassing: many people looked at the two friends. In fact, especially Matt. Then he said pointing to a stranger who was passing through the square at that time:

"Hey!"

The stranger turned towards him and pointed his own chest confused.

"You!" - Tyler showed the situation it was already quite evident: Matt on the floor. Drunk. - "I need some help."

"Of course." - the stranger replied approaching him. -

"Sorry, but I do not know your name." - Tyler said while carrying

Matt with the help of the stranger -

"Stefan Salvatore." - He said sympathetically -

"Tyler Lockwood."

"Where do you want to take him?" - He said inevitably making a face front of the breath of Matt -

"My house." - He hesitated a few seconds and completed - "The mansion of the mayor of Mystic Falls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The square of Mystic Falls was full of people celebrating the New Year. The mayor was freakishly in decoration and the party of the small town had live music, fireworks. People hugged each other, talked, laughed, drank, danced. All seemed happy or at least pretended to be.

She, however, drank and pretended smiles. In fact, she was not well. She was far from well. She did not want have done that to him, especially in the New Year, but she needed to. The girl could not maintain a relationship of friendship that it had been confused by a loving relationship for so many years. She knew that if she continued with Matt they eventually would marry: the "perfect" life together. _I do not want it. I want more. Passion._

"You're looking for passion, is not it?" - She heard an unknown voice say as if had just heard her thoughts -

"What?" - she said turning to see the stranger's face -

Elena shivered. He had blue eyes, black hair, and a smug smile on his face.

"Happy New Year." - He said and suddenly pulled she into a kiss -

Elena was caught completely by surprise, but ended up returning the kiss. Then, suddenly, in the same way that the kiss happened it has been terminated.

"Are you crazy?" - She said, realizing what had just happened -

"You kissed me back." - He said simply -

Elena was silent and he began to leave.

"Wait!" - She almost yelled seeing him move away - "What is your name?"

He did not turn to face her, but ended up saying while further distancing from the girl:

"Salvatore."

Elena frowned completely confused by what had just happened. However, she also smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere far away from Mystic Falls.

_New Year. She hated that day. There is nothing more stupid._ The girl was walking along the road near the small town in which she lived. She had this habit: walking in the middle of the night. Then she saw something strange near the road that lead to the city forest.

"What the hell ..." - she said while approaching -

Hayley come across with a stranger unconscious. His head was bleeding and he did not move. _Please... do not be dead. Do not be dead._ The girl approached him to try to listen to something, anything that could denounce that he was not dead. Then she heard a weak heartbeat.

"Thank God!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later.

She was completely desperate. The girl cried endlessly while getting closer to Mystic Falls. _No. No... it can not be ..._

_New Year. I'll never forget. It's the worst day of my life. _Suddenly, Caroline felt her vision blurred and said through tears:

"What is happening?"

Seconds later, she collapsed against the steering wheel. The car was totally out of control and, soon after, collided against a tree next to the road.

Meanwhile ...

"Where are you?" - Damon asked bored on the other side of the line -

"I decided to walk."

"In the middle of the night?! In full New Year?! "- He said in disbelief, or rather, believing in him. -

"Yes." - he answered simply -

"Little brother ..." - he sighed - "You're really weird, you know?"

Stefan laughed.

"Where are you exactly?"

"On the Road."

"Like I said ... weird."

Stefan laughed again and noticed something strange a few feet from him. He frowned and said to his brother as he began to approach the spot:

"We'll talk later."

He walked a little more and was able to see. Stefan then ran as fast as he could to the car, which had collided against a tree. There seemed to be someone inside.

Stefan opened the car door and encountered a blonde girl unconscious, who had her head bleeding against the steering wheel.

"Hey ..." - he said concerned -

She was alive, he could see. Then the girl whispered seeming to be in pain:

"Help ... him ..."

"What?" - Stefan said approaching her as he typed 911 on the phone display -

"Help ... him ..." - she began to cry with difficulty -

Seconds later, Stefan's eyes widened understanding what she meant: the girl was holding her belly protectively.

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan followed the unknown blonde girl who was being carried on a stretcher in the Hospital of Mystic Falls.

"What's her name?" - The doctor asked him as he carried the girl -

"I found her name in the wallet ... is Caroline Forbes." - He was worried - "She hit the car against a tree."

"All right, boy. Now it is with me. "- He said showing tranquility -

"Doctor!" - Stefan quickly called him and added - "I think she is pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He'll be okay?" - Hayley said worriedly -

The doctor examined the unknown guy carefully.

"He took a blow very strong in the head. "- he said looking at the spot -

"Are you suggesting that someone attacked him?" - She said confused -

"No." - then the doctor looked at her - "Actually, it looks like he got hit."

Hayley nodded.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No." - she said crossing arms and finally starting to notice how beautiful was the stranger: blonde, really seductive lips, facial stubble. He did not seem to be from there. - "I found him on the road actually."

"You discovered his name at least? In the wallet or something? "

"Oh ... that. Yeah ... "- she said taking his wallet which was in the pocket of her pants -" It's ... "- then she frowned -

"What?" - The doctor said confused -

"It's a strange name ... Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Great." - He said cleaning up the wound of the patient - "Anything else? His cell phone for example? "

"The phone is broken." - She said while showing the device - "But I found a picture in his wallet." - She said noting the photo - "A girl. A blonde girl. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon opened the door of the new house. He poured whiskey in the cup and sat on the couch thinking about the unknown girl. He had not asked her name. Normally he never asked the name of any of the girls for whom he was interested and never thought about any of them after getting a kiss or a night of sex. However, this girl was different. For the first time in a long time, He thought about a woman ... a woman who was not _her._

He ended up having his thoughts interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing:

"Walking on the road, Stef?" - He joked -

"Actually, no." - He said serious the other side of line - "I'm in the hospital."

Damon's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine, but the pregnant girl is not yet ... "

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? "- He said exalted and completely confused –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler sat in the chair in his room watching Matt sleep in his bed. He did not want be in that city again, but when Carol Lockwood, his mother, practically begged him to return at least for the New Year he eventually agreed.

He noted the stand of the room for a few seconds and thought about the words of Matt: "You love drinking, Tyler. I know that." Then, without hesitation, he reached out and pulled a few books that were there. Books were only served to hide what he was looking, of course. Tyler had never been the kind of guy who liked to read and was interested in other types of art and culture. In fact that was one of the reasons why his relationship with Caroline Forbes had not lasted during high school.

He was a small town boy living the life of a small town boy. And he liked. Caroline, however, could have been born and raised in Mystic Falls, but she was different, that city would not be enough for her. So, at that time, she did exactly what he imagined: finished high school, said goodbye to friends and left the city to, who knows, find something she had not there.

Tyler pushed those thoughts and took the bottle. He had promised himself he would not drink that night, from that night actually. However, there he was again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

Caroline was still sleepy, but already fully awake. Stefan was on her side in the room.

"Hey..." – he said –

"He is okay?" - She said touching her belly with one hand - "My baby is fine?" - She was almost crying -

"Calm down, okay?." - He said smiling - "Your baby is fine."

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you." - She said looking carefully at him - "My name is Caroline."

"I know." - He said embarrassed - "I kind of opened your wallet to find out."

"All right." - She said more calmly -

"My name is Stefan."

"Thank you for everything." - She said hugging her belly - "I can not lose him. "

He nodded.

Suddenly the door was opened by a pretty girl.

"Caroline" - Elena rushed to embrace her friend - "They called me ... I do not ... "

"It's all right now." - She said hugging her friend she had not seen for a few years - "He helped me." - The blond girl said pointing grateful to Stefan -

Elena broke the hug and looked finally to the unknown guy, who smiled sheepishly. _He is beautiful and has a wonderful smile_, she thought immediately. _How can I have ended my relationship with Matt today and be already interested in two guys so gorgeous?_

"Thank you for helping her." - She gave a small smile -

"No need to thank." - He said always polite -

"My name is Elena." - She said stretching her hand to greet him -

"Stefan." - He smiled enchanted by her beauty as greeted the girl -

Caroline immediately noticed the mood between the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley waited him to wake up, she was sitting next to his bed. The handsome man had part of his head bandaged. Then he finally opened his eyes.

"What happened?" - He whispered touching his head -

Hayley heard the accent and immediately confirmed what she thought about the stranger: _He's not from here. British, probably._

"You have been hit by what appears." - She said approaching and seeing for the first time the color of his eyes: eyes of the color greenish blue. - "But now you are well, Niklaus." - She used his name for the first time -

"Niklaus?" - He said confused -

"Come on ..." - she laughed - "You do not remember your own name?"

"No." - he said frowning -

Hayley's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months earlier.

_**You're so bad but I wanna taste**_

_**A little taste you have, come on over**_

_**Right now, take me down**_

_**I want your poison**_

"I must say that there's a guy who does not take his eyes off you." - The bartender warned quietly with a smirk -

Caroline drank some wine and smiled asking:

"He is beautiful?" - She had her back to the rest of the bar customers since she was leaning against the counter -

"Girl ..." - the bartender sighed - "He is a Greek God ..."

Caroline laughed not believing in the exaggerated response of the girl. She was curious to see who was the mysterious guy, but did not turn around to find out. She had been the kind of girl in high school who practically attacked cute and hot guys. _I'm not like that anymore._

_**I thought this was just a phase**_

_**But every day, I slip, starting over**_

_**You crawl through my skin**_

_**And I let you in**_

If a guy was interested in her he would have to conquer her. After Caroline left Mystic Falls she hardly got involved with someone. She was taking advantage of being single.

"Oh my God ..." - the bartender whispered -

"What?" - Caroline said confused -

"He is coming here."

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou**_

Caroline smiled at the way of the girl and prepared to turn around to face the stranger. However, before she could do it , the stranger was very close to her and whispered against her ear:

"Can I pay another drink for you, love?"

Caroline inevitably closed her eyes when heard his voice, or rather, the sexy accent. British, definitely. What he did to her in that moment was unbelievable: she felt a chill in every piece of her body.

_**Oh, how you give me chills**_

_**Hold my breath till it kills me**_

_**Come on, tear me apart**_

_**I'll rest in pieces**_

So, after finally regain selfcontrol, she turned to face him. Caroline took a few seconds to respond because she was trying to assimilate who was just in front of her eyes. _The sexy accent it was not enough?! Seriously?! He really had to be a Greek God?! In fact, a British God?!_

The stranger was blond, had perfectly seductive lips, eyes of blue-green color, facial stubble, and damn adorable dimples. In addition, he dressed annoyingly good. He wore even some sexy necklaces.

_**Don't stop, I haven't had enough**_

_**You're mine till the sun comes up**_

_**I can't have just one, one**_

_Focus, Caroline!_ She thought going back to reality. Then she gave a little smile and said:

"No, but thanks."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. And she loved having broken his expectations.

"All right." - He said smiling and showing the beautiful dimples -

Caroline thought a little disappointed: _Do you give up fast, is not it?_ However, to her surprise, he said shortly after:

"A date, then?"

"What?!" - her said with a laugh -

"A date, love." - He repeated as he crossed his arms –

_He has to be calling me love at the end of every sentence?_

"No." - she said still laughing -

"Why not?" - He kept insisting and she was loving it -

"Because I do not know you!" - She said the most obvious and rational thing of all - "And, actually, I have to go." - She added rising up of the seat -

He watched the girl walk away with his mouth open and even more interested in her.

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

_**Ou-ou (Ou-ou-ou-ou)**_

_**A little taste**_

Minutes later.

Caroline was going towards the parking lot of the bar when heard an accent to say a few feet away from her:

"You never told me your name."

Caroline smiled and turned to face him.

"There is no reason to say." - said crossing arms -

The stranger sat down in the empty bench next to the two and said using all the charm he certainly should know that he had:

"My name is a little strange. So ... you can call me Klaus or Nik, love. "

"Okay ..." - She said rolling her eyes –

"Come on, love. Have a seat. "- He asked using his puppy dog eyes -" Take a chance, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you. "

"Are you serious?!" - She laughed in disbelief -

"I seem to be joking, love?" - He said practically hypnotized by her -

"Fine, Klaus." - She shot finally sitting beside him - "What do you want to talk about?"

He raised his eyebrow again surprised that she chose to call him Klaus instead of Nik. The women he usually slept with always picked Nik. In fact, almost everyone called him Nik.

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present.

First day of the year 2013.

Elena was acting almost like a mother to Caroline. She asked if the girl needed anything and if she was okay at every moment.

"I'm fine, Elena." - She said with a small smile -

"Okay." - She said trying to relax as she sat beside her friend in bed - "What happened, Care?" - She finally decided to ask after a whole night in complete silence -

"I. .." - she said sitting on the bed - "I have not told you something."

"What?" - She said frowning -

"I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" - Elena was in shock but excited - "Oh my God ... this is wonderful, is not it?

"Yeah ..."

"How long have you found out?"

"Only two weeks." - She said stroking the flat belly -

So Elena stopped smiling and asked carefully:

"Where is the baby's father?"

Caroline began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean ... "- Elena said nervously -" What happened? "

"I lost him, Elena." - She said hugging her friend - "I lost him ..."

"What are you talking about?"

"We fight ..." - she sobbed - "He said he would return to his country ... and ... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, little brother." - Damon said throwing a sandwich at him -

"Good morning ..." - Stefan said sleepy -

"Always the hero, is not it?" - Damon said rolling eyes - "So ... how's the girl that you saved?"

"She's fine." - He said as grabbed the sandwich - "A friend went to get her at the hospital." - He said smiling suddenly -

"Why this smile, huh?" - Damon joked interested -

"The girl ...Caroline's friend. She is beautiful. "

"You're already in love, Stef?" - He said laughing -

"You should try to do the same, you know?" - Stefan said serious - "It would be good after all these years."

Damon turned his back and said trying not to show vulnerable:

"I'm fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carol Lockwood entered the son's room and felt disappointed when he saw the scene: Matt clearly hungover and Tyler looking even more drunk than his friend.

"Morning, Mayor ..." - Matt said with difficulty -

"Tyler is drinking again?" - She said not wanting to believe -

Matt looked confused by the question.

"He said he had stopped." - Carol said –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can stay as long as you need." - Hayley said to Klaus who was on the couch in her small apartment -

"Thank you, love."

"Hey ..." - she said embarrassed -

"What?"

"Your name is kind of weird."

"I noticed, love." - He said smiling -

"So ... do you mind if I call you Nik? "

"No." - he said simply -

She smiled.

"Hayley, is not it? "- he said -

"Yes, why?"

"You found something in my wallet?"

"Here it is." - She said handing the wallet to him -

Klaus searched for something there, anything. However, he found nothing.

"I'm sorry, but I found nothing." - She lied –

"I need to find out who I am." - He said observing the identity - "Niklaus Mikaelson. Born May 16, 1981. United Kingdom ".

"I'll help you." - She said smiling - "Now you need to rest."

"Okay."

Some hours later.

Klaus could not sleep right. Confused and blurry images were going through his mind. He listened to his voice and the voice of a woman. A blond girl without a face.

_"A date , then?"_

_"What?!" - She said with a laugh -_

_"A date, love."_

_"You never told me your name. "_

_"There is no reason to say." - She said crossing arms -_

_"Are you serious?!" - She laughed in disbelief -_

_"I seem to be joking, love?"_

Seconds later, he woke up gasping and thinking about the girl. _Who are you?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Music of the chapter: **_**A Little Taste by Skyler Stonestreet**_


	4. Chapter 4

Present.

"Caroline calm down, okay?" - Elena said putting a few strands of hair behind her ear - "This can not be good for the baby."

Caroline wiped her tears quickly.

"You're right." - She said with swollen eyes -

"Now explain to me why you and him fight."

"I was a complete idiot, Elena." - She said with tears in her eyes again - "I lost him and is all my fault."

Elena frowned confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two days earlier.

"Klaus?" - She went to his apartment and immediately froze when he saw the bags packed in the living room -

"Hi, love." - He said, approaching her for a hug -

However, she pulled him preventing the gesture.

"What does that mean?" - She said almost in a strangled voice -

"We've talked about it, love." - He said irritably -

"Yes, but ..." - she could not believe it -

"Nothing has changed, Caroline." - He crossed his arms to her -

"Everything has changed!" - She almost yelled -

"And I already told you I want this child and I want you." - He stared at her -

"Really?" - She joked - "It not seems to me ..." - then pointed his bags. -

"You knew from the beginning that I would go back there." - He tried to approach her -

"No! Do not you dare touch me. "- She was angry, but mostly hurt -

Klaus closed his eyes losing patience.

"My life is in London, Caroline."

"Fine." - She giggled - "You wanna talk about life? Alright, let's talk about life. About this life that is growing inside me. "- She said as touched her belly with one hand -

"Do not be dramatic."

"What?!" - She laughed in disbelief -

"I'm not abandoning you or the baby."

"You're coming back to London and tells me that you is not leaving me?! What kind of crazy reasoning is this, huh?!"- she yelled -

"Do not raise your voice to me!" - He yelled back - "I'm not going to just forget that I have a life in London. I have to sort some things there. "

"You think it's easy for me?!" - she yelled -

"I know it's not easy, but at least you live here! I am from another country! "- He yelled back as if trying to make her understand once and for all –

"Oh ... of course. That. "- She laughed -" I had forgotten that you were just here ... how was it you said? I remembered, "giving me vacations". "

"What do you mean by that?" - said through clenched teeth -

"You just came here to sleep with a different girl per night, is not it?" - She wanted to hurt him and also felt jealous -

"Do not be ridiculous." - did not believe she was using that against him -

Seconds later, he approached her saying:

"You know I have not been with any other woman since we got together." - She stared at him in silence - "Since that night at the bar ... I just thought about you ... I just wanted you ... "

Caroline took a deep breath and shot without thinking:

"If you go away ..." - she looked bruised - "Do not come back."

Klaus watched her in disbelief in what he had just heard.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes." - She said trying not to cry -

He was silent for a few minutes. So finally answered firmly:

"Fine. We broke up. "- Caroline was destroyed, but not demonstrated. She simply nodded as she left the apartment - "But I'll be part of my son's life, you understand? "

"As you wish." - She said slamming the door –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

"I acted like a teenager immature and stupid." - She said between new tears - "I fought with him for all the wrong reasons."

"I. .." - Elena did not know what to say -

"I know, Elena." - She said wiping once again the tears - "It was my fault. I was afraid of losing him, afraid that he did not love me enough to give up everything ... "

Elena nodded and waited for her to continue.

"But he should never have to give up on his life for me. What I did was wrong. I pressed him to take a decision that would change everything for him. "

"And he had said he wanted you and the baby, is not it?" - Elena said remembering what her friend had just told her -

"Yes!" - Caroline hated herself even more - "I was afraid that he moved away and everything I did just made him to move away even more."

"Why did you feel fear, Caroline?" - Elena said sad for the girl -

"I do not know ..." - she said raising her hands until the head - "Actually, I think I know."

Elena waited the answer.

"I told you how long I was with him?"

"No."

"Less than two months, Elena!" - She was still surprised with the information - "And you have no idea how I was ... how much I'm still in love with him?! "- she smiled sad -" I was madly in love with a foreigner who came here just to "have fun"! He slept with several women before me. "- She sighed looking exhausted emotionally -" We just could not stay away from each other ... we made love incessantly ... we walked together ... we smiled and talked ... "

Elena was understanding exactly what Caroline was talking about: it was what she wanted to have. That was why she had ended with Matt.

"His love consumed me ... still consumes me ... "- she said with her eyes closed -

"Then I found out I was pregnant. So, I panicked. I loved him and was expecting a baby ... "

"But he was happy with the pregnancy, right? - Elena asked -

"At first, he went into shock, but then he said he wanted the baby and that he loved me ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two weeks earlier.

Caroline was in the bathroom vomiting for the millionth time. However, she had finally stopped lying to herself and had bought five pregnancy tests at once.

The girl waited the result of the last test still in disbelief, but the answer was always the same: Positive.

_Pregnant._

She looked in the mirror for a few minutes and then for the first time, touched her stomach giving a small smirk. _You're really here, baby?_

"Caroline?" - She heard his voice say suddenly into the room - "Are you there, love?"

_Oh my God._

Then she opened the bathroom door and ran to embrace him.

"What was that, sweetheart?" - He said confused returning the hug and making her face him - "Are you okay, love?" - he was worried touching her face - "You're pale."

"Klaus ..." - she did not know what to say or how to say -

Caroline turned away from him and sat on the bed.

"What happened?" - He said confused as leaned in front of her, getting on his knees to face the girl –

"I do not know how to say this ..." - she wanted to cry -

"You're making me worried, love."

"Okay ..." - she said as she took a deep breath and put his hands seconds later on her belly -

"I do not ..." - he began, but quickly became silent -

Klaus stared in shock at his hands that were on the belly of Caroline.

"I'm having a baby ... your baby ..." - she finally said -

He, however, remained in shock. _A child? A son? I never thought of being a father._

"How this ..." - He tried to ask -

She laughed nervously.

"We made love several times, you know?"

Then he looked at her serious. Caroline panicked. _He hated it. He's not happy._

"A son ..." - he said still not believing -

"Or a daughter ..." - she added in fear -

A few more minutes of silence passed. He continued to watch her belly with his hands over the area.

"Klaus ..." - she said hesitantly -

He looked at her carefully, and soon after, took her face in his hands. Then, with a small smile, he said for the first time:

"I love you."

Caroline could not believe what she had just heard.

"What?"

"I love you." - He repeated stroking her cheek with his thumb - "And I want this child, love." - He added with a smile as he touched the belly of the girl –

"Are you serious?"– she said thrilled –

Then he said just like the first time he was trying to conquer her:

"I seem to be joking, love?"

She smiled completely in love. Then finally told him also for the first time:

"I love you."

Klaus kissed her hungry.

"I love you so much ..." - she said against his lips –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

"I lost him." - She repeated - "I made him go away once and for all."

"You did not look for him again?" - Elena said -

"Yes. I regretted of what I did. "- she said stroking the belly -" He is the father of my baby ... he is the love of my life, Elena. "

"What have you done?"

"I went looking for him at the airport."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

New Year's Day.

Caroline slammed the car door and ran as fast as she could. She had difficulty of passing through so many people at the airport.

_**Did we lose ourselves again?**_

_**Do we take in what's been said?**_

_**Do we take the time to be**_

_**All the things we said we'd be**_

_**Bury heads in sand**_

_**But my future's in my hands**_

"Excuse me ..." - she said nervously as she ran until the check-in -

"Miss!" - one of the security guards said - "You can not do that!"

_**It means nothing**_

_**It means nothing**_

_**It means nothing**_

_**If I haven't got you**_

_**If I haven't got you**_

_**If I haven't got you**_

Caroline stepped in front of all the people who were in the queue. She was breathing hard, but even so began to speak:

"Please ..." - she gasped - "The flight 721 to London ..."

"I'm sorry, miss." - The employee said - "The flight 721 has taken off."

"How long?" - She wanted to cry -

"There are about fifteen minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

"You tried to call him?"

"He did not answer the call." - She said suffering - "And I understand. I also would not answer if I were him. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Three hours later.

Hayley entered the living room and was surprised to see him sitting on the couch observing something she had not encountered with him when she found him unconscious on the road.

"Nik?" - She said confused - "You left this morning?"

He turned to her and said:

"Ah ... yes, love." - Then looked back at what he was holding - "You were asleep and I thought it best not to wake you."

She nodded, giving a quick smile.

"What have you got there, huh?"

"I came back to the place where you found me. It was night and you could have left something overlooked. So, now in the morning, I ended up finding this. "

"What?"

"Airline ticket. Flight 721 to London. "- He said analyzing the paper carefully -" I think I was going to travel yesterday. "

"But where are your bags, then?" - She said confused -

"I do not know." – He said frustrated - "But I found a number handwritten in the ticket. "

"What number?" - She said worriedly -

"Let's find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Music of the chapter: **_**It Means Nothing by Stereophonics**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning." - He said always polite - "Ah ... my name is Niklaus Mikaelson and ..."

"Is there a problem with the delivery of your bags, sir?" - A male voice said immediately looking concerned -

"Oh, yes. My bags. "- He commented interested -

"I left them exactly at the address you gave me."

Klaus thought fast, after all it would be weird and confusing to explain over the phone that he had lost his memory. In fact, his memory might return at any moment according to the doctor, but he did not have an estimate of when this might happen. Then he said, pretending preoccupation:

"You are sure?"

"French Quarter, is not it?" - He said -

"Be more specific, please." - Klaus asked - "You may have misunderstood some information -

Hayley watched the whole scene anxious. _And if he finds out who the girl in the picture? In fact, why I hid his picture? _The girl, however, knew the answer to that question. She was tired of being alone. And just when she felt more desire of having someone he appeared in her life. Nik was almost like a totally unexpected gift. And Hayley immediately felt attracted to him._ How could I not be attracted to him? It is simply impossible._

She had to try to have him. And if she had a single chance she would try with all her forces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So ... where is Jeremy, huh?" - Caroline said as she walked beside Elena in the supermarket -

Elena laughed.

"What?" - The girl asked in confusion -

"Well, to answer that question I need to say other information before."

"Which is ..." - Caroline encouraged curious -

"He and Bonnie are dating."

"No way!" - Caroline said opening her mouth in shock - "What? When? "

"A year actually." - Elena said frowning. _Wow, one year. Time goes by very fast_. - "And, answering the first question, he is traveling with her."

"Wow." - Caroline said laughing -

"Yeah ..." - Elena laughed again - "It's still weird for me to see my little brother with one of my best friends, but they are happy. And that's what matters. "

"Of course." - She said smiling -

Elena watched her friend carefully.

"What?" - Caroline asked confused -

"It's good to see you smiling again."

Caroline nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Elena."

"Come on ... I just brought you for a tour in the supermarket. This is not very interesting. "

Caroline laughed again. The two friends continued to putting food and other items in the cart until Caroline said excitedly grabbing a small teddy bear from the shelf:

"Aw ... it's so cute!" - Then she put the bear against her chest like a fool - "You think he'll like it?"

"Caroline, your belly not even started yet to appear and you're already thinking about teddy bears?" - Elena laughed -

"I know, but it's so cute."

"Besides, how can you know what is "he", huh?"

"I do not know." - She said pausing to think about it - "But in some weird way I feel it's a boy. Does that make any sense to you? "

"No, but I'm not a mother ... so what do I know, is not it? "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Are you drinking again?" - Carol almost yelled with her son -

"It was New Year's Eve, mother."

"You said it had stopped, Tyler!"

"I stopped!" - He lied -

"That girl ruined your life." - she said angrily -

"Caroline has nothing to do with it." - He said serious -

"Really?!" - She said crossing arms - "So it's a lie to say that you started drinking more and more after she finished that high school romance and left Mystic Falls?"

"I do not wanna talk about it, okay?" - He said with a headache -

"You do not want to talk about it because it is the truth, dear."

"You know she is not the only reason I started drinking." - He said hurt -

Carol was silent.

"Now it is you who does not want to talk about it, is not it?" - He teased -

She remained silent.

"Dad hated me." - He shot even more wounded - "He pushed me, he tried to control me ..."

"Tyler ..." - she finally tried to say something -

"No, mom. You know it's true. "- He said still with a headache -" Moreover, I was not accepted into college ... "

"You did not study for it, admit it." - She said hard -

"But ..."

"You did not choose you try again, Tyler." - She said disappointed - "Then you left town, the same way she did."

"I got a job. I became independent. "- He said proudly -

"I know, honey. And I was proud, but this was the life you wanted? "- She said stroking his hair -

Tyler was silent for a few minutes, thinking. Then he finally admitted:

"That's the problem, Mom." - He looked at her - "I never figure out what I wanted to do with my life. And I still have not figured out. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Elena pushed the cart when, being distracted, she pulled the cart against someone's body.

"Sorry." - She immediately said without looking right into the face of the stranger -

"All right." - He said smiling -

Then she recognized who it was.

"Stefan?" - She said smiling -

"Yeah. Elena? "- He returned the question -

"Yes." - she said noting frozen lasagna in his hand -

"Oh, that." - He decided to comment - "I live with my older brother."

"I understand." - She thought -

"That's exactly what you're thinking. Two single guys living together ... means trouble in the kitchen. "

Elena laughed.

"How is Caroline?" - He changed the subject seconds later -

"Fine. She's actually here. "- She said looking around -" She must be right now buying a teddy bear that left her completely delighted. "

"She definitely already is a mother, huh?" - He said laughing –

"Yes, definitely." - She agreed - "Hey ... if you want to show up in my house one day ... I can give you some hints about the "problem of the kitchen". "

"Thanks, I guess." - He smiled - "I'd love to."

"You can bring your brother too, of course." - She added -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

Klaus and Hayley approached the front reception. She looked at the site with wide eyes.

"Wow." - she said - "You are rich or something?"

"Looks like it, love." - He gave a quick smile -

"All this time we were in the same city and we never meet each other." - She said -

"It seems that the world is small, but not so much, huh?" - He joked -

"Yeah ..." - she gave a small sad smile -

"Good morning." - He said to the girl at reception -

"Mr. Mikaelson your bags arrived yesterday." - She said with a quick smile -

"Good." - he said a vague way -

"I must say I was surprised by your return." - She said -

"Really?" - He said showing interest -

"Yes, you phoned from the airport suddenly telling me to keep the apartment rented for an indefinite period."

"I know." - He said with a smile - "Could you give me back the key of the apartment, love? "

"Oh ... of course, sorry."

She handed the key to Klaus and could not help herself from noticing the girl beside him. _He returned to bring different girls to the apartment, huh? I wonder what happened to the blonde girl? They were always together in the past months._ _They were a beautiful couple._

However, before entering the elevator with Hayley, Klaus asked the girl:

"Can you tell me the time of delivery of the bags, love?"

"Yes. Around seven o'clock of the night."

"Thank you."

Then he stepped into the elevator.

"You found me ..."

"Forty minutes later." - She added -

_Bloody hell. What I was doing on that road?_

Shortly afterwards.

"Wow, again." - She said looking at the apartment - "It's official: you definitely have money."

Klaus watched the bags in the living room. Then he explored the apartment in a general way. The place was clean, organized and stylish. Nothing more than that. There were no pictures or portraits, after all it seemed he was leaving the place. But, for some reason, he had decided to go back there. _For an indefinite period._

"Well... it looks like you're home, huh?" - She said suddenly hoping that he tried to convince her to stay there, at least for now. –

"Hayley." - He said - "You can stay as long as you want, love. I will not forget what you did for me since yesterday. "

She gave a small smile, not showing how much was satisfied.

"Can I ask you something considered indelicate?" - She said biting her lower lip -

"What, love?"

"Can I take a shower in your bathroom? My hair is a mess and ... "

"You do not have to explain." - He said as he sat on the couch opening one of his bags - "You can use the shower."

"Thanks."

"But you need to find out where is bathroom, love." - He smiled in disbelief at the situation he was living. Do not remember the location of the own apartment's bathroom. -

"I'll find out." - She gave a wink -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

New Year's Day.

Klaus was at the airport. In fact, only his body was there because his thoughts and heart were with her. Since the morning that they had argued he simply had not been able to sleep right, eat right, think right. The same three sentences were tormenting his thoughts: _"If you go away ...do not come back." "Are you breaking up with me?" "Yes." _

"Sir?" - The girl said - "Sir? It's your turn. "

Klaus looked at the girl in a trance.

"Sir?"

Then, finally coming back to reality, he said:

"Sorry for making you waste your time, love."

Soon after, he left the place. _You are the love of my life, Caroline. I just can not be without you and our child._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

Some time had passed and he had found nothing inside the bags, except for clothes, shoes and other personal items. Klaus ran his hands over his face trying to get some rest.

Then he began to walk through the apartment until finally he came in his own room. Everything seemed so strange to him. Something was missing in that space, he felt. _Something is missing here, something that gives meaning to this space._

Klaus glanced toward the window of the room and when he turned back to watch the rest of the place, was faced with Hayley in front of him wrapped in a towel.

He was silent.

She also. However, she seemed different. The girl bit again the bottom of her lips as she let the towel fall to the floor.

He remained silent watching her naked.

Then she leaned forward slowly to kiss his lips. However, before she could do that, something happened in his mind and heart:

...

_"Oh .. Klaus ..." - she said hugging his bare back while they were making love - "Klaus ..."_

_Both moaned in pleasure. Both mad with desire._

_"I love you ..." - the faceless blonde girl said against his lips -_

_"My love ..." - he said completely in love - "I love you ..."_

_They smiled exchanging caresses._

...

_Something that gives meaning to this space_. Then he finally understood. _Meaning. That bed._ He had made love with the blonde girl in that bed. And he loved that faceless girl .

Then he held the shoulders of Hayley, preventing the kiss.

"I'm sorry, love." - He whispered - "But I can not do it ..."

_It's her, is not it? The girl in the picture? He does not remember her face, but she's on his mind all the time._

"Why not?" - She insisted -

"I feel that... I deeply love another woman. A blonde girl. "


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus took the towel that was on the floor and said while covering her naked body:

"You're beautiful, but I just can not give you what you seek."

She held up the towel covering herself embarrassed.

"I can not remember her face, but I know there's a woman ..." - he whispered staring at the girl - "... and I need to find her. I'm sorry, love. "

"I'm an idiot." - She let out turning her back on him. Hayley felt hurt and humiliated. -

"Do not say such a thing, love." - He said crossing his arms - "We can forget about it if you want."

"Forget?" - She was not ready to give up on him. Hayley was not the type of girl who give up of something she has wanted. -

"Yes." - he said simply -

"Fine." - She said with a small smile as she turned to him - "Friends, then?"

"Friends." – he nodded-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

New Year's Day.

Klaus left his bags into the taxi. The driver was someone he discovered at the last minute at the airport, for that reason he had written down the number on the passport.

"Well, here is the address." - Klaus said closing the door -

"You do not want me to wait?" - The driver said -

"No need, mate." - He said tapping the shoulder of the man - "This might take longer than I planned." - He added glancing at the following stores in front of him -

The driver nodded and ended up commenting with a friendly smile

"You're going to buy a present for your girlfriend, huh?"

Klaus smiled showing his dimples.

"Yeah ... something like that." - He actually never thought about that designation for Caroline: _girlfriend_. Yes, they were together and were going to have a baby, but he never thought about that word. Maybe because they definitely were not a common couple. -

An hour later.

He had bought a beautiful and expensive silver bracelet for her. And at that moment, was doing something silly, but something that made him happy.

"I must say it's really cute." - A girl commented -

He smiled a little embarrassed, but ended up adding proudly:

"It's for my son." - He did not knew if it was actually a boy, but always ended up referring to the baby sex as if he already knew it was a boy. -

The girl smiled back thinking: _Oh my God ... there is nothing more perfect than a gorgeous, sexy guy be doing something so cute like buying a teddy bear for his son._

Shortly after he left the store. Klaus watched the sky and the movement of the street: Definitely took longer than planned. It was night and the movement of the area had decreased. People should be more concentrated in places prepared for the New Year celebration.

He walked a bit on the deserted street waiting for a taxi. Then suddenly, Klaus heard the sound of a car accelerated. He tried to get away in time, but the car hit him on the sidewalk throwing his body away.

The driver got out of the car immediately to check on his condition. Klaus was unconscious and had taken a strong blow on the head, which was bleeding heavily. On the floor beside him, was the small box with the bracelet and small bag with the toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

"Ah ... finally back home." – Elena commented tired -

"Yeah ..." - Caroline said with a grimace -

"What?"

"Excuse me, but I need to go vomit now, okay? "- she said as she ran to the bathroom -

"Is everything all right?" - Elena asked from the kitchen as she put the food in the cupboard and refrigerator -

"Yes!" - Caroline vomited again - "It's perfectly normal ... and disgusting ..."

Elena laughed.

"Hey ..." - she started saying - "I invited Stefan and his brother for dinner. Is it okay for you? "

"Sure." - She said out of the bathroom - "Tonight?"

"Yes."

Seconds later, the phone began to vibrate.

"That's him." - she said smiling -

"Stefan?" - Caroline said raising an eyebrow at her friend - "You have already exchanged cell numbers, huh?" - She joked as she leaned against the kitchen counter. -

"Shut up ..." - Elena rolled her eyes and answered the call - "Hey!"

Caroline smirked.

"Oh .. okay, then." - She said pausing to smile until she said more enthusiastic, though she tried not to show - "Really? Sure! No problem. Okay. "

Elena ended the call.

"He said that his brother will not be able to come, but asked if he could come anyway."

"Okay, I get it." - Caroline said immediately -

"What are you talking about?" - She said confused -

"I will not stay here with you two having a moment, Elena!" - She said as if it were the most obvious thing of all -

"We're not having _a moment_, okay?" - He said embarrassed -

"Right. And I'm not pregnant. "- Caroline rolled her eyes -

Elena laughed.

"Now listen carefully to what you will do." - The blonde said with a wink - "Will you buy a bottle of wine and wear something beautiful and sexy."

"It's not a date, Care!" - she laughed again -

"I'll pretend that I believe." - She said rolling her eyes - "But at least, buy a bottle of wine, okay?"

"Fine!" – Elena nodded –

Thirty minutes later.

Elena was in a store specializing in the sale of wine, wiskey, champagne and other beverages. She was choosing the wine when he heard a familiar voice say:

"You came for wine and I came for wiskey."

Then she turned to face the pretty guy with blue eyes and black hair. The guy of the kiss on New Year's Day.

"Salvatore, is not it?" - she said trying not to show the shiver she felt in her body just to look at him –

"Exactly." - He gave smile -

"What's your first name?" - She shot -

"I do not want to say." - He said walking around her -

"I will not say my name." - She said without thinking. He made her nervous and Elena could not understand why. -

"I do not want to know your name." - He replied to her surprise –

Then, again a completely unexpected way, he kissed her. And, again, she returned the kiss. They spent several minutes kissing until he broke the kiss and Elena said angrily:

"Stop doing that!"

"Do what?" - He joked -

"You kissed me." - She gasped - "Twice!"

He laughed and replied:

"You kissed me back. Twice."

Soon after, she moved away from him. Damon smiled and, at the same time, was not able to understand why he kissed her again like that. It was stronger than him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

Caroline walked around the main square of Mystic Falls. The city looked the same even after those years. However, she was a completely different person from the girl who got out of there. She had finished high school and ended the relationship with Tyler Lockwood then left town. In addition, Liz Forbes, her mother, had died of cancer at that time. After that, Caroline saw no more sense in that city.

She needed to be somewhere else. She wanted to see new places, get out of that restricted world of small town. She needed to find something that she had not there, even though she did not know what was at the time.

Until she met him. In one night in a bar she used to frequent. There was not anything special about that night, there was not anything magical or mystical. But it had been the best night of her life.

Caroline sat on the main square bench. The girl closed her eyes quickly and inevitably thought about that night: "Come on, love. Have a seat. Take a chance, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you. "

_**I, I know the stars**_

_**Falling from the sky**_

_**Falling for you**_

_**And I, I know the wind**_

_**Combing your hair**_

_**Caressing your chin**_

Then she opened her eyes and saw a couple kissing passionately. Seconds later, she picked up the phone with hesitation and called him. Nothing. He did not answer. Caroline sighed trying not to cry.

"I miss your daddy so much..." - she said in a whisper while stroking her belly still smooth -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Hi, love." – he said to the woman at the desk - "Could you help me?"

"Yes, of course." - she replied -

"You know where I can find a blonde girl who used to frequent my apartment?" - He had to try to be as specific as possible based on what he remembered -

"Look, I know it's not my business, but you're with another girl ..."

"Hayley?" - He said in surprise - "No. She's just a friend. "

"Forgive me for honesty, but you used to bring many _friends_ to the apartment. "

"Oh..." - he said raising his eyebrow - "That. Ah ... but in this particular case it is really just a friend."

"All right, then." - She pretended to believe - "All I know is that you two practically lived together for the past two months. Less than two months actually. She slept here several times and you were always together. "

Klaus thought intrigued.

"But how can you not know her location?" - The woman asked confused -

"My cell phone is broken and I do not know where is her house." - This time he told the truth –

"You will tell me now that you do not remember her name." - she joked -

Klaus looked at the woman visibly worried.

"Do not you remember her name?!" - The woman said in shock -

"Something happened to me yesterday." - He finally began to say –

Twenty minutes later.

"Wow..." - the receptionist said - "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, love ... I guess."

"I really wish I could help more, but I do not even know her name."

"Thanks anyway." - He said disappointed –

A few minutes later.

He entered the room completely frustrated. Klaus went to the balcony of the room and looked at the sky as he led his hands to his face and then to the top of the head. _I need to find you. But how?!_

_**But I don't know you**_

_**Will you show me**_

_**Who you are?**_

_**Cause I want to know you**_

_**So please show me**_

_**How to know you**_

_How to find a girl without a face and without a name? I have nothing but confused dreams. How can I find you?!_

_**And I, I've seen the waves**_

_**Inside your heart**_

_**Turning you upside down**_

_**But I don't know you**_

_**Will you show me**_

_**Who you are?**_

_**Cause I want to know you**_

_**So please show me**_

_**How I know you**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Tyler entered the garage of the Lockwood mansion and opened the trunk of the car. He felt dirty, a coward, a murderer. He watched as if in a trance a small box with a silver bracelet and the bag with the teddy bear.

_What have I done?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Music of the chapter: **_**I don't know you by Kate Havnevik**_


	7. Chapter 7

New Year Night.

Tyler drove at high speed. He was returning to Mystic Falls just as his mother had asked. And once again he had drunk more beers than he would like to admit.

Then it happened: he hit that guy. And he immediately panicked. _Shit._ Tyler opened the car door and ran to the stranger who was unconscious on the floor. He checked the his condition and panicked when he saw the bleeding on his head.

The unknown guy did not seem to breathe, did not seem to move. _This can not be really happening!_ Tyler put hands on his head in despair. _He is dead. I killed this guy. I killed this guy!_

Obviously, he was completely drunk and could not think straight and analyze the state of the stranger more carefully. Tyler was panicking. Then, shortly after, he did exactly what a coward would do: he put the man's body inside the trunk of the car. In addition, he played a small box and bag that were on the floor inside the trunk as well. Tyler had not even thought to bring the stranger to the hospital. He simply jump to the conclusion that the blond guy was dead.

Seconds later, he accelerated the car again and left the place as soon as possible. He drove without stopping until he was finally on the road, where he put the body of the stranger.

However, he had forgotten to take out of the trunk the box with the bracelet and the teddy bear. He had also forgotten to take the blood stains that were in his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Present.

"Hi." - Elena said smiling - "Come in, please."

"Hi." - he smiled back while entering into the Gilbert house _ - "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." - She said embarrassed after closing the door -

"Caroline?" - He left in the air the question -

"She came out tonight."

"Ah ... so that means it will be just you and me, is not it?" - He let out using a tone of voice indecipherable -

"Stefan ..." - she hastened to say - "That does not mean it's a date, okay?" - She did not want him to feel embarrassed -

However, to her surprise, he replied so intense:

"I want it to be a date."

Elena smiled bland, but ended up saying:

"It's a date, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Hayley sat on her bed and leaned over to open the drawer of the small mobile bedside. She took the picture of the girl and watched for a few minutes: Caroline was smiling for the camera. She had the blonde hair clumsily tidy and still looked beautiful. The type of natural beauty. The photo seemed to have been taken almost off guard, since the girl almost grimaced even in the midst of a smile.

_He probably took this picture, is not it? Certainly after a night of sex. _

Then Hayley read what it had been written behind the photo: _Caroline Forbes. If you want to find me someday ... do not forget this name: Mystic Falls._

Seconds later, she put the photo inside the drawer again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Nearly two months before.

She had resisted for several nights. And he had insisted for several nights. She pushed him always breaking his expectations. And he became increasingly eager to meet her, increasingly eager to have her.

Until, finally, she had accepted knowing his apartment that night.

"So ... it is here you seduce all your women, huh?" - She let out clearly in a ironic way as she entered the apartment -

He laughed.

"Just to be clear... I'm too smart to be seduced by you." – she said staring at him -

"That's why I like you." – he said looking at her intently –

_Why did he have to look at me this way?_

She turned away from him before she could lose her strength. However, for the first time, he stopped her. Klaus grabbed her arm gently and started to say while decreasing the distance between the two:

"Caroline ..." - he was practically devouring her with his eyes -

_Stop saying my name this way! Stop being so irresistibly sexy and seductive!_

"What do you want, Klaus?" - She said inevitably looking to his lips -

"You, love." - He whispered stroking her cheek with his thumb while also looking at her lips -

"You want sex." - She said trying to regain control -

"I want you, love." - He repeated full of desire as if sex it was not exactly the right word for what he was feeling for her at that moment. All he knew was that he needed to have her. –

Then he slowly leaned her body against the door of the apartment. Caroline gasped seeing his lips inches from hers. Klaus grabbed her waist with both hands. She did not want to touch him. She knew that would lose all control if she did that. Then he took a quick moment she had left her mouth partially open to gasp again and captured her lips with all the hunger he had. Caroline moaned losing control. She dug her fingers into his hair as she dipped her tongue inside his mouth. Klaus moaned and hugged her waist.

They stood kissing voraciously for a few minutes until he started kissing her neck as he led her to his room.

"I'm not a girl one single night ..." - she said with her eyes closed while swept up by desire -

"I do not want one single night with you, love ..." - he said between kisses anxious about her neck -

"Liar ..." - she said with all certainty -

Klaus grabbed her thighs and lifted her body off the floor with ease while Caroline wrapped his waist with her legs.

"You're so beautiful ..." - he said capturing her lips again and completely ignoring the moment she was calling him a liar -

"You love the hunt ..." - she said after a moan as she felt him stroking her ass - "You will not even remember my name after sex ..."

"Wake up next to me in the morning ..." - he said throwing her on his bed - "... and I'll prove to you that I want you every morning and every night, love ..."

"Liar ..." - she said again while ripped his shirt -

"I want to hear you screaming my name tonight, love ..." - he whispered as he quickly left her completely naked for him -

"Just as I want to hear you screaming my name ..." - she whispered pulling his pants and boxers -

He grinned mischievously and lay down on top of her.

"Oh!" - she moaned as he came inside her –

They rolled on the bed, changing position on several occasions always in search of the best move of the two bodies, the best fit. Klaus held the girl's hip driving her impulses over his body. Caroline moaned incessantly as he moaned.

"Oh .. you are stunning, love ..." - he said to entering into her with more force -

"Klaus!" - she finally screamed his name -

"Caroline ..." - he nibbled her breasts hungry until he felt her moving over him in a way he had never experienced with any other woman - "Caroline!" - it was his turn to scream her name -

The following morning.

Caroline was sleeping peacefully in his bed. She was completely naked and had only a small part of his blanket covering her body.

Klaus, however, was awake. He was also naked, but he was standing beside his bed, almost as if in a trance, watching the girl sleep with attention. He just could not stop looking at her. So, without thinking why, he simply took his cell phone and placed the device seeking to get a picture of her.

However, before he could do it, Caroline opened her eyes and said sleepily:

"What are you doing?"

He smirked and said:

"Caroline Forbes."

"What?" - She said confused as she sat in bed covering her breasts with his blanket -

"I remember your name, love." - He said smiling –

Caroline tried not to laugh as she rolled her eyes, but she was not successful. Then she laughed at him saying:

"You would a picture of me?"

"I'll take your picture, love." - He said determined -

She smiled at camera with her hair clumsy and, at the same time, almost making a face when he took the photo.

"I still do not believe you." - She said watching him approach her again as if he were a predator corralling his prey -

He smiled and whispered pulling the sheet that covered her naked body:

"I said I'd prove to you that I want you every morning and every night ..." - he opened her legs –

However, Caroline changed position and stood over him. Klaus waited for her next act.

"No." - she said to his surprise while get off of him and out of bed shortly after -

He sat on the bed not believing what she was doing.

"Where are you going?!" - He said watching her put her panties, and soon after, her bra. -

"Out." - She said as much as she was dying to get back to that bed, where she'd had the best sex of her life. -

"Caroline ..." - he still could not believe what she was doing -

"Are you going to print that photo and will write behind just this: _Caroline Forbes. If you want to find me someday ... do not forget this name: Mystic Falls_. "

"We are in French Quater, love." - He said confused -

"I know, but if _this_ ..." - she was referring to the two - "... mean more than a single night for you that is this place you will find me ... someday."

He analyzed her completely mesmerized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Present.

One hour later.

Elena and Stefan had dined, talked and smiled together. And at that moment, they were on the couch ready to take the next step: ready for the first kiss. He gently touched the girl's face giving a smile while Elena waited for his lips. Then, as they began to diminish the distance between their lips, the phone vibrated inside his pocket breaking the mood.

"Sorry." - He said embarrassed -

Elena gasped visibly disappointed as he answered the call angry:

"What do you want, Damon?"

Elena raised an eyebrow confused and curious.

"It's my brother." - Stefan said quickly away from the phone -

She nodded.

"What?" - He said in disbelief as she stood up from the couch - "What do you mean by _I'm here on the outside_?"

Elena also rose from the couch confused.

"How much you drank, Damon?!" - He said increasingly irritated - "Fine. Wait for me there, okay? "- Then Stefan ended the call -

"He's drunk?" - Elena said in disbelief - "And on the outside of my house?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." - Stefan said embarrassed - "He exaggerates in the wiskey sometimes. In fact, for a long time he did not get drunk, but today he is ... "

"No, please, you do not have to apologize." - She said touching his face -

"I have to go."

"I understand." - She said with resignation - "Let me open the door for you." - She said following him -

Seconds later, the girl opened the door. Elena went into shock when she saw Stefan holding his big brother who said without looking at her:

"I'm sorry, Stef." - She smiled visibly drunk - "I do not want to interrupt you and your girl."

"All right, Damon. Let's go home, okay? "

So finally, the handsome guy with blue eyes and black hair turned to face Elena.

"I. .." - he began, but immediately lost his voice and frowned in disbelief -

She was also in shock.

"This is the famous Elena?" - He said clearly drunk to his brother -

"Yes, why?" - it was Stefan's turn to frown -

"Nothing." - He said turning to face the girl who was petrified near the door of her house still looking at him -

"Elena are you okay?" - Stefan asked concerned -

She did not answer.

"Elena?!" - He repeated pulling her out of the trance -

"Ah ... yes, yes. Sure. "- She said quickly -" Well .. I'll see you later, okay? "- She said practically ignoring the presence of Damon there -" Good night, then. "- She finished closing the door once and for all -

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Damon and Stefan ... Salvatore. Why did this have to happen to me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Caroline was leaving the main square of Mystic Falls when she heard a familiar voice:

"Caroline?"

She turned and could see him.

"Hey, Tyler ..." - she said with a smile - "How are you?"

"Fine." - he said smiling - "When you came back to Mystic Falls?"

"New Year." - She said crossing arms -

He smiled.

"What?" - She said confused -

"I also went back to the city in the New Year."

"Really? Strange coincidence, huh? "- She smiled - "So ... are you back for good?"

"I still do not know." - he admitted - "You?"

"I still do not know. "- she repeated his phrase –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX


	8. Chapter 8

10 weeks later.

Caroline was laying in a sort of big chair that looked more like a bed and she was completely anxious. Actually not too anxious because her friend was there.

"Thanks for coming with me, Elena." - She said really thrilled by the gesture of friend -

"Hey ..." - Elena touched her shoulder giving a little smile - "It's an honor, okay?"

The doctor came in and said with a friendly smile:

"Good morning." - He sat in the chair and prepared the equipment - "So ... are you ready?"

"Definitely not, but I'm excited." - Caroline said almost laughing -

"Let's go, then." - He said -

A few minutes later.

Caroline said emotional when she began to hear that sound so perfect:

"This sound ..." - she said almost crying - "... his little heart beats ?"

"Exactly." - He said while pointing to the display of the machine - "And here it is. This is your baby, Caroline. "

"Oh my God ..." - she said with a foolish thrilled. -

Elena also smiled thrilled.

"With 10 weeks, exactly as your case, the baby flexes and turns his head, bring his hands to his face, opens his mouth and even stretches." - He said -

Caroline smiled seeing the zoomed image of the baby moving on the device display.

"The father could not come?" - The doctor asked suddenly -

The girl quickly stopped smiling and said with a sad smile:

"No, he could not." - She immediately felt urge to cry again, but this time of sorrow. Practically three months had passed and Klaus never had tried to talk to her, not even to ask about the baby. She was angry at him for it, even though she loved him with the same intensity as before. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Damon." - Stefan said handing a cup of coffee for him -

"What?" - He said noting the way the younger brother. Stefan was looking at him with concern. -

"What is happening to you, huh?" - Stefan shot as he crossed arms -

"I do not know what you're talking about." - He said drinking some coffee -

"Come on ..." - Stefan knew something was wrong - "You have been different in the past few months."

"I'm fine." - He said getting up out of bed -

"You started drinking again as before." - Stefan said with fear -

Damon suddenly turned to him angrily saying through clenched teeth:

"No." - he seemed hurt - "Not like before. Never again like before. "

Stefan was silent.

"And you know I'm not a an alcoholic or something. I always drank wiskey like water without getting drunk or addict. "

"I know that." - Stefan had to be very careful to touch on that subject - "You should have moved on, Damon. "

"I've moved on." - He said without conviction -

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Stefan!" - He shouted - "Now leave me alone and go stay with your girlfriend!"

Stefan nodded and left the room. Damon went to the bathroom and stared at his image in the mirror. _What is happening to me? Why I can not stop thinking about her? She is my brother's girlfriend for God's sake!_

_We had agreed that the two kisses should remain in secret. Then, shortly after she and Stefan started dating. However, I could not stop thinking about her and about the two kisses that we shared months ago. She seems happy, but I am in misery._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" - Carol commented in a ironic way -

Tyler rolled his eyes and said simply:

"I'm meeting with Caroline."

"What are you doing, Tyler?" - She asked when she saw him turn around to open the door of the mansion -

"What do you mean by that?" - He turned back to face her while crossing arms -

"You want to assume the paternity of the child she is carrying, is it?" - Carol was direct -

"We're not even dating, mother." - He said disappointed - "She still loves very much the father of her baby." - He said almost in a whisper -

"But if she did not love this man? Would you try at the first opportunity to have a romantic relationship with her ?."

"Yes, I would." - He simply replied –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Hey ..." - Hayley said surprised that he appears so early in the morning in her small apartment - "Come In."

Klaus was silent. He was tired, desperate, broken and stricken. Almost three months had passed and he had not achieved anything. Any single information about her. Some things were back: memories about who he was, his profession, his life in London and even why he had decided to travel to that country ... _"give me vacations"._

Moreover, he only had images and confused dreams. Pieces of a puzzle that his life had become since that New Year's Day. He remembered a black car came at high speed towards him, he remembered to buy a bracelet and he remembered having a fight with the blonde girl two days before the supposed travel back to London. However, he did not remember the reason for the argument of the two.

He dreamed several times with her or, indeed, with her voice since her face remained absent for him as her name. He had failed to find her and that was destroying him. It was almost like he was dying with longing of someone he did not recognize completely, even though he knew and felt a strong love for the "unknown girl" inside his chest.

And that night, for the first time in a long time, he had no hope of finding her. He was almost resigned to the idea that she would remain appearing only in his dreams.

Klaus sat on the couch and gladly received the glass of wiskey she handed it to him. Hayley asked no questions, she just sat beside him on the couch and also started drinking wiskey in silence.

They remained silent for almost more than an hour. They just drank several doses. However, he broke the silence saying bitterly:

"Three months and I got nothing."

She hesitated for a few minutes and said:

"Do not you think it's time to just let it go?"

Klaus looked at her sadly.

"Maybe it's time to admit that you will not be able to find her. Maybe it's time to move on, you know? "- She said looking intently at him -

_Let it go. You will not be able to find her. It's time to move on._ Those three sentences were tormenting his mind incessantly since the previous night, that he had not slept right. Klaus watched her for a few seconds, assimilating those words, thinking about it. So while he did that, she got up from the couch. Hayley stood in front of him and said as she placed the empty glass on the small table:

"If you want to move on ..." - she hesitated for a few seconds - "... I'll be in my room waiting for you."

Soon after, she left the living room.

He drank the rest of wiskey and, seconds later, he also put the empty glass on the small table. Then Klaus went to her room.

Hayley was waiting for him with apprehension until he finally stood in front of her. Klaus had a lost look, he felt nothing. He just wanted to stop feeling that pain in his chest, that anguish and suffering.

Then he grabbed the back of her neck with one hand and quickly brought her mouth to his. There was nothing to be said. He did not want to think or feel. He just wanted to not think about the pain. Hayley took off his shirt in despair and turned to kiss him hungry. Klaus sat on her bed and allowed the girl to sit on his lap wrapping his body with her legs. Soon after, Klaus ripped her blouse.

"Nik ..." - she gasped -

"Shut up." - He said almost angrily -

They kissed for a few minutes until Hayley said reluctantly breaking the kiss:

"Condom."

"Take it." - He said simply -

Then she moved off from his lap and went into the bathroom. Klaus closed his eyes, exhausted. He felt nothing. Seconds later, he also decided to look for a condom. He opened the drawer of the small mobile beside the girl's bed.

However, he ended up finding something else: a picture. Klaus frowned and took the picture from inside the drawer. Then he saw, and especially he felt inside his chest. _It was her._

In the picture there was a blonde girl. _Beautiful_. But he knew it was not any blonde girl. It was the girl of his dreams. Seconds later, he looked at the back of the photo and read: _Caroline Forbes. If you want to find me someday ... do not forget this name: Mystic Falls_.

So practically everything came back to his mind in a matter of seconds:

Caroline.

Caroline. My love.

_"Just to be clear... I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_"That's why I like you."_

_"What do you want, Klaus?"_

_"You, love."_

_"I'm not a girl one single night ..."_

_"I do not want one single night with you, love ..."_

_"Would you take a picture of me?"_

_"I'll take your picture, love."_

_"Caroline Forbes."_

_"I remember your name, love."_

_"I know, but if __this__.. mean more than a single night for you that is this place you will find me ... someday."_

His first reaction was a smile. Then quickly came the second reaction when he heard the voice of Hayley saying in shock and fear:

"Nik ..." - she stammered - "I can explain ..."

Klaus felt hate. And he had never felt such hate as he was feeling at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

"Nik ..." - she said as she tried to approach him -

However, Klaus grabbed the girl by the hair making her let out a little shout as he said through gritted teeth full of hate:

"Your whore liar and traitor ..." - he held even more tightly her hair - "You hid the picture of the woman I love all this time ... you left me in the dark all this time ..."

"I..." - she tried to say -

"Shut up!" - he yelled inches from her face -

"Nik ..." - she almost cried -

"I told you to shut up!" - he yelled even more loudly -

"I can explain ..." - she was desperate -

He laughed nervously not believing what she was trying to do. Then Klaus completely lost control and grabbed her neck with one of his hands while saying:

"I'm sick of you, slut." - he pressed her neck more tightly - "You...are... nothing... "

Seconds later, he threw her on the bed with contempt. Hayley coughed incessantly trying to catch her breath as she saw him wear the shirt quickly.

"Wait!" - She tried to scream -

However, Klaus had already beaten the apartment door with all the strength he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

"How did you feel, huh?" - He asked using a friendly tone as he sat next to her at the Mystic Grill. -

"Awn ..." - she sighed touching her belly clearly swollen - "I listened to his heartbeats, Tyler ..." - the girl smiled - "And I saw him moving."

"Wow. This is pretty cool, I guess. "- He gave a little smile while frowning -

Caroline laughed.

She had to admit: Tyler was a great friend. In fact, she still could not believe she had been in love with him once. It was weird. He was practically a brother that she hadn't the opportunity to have one since Liz Forbes had raised her almost without the support of her father, Bill, who, at that time, had admitted to be gay and, due to this fact that had caused Liz to get hurt in love, she have chosen not to get involved with anyone else.

"It's pretty cool." – she smiled thinking that Tyler still looked the same high school boy she had dated. And that was actually a good thing in some points: he still had a way of a boy. However, he also has not seemed to have grown. Caroline did not feel the same girl who had done high school with him. She was a totally different person, but she was proud of who she had been at that time. Caroline was proud of her right decisions and proud to have grown with her wrong decisions. Yes, she had changed. And that meant that she could never love a boy, no more. She would love a man, a love definitely more complicated and much more stronger than she would ever imagine being able to feel. A love that consumed her, that gave meaning to everything and, at the same time, took the meaning of everything. A love between two adults. _Him._ Klaus Mikaelson. It was him and she knew it would be him until the end of her life. -

"Care?" - He said - "Are you there?"

"Sorry." - She suddenly said when she came to reality - "I got distracted."

"I noticed." - He joked – "Hey ... can I ask you something?" - He said after some hesitation -

"Of course." - She said after drinking some juice -

"You wanna go out tonight?" - He said hopefully - "Talk, have some fun, you know?"

"Okay, sure." - She smiled - "Where?"

Tyler still did not believe she had accepted so quickly, but he was happy. Very happy.

"Right here." - He said showing the place - "Tonight, okay?"

"Okay." - She simply agreed -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The volume of the music _Everybody Loves Me _of the band _One Republic_ was unrealistically high, but Damon was still able to hear the bell being played. Then he went to check who was with annoyance, after all he was busy dancing and drinking like crazy loner.

"What?" - He opened the door without patience -

Then he finally saw who was in front of him: Elena. The girl lost her voice seeing him shirtless though she tried not to show it.

"I..." - she almost stammered - "I am looking for Stefan."

Damon noticed that she was nervous and he loved.

"I do not know." - He said smiling - "He is your boyfriend and not mine."

She rolled her eyes and shot:

"You'll end up paying a large sum of money to neighbors for this noise."

"Noise?!" - He said indignantly - "It is One Republic, Elena! Show some respect! "

She ended up laughing.

He smiled back.

"Okay, then." - She said turning to leave -

"You can stay if you want." - He said without thinking -

"Stay?" - She was confused and worried about the idea of being alone with him, especially if he was shirtless. - "And do what?"

"Listening to One Republic with me, of course." - He was trying to play with the situation. -

She gave a small smile and said:

"I appreciate that, but I have to go." - it was a lie. She did not need to be anywhere else. She just needed to be away from him. -

"Okay." - He said getting serious, trying not to show sadness. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

It had been a busy day full of surprises for him. Obviously, he cursed himself for almost having sex with Hayley at that morning in her apartment , the morning he, for the first time, had given up all hope of finding Caroline. However, if that had not happened he probably would never find her picture.

He had put on his shirt and, seconds later, had slammed the door of the apartment of that bitch, leaving the area for, a short time later, immediately get in the car planning to return to his apartment as fast as possible.

Once he arrived there, closed the door and ran to his room. He put the empty bags on the bed and just started throwing almost all clothing and personal items inside it at once. He was a guy organized, but not now. At that moment, he just wanted to throw everything into the car and drive like a madman to find her.

They had been nearly three months apart. And he was mad with longing. Klaus filled the gas tank of the car and drove almost nonstop for nearly seven hours.

_If you want to find me someday ... do not forget this name: Mystic Falls_. So he finally got there. However, he still had no idea how he could find her in that unfamiliar city.

_Stop. Relax a little bit because you've finally arrived. Now, think._ He parked the car outside a bar called Mystic Grill and entered in that place shortly after.

Klaus entered the bar, which was pretty agitated that night. He approached one of the few empty tables still left there and requested a glass of wine to the waitress. While waiting for the delivery of the request, he looked around noting the establishment. _Does not compare with bars from French Quarter or even any Pub from London but it is a pleasant and welcoming establishment._

Soon after, he looked at the people who were there. Then, he froze. Klaus could not believe what he was seeing a few feet from him: near the conter, sitting in a chair while drinking juice and using a lovely dress ... Caroline.

He gave a small smile completely mesmerized. _God ... she's even more beautiful_. Then he noticed the girl more carefully. She was different. Something was different. Perhaps the dress, which seemed to be a little bigger than her body. So Klaus finally realized why the dress looked bigger when he saw Caroline caressing her swollen belly. _She is ... pregnant?_ That word was on his mind for a few seconds until he suddenly remembered:

_"What happened?_

_"I do not know how to say this ..."_

_"I do not ..."_

_"I'm having a baby ... your baby ..."_

Pregnant. My child. Our child.

He was in shock. A shock of happiness, but still a shock. Then started to smile already rising from his chair to reach her. However, while he did that without taking his eyes off her, Klaus saw a guy approaching Caroline and kiss her on the cheek. And she had smiled at the gesture.

Klaus was taken by jealousy, taken by uncontrollable jealousy. But that was nothing compared to what felt when he saw the face of the stranger soon after:

_Klaus heard the sound of a car accelerated. He tried to get away in time, but the car hit him on the sidewalk throwing his body away._

However, he had seen the driver's face before being hit. He did not know how managed, but he was able to see. And now he could remember too.

It was him.

_It was that guy.__He was the guy who drove the car out of control._

He did not even thought about the implications of his own actions. Klaus just walked over to where the guy was, next to Caroline, and full of hate, he just grabbed the shirt of Tyler, forcing eye contact. All before her eyes. Tyler looked at him and immediately his eyes widened.

"Hi, mate." - He said through gritted teeth –

Soon after, Klaus punched Tyler's face with all the strength he had making the boy spit blood before almost everyone in the bar, who were scared by what had just happened.

Seconds later, Klaus finally looked at Caroline. She was in shock, as if seeing a ghost. However, the most obvious thing he could tell by the expression on her face it was anger.

She was angry with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline was taken by shock: she looked at him like she was seeing a ghost. _It can not be ... it's a dream ..._

She had this thought when it happened: he had appeared out of nowhere and had simply ignored her presence. Klaus had grabbed Tyler by the shirt and, seconds later, the boy was punched with all the strength. It was only after this time that he finally looked at her. Nearly three months of silence between the two. No message. No call. No form of contact. Yes, she knew she had broken up with him, but that was not a justification for the fact that he has completely ignored the baby that was growing inside her. His baby.

_Suddenly, Klaus just decided to show up in Mystic Falls as if nothing had happened? Moreover, making a huge apparition in public when, for no reason, decided to punch my friend?_ No, she would not forgive him for that. She was tired to wait for him, to dream about him. And, above all else, she was tired to suffer for him.

"Caroline ..." - he finally said almost whispering -

However, all she was able to do was yell at him:

"What is wrong with you?!"

_Now I'm the bad guy?! Unbelievable._ He sighed annoyed by her reaction, even though he knew she could not know the whole truth until that moment.

"I..." – he tried to speak gently -

"You completely lost your mind?!" - She screamed again as she approached Tyler with concern -

Klaus was silent for a few seconds watching the scene: Caroline holding his face with her hands observing the blood in his mouth as she asked if he was okay. He felt even more jealous.

"You sure you're okay?" - She repeated to him while ignoring Klaus -

"Yes, Care." - He said wiping the remaining blood -

_Care?! What kind of intimacy is that?!_ Klaus completely lost patience and pulled Caroline's arm, without using too much force, after all he was afraid of hurting her.

"Who is this guy?" - He said through gritted teeth forcing eye contact between the two -

"Let go of me." - her said angrily -

"Who is this guy?" - He repeated with more anger and jealousy -

Tyler approached the two.

"Let her go, man." - He said visibly afraid of what he might say -

"You want another punch?" - Klaus asked dry without looking at him -

"Who are you?!" - Caroline could not believe what he was doing –

"Who is this guy?!" - He finally shouted losing control, letting jealousy take over of him -

Caroline just wanted to hurt him, provoke him. Then she shouted back angrily:

"He's my boyfriend!"

Tyler widened his eyes quickly, but soon returned to normal. He had not left anyone noticing his surprise by the words of Caroline.

"Boyfriend?" - Klaus said inches from her face not believing what he had just heard and as if he felt disgusted with such a possibility -

"Yes." - she repeated using all her strength to not look at his lips. She had missed those lips so much ... - "Let go of me." - she said again -

Then he released her, but not before start telling the truth about her "precious boyfriend".

"This guy ..." - he pointed to Tyler who was shivering inside. - "... almost killed me months ago."

She frowned and quickly heard Tyler say:

"I do not know what he's talking about, Care."

Klaus stared at the boy full of hate until, after a few seconds, he heard Caroline say:

"Of course you do not know what he's talking about, Tyler." - She faced Klaus - "It is absurd."

He looked at her as if he did not knew her anymore. He was hurt, but knew he could not blame her for distrust him, for consider his story absurd. Seconds later, she said looking at Tyler:

"Let's go, okay?"

He nodded.

However, Klaus held her arm again and asked:

"Where are you living?"

"I will not tell you." - she was hard -

"I want to know, Caroline." - He was also hard -

"I will not tell you." - She repeated firmly -

Then, he observed attentively her belly, so close to him at that time, for a few seconds in silence. Caroline inevitably felt emotional seeing the way he looked at her belly, though she does not show it.

"That's my son." - He said serious. -

He did not need to explain anything. She had understood why he wanted her address. However, Caroline said bruised:

"Are you serious?!" - She began to walk away from him - "Only now you thought about him? After all this time? "- She touched her stomach protectively as if he was a danger to his own son. -

"You do not know what you're talking about." - He said also bruised -

"Leave me alone." - She whispered almost in tears -

Klaus was silent and just watched her leave the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Forty minutes later.

Tyler stopped the car in front of the Gilbert house. He still felt his mouth and chin aching by the punch. Then he asked, even if it was a dumb question to do:

"He is the father?"

"Yes." - she said with a sigh - "I'm sorry for what happened there, Tyler."

He felt like a coward to pursue with the lie, but he did once again.

"All right." - He said and said with a small smile - "So ... I'm your boyfriend, huh? "

She laughed.

"Yeah ... I think so." - She joked -

"That means that I can kiss you?" - He shot without more jokes -

However, Caroline said quickly:

"I'm sorry, but ..."

"I know." - He said sadly -

Soon after, she kissed him on the cheek and left the car. Then, Tyler came out.

There are some meters, however, another car was parked. Klaus had seen everything. He smirked. _Now I know where you live, love._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Caroline closed the door of the house and came face to face with Elena. The girl , then, rushed to embrace her friend.

Elena returned the embrace not understanding why Caroline hugged her in the first place. Seconds later, Caroline began to cry.

"What happened?" - Elena said worriedly -

"He's in town ..." - she said with difficulty -

"Who, Caroline?" - She was still confused -

"Klaus ..." - she said tearfully -

"Oh my God." - Elena was also surprised - "What happened?"

"Everything that should not have happened." - She said sadly - "It was horrible, Elena."

"Everything will be fine ..."

So finally, Caroline broke the hug.

"You know what was the hardest part?" - She said wiping the tears -

Elena waited for her to continue.

"My heart jumped when I saw him. I was angry, but, at the same time, all I wanted most at was to throw myself into his arms." – she said in torture. -


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later.

Caroline once again had to deal with the fact that he was gone again. _Not that I care about it, of course._ Klaus had made one "big" appearance at the Grill that night and after that she just had not found him again.

"Do you think he still in town? "- Elena asked as they prepared breakfast -

"I do not know and do not want to know." - Caroline said quickly as if trying to convince herself -

Elena raised an eyebrow and finally asked:

"And what happened to the _A__ll I wanted most at was to throw myself into his arms_, huh?"

Caroline stared Elena not believe what she had just heard.

"You want to help me or not?" - She said crossing arms -

Elena laughed and raised her arms in defense.

"Sorry." - She said stopping to smile at her friend -

"He ignored the baby for almost three months and after all this time decided to show up in town as if nothing had happened." - She said irritably - "Moreover, he attacked my friend."

"You already said that, Caroline. A thousand times in these last days. "- Elena said seeing the way the friend who, when was nervous, started talking incessantly -

However, Caroline seemed not to have heard what Elena had said.

"And he even demanded to know what was my relationship with Tyler like he was some kind of _alpha male_!" - she talked nonstop visibly nervous and angry - "He is only the father of my baby, he is not my boyfriend, husband to something like that! "

"He is _only _the father of your baby?" - It was time for Elena cross arms not believing what she had just heard -

Caroline rolled her eyes as she sighed and said:

"I know. He is the love of my life, but right now, I do not like him very much, okay? "- She almost laughed when realized her own words. - "But ... changing the subject ... how is your relationship with Stefan, huh?" - She smiled -

"Fine. Good. "- Elena said simply -

Caroline made a face and said:

"Seriously?! "- She was shocked and confused -" _Fine_? _Good_? "

"What do you want me to say?" - Elena was confused –

"I do not know, but not this." - She said after eating a little bit of toast - "Where is the passion, Elena? Where is the sensation that he leaves you mad with desire, huh? "- she said as if it were the most natural thing in the world -

"We're talking about me or you?" - Elena was not able to not touch this subject again -

Caroline looked at her and said:

"Do not change the subject. And, yes, it's about you. "

"Sorry for what I'm going to say, but you felt ... still feel all this and look what happened: he abandoned you and abandoned the baby." - She did not want to be mean to Caroline, but inevitably the words ended up coming out of her mouth with ease -

Caroline hesitated for a few seconds. Then, she finally shot:

"Okay. First: Ouch! "- She tried to play with the situation -" Second, it is not because it happened to me it will happen to you! " – She wanted her friend to understand once and for all -

Elena agreed. Seconds later, they heard the bell. Caroline was still in the kitchen while Elena went back there with Stefan beside her shortly after.

"Hi." - she said giving him a small hug. They had become friends during those months. -

"Hi." - he smiled -

Elena hugged his waist while Stefan said:

"I was wondering if you received a strange invitation today."

"Strange invitation?" - Elena frowned -

"Yeah ..." - he looked at her and Caroline - "Today when I opened the door to get the newspaper there was an invitation on the carpet. There had written: Family Salvatore. It is an invitation to a ball tomorrow night. "

"That's weird." - Caroline commented - "Who will give this ball and why?"

However, before he could speak, Elena asked confused:

"Why did you think that I had received one?"

He glanced at Caroline and pointed to Elena as he said:

"This response answers one of your questions, Caroline." - She nodded and he continued - "Because the invitation says that the dance is specific to the founding families of Mystic Falls."

"But why?" - Caroline asked confused -

Seconds later, the three heard the bell again. Elena went to check who it was.

"It seems that the person who will provide the dance somehow managed to get enter in the city council. It is to celebrate the entry of this new council member. "

"Nobody is accepted so easily ..." - she said confused - "Unless ..."

"It was exactly what I thought." - He said as Elena returned to the kitchen - "Unless if you are a person who is willing to contribute financially to the city events. And that "collaborations" are very _generous_. "

"Stefan ..." - Elena said suddenly beside him as he showed the invitation with the name Gilbert Family -

"Yeah ... just like I said. "- he remarked -

"But I thought it was restricted to the founding families." - Elena said frowning -

"Is not it?" - Stefan was also confusing -

So, Elena showed another invitation.

"It's for you." - She handed to Caroline –

"For me?" - Caroline received with wide eyes - "But I do not belong to any of the founding families."

"Who is giving this party?!" - Elena said losing patience - "There's only two damn initials in the invitation!"

Seconds later, Caroline sat in the chair saying:

"Oh my God ..."

"What?" - Stefan and Elena spoke at once -

"N. M. "- she touched the two initials with a fingertip -

"I do not understand." - Stefan said -

"Neither do I." - Elena added -

"N. M. "- Caroline repeated almost whispering when she faced the two -" Niklaus Mikaelson. "

"Wait. Niklaus ... Klaus? Your Klaus? "- Elena opened her mouth in shock -

Caroline nodded silently. _What is he doing?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Klaus entered the mansion and greeted the woman using the smile which marked his dimples.

"Mayor Lockwood, I would like to invite you and your son personally to the dance tomorrow."

The woman smiled embarrassed by his charm. Then she quickly put a few strands of hair behind her ear as if thought that the gesture could make her look prettier.

"It is very kind of you." - She said receiving the invitation -

"Ah ...kindness is all yours for helping me to get into the council. "- he smiled knowing that the woman was interested in him. _What a ridiculous woman_. -

Then, exactly who he wanted to find appeared in the living room.

"Honey!" - Carol called him, who was surprised and worried seeing Klaus there - "Nik, this is my son ... Tyler."

Klaus approached him.

"Please do not give importance to his appearance. "- she said with a bit of shame -" He got into a fight two days ago. "- she said because of the small swelling that was still in his mouth and chin -

Tyler was silent and was forced to greet Klaus, who said that pretending to be surprised:

"Do not say ..." - he then greeted Tyler with a fake smile - "You was punched or something?"

"Yeah ..." - he said angrily –

Carol interrupted the moment saying as she left the living room:

"I'll bring a coffee or tea."

Soon after, when she had already left the place, Klaus stopped smiling and said between his teeth:

"You have two options boy. Option number one: speak the truth to Caroline. Option number two: leave town. "

"You have no proof that I did it." - Tyler whispered looking around - "It's your word against mine. And she will not believe you. "- He said trying to be confident with the idea that would come out unscathed from the situation -

Klaus looked at Tyler for a few seconds and said simply:

"We'll see, mate." - He had noticed something about the way of the boy. And Klaus could swear that Tyler was still hiding something that could explain and prove the truth. He did not knew what it was, but he would find out. -


	12. Chapter 12

Night of the ball.

Elena entered the mansion accompanied by her boyfriend, who wore a black suit and bow tie also black. She wore a long dress in metallic copper color. The house was really great and, as expected, only the founding families were there. About seventeen people were there, including Carol and Tyler Lockwood, Elena and Stefan. But also, Damon, who had arrived before the two, but she still had not identified him in the great hall.

"Wow." - Stefan let out looking the mansion - ."He is the owner of all this? The baby's father?"

"It seems so." - She replied also impressed - "I'm curious to know this guy, you know?." - She said with a laugh - "I heard Caroline talk about him several times. Sometimes with anger, sometimes with longing. It will be nice to finally associate a face to the name."

"Yeah ..." - he said also curious - ."You want me to get you something to drink?." - He changed the subject -

"Yes, thank you.." - She said giving him a quick kiss -

Elena stood watching the great hall for a few seconds when she heard a familiar voice behind her saying:

"You look great, you know?"

The girl felt that shiver, the shiver she knew she should not feel for him.

"Hi, Damon." - She said embarrassed -

"Hi." - he said with a drink in hand -

Then Stefan appeared beside her.

"Hey ..." - he said to his brother as he handed the drink to his girlfriend -

"Good night, Stef." - He said touching his brother's shoulder and moving away -

"Where are you going?" - He asked frowning -

"Find some beautiful and lonely women to spend the night with me." - He said with a smile -

And Elena inevitably ended up feeling jealous. _You're crazy, Elena?! You have no right to be jealous!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Klaus was wearing a tailcoat: a traditional suit with 3 buttons on each side, short in the front getting in at the waist with a long forked tail, white shirt, bow white tie and white belt.

He had greeted several guests and seen many others arriving at the ball. However, who he really wanted to find was not there. A fact very strange indeed since Tyler, the alleged boyfriend, was already there. _Come on, love. Where are you?_

He hoped that she showed up, and precisely for this reason he was delayed for several minutes his appropriate presentation for the guests. However, he could not wait any longer. So Klaus climbed certain number of ladder rungs of the place to see all the guests and be heard by them in the great hall. All were silent, looking at him.

"Good evening. My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Nik. "- He began with a smile full of charm as he thought: _I like the fact that only Caroline call me Klaus_. - "I appreciate the presence of each one of you this very special night." - He saw what he was doing with the women of the place and wanted to laugh. _It's probably the accent. _- "And I especially want to thank the collaboration of Mayor Lockwood who made this moment and my acceptance as a member of the council possible." - The woman almost blushed as Tyler wanted to roll his eyes –

He watched the guests and managed not to start smiling when he finally saw who was there among the other guests. She wore the dress he had sent to the Gilbert house the day before. _Beautiful and stunning._ Caroline was wearing a dress with cobalt colour. The dress had Vintage style with the ruched bust bodice and the ball skirt. The upper body was framed by a embellishment of beads and applique which gave a tone of elegance. In addition had the strapless neckline e the floor lenght skirt.

"Well, I hope you all have a lovely evening." - He completed received many plaudits –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Hey ..." - Elena said glancing at Caroline - "You came."

"Do not tell me ..." - she rolled her eyes -

"Care, I must say that he is really ..." - Elena started talking sighing in a sort of joke - "He left almost all women crazy, you noticed?" - She laughed -

Caroline rolled her eyes again and whispered:

"How do you think I got pregnant so fast?"

Elena laughed. Soon after, the two friends saw who was approaching. Him. Klaus looked at Caroline as if in a trance, he had not even noticed the presence of Elena.

"Caroline ..." - he began -

However, she said coming out away from him:

"Excuse me."

He quickly closed his eyes angry, but seconds later was behind her. Klaus pulled her gently by the arm.

"I do not want to talk to you." - She said hard -

"You're already talking to me, love." - He smiled satisfied -

She rolled her eyes. Then one of the waiters asked suddenly approaching the two:

"You want a drink, miss?"

Klaus turned to him and said immediately:

"She can not drink, friend."

Caroline felt urge to smile, as much as she hated to admit it. He seemed so protective and worried about the baby. Soon after, the waiter left.

"I'll meet Tyer." - She shot -

Klaus watched her for a few seconds and simply said:

"He's not your boyfriend." - He finally observed -

Caroline frowned.

"What?" - She said confused. _How he found out the truth? I'm a bad liar_. -

He was silent. The answer was there, in her eyes. Always has been. However, he felt so jealous that night... that was not able to think straight.

Seconds later, he asked using his charm and dimples:

"Dance with me, love."

Caroline gave a nervous laugh and said firmly:

"No." - then she sighed and admitted - "I should not have come." -

"But now you're here." - He said convinced - "And is wearing the dress that I sent you."

"I did not really have time to shop." - She snapped –

"Dance with me, love." - He repeated determined –

She rolled her eyes exhausted and finally gave up:

"Fine." – she put a hand on his hand as they went to the center of the dance hall –

_**Give me love like her**_

_**'cause lately I've been waking up alone**_

_**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt**_

_**Told you I'd let them go**_

Klaus touched her body for the first time in months. He could feel the swelling belly of Caroline against his body. The feeling was wonderful. _My son is there._

Caroline tried not weaken for his touch, his smell. However, she was still angry with him. They began to dance and she stood silently ignoring him.

"It will be this way, love?" - He said noting her way –

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." – she said hard -

_**And that I'll fight my corner**_

_**Maybe tonight I'll call ya**_

_**After my blood turns into alcohol**_

_**No, I just wanna hold ya**_

"I want to tell the truth to you." - He said sincerely -

"Really?" - She laughed - "You traveled, that's the truth."

"No. I never got to get on that plane. "- He said serious -

Caroline looked visibly confused.

"But ..." - she almost blurted out that she had gone after him at the airport -

"I gave up traveling, love."

_**Give a little time to me or burn this out**_

_**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around**_

_**All I want is the taste that your lips allow**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love**_

_**My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**_

"What happened, then?" - She was still confused -

"I've been in French Quarter all these months." - He began - "There was an accident. And I lost my memory ... "

However, she interrupted him angry:

"You really expect me to believe in this story?"

"It's the truth." - He snapped -

"I'm sorry, but I can't ..." - she said in disbelief as she walked away from him -

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _Hell! Why she does not believe me?!_

"What did you do, man?" - Klaus heard an unfamiliar voice asking -

Damon was around him and could hear the conversation.

"Nothing." - He replied as he faced the stranger. Klaus does not knew why he was talking about that, after all he did not have to explain anything to anyone, but somehow he ended up wanting to talk to someone about the subject - "I spoke the truth and she did not believe me."

"Put yourself in her place." - Damon said simply after drinking a little more - "Pregnant and alone all these months. She is scared."

"You know her?" - Klaus frowned -

"My brother is dating her best friend."

"What is your name?"

"Damon."

Klaus nodded.

"You can call me Nik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some time later.

Damon was leaning against the wall of the Garden, which stood at the back of the mansion. Drinking, of course. Then, was surprised by her voice:

"How long will you be drinking?"

"What do you want, Elena?" - He did not looked at her - "Where is Stefan?"

"He's taking the car from the parking lot."

_**Settle down with me**_

_**Cover me up, cuddle me in**_

_**Lie down with me, yeah**_

_**And hold me in your arms**_

"Why are you here, then?" - He finally looked at her -

"I. ..." - she stammered - "I. .."

Damon could not contain himself, even though he knew it was wrong. Seconds later, he approached and just pulled her by the waist for a passionate kiss. Elena hugged him as she returned the kiss.

_**And your heart's against my chest**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck**_

_**I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet**_

_**And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now**_

They deepened the kiss with the tongue with more passion until, suddenly, Elena turned away from him gasping and immediately slapped his cheek.

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

_**You wanna be loved, you wanna be loved**_

_**This feels like falling in love**_

_**Falling in love, we're falling in love**_

"Stop doing this to you, me and my brother." - He said touching his own face –

"Do what?" - She frowned –

"You want me as much as I want you, Elena." - He confessed for the first time - "Admit at once."

She immediately thought of the words of Caroline and was afraid: _Where is the passion, Elena? Where is the sensation that he leaves you mad with desire, huh?_

"Stefan makes me happy." - She shot -

"Of course he makes you happy." - He said crossing arms - "It's Stefan! He would make any woman happy, Elena. My brother is a great guy, a guy much better than me. But I'm talking about what you really want. "

"You're drunk." - She tried to change the subject -

"You're probably right, but you're not drunk. So why you continues to kiss me? "

"You kissed me!" - She almost yelled -

"And you always kiss me back!" - He also almost yelled -

"I have to go ..." - she said leaving -

"Do not run away. Elena! "

However, she was no longer there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Caroline was about to leave when she heard his voice.

"You're already going, love?"

She closed her eyes in agony. _Let me go, please ..._

"Yes." - she said turning to him -

"You could wait just a little longer?" - He asked gently - "I wanted to show you something, love.."

"If you are planning to touch that subject again ..." - she said tiredly -

"No, not that. I promise, sweetheart."- He would not force anything, especially after listening to the words of Damon: _Put yourself in her place. Pregnant and alone all these months. She is scared. _In addition, he still could not prove Tyler's involvement in the accident. –

"Okay, then." – she said –

_**So you lost your trust,**_

_**And you never should have, you never should have,**_

_**But don't break your back,**_

_**If you ever see this,**_

_**Don't answer that.**_

They went to one of the rooms of the mansion that looked like a small office. Caroline decided to ask for curiosity:

"Why did you want to be a member of the city council?"

Klaus watched her for a few seconds and started to say as he came into the place:

"Someone once told me that one of my biggest defects it was the fact that I did not connected with the people ... "

Caroline quickly widened her eyes completely surprised. She was understanding what he wanted to explain.

...

Four months earlier.

They sat facing each other on his bed while drinking champagne ... _their thing_, as Klaus liked to say.

"Tell me something you like about me." - He said smirking at her -

"Of course not!" - She laughed - "I will not contribute to the increase of your ego ... that is already too big. "

He laughed touching his chest as if he had been hurt by her.

"I'll do it differently." - She smiled in jest - "I'll tell you what I do not like about you."

He raised his eyebrows almost in shock.

"Despite your lonely and mysterious way to be very attractive and sexy ..." - she quickly kissed his lips - "I think you live pretty stuck in your own world, you know? Your apartment, work in London and casual sex. "- Smirked with the last two words - " You do not connect with people, Klaus. "- she said seriously –

He listened her every word carefully. He was impressed. No one had ever been so honest with him as she was. And he liked that.

...

"So, I decided to try to connect with other people's problems helping to sponsor the events of the city." - he said almost shy -" It is not a task very easy, but I'm trying. "

Caroline once again felt the urge to just throw herself into his arms. But she was afraid, afraid of getting hurt again, to suffer again.

_**In a bullet proof vest,**_

_**With the windows all closed,**_

_**I'll be doing my best,**_

_**I'll see you soon,**_

_**In a telescope lens,**_

_**And when all you want is friends,**_

_**I'll see you soon.**_

A few seconds passed and she finally broke the silence:

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"This." - He gave the photo to her -

Caroline touched the picture with her fingertips:

"Oh my God ..." - she did not believe - "You really printed?"

"Look at the back, love." - He asked gently -

Caroline turned the photo and saw what he had written: _If you want to find me someday ... do not forget this name: Mystic Falls_.

She gave a quick shy smile and looked back at him. Klaus was silent, he simply watched her. The girl thought for a few seconds and decided to speak to him:

"Tomorrow I'm going to the doctor ..."

"Is he all right?" - He asked worriedly as he looked at her belly. -

However, Caroline quickly replied:

"He's fine." - Then she hesitated, then said - "Would you like to go?"

"With you?" - He asked surprised -

"Not with me. I mean ... find me there. "- she corrected him -

"Of course, love." - He gave a little smile –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The next day.

"Good morning, Caroline." - The doctor said entering the room -

"Good morning." - She answered already on the kind of chair- bed -

"Today you came unaccompanied?" - He sat a seat beside her and prepared the procedure -

Caroline was looking forward to repeating that experience. She thought about his question. Yes, Klaus said he would accompany her during the visit, but he was not there. Then she said trying not to show sadness:

"Yes." - she hesitated for a few seconds and said almost in a whisper - "I'm alone."

"Let us start, then." - He nodded –

Seconds later, Caroline listened to the baby's heartbeat and saw him moving on the display. She was so immersed in that moment that almost did not notice when he entered the room. Klaus approached completely amazed by the scene: he could see the swollen naked belly of Caroline.

The pregnancy was clearly evident at the time, but the girl's belly was not as big as he imagined. And he was happy for that. _It means I did not lose much time, is not it?_ Klaus has stopped beside her and began to listen to that small and rhythmic sound. He smiled like a fool.

"You ..." - the doctor left the question in the air -

So finally, Caroline turned her face in his direction. She did not believe he was really there, beside her.

"I'm the father." - She saw him respond never taking his gaze from her eyes. He looked at her in a way intense, as if he wanted to prove that he would not leave her side. –

She gave a small smile and turned back to the display of the machine. Klaus also noted the image, where he could see the baby moving. He was delighted by what he was seeing. So he took the opportunity to start asking:

"That sound ..."

"It's his little heartbeat ..." - Caroline replied with a smile as she turned to face him –

He smiled back. They stood looking at each other in silence until he took one of his hands up a few strands of her hair, touching them gently and starting to put behind her ear. Caroline just looked at Klaus as if mesmerized. He also seemed mesmerized by her and their child. Then he stroked her cheek with his thumb while Caroline began to look at his lips. He stepped even closer to her, decreasing the distance between their faces.

Caroline could feel his breath inches from her lips. She leaned her forehead against his and immediately closed eyes as he closed his eyes while still caressing her cheek with his thumb.

They continued to do this, when suddenly the phone of the doctor rang breaking the moment of affection. Caroline turned her face away from him slowly opening her eyes. Klaus also did the same. He waited for her to look at him again, but that never happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**It is never easy for Klaroline and Delena. You liked it?** **Any comments? **

**Until the next chapter.**

**Songs of the chapter:**

**Klaroline songs:** _**Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**_

_**See You Soon by Coldplay**_

**Delena song:** _**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**_


	13. Chapter 13

Many hours later.

He could not stand it. He needed to talk to her. So rang the doorbell of the house Gilbert.

"Hi..." - Elena opened the door surprised to see him there - "Nik, right?"

"Yes, love." - He gave a little smile - "Caroline's there?"

"Ah ... no."

Klaus looked at her carefully.

"Are you lying?" - He shot naturally -

"No, of course not. She got out."

"To where?"

"Well... she traveled. "- Elena confessed -

"What?!" - Klaus's eyes widened -

"Only for a couple of days." - She hastened to say - "She said she wanted to be alone."

"To where?" - He said through gritted teeth -

"I can not say. I promised I would not. "- Elena hesitated. - "Hey, but you know that my family has a lake house?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow interested.

"It's not far from Mystic Falls." - She continued -

"Really? Where is this place, then? "

Minutes later, Klaus went inside the car smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Him. Klaus was in the rain outside the house. Then, Caroline opened the door saying confused:

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about what happened."

Caroline knew exactly what he was referring to: the cherished moment of the two while listening to the baby's heartbeat on that morning. However, she said crossing arms:

"I do not know what you're talking about."

He quickly closed his eyes trying to control his anger. _Patience._

"Caroline ..."

"How did you get this address?" - she shot, interrupting him -

"That's not important." - he tried to approach her. -

"No." - She said with afraid of being weak. - "Go away."

"Stop running away from me." - He whispered -

She looked away for a second and looked back at him saying with difficulty:

"Go away."

Then, she shut the door in his face. Caroline leaned against the door wanting to cry.

One hour later.

Caroline approached slowly, noiselessly the glass window the living room, and immediately her eyes widened. _Oh my God._ Then she ran to open the door.

"Are you crazy?!" - she yelled worried taking Klaus from the steps of the ladder, where he was sitting in the middle of the rain. Then, she make him come into the house -

Klaus was silent. In fact, he wanted to smile, but did not. _She is worried about me._

"You want to get sick?!" - She hit him in the chest irritated - "Get a pneumonia or something?!" - She kept hitting him in the chest - "How will I explain to my son that his father is a completely crazy, huh?!"

_You can not laugh. You can not laugh_. Klaus remained silent, letting her hit him. In fact, he practically had not been in the rain, because was sheltered near the steps of the ladder of the front door. _You are having a reaction exaggeratedly wonderful, love._

"Have you finished?" - He finally said serious -

Caroline turned away from him gasping. _You bastard. You want to kill me? If something happens to you I will die._

"Fine." – she said regaining control - "You can spend the night here." - she sighed still angry -

He gave a small smirk showing his dimples.

"Take off this smile!" - She pointed out the indicator for him -

He raised his arms in defense.

Minutes later.

"Here." - She said handing a blanket and a pillow for him - "You will sleep on the couch."

Klaus nodded_. How can I be so close to her and not be able to touch her?_ He knew he should give space and time for her. _But what happens when you just can not live like this anymore? The woman I love, the mother of my unborn child, it's in front of me. We are alone here and the only sound that can be heard outside of this home is the sound of rain. _

So, he simply closed the distance between them and slowly touched her belly with both hands.

"What are you doing?" - She asked confused, but happy while felt Klaus gently caress the area. He seemed amazed at the sensation. -

"I needed to feel with my own hands him here, with you." - He said with a quick smile looking at the bloated stomach of the girl -

"Why?" - She whispered emocional -

Klaus finally stared Caroline in silence, just looking intensely at her blue eyes. He hesitated for a few seconds, but finally asked in a whisper:

"Do you think my eyes are now the same eyes as before?"

She continued staring at him, puzzled and surprised by the question while totally mesmerized by his eyes and lips. Then, she also said in a whisper:

"Yes."

He took his hands from her belly to rest on the girl's face, who tried unsuccessfully not close her eyes when felt his touch. However, she quickly opened her eyes to look at him, so close to her at that moment. Klaus gave a quick sigh and said caressing her cheek with his fingertips:

"So, how can you not see that in the same eyes there is the same love as before?" - he was going crazy. He could not stand it. - "God ...how long we'll continue doing this? " - he said leaning his forehead against her forehead -

Caroline closed her eyes feeling his breath so close to her. Those words never left her head: _How can you not see that in the same eyes there is the same love as before_? She let out a small sigh and pulled her forehead to his. Then, for the first time since his return, Caroline gently touched the face of Klaus with both hands making him face her. He said nothing, simply stared into her eyes with all the love and passion he had. He knew what she was looking in his eyes at that moment.

Caroline stared at those beautiful blue-green eyes looking for something she, deep down, knew there was always been there. _How could I be so stupid?! How could I be so blind?! He loves me, he never stopped loving me. I can see, I can feel it. I do not care what happened. I do not need proofs or explanations._

The girl touched his lips with the tip of her fingers making Klaus gives a small kiss on them without breaking eye contact between the two. Then, he let out against her fingertips:

"Caroline ..." - he seemed to be in agony for staying so much time away from her touch -

However, she interrupted him:

"Shhh ..." - Caroline left only the right indicator against his lips -

Klaus was silent, anxious and desperate for her next act. Finally, Caroline said in a whisper:

"Say you love me."

He touched her face again with both hands and said passionately, with his eyes closed, centimeters from her lips:

"I love you."

Caroline smiled. They stayed that way some time, bodies and lips inches from each other. In silence, standing in the middle of the room just listening to the sound of light rain against the glass windows of the house until she moved away from him still silent. Klaus watched her puzzled, afraid that the moment was over. However, Caroline led one of her hands to him, and seconds later, she entwined her fingers on his.

Then, she began pulling Klaus gently by the hand as if she wanted him to leave the living room to follow her. This way, they were slowly toward her room.

Shortly afterwards.

Caroline stopped in front of him and took a small step, enough so that the distance separating the two bodies could be minimal. Then, she took off his shirt with anxiety. Klaus had not touched her, he wanted to feel the girl touching his body before he could touch hers.

Caroline gasped and slowly began to slide her hands over his chest and abdomen. She brought her lips to kiss sensually his tattoo as she placed one of her hands inside his boxers, stimulating the erection already evident against the material of his pants.

"Mmm ..." - He let out as he felt her hand working in that area -

He had left her touch him, but after feeling the girl's hand in that place, Klaus lost control. He stroked her thighs until Caroline's ass, pressing the area gently as he captured her lips in a wild way, dipping his tongue into her mouth slowly. Caroline moaned as she pulled his pants without breaking the kiss.

Klaus put his hands inside the nightgown and quickly tore from the girl's body. Caroline was wearing only her panties and, at that moment, he wore only his boxers. They gasped kissing when Klaus wrapped her waist in a passionate embrace as she embraced his neck.

The swollen belly of Caroline was against him and Klaus loved the sensation. He also felt, now against his chest, a small increase in the volume of the breasts of the girl, probably because of the pregnancy. _Your breasts are even more perfect, love._ _I need to feel each against my lips. _Then, he was kissing, nibbling and even gently sucking her breasts.

"Mmm ..." - she moaned helping him give more pleasure to her - "Oh ..." - she was crazy with lust –

Soon after, he kissed lovingly the swollen belly making Caroline smile with eyes closed. She brought his lips once again to her lips. Klaus loved to see the state of Caroline when, after putting her in his arms, he gently laid her body on the bed. He could see longing, desire, passion and, especially, love in her eyes.

Caroline was still trying to catch her breath by his kisses while desperately waiting for him to come inside her. _Kiss me, grab me, love me. I'm dying with longing._

He gasped as began to pull the girl's panties. He seemed to insist on touch her slowly. Caroline was increasingly horny. His gaze made her want to blush, even after they have made love so many times before. Only he looked at her that way. _I feel the most desired woman in the world ..._

Then it was her turn to slowly pull his boxers. Klaus was on top of her, always worried about not hurting the baby when he eventually pressed her body with his body. Caroline loved the way he was about to make love with her. Slow, gentle and passionate at the same time.

They simply were not able to break eye contact, especially when Klaus came inside her, always slowly and strong. Caroline opened her mouth almost letting out a small cry of pleasure. However, he drowned out the sound with his lips in a passionate kiss while grabbing the back of one of her thighs, bringing against his hip so that his impulses might be more accurate. He also hugged her waist approaching bodies.

"Klaus ..." - she moaned against his lips. - "Oh..."

They moved together. Hips perfectly synchronized, producing precise and strong movements. He was panting a lot, but still ended up saying after a groan:

"Say you love me."

Yes, he wanted to hear it. Exactly the same way as she had heard from him.

Caroline had allowed herself to close eyes when she felt him increasing the intensity and depth of the movements of two bodies. However, when she heard those words, she immediately opened eyes to look at his eyes. Caroline hugged his back and whispered with all the love she had:

"I love you."

He smiled.

She smiled back and again captured his lips with hers. _Do not leave me never again. You are the love of my life. And I can not be without you._

Klaus felt that she wanted to change positions. She wanted to guide the movements of the two. So he lay on the bed with her on top of him. Caroline mounted on top of him. She tilted her head back, mouth open letting out a cry of pleasure, when she pushed her body with all the strength she had.

"Mmm ..." - he closed his eyes, opening his mouth to a groan - "Love ... do it again ..."

She brought his hands up to her breasts as she repeated the movement. Klaus squeezed her breasts and immediately groaned feeling her move on him that way.

They continued making love a few more minutes until they reach the climax between shrieks and moans. Then, they stayed embraced with no blanket over their naked bodies. Klaus touched her hair and Caroline drew small caresses with her fingertips on his chest. They stood in silence exchanging caresses. Seconds later, she wrapped her fingers on his.

"I love you ..." - she said smiling, finally breaking the silence. -

"I love you ..." - he smiled back kissing her forehead - "And I love you ..." - Klaus completed looking at the girl's belly -

Caroline smiled even more as she buried her face in his neck, smelling him. She felt protected, loved and happy.

"We can forget the world and just stay here forever?" - She whispered against his neck as she felt Klaus embrace her body lovingly -

He gave a quick smile and said against her hair:

"I'd love to do that if this was not the lake house of your friend, love."

Caroline gave a small laugh and kissed his cheek.

"I forgot this little detail ..." - she added shyly –

"It's alright." - He quickly kissed her hand. Then, after a few seconds, he asked confused seeing her way - "What?"

"I want to eat ice cream." - She closed eyes as if she were dreaming about it -

He laughed.

"I'll be back in a minute." - She said coming out of his arms -

He frowned, but was silent waiting for her back to bed. Shortly after, the girl appeared at the bedroom door with a pot of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. Klaus laughed seeing her way. _A pregnant girl, naked and with a tub of ice cream in hand._ She sat on his lap and continued to eat as if the chocolate ice cream was the best thing in the world.

"What is this, love?" - He smiled caressing her thighs -

"This is your son's fault." - She said licking the tip of the spoon -

He laughed and asked raising an eyebrow:

"You will monopolize the ice cream or is going to share?"

Caroline also raised an eyebrow and said smiling as she put some ice cream on the spoon:

"Here."

However, she ended up spreading a little ice cream on his mouth. Caroline laughed as he made a face and said:

"Fantastic, love."

"I'm sorry." - She joked -

"No..." - he smiled evilly - "You're not."

She laughed even more approaching him.

"Okay. Let me clean. "- She said -

Caroline held Klaus's face with both hands and began to lick the ice cream on his lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Mmm ..." - he let out feeling her tongue over his lips – "Now... I'm enjoying more."

She gave a quick smile and joked licking his lips once more:

"The taste of this ice cream is delicious ..."

Klaus hugged her body, bringing more closer to his, and said as he took the spoon from her hand:

"Really?" - He entered the game -

Then, he also spread ice cream on her mouth. Caroline laughed and patted his chest exclaiming:

"Klaus!"

He smiled and added holding her face with both hands:

"Now, I want to feel this taste so delicious ..."

She smiled and waited for him to do. Seconds later, Klaus began licking and kissing her lips.

Caroline hugged his neck as she wrapped her legs around his body more tighter. Klaus hugged her waist and back. They smiled kissing with taste of the chocolate in mouth. Then, Klaus stroked her cheek with his thumb saying:

"I want to tell everything to you, love."

She gently kissed his lips and whispered:

"I do not care. I do not need explanations or proofs. I love you ... "

He kissed her back.

"I know, my love. But I want to tell you everything. "

Caroline nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow .. this is ..." - she said -

"I know." - He kissed her forehead - "Now you understand, love?" - Klaus made her face him -

"Yes, but it's hard to know that Tyler did this to you ..." - her eyes began to fill with tears. -

"Hey, what is it, love?" - Said he worried as he hugged her again -

"I almost lost you. What if ... "- she sobbed -

"Caroline look at me." - He touched her face gently - "Do not think about it. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere, love. "

"I know." - She said, wiping away tears - "Tyler lied." - She said hurt and angry - "He's still lying. I will not forgive him for that. "

Klaus was silent suddenly, as if in a trance. The gaze of something that was not there. She frowned and touched his face.

"Klaus? Klaus? "

Then, he said still looking lost in thought.

"Bracelet."

"What?" - She was confused - "What are you talking about?"

Klaus finally faced her surprised.

"I remembered ..." - he looked at her smiling - "On the night of the accident ... I bought a bracelet for you, love. And a teddy bear for the baby ... "

Caroline smiled saying confused, but thrilled:

"Okay. This is really cute, but ... "

"Love ..." - he touched her face with both hands - "I told you I that I could notice that the boy Lockwood is hiding something about the accident, remember? Something that makes him scared and worried. And now I know what it is. "

"Do you think he kept it?" - She said, eyes widening - "But ... why would he do that?"

"Guilt." - He said simply - "I really do not like him, but I have to admit that he does not seem the type of guy who would kill someone just for driving at high speed." - He observed -

Caroline nodded as she reflected for a few minutes in silence. Then, she said:

"And if he was drunk that night?"

"Makes sense." - He replied thinking about it -

"Let's return to Mystic Falls tomorrow, okay?" - She suddenly said with determination - "I want to set up a meeting with him and enlighten everything once and for all."

"I'm sorry, love, but he just will not admit it."

"I need to try. He was ... is, I think, one of my best friends. I need this. "- She confessed –

Klaus quickly looked away and said almost through gritted teeth:

"He does not want to be just your friend. "

Caroline looked at him puzzled and especially satisfied. _Jealousy? Seriously? I loved it._

"He wants you, love." - He tried to avoid eye contact until finally looked at her adding with passion - "_And you're mine_."

The girl gave a quick smile and sat on his lap again as she began to touch his beard with the tip of the fingers. Klaus was silent. Caroline slipped her other hand on his chest and abdomen as she whispered:

"_I'm yours_."

He nodded, still in silence.

"Now I want you to make me yours again." - She said passionately against his lips -

Seconds later, Klaus kissed her wildly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The following day.

Damon opened the door and yawned as he saw the girl there.

"What?" - He said staring Elena - "Stefan did not sleep at your house last night?" - The tone of jealousy was inevitable -

"He's still sleeping actually." - He said embarrassed - "So I came here. We need to talk. "

Damon let out a laugh in disbelief.

"I really do not understand you." - He shook his head pretending disappointment - "I wanted to talk and you avoided me."

"You wanted to kiss me." - She shot correcting him -

"We will not discuss this again, okay?" - He rolled his eyes - "The thing is that you want to talk ..."

"And now you will avoid me." - She completed interrupting him -

"No, Elena. I will not avoid you. "- He pointed the way politely asking her to enter the house -

Shortly afterwards.

"This must end." - She said nervously -

"What?" - He pretended not know what she was talking about –

"This between us." - She closed her eyes –

"This?" - He laughed - "_This_ is _passion_, Elena!" - Damon approached her and quickly forced eye contact -

"Enough, okay?" - she yelled -

"We're in love!" - He shouted back - "And passion is something that you do not feel for my brother, admit it!"

"You do not know what you're talking about."

"Do you love him?" - He asked seriously -

"What?" - Elena was confused -

"Do you love Stefan?"

"I. .. I ..." - she stammered - "Not yet." – Then, finally confessed -

"Are you in love ?" - He asked inches from her face -

Elena was silent. She was happy, she was having fun, smiling with Stefan. But passion? Desire? She did not feel. She could not. Not because of him, but because of his older brother. She could not do that to Stefan. _I'm going to hurt him. I can not do this._ She needed to stop it. So, chose to be rude to him:

"You do not know anything, okay?" - She shot - "You're just a single guy of almost thirty years who drinks all the time and sleeps with different women every night."

Damon stared at her in silence.

"You know nothing about love!" - She shouted as get away from him -

Then, he lost patience and self-control. He was angry and hurt. Seconds later, grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to the first floor, to his room.

"Let go of me!" - She said angrily, but also in misery to do that to him –

He took her to his room in silence. Then, when finally got there, released her arm and began to look for something in his drawer.

"What are you doing?"

Damon turned to face her. He shouted visibly disturbed:

"Do not you dare say that I know nothing about love!"

Elena lost her voice when he showed a photo close to tears.

"I loved a woman more than anything in this world! I was _married_! "- He screamed without stopping -

Her eyes widened seeing the photo: Damon and a beautiful woman ...

"And I would be a father!" - He was out of control - "But I lost her and the baby during childbirth."

"Oh my God ..." - she put her hands in her mouth - "I'm sorry ..."

"I spent _three years_ to get emotionally involved with another woman. Yes, I slept with many women, but only you touched me. After her, I just fell in love with one woman: _you_."

"I. .." - she tried to say something, anything -

"I'm in love with you, Elena. And you're in love with me. Finish this thing with Stefan before you and him get hurt even more. _Stay with me_. "

She was silent, thinking about everything.

"I'll wait for you at the Grill. Tonight. "- He added gasping -

"I have to go." - Elena turned away - "I have to think ..."

Damon nodded. Then, observed the photo for a few minutes, gently touching with his fingertips. _My beloved Katherine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

Grill.

Caroline approached the bar and smiled at him.

"Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Care." - He smiled back - "Let me guess ... juice." - He pointed to her belly -

"Yeah ..." - he laughed -

"Did you come alone?"

"I am waiting Tyler actually."- she decided to omit that Klaus would also appear on that place. -

"Okay." - He said cleaning the counter -

Caroline hesitated, but soon after said:

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." - He said staring at her - "What?"

"Tyler usually drink too much?"

Matt was silent for a few minutes.

"Matt?" - She tried to call him back to reality -

"Sorry." - He gave a quick smile - "Yeah, I guess so. I've seen him drink frequently. Why? "

"Nothing important." - She said further confirming her suspicions –

Minutes later.

"Here." - He said handing her the juice -

"Thank you." - Caroline drank almost more than half of the juice at once -

"Calm down, girl." - He joked laughing, almost scared -

Caroline laughed.

"It's his fault." - She caressed her belly with love -

"All right. If this is your excuse ... "- he joked again -

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Seconds later, heard a female voice ask beside her:

"How long are you?"

Caroline turned to face the owner of the voice and smiled saying:

"Three months."

"Wow. Your belly appeared fast, huh? "- the brunette girl with green eyes said –

"Yeah. Hey, My name is Caroline. "- she said extending her hand to greet the unknown girl -

However, the girl did not return the gesture. In fact, she became serious, waited a few seconds and shot defiantly:

"Did you know that your boyfriend slept with me in New Orleans?"

Caroline was silent, in shock. She could not say anything.

"He is really _hot_ in bed." - The brunette girl smirked as she bit her lower lip - "By the way, my name is Hayley."


	15. Chapter 15

Caroline tried to control anger and said through gritted teeth approaching the girl:

"Stay away from me, bitch."

Hayley smiled.

"Oh ... of course I can do that. Actually, I also believe that your boyfriend will do the same thing. "

"What do you mean by that?" - The blonde frowned -

"You know ..." - she said looking at her swollen belly - "Being pregnant will not let him so horny, right?" - She smiled again pretending pity - "I bet he will look for interesting options ... "

Caroline lost her temper and slapped the face of Hayley with all the strength she had, making the brunette stagger almost losing her balance.

"Care!" - Matt said scared and worried about what had just happened –

Several people from the Grill watched the scene frightened, but mostly curious.

"Get away from me." - Caroline repeated through gritted teeth as she gasped -

Hayley, still touching her own face, said simply:

"The slap was because you hated to hear the truth."

"Get out!" - Caroline screamed about to hit her again -

"Get out of here, girl." - Matt said he was concerned with the state of pregnant friend -

"Fine." - She finally agreed moving away to seek an empty chair away from the bar -

"Are you okay, Care?" - He said touching the shoulder of the blonde -

"Yeah." - She said recovering self-control as she took the cell phone that was vibrating on the counter –

Caroline looked at the phone's display: _Klaus._

"Hi" - she sighed -

"I'm parking the car, love."

"Are you on the outside?" - She asked seriously -

"Yes." - he said stopping the car -

"Fine." - She said dryly -

"Is everything all right, Caroline?" - He asked frowning -

"Yes, it's okay."

Soon after, she ended the call and began to think.

"Your boyfriend?" - Matt asked gently -

"Yes." - Caroline said lost in thought -

Matt looked her way for a few seconds and asked still concerned:

"Hey, are you really okay?"

Caroline came back to reality and said with a small smile:

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

The blonde girl leaned over the counter to whisper in his ear.

"Why do you want me to do that?" - He said confused -

"Yes or no?" - She said, almost annoyed -

"Fine, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Shortly afterwards.

Klaus approached the counter trying to locate Caroline. She had not even noticed that Hayley was there, looking at him from afar. She smirked when saw that he was looking for the blonde, who was no longer there. _She probably went to the bathroom ...and began to cry_.

Hayley notice when Klaus chatted briefly with Matt, the boy's bar. He seemed confused by what was happening. However, seconds later, Klaus was toward one of the corridors of the place.

Hayley decided to wait a few minutes to approach the bar to find out what was happening. _I really want to see a fight between the two._ She did not expect to stay with Nik again, but would love to see his relationship falling apart right before her eyes. _This is for the humiliation you caused me to pass that day. _She remembered every word spoken by him: _Your whore liar and traitor...__I'm sick of you, slut...__You...are... nothing..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Klaus entered the ladies room with some hesitation. He did not understand what was happening.

"Love?" - He asked softly -

Caroline was standing, with arms crossed, against one of the walls of the room, the wall that was in front of the door. She was serious, silent. The bathroom was empty. She had asked Matt to keep out other people for a little over forty minutes so that she could "talk" with Klaus there.

"What is happening?" - He asked irritably -

"Did you see who is at the bar?" - She said dry -

"No."- He was more confused than ever -

"Hayley." - She said hard and full of jealousy -

Klaus widened eyes quickly, surprised by the fact. Seconds later, Caroline was very close to him. She seemed annoyed. Then, suddenly, she pushed his chest with both hands saying between teeth:

"She said she slept with you!"

Klaus staggered saying confused and also annoyed:

"But I told everything to you, Caroline!"

The girl waited a few seconds and smiled.

"I know." - She said just about to laugh - "But I felt jealous."

He smiled back relieved.

"That bitch liar. She made me _so_ angry! "- Caroline sighed impatiently -" I slapped her."

"_What?_!" - Klaus let out a laugh as he pulled her by the waist -

Caroline rolled her eyes smiling.

"I slapped that bitch." - She repeated proudly -

He grinned mischievously and began distributing some slow kisses on her neck as whispered:

"I _love_ seeing you like this, love. It's very _sexy_. "

"_Really_?" - She said losing strength -

"Yes." – he stopped kissing her and Caroline let out a groan of frustration -

Then, she whispered with lust as she began to unzip his pants:

"Love me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and asked confused feeling her open up further the zipper:

"Here, love?"

She agreed already panting, without breaking eye contact.

"Now." - it was almost a command -

Klaus smiled. _You drive me crazy, love._ And immediately leaned Caroline against the wall in a kiss full of wildness as he put his hands inside her dress to pull her panties. The blonde girl lowered his pants with anxiety and, soon after, his boxers. All this without breaking the kiss.

He lifted the girl's body off the ground making Caroline put her legs around his body. Klaus came inside her with force. He did not wait, he was quick and almost desperate.

"Oh... my ..." - Caroline practically screamed with pleasure, but ended up moaning against his neck as she hugged his back tightly, looking for balance - "Mmm ... yeah ... this way..." - she moaned and squirmed endlessly, always panting -

"You are delicious, love ..." - he groaned moving inside her - "Caroline ... mmm ..."

They were making love in the bathroom of the Mystic Grill. More specifically, against the wall, which stood in front of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Minutes later.

Hayley approached the ladies room. Then, she opened the door slowly without making any noise. However, the scene that she faced was totally different from what she expected to find. She was shocked, embarrassed, frustrated and angry at the same time.

"I love you, my sexy British ..." - Caroline moaned with eyes closed smelling him -

"I'm mad for you, love."- Klaus said panting against her neck – "I love you ..."

Hayley could not have any kind of reaction. She just stood there in shock seeing Klaus with his pants and boxers lowered while holding the body of Caroline, who involved his body with her legs, against the wall. They were having hot sex, really hot sex in the bathroom of the establishment.

They do not even seem to have noticed her presence there. At least not until Caroline open her eyes and come across with Hayley watching the two with the door half open. Caroline felt no shame, something extremely no natural for a situation like that. In fact, she loved it. The blonde girl ran her fingers on his hair and hugged his back tighter without breaking eye contact with Hayley.

Caroline looked at the brunette as she tried to contain her own groans provoked by his impulses. The blonde girl stared Hayley defiantly with a small smile full of malice. The look and smile of Caroline clearly said without the help of words:

_He is mine. Get out of here and never again think about trying to get close to him. _

Hayley finally looked away embarrassed not only for seeing such scene but also for having understood exactly what Caroline wanted to tell her just with look. Seconds later, she left the place immediately.

Caroline smiled satisfied and focused herself again on the lips of Klaus over her breasts. Then she whispered breathless against his ear:

"I want more ..."

Klaus groaned more and more horny and increased the speed of his impulses.

"This way, love?" - He nibbled her bottom lip also breathlessly -

"Yes..." - she smiled letting out a small cry of pleasure -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Shortly afterwards.

Klaus and Caroline approached the counter embraced. They exchanged smiles full of meaning.

"Hey, Matt." - she said with Klaus beside her - "Tyler is here?"

"Not yet." - He pointed the way, and especially the clothes that Klaus was wearing . Hardly a guy was clothed as well as the boyfriend of his friend. _The guy has style, I must say_. -

"Ah ... he is my ... "- she thought a little confused, after all it was still strange to think about him as her boyfriend. He was much more than that. - "... boyfriend." - She said, almost making a face -

Klaus wanted to laugh.

"We've already met." - He said greeting Matt appropriately with a brief handshake - "You can call me Nik."

"Matt." - He returned the handshake -

Klaus sat beside her and waited for the delivery of the request made seconds before: a glass of wine. Caroline quickly noted the place and gave a satisfied smile.

"That girl left practically running . "- Matt commented seeing that Caroline was exactly looking for Hayley -

She nodded.

"Hey, what did you do to her escape that way, huh?" - He was not able to hide his own curiosity -

"Nothing." - She tried to contain the smile -

"Come on, Care ..." - he leaned against the counter - "I did exactly what you asked me. I left the bathroom totally empty, told him that you were there and, minutes later, told the girl that you wanted to talk to her in the bathroom. "

Klaus received a glass of wine and turned to follow the conversation. Then, he said frowning:

"What is he talking about, love?"

Caroline smiled and looked away. What mattered was that her plan had worked. In addition, she had one spectacular dose of hot sex with Klaus.

"Nothing." - she joked -

However, Klaus had realized what she had planned. _Who are you, love?_ He thought, trying not to laugh. He was really surprised, but was also loving figure out what she planned to drive Hayley away from him once and and for all. Then, he whispered against her ear mischievously in a sexy way:

"You used me, love."

Caroline laughed and responded also against the ear of Klaus:

"And you enjoyed. "- she gave a quick bite on the lobe of his ear -

He laughed and pulled her to sit on his lap. Caroline kissed his lips passionately while Klaus stroked her swollen belly with one hand.

Matt forced a fake cough and said a little embarrassed for interrupt the moment of the two:

"Tyler is here."

"Fantastic." - Klaus said angrily breaking the kiss -

"Shh ..." - she quickly kissed his lips again - "Control yourself, okay?"

"I am the King of selfcontrol, love." - he said still sounding annoyed -


	16. Chapter 16

Tyler approached the two not believing what he was seeing: Caroline, sitting on the lap of Klaus, kissing him. _They are together? How? How is this possible? _Then, he also saw Matt apparently disrupt the two probably to inform of his arrival on the place. Caroline had called him shortly after returning from a short trip to the lake house the Gilbert family.

_They must have been reconciled there. It is the only option. But how? She did not believe anything the guy spoke days before. She did not even wanted to talk to him! And now this! They kissing, practically swallowing each other's mouths ...a happy couple._

Shortly thereafter, Tyler finally and unfortunately came face to face with them. He felt embarrassed, sad and mostly angry. Irritated by the look of Klaus: firm, challenging and even annoyingly pretentious. Such look inevitably made Tyler think about the statement so full of certainty that he had said: "It's your word against mine. And she will not believe you." And Tyler remembered exactly the answer of the british guy that morning: "We'll see, mate. "

Klaus stared at him with a look that clearly said: _Yes, it was your word against mine. And she chose to believe in me, even in the midst of possible doubts, absence of evidences, lies and a complete emotional mess. She chose me because she loves me. _

Caroline watched for a few interminable seconds the tense moment between the two. _Grr ... men and their testosterone! _Then, she decided to break the silence and the exchange of glances unfriendly:

"I need to talk to you." - She practically threw herself slowly and quietly, without success, in front of Klaus to keep him away, in a safe distance, from Tyler with her own body. –

"You are together." - Tyler said as if still trying to digest that fact -

Caroline was about to open her mouth to speak, but Klaus was faster:

"Yes." - he said as he pulled Caroline gently by the waist with one arm, wrapping her body in a way almost possessive. -

She wanted to roll her eyes at his gesture, though, somehow, she loved that possessive side of him. It is annoyingly sexy. _Grr! Control your hormones, Caroline! You can not want grab him all the time, right? Someone should have warned me that pregnancy would make me uncontrollably crazy for sex._ _I need to deal with this situation before this "meeting" ends in punches and inevitably, eyes, cheeks, mouths and chins purple and covered in blood._

"Klaus told me all about the accident." - she said it at once. Course, she was angry, but tried to speak with the utmost peace and kindness as possible. The mood was already too tense for her to create more of a problem. -

Tyler quickly frowned. However, just said:

"I do not know what you're talking about."

Klaus leaned toward her and whispered through clenched teeth in the girl's ear:

"I told you it would be a waste of time, love."

Caroline crossed her arms impatiently and said increasingly serious:

"You can tell me the truth, Tyler." - Soon after, she tried to be more gentle - "I need to know. You are my friend after all, right?"

Tyler began to think about it. _Tell the truth once and for all. It's the right thing to do. But she'll never forgive me. And he will win. He will win. Tyler was surprised with his own thoughts. Is that what this is about? I do not want him to win?_ However, he knew that Klaus had won. _Caroline loves this guy. "Us" will no longer happen, I'm sure. So, why do I still do not accept losing to him?_

However, deep down, Tyler knew the answer. He remembered his own words: "I never figure out what I wanted to do with my life. And I still have not figured out."

Tyler looked at Klaus and hated the fact that he would never be a guy like the british. _He was a small town boy, living the life of a small town boy. _He was frustrated for failing to go to college, for having drunk too much, for not find out what wanted to do with his life, and, especially, for having lost Caroline.

Then, without realizing his own words, he simply said:

"It is true."

Klaus's eyes widened in disbelief and Caroline gave a small smile full of relief.

"What's the joke?" - Klaus dropped harsh -

Tyler sighed, still trying to control himself. _Sometimes tell the truth, do the right thing hurts. It hurts a lot._ He did not like Klaus, he actually hated Klaus. However, telling the truth was the right thing to do.

"No kidding." - He crossed his arms. Then, stared Caroline - "It was me. I almost killed him that night. "

Caroline nodded trying not to let the part of her that hated Tyler for lying and for having almost killed the love of her life take care of her. No, the girl knew that the best thing to do would be glad he admitted the truth. Forgive.

"Were you drunk?" - She asked almost in a whisper -

He hesitated for a while, but eventually confessed:

"Yeah." - then he looked at and, with difficulty, added - "I'm sorry."

Klaus also nodded with difficulty. He still could not believe this was happening. He did not expect Tyler admitted so easily and naturally. Caroline smiled and hugged his waist as if to help him understand that everything would be okay, that this was really happening.

"There is a ..." - Klaus began to say finally after a few minutes in silence -

"Bracelet." - Tyler completed - "And a teddy bear."

He nodded and waited for an answer.

"I kept the two. I will give back to you. "- He said almost looking away -" But I need to ask you do not say anything about what has happened to the police... "- Tyler was visibly worried -

Caroline looked at Klaus with apprehension, afraid of his answer. She knew him well enough to know that he was not the kind of guy who let things like that. Klaus would strike back. He seemed to think about it reluctantly. However, after examining her eyes quickly, he said almost in a whisper as if he did not believe in his own words:

"All right. I accept these terms."

Caroline's eyes widened and she smiled to him and, soon after, to Tyler.

"Thanks." - Tyler said embarrassed -

A few more minutes of silence passed between the three until Tyler said putting his hands in pockets:

"I think I'm going, then."

Caroline nodded and Klaus remained silent. He approached Tyler and said curtly:

"For the record, I do not like you and we will not be friends or something like that after this."

Tyler nodded and said:

"It's exactly how I feel about you."

Shortly thereafter, Tyler left the place. Caroline hugged Klaus suddenly and shoved her face at the side of his neck giving a small smile. He hugged her back confused.

"What was that, love?" - He said against her hair -

However, she ended up doing another question while breaking the hug to face him:

"Why have you given up to strike back?"

Klaus hesitated for a few seconds, then began to say as he softly touched the girl's cheek with his thumb:

"I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity..." – Klaus looked at her almost in a trance – "...because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

She wanted to cry. _My hormones are definitely not helping me now. God, I'm madly in love with him. I love you so much my sexy british... _Then she said thrilled and almost shy:

"Thank you."

Klaus immediately captured her lips in a kiss breathtaking. But it was Caroline who dipped her tongue inside his mouth partially open, hungry, exploring, tasting him. Klaus deepened the kiss as he went to hug her waist. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair while letting out a quick moan.

The people who were in the establishment observed the way of the two. They almost kissed wildly, but, at the same time, delicate. Some women even were flushed by the intensity of the kiss.

Meanwhile ...

Damon had just seen Klaus and Caroline kissing a few feet from the bar. And inevitably gave a small smile to the scene. He had kissed Katherine that way. It was an unforgettable memory.

But now he hoped to kiss another woman that way. He was sitting there in silence, drinking a beer ...waiting Elena, hoping she could finally admit she was in love with him. And hoping that Stefan could forgive him for being in love with her.


	17. Chapter 17

_How long will you wait for her? _Only an hour to midnight and she has not yet appeared. Damon, for the first time in a long time, was late to finish his beer. He was restless and apprehensive.

Then, finally he saw: Elena had arrived. Damon smiled relieved. However, he immediately noticed that she was not unattended. Elena had arrived next to Stefan. But they did not seem a happy couple. In fact, they seemed almost two perfect strangers. Stefan and Elena did not smile. They were not embracing or kissing or had their fingers intertwined. However, they also did not seem upset or angry.

_What the hell is happening? What does this mean? _Damon frowned increasingly confused for a few seconds. He did this until Elena finally meet his gaze and let out a small shy smile. He smiled back still not sure what that meant. So, he also met the gaze of Stefan. _Stefan knows, he knows everything._ Damon froze. He did not know what to do or say. So, he just stared at his brother with a guilty expression and almost exhausted as if to say through the silence: _I'm sorry, Stef. Forgive me, brother. Forgive me, please._

Stefan understood exactly what his brother meant by that expression, with that look. He was hurt, of course. But ended up nodding his head as if saying resignedly: _It's okay. Be happy, brother. _Seconds later, Stefan walked away from Elena and headed toward the bar ask for a drink. He was not the kind of guy who liked to drink, but on this particular night he needed.

Damon followed his brother with look. And soon after, not believed when he saw Elena walking toward him smiling. He smiled back like a silly guy. _Is this really happening? She chose me? She admitted that she is in love with me? _Then, she stopped in front of him.

"You still want me?" - She said ashamed -

"You're in love with me?" - he inevitably provoked -

Elena rolled her eyes and said smiling:

"Yes, Damon. I'm in love with you. "

He smirked and put out a hand to touch her hand. Elena took his hand and sat down in the empty chair beside him. They did not kiss or even embraced. _Stefan is here. It's not right, not fair. _Both knew it.

"I told him everything." - She said pausing to smile - "The whole truth. I told him that I met you first, on that New Year night. And we kissed twice without even knowing the names of each other. "

"He hates me." - Damon commented guilty -

"No." - she quickly touched his face - "He said he was upset, of course, but he could never hate you. Stefan is ... "- she smiled trying not to cry -

"A great guy." - He completed giving a small sad smile - "I know." - He remembered the own words: _"__My brother is a great guy, a guy much better than me."_ –

Meanwhile ...

"Hey, Matt." - He said with a tired smile - "I want a dose of the drink with the highest percentage of alcohol you have in the bar, okay?"

Matt frowned, but eventually agreed. Seconds later, Stefan felt someone touch his shoulder saying:

"What are you doing here alone?" - She said confused -

He turned to face the owner of the voice and gave a quick smile. Caroline. She was on the Grill with Nik, the "boyfriend", beside her.

"I took a pain in the ass." - Stefan already seemed drunk before even ingest a drop of alcohol -

Klaus frowned confused and , in a way, embarrassed at seeing the poor kid in such a state. Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Elena is in love with another guy. In fact, she has always been. "- He crossed his arms resignedly -

"Another guy?" - Caroline still could not believe - "What guy?!"

Stefan smiled and quickly pointed the other side of the establishment, where Elena was with Damon.

"My brother."

Caroline inevitably brought her hands to her mouth. She was shocked_. Oh my God. Oh my God! Elena and Damon? How? When? Poor Stefan._ Klaus recognized the "other guy" who was next to Elena: Damon Salvatore. They had talked rapidly during the ball in his mansion.

"I. .." - she tried to find the words - "I do not know what to say ..."

"Okay, I do not know what to say too." - Then, he received a dose of drink -

"Drinking is not the answer, mate." - Klaus finally spoke -

Stefan pointed to the seat next to him and said using an ironic tone:

"And what do you suggest?"

Klaus sat beside him and smiled smugly as he watched Caroline quickly answer a call.

"Move on." - He shrugged - "Get out of this town for some time. Travel."

Stefan laughed.

"I'm serious." - Klaus said after asking for another glass of wine -

"Do you think I'll find another woman in some sort of trip?" - He drank again -

"Why not?" - He said serious - "I found the woman of my life on a trip, mate."

Stefan seemed to think about it. He was considering. Then, he asked showing interest:

"And where do you suggest, huh?"

"London, of course." - Klaus smiled showing his dimples -

Soon after, Caroline touched the shoulder of the two and said:

"Hey ..." - she lamented - "I have to go, okay?"

Stefan nodded simply. Klaus, however, pulled Caroline by the waist intrigued while saying:

"To where, love?"

"Tyler is leaving town and asked me to come to his house to get the bracelet and teddy bear." - She said with hesitation -

"I'll go with you." - He said standing up -

"No, I would like to go alone." - She said ashamed -

"Grr ..." - he let out closing his eyes angry - "Caroline ..."

The girl silenced Klaus with a hungry kiss. _This is the best way to calm him. My possessive, jealous and hot man._ He was almost swallowing her mouth as if to prove with that kiss she was his. _I know what you're doing, love. It will not work_. Klaus broke the kiss again and said with determination:

"I'll go with you."

Caroline tried to catch her breath, and, even with some difficulty, said:

"I want to do it alone." - She lovingly touched his face with her hands - "I want to say some things to him. Some things I have not had the opportunity to say before. "

"What things?" - He was clearly jealous -

She leaned forward and whispered against his ear. Klaus smiled evilly.

"Are you really going to do this, love?"

She rolled her eyes, but eventually smiled at him.

"Fine." - Klaus agreed still angry – "I'll be waiting for you at the mansion."

She nodded and took another quick kiss on his lips. Furthermore, gave a little kiss on the forehead of Stefan. Yes, Caroline considered Matt and Tyler her friends, but Stefan had become her best friend. He and Elena were her best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Thirty minutes later.

Mansion Lockwood.

"Thank you for coming." - He said as he handed her a bag with the bear and the little box with the bracelet -

"All right." - She said hesitantly -

Tyler watched Caroline carefully and whispered uselessly:

"You really love him, huh?"

She replied with conviction:

"Yes."

"I never had a chance." - he blurted out sadly -

Caroline mourned for him, but it was more than time for him to hear those words from her. It was for his own good, even if it hurt.

"We are no longer Tyler and Caroline of years ago. The high school is over, Tyler. The high school finished for me and for you. Maybe your biggest problem is accepting that "we" ended long ago. "

He agreed bruised.

"It was good, but it is past." - She wanted him to understand once and for all - "You were my first love, Tyler. I'll never forget that, but ... "

"He is your last love." - he completed with difficulty -

"Yes, he is my last. And he is the love of my life. "

"I noticed." – he said crossing arms –

"I have forgiven you. For everything, but I still need to do three things." - She said as she placed the bag on the couch and approached him again –

"What things?" - He frowned -

Then, suddenly, Caroline slapped him with all the strength she had.

"God!" - Tyler nearly shouted in shock by her act -

"This It is for you have almost killed the man I love." – she gasped irritated -

Seconds later, Caroline gave him another slap.

"This is for lying to me."

"All right, all right!" - He knew he deserved. He was astonished by the force of her slap -

Finally, she gave the last slap. However, this time she yelled at him:

"And this is for you to stop drinking!" - She looked defiantly at him - "Do you want to destroy your life?! Enough, Tyler. Enough, okay? "

He nodded ashamed. Ashamed for everything: for almost kill the guy, for lying, for drinking and, definitely ashamed, for taking three slaps too strong from a pregnant girl.

"Okay!" - He said raising his arms in defense -

"Good." - she said firmly as she crossed her arms - "You're my friend, you drunk asshole. And I do not want you to live this way." - She said seriously -

"Thanks, I guess." - He nodded -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Thirty minutes later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

Caroline went upstairs noiselessly. She was heading to his room, the room of the two actually, after all he had invited and even "summoned" her to live with him there. The girl was holding the teddy bear against her chest and the box with the bracelet. She had not not even opened the box, even though she was dying with curiosity.

Then, finally she got into the room. Klaus was there, sitting on a chair, drawing something. Yes, he had the ability to draw almost as a professional artist. And that fact make her want to melt even more for him. He was focused and she just leaned against the wall of the room to keep watching him in silence, amazed, passionate. A few minutes passed before she saw him smile, even with the head partially tilted toward the paper.

"How long do you intend to watch me, love?" - He said still drawing -

Caroline almost blushed at his sentence._ But he was so focused! How could he have noticed?!_

"How long had you noticed?" - She said approaching him slowly -

"From the moment you entered the room, sweet heart." - he was finishing the drawing -

She quickly closed her eyes ashamed.

"And why you did not say anything?" - She sat on the bed -

Klaus finally looked at her and said proudly showing his dimples:

"I like the idea of being admired by the eyes of a beautiful woman."

Caroline was suddenly serious. Jealousy was consuming her in a matter of seconds.

"Any woman?" - She crossed her arms with indignation -

He laughed.

"It is not funny." - She was really angry - "I'm serious."

Klaus left the chair and pulled her body that was sitting on the bed, making the girl stand in front of him. She left the bear and the box on the bed.

"Only a specific woman." – he whispered -

Caroline smiled.

"What's her name?" - She joked –

Klaus began removing the dress of the girl and kissing her neck. She moaned with eyes closed. Then, he finally said against her lips:

"Caroline."

The girl took off his shirt and started kissing anxiously his bare chest as he finished taking the dress and soon after, her bra. Klaus found time to play::

"How red was the boy's face after three slaps?"

Caroline gasped and said unzipping his pants:

"Do not be evil."

Klaus took off her panties and gently slid a finger inside her core, leaving Caroline crazy. She let out a small cry of pleasure.

"You like me to be evil, love." - He stuck his finger deeper -

"Ah! Oh! "- she cried -" Klaus! Oh my..."

"Scream my name, love ..." - he laid her body on the bed. Both already naked. –

Then he came inside her full of lust. Caroline grabbed the bed head with both hands, to handle with the strength of his impulses.

"Klaus! Do not stop ... "- she cried between moans -

"Caroline ... Caroline ..." - he came inside her even more deeper and faster – "You're so wet, love ... "- he gently sucked her nipples –

"You drive me crazy ... ah ..." - she whispered with difficulty by the moans feeling his mouth working on her nipples – "Oh...more...yes...this way..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Five months later.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She was naked in the bathroom. The girl lovingly stroked the belly of eight months thinking: _If you keep growing I'll explode before give birth._

The girl put a dress definitely big and wanted to cry. _Damn hormones! I'm enormously fat. _She tried to control herself, but had no success. Seconds later, silent tears started streaming over her face.

"Love?" - He said walking to the bathroom -

Caroline tried to wipe away the tears, but he realized before she could do it.

"You're crying again, dear?" - He tried to approach her -

"I'm fine." - She turned away from him –

Klaus crossed his arms angrily.

"You have run away from me this week. You do not want me to touch you? "

"I'm fat ..." - she returned to cry - "... you do not want me anymore ... and ..." - she almost sobbed -

"God, love ..." - he shook his head in amazement at her way - "Caroline ..."

"No..." - she continued to talk incessantly - "... I saw the way those women were looking at you: they were devouring you with her eyes ... I know... you do not want me anymore... "

He approached her and quickly suffocated any further attempt to speak with a wild and desperate kiss. His tongue was exploring every inch of her mouth and tongue, tasting her avidly. Klaus held her neck with one hand and touched her face with the other hand.

Caroline moaned full of longing. They kiss for endless minutes, never decreasing the intensity of the kiss. So, Klaus broke the kiss to let her breathe.

"I want you and only you, love." - He said holding her face with his hands - "And you're even more beautiful." - He stroked her belly -

Caroline still panted for the kiss but ended up nodding. She gave a small embarrassed smile and put her hand over his that was on her belly.

"I'm sorry ... my hormones are killing me."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Soon after, Caroline made a face as she leaned over her own belly of eight months. Klaus smiled amazed feeling the baby kick.

"Yes, I know you want to get out ..." - she said smiling as she felt the baby - "And I know that you are strong, but do not need to kick so hard, okay?"

Klaus knelt down and kissed the area with all the love he had. Caroline wanted to cry again. _Klaus, stop leaving me in this state!_ She melted every time he touched or kissed her belly like that. The baby was restless, probably by her emotional mess . However, when Klaus started kissing the area, the baby stopped kicking.

"You calmed him." - Caroline smiled thrilled –

He returned to stand, facing her.

"Of course I did." - He said showing dimples with conviction -

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Klaus waited a few seconds and whispered full of malice against her ear:

"I can not wait for the birth of our son ..." - he kissed the lobe of her ear - "... so I can make love with you in every way I want to ..."

"Ah ..." - she blurted closing her eyes -

"But until that happens... "- he began removing her dress softly -" We can try other things ..."

"What are you doing?" - Caroline sighed already naked watching him take his own clothes in front of her. _Why his body has to be so hot and sexy?_ -

Klaus, completely naked, approached her full of desire.

"You will take a shower with me, love." - He said as he led her to the spacious bathtub –

Caroline ended up asking clearly interested:

"You said you wanted to try other things." - She sat in the bathtub with him in front of her - "What things?"

He smiled and slowly opened her legs. The girl gasped horny.

In the next few minutes, Caroline discovered that Klaus could do things extraordinarily hot and inappropriate only with his fingertips and his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

"How are you, love?" - He teased while stroking the girl's belly with one hand. Caroline hugged the waist of Klaus and rested her head against his chest. The two were naked in the bathtub -

She gave a little sigh with eyes closed.

"I'm perfect ..." - she smiled, eyes still closed, and kissed his tattoo with love as she felt his hand resting on her belly. -

Klaus smirked and kissed her forehead. He had definitely been successful in his "attempt" to "distract" Caroline of that emotional mess caused by the hormones of pregnancy.

"It was the best bath I've ever had." - She let out almost embarrassed. _What he did with lips, tongue and fingertips it was spectacular!_ _I can not wait to feel him completely inside me again ..._ –

"We can take as many baths you want." - He whispered mischievously very close to her lips. - "I'll try other things with you, sweetheart."

_OMG. Other things? What he can still do to me? That was just indescribable and he still tells me that can do more? How this is humanly possible?!_ She almost groaned at the thought of what he could still do.

"More?" - Caroline could not believe it. -

Klaus managed to not end up laughing. If there was something he was absurdly good was to give pleasure to a woman. And he knew he was good at it. Many women had told him.

However, with Caroline everything was different: he often allowed her to stay in control, pleasuring him, something he had never done with other women. With Caroline, Klaus felt inexplicable things. In fact, things totally explainable. Love. Passion. Lust. All this mixed in high doses, leaving him always out of control. With her, he experienced everything. With her, he did things he did not knew that was capable to do.

"_Much_ more, love." - Then, he captured her lips with his. _My beautiful Caroline. _-

"Mmm ..." - she uttered as he deepened the kiss. Caroline wanted more, more of him. She would never have enough of him. -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

"I'm going out with Elena to buy some more stuff for the baby." - She said already fully dressed while looking for the bracelet. She loved to use that bracelet. –

Klaus nodded while he was finishing up to dress. He was looking for a shirt in the drawer next to the drawer of the girl.

"Tell Elena to drive." - He commented serious taking the shirt -

"I'm pregnant and not sick." - She rolled her eyes and turned to face him - "I can drive."

"No." - he said firmly - "Tell Elena to drive, love."

"Klaus, I love you, but you're not the boss of me, okay?" - She said crossing her arms -

"Grr ..." - he let out losing patience. _Why did she have to be so stubborn?!_ - "Do not be stubborn, Caroline."

"I can drive." - She repeated, this time irritated -

He grunted nearly taking his hands to his head.

"Eight months, love." - He sighed trying to regain control as he touched her belly - "It never hurts to be careful, right?"

She really wanted to be angry with him for insisting on that subject, but she just could not_. How can I be angry? I love the fact that he is worried about me and the baby._

"Fine!" - She rolled her eyes to the expression of satisfaction that he showed after her answer. The dimples marked the smile of his victory. Seconds later, Caroline has practically demanded smiling - "Now, kiss me."

"With pleasure, love." - He gently pulled her by the waist and kissed her. –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

"As much as I _truly_ _appreciate_ and think _really_ _cute_ ... "- he joked using a tone almost angelic -" ... the invitation to buy things for the _baby Klaus_ with you two ... I'll pass, okay? "- Damon said moving away from the girls - "See you later." - then he disappeared from there –

Caroline laughed.

"Baby Klaus?" - She raised an eyebrow -

"Yeah ..." - Elena laughed back - "It's like he decided to call your baby."

"My son has a name, okay?" - He joked pretending irritation -

"I know." - Elena rolled her eyes irritated - "He has a name that you insist on hiding!"

"I just want to say his name when he is in my arms ..." - Caroline smiled stroking her belly lovingly -

"And what Nik think about it, huh?" - The friend asked curiously -

"He agreed." - Caroline said satisfied –

The blonde girl changed the subject and asked curiously:

"Did you have any news from Stefan?" - She asked as she picked up some clothes for the baby - "I spoke to him last week."

"He said he'd call Damon today." - Elena pointed out another clothes –

"Okay." - The blonde nodded and, soon after, grabbed a small navy blue bonnet doing a small pout - "Aww ... he will be even more beautiful."

Elena laughed and joked as she raised an eyebrow to the phrase of her friend:

"Even more?"

Caroline took the blue bonnet to her chest and said after quickly close eyes and sigh:

"Yes. God help me if he is as beautiful as his father ... "- she said worriedly -" I'll have lots of girls chasing after him ... "

"Stop being jealous!" - Elena teased again -

"I'm not jealous." - Caroline tried not to laugh - "I'm just taking care of the two men of my life, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Minutes later.

Damon was about to leave the parking lot when he felt the phone vibrate. He looked at the display and gave a quick smile: _Stefan_.

"Hey, Stef. Where are you now?"

"London." - he said in a good mood -

The brothers were in "peace" again. Stefan had taken about a month avoiding Damon and Elena until, one day, he had finally realized that he was well again. He had moved on.

So, after days of this conclusion he had decided to follow the suggestion of Nik: "_Get out of this town for some time. Travel."_ And Stefan did. He was four months away. Great places visited, experienced great food and great women. Yes, he had slept with some beautiful women: one from Italy, one from France and one from Scotland. Good sex. However, he was still single. None of them had touched his heart.

"Wow .." - Damon almost envied - "Italy, France, Scotland and now England. Not bad, huh? "

Stefan laughed.

"How are you?" - The younger Salvatore asked changing the subject -

"Fine. In fact, at the moment, I'm kind of running away from Elena and Caroline. "- He confessed -

"Why?"

"Shopping for Baby Klaus." - He rolled his eyes -

"Good luck, then." - Stefan smiled - "How is Caroline?"

"More and more pregnant." - Damon grimaced –

"And you and Elena?" - He did this kind of question without the slightest embarrassment. Everything was fine. -

"Great, man." - He grinned like a fool in love - "But, changing the subject, what about women?" - he said mischievously -

"We really have to talk about it?" - Stefan grimaced -

"Of course! You said you slept with an Italian woman and a French woman. Any more to add to the List of International Sex? "

Stefan rolled his eyes. _List of International Sex? Damon and his jokes..._

"Fine. A Scottish girl. "

"This is my brother!" - Damon said proudly - "Do not forget to add an English girl, okay?"

"Okay, I guess." - he said embarrassed - "Hey, tell Nik that I will visit the places he recommended me."

"Man, I really do not understand." - Damon frowned - "I speak with him several times, but you two are definitely friends, even when you're traveling."

Damon was silent for a few minutes, thinking.

"What?" - Stefan said confused -

"It's almost a bromance. Like, I do not know, but I think ... Klefan. "

Stefan laughed.

"Okay, after that, I guess I better go." - the, he said good-bye to his brother –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Two hours later.

Klaus was lying in bed thinking about how to do that. And when he would. In fact, he had an idea, but still needed to think about some things. So, Klaus had thoughts interrupted by the sound of the phone. He looked at the display and quickly closed his eyes before answering.

"What?" - He was indifferent -

"You disappear for more than eight months ..." - she was clearly irritated - "You do not call, or even send a message ... and the first thing you say is a "what"? "

"Do not be dramatic." - He snapped -

"When are you going come home, huh?"

"That's none of your business." - He rose from the bed and began to walk slowly from one side to the other -

"Of course it is!" - She did not believe what was hearing - "You abandoned your family, Nik!"

"I did not abandon anyone and you know it. I said that I would give me vacations, sweetheart. "

"And "give me vacations" included you getting pregnant an american girl?" - She said accusingly -

Klaus's eyes widened. _Bloody Hell. How does she know that? How?_

"How'd you find out?" - He said confused -

"Well, it was not you who told me, right?"

"Who, then?" - He was trying to understand -

"A guy named Stefan Salvatore." - She finally replied -

"Stefan?!" - He was even more confused - "When?"

"An hour ago."

Klaus listened, suddenly a small noise coming from the first floor hallway, the hallway that led to his room. Then, said quickly:

"I talk to you later."

"You bet." - She added -

Seconds later, he turned and saw Caroline near the bedroom door. Klaus gave a quick smile and approached her for a kiss.

"Hey ..." - he said against her lips -

"Hey ..." - she faked a small smile and immediately asked - "Who was that?"

He held the three shopping bags that were in the hands of the girl and said as he went to put her shopping on the bed:

"Nobody, love."

Caroline nodded. _With whom he was talking about? I'm sure I heard him say "sweetheart". She was a woman? What woman?! And why he did not tell me a name?!_ The girl felt a tightness in the chest, jealousy and fear. Besides, she wanted to cry. However, she just smiled at him as if all was well. _What is happening? Why he did not speak the truth?_


	19. Chapter 19

Klaus was shirtless and wore pants that, at that moment, was full of small stains and ink splatters as well as some points of his hands, arms, chest and abdomen. He was finishing painting the baby's room while Caroline was sleeping peacefully in their bed.

It was almost half past two of the morning, all the lights of the mansion were turned off. Everything was immersed in complete silence. And, yes, he knew it was not the most appropriate time to do that, but he could not sleep, and as he did over the past dawn, enjoying the silence and the opportune "solitude" provided during those moments to organize the baby's room. In secret, of course.

Caroline did not know what he was doing. She thought that room would be painted a week before the baby's birth. And the furniture already purchased, would be put there later. However, Klaus had decided to paint the room in secret. It was something silly, but something he wanted to do, especially this week.

Moreover, he was not able to sleep well. _I'll be a father, I'll be a father._ Yes, he had become accustomed to the idea and loved, but a part of him, a part of him that was slumbering during most of those months, was worried, almost in a panic. _He'll like me? How will I do it right? I want to do right. I do not want it to be like my relationship with Mikael. I do not want to be a father like him. Damn it ... even after all these years his image still haunts me, torments me. I hate him, I hate him with all my strength. But I hate her more, for everything._

So, finally running away from those thoughts, Klaus stepped away, and positioning himself at the center of the room, his arms crossed to observe the work done. He gave a small crooked smile. The room had walls painted in a brown nude tone and white tone. On the wall where the cradle would be leaning against, had painted a beautiful oak tree with white foliage and practically had also painted his tattoo on the wall, beside the oak, from where several birds in brown color seemed to soar. Moreover, he had painted in the center and on the sides of walls some other dry branches and more birds. Finally, painted several stars on the ceiling.

_Not bad, huh?_ _Now I just need to bring the cradle and the other furniture here._ Shortly after this thought, he began to put the furniture one by one, without letting escape any kind of sound that could wake up Caroline. In fact, Klaus put every piece of furniture in the place that he believed to be the most interesting. _I do not know much about decorating, but I believe this way is good ... yeah, that looks good, I think._

Thirty minutes later, however, Klaus was surprised by the cell. He answered annoyed and almost whispering through gritted teeth:

"Bloody hell, are you crazy? It's three of the morning. "

"I knew you would be awake painting the baby's room." - She said simply -

"Yes, but the fact that I have told you not meant that you could call me at this hour."

"Whatever." - She rolled her eyes, but ended up commenting - "For most unexpected and strange as it may seem ... I think you'll be a great father, Nik."

Klaus was silent, assimilating those words. It was exactly what he needed to hear in those days.

"What do you want?" - He said changing the subject after a few seconds -

"You know what it is."

He muttered quickly before answering.

"I already said _no_."

"But it's from our family!" - She could not accept -

"There is not from our family, Bekah." - He closed his eyes tired - "It's from her."

"She is our mother, Nik! Why do you hate her so much?! "

"Go to sleep." - He let out suddenly trying to end the call -

"Nik!" - she practically shouted angry -

"And say "hi" to the two for me, okay?" - He added -

"Stop running away from the subject!" - She said helplessly as he hung up the call –

Klaus spent over two hours organizing the rest of the room until finally he ended it and locked the door of the place. He took a quick shower in one of the other bathrooms of the mansion and returned to bed. Caroline slept hugging her belly with one of her arms. Then, slowly, he lay down beside her, the girl had her back against his chest, and began to involve her belly with one of his arms.

Klaus closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

However, seconds later, Caroline opened her eyes and let a tear seeping down to the pillow into the silence. Nearly four weeks had passed since that "mysterious" call. And he still had not said anything to her. In fact, it would not be a problem if it was just a call, but there were three. _Or at least that was the number that I could notice._ She was really hurt, but had not said anything to Klaus. _He needs to want to tell me the truth, I will not demand anything from him._ This was the thought of her over the past weeks. But ...

_I can not do this anymore. I'm dying in silence, feeling this damn jealous and full of fear of losing him. Especially after this week, that he disappears into the night. I feel when he stops to hug me and gets out of bed _...

_He is in love with another women? And is with me only until the baby comes? God, I'm going crazy! Why did not he just tell me what the hell is going on?! But ... the way he kisses me, touches me and says he loves me and loves our baby ... can not be a lie, right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Later.

Eight o'clock in the morning.

Caroline was uselessly trying to find a position less uncomfortable to sit on the bed. _I am definitely going to explode._ In addition, the baby did not stop moving. _You could give a little rest to your mom? _She gently touched the belly of almost nine months as she grimaced.

Then, Klaus left the bathroom annoyingly well dressed as always. Even to stay home, he dressed well. _Really?_ Caroline inevitably admired how handsome and sexy he was, even so early in the morning. _No. Focus on the right thing, Caroline. You want the truth. And you want the truth now._

"Good morning, love." - He approached her for a kiss, but was interrupted. -

Caroline put the indicator against his lips, preventing him from achieving hers. He immediately walked away looking confused and angry, as he did every time she refused to kiss him back, just something out of the ordinary for him because every time the biggest problem of them was the fact of not being able to stop when they started kissing.

"What?" - He sighed trying to be patient. -

Caroline stared at him for a few seconds and finally said using a harsh tone, but, at the same time, full of suffering:

"I want the truth."

He frowned even more confused.

"The truth?"

She crossed her arms as she gathered strength to not to cry. Then, began to speak again:

"That call. Indeed, those calls. You seem to keep trying to lie. "- Caroline lost control and almost cried -" I know it's a woman, okay? What woman?! What woman, huh?! "

"Are you serious?" - He did not believe -

She laughed nervously and, without realizing that was already crying, shouted:

"What's her name?! " - She gasped -

"Rebekah, but ..." - he tried to to begin to say, but she stopped him crying even more, leaving Klaus startled. -

"Rebekah." - She whispered to herself heartbroken, so she faced him again losing control. - "Are you in love with her?! When you planning on telling me?! "

Klaus's eyes widened. _Is this really happening?! _He saw the tears streaming over her face nonstop. She was very nervous and exalted, panting rapidly. _This can be bad for the baby._

"Love, Caroline ..." - he spoke calmly trying to approach her –

However, Caroline pushed his chest without much force screaming:

"How could you?! I'm annoyingly hormonal! I'm expecting your baby! "- She panted more and more -" And I love you, you bastard! "

Then, it was his turn to lose control and yell at her. It was the only way to Caroline listen to him.

"Bloody hell, she's my sister!"

The girl suddenly stopped talking and stared at him, her eyes still filled with many tears.

"What?!" - She frowned -

"Rebekah is my younger sister." - He said recovering calm -

"Your sister?" - She still seemed not to believe or maybe was just too embarrassed by all that had happened. -

"God, love, yes!" - He tried to touch her again - "What kind of crazy assumption was that, huh?"

Caroline allowed him to touch her face while she was assimilating everything, always staring at him in silence. _Sister? His sister?_

"How many times do I need to say that you are the only one in my life, that I love you?" - he whispered trying to calm her down -

"Why have you never told me about your sister?" - She still looked hurt, this time for other reasons -

Klaus looked away quickly.

"I have a sister and two brothers actually." - He admitted once and for all. -

Caroline's eyes widened and she said while taking his hand that touched her face:

"You never told me that." - She looked as if Klaus did not know him. - "Why? And why you lied, or better, omitted the fact that was talking to your sister these last few weeks? "

"I. .. it's complicated, love." - He could only talk about it at the time - "But I'll explain ..."

She stared at him with disappointment and added:

"But not now, right?"

"Caroline ..." - he could not tell one thing. _Not now at least._ But the rest he would tell, would tell all. -

"I need to be alone." - She whispered - "Get out of here."

Klaus was not expecting that. He did not move.

"Get out, please." - She gasped again -

He did not want her to be nervous again. So, even against his will, immediately left the mansion and began walking aimlessly through the streets of the small town.

Fifty minutes later.

Caroline drank some water, and with difficulty, went to the bathroom to pee for the millionth time that morning. She was much better emotionally. This, at least, was what she thought until she felt something strange happening and immediately look down when a clear liquid trickled down her legs.

The girl's eyes widened. The bag of amniotic fluid had ruptured. _Oh my God, my baby_. Then, she felt the first contraction, a kind of twinge on the belly.

Caroline took the phone in a panic. She could only think about him. Klaus.

"Come on, please ..." - she said while doing the call -

However, the girl began to hear the sound of his cell phone over the bed of the two.

"This can not be happening!" - She was desperate -

_Calm down, Caroline!_ She tried to take a deep breath and called to Elena.

"Hey, Care." - A friend said in a good mood -

"The baby ..." - Caroline began to say nervous -

"Oh my God! It's time?! Where is Nik? "

"I do not know." - She wanted to cry. - "He forgot his cell phone and I need you to take me to the hospital, okay?"

"Right. I'll be there in a minute. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

Elena quickly left the room and spoke with Damon.

"The intervals between contractions are still not in time for the birth of the baby." - She said, but then said what she really wanted - "You need to FIND him, okay?" - She was visibly worried - "Caroline does not stop say his name. She needs him. "

"I know." - He had already been through it once. However, Damon tried not to revive those memories._ It hurts too much to remember._ - "I'm going, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Damon searched for over an hour until he saw a few meters from his car a guy with blond hair who walked and dressed with style. _It's him_. Damon took the car until Nik and said while still driving:

"Hey!"

He turned quickly to find the owner of that familiar voice. Damon was in the car and completed seconds later:

"You do not want to see the birth of your child?"

Klaus's eyes widened and he immediately ran to get inside the car.

"Where is she?" - He said serious, worried and anxious -

"In the hospital with Elena."

Klaus nodded and quickly shot losing patience:

"Accelerate the bloody car!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**I hope you enjoyed. Comments? Suggestions of names for the Klaroline baby?**


	20. Chapter 20

She was already 10 cm dilated and contractions lasted about a minute and a half each, coming at intervals of two minutes. Between a new contraction, she tried to find a position where could feel better. The doctor said to Caroline to keep steady breathing, inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth, with the lips relaxed.

"He should be here, Elena ..." - she said with difficulty, gasping between the contractions - "I want him with me ..." - tears flowed incessantly -

"Damon will find him, okay?" - Elena tried to calm her friend uselessly -

Caroline screamed again in pain.

"You need to push, Caroline." - The doctor said as always tranquil -

However, she shook her head quickly from one side to the other negatively. Then, she screamed even louder.

"Push, Care." - Elena was nervous -

"No! Not yet ... God! "- she cried out again -" Klaus ... I need him. "

"You can not wait for him." - her friend shot - "Push, Care!"

"Push, Caroline." - The doctor first told less calm -

The blonde girl nodded, still not believing that was really happening. Then, she pushed hard when another contraction came.

"Again!" - The doctor said -

She pushed harder, always in tears. Then, suddenly, she heard a distinctive accent practically screaming on the outside of the room.

"Let me in or I'll end up with the reputation of this bloody hospital!" - He tried to enter, but one of the guys who worked there insisted that the "patient was already accompanied" - "I am the father, you worm!" - he practically screamed as he tried to punch the guy -

Caroline tried to regain her strength and cried out:

"Klaus!"

Elena, increasingly nervous, hurried to open the door of the room and pull Nik into the place. Seconds later, he was there. And she, already on the outside, was initiating, with the full support of Damon, a discussion with the guy who had tried to prevent the father from entering the the labor room.

Caroline screamed again as Klaus rushed to be by her side, holding one of her hands and kissing her hair lovingly while saying:

"I'm here, love. I'm with you. "

The girl gave a quick smile leaning her forehead against his. _I was afraid. It is so much pain._ However, she immediately turned her face away from him and leaned her head back screaming with eyes closed as she pushed with all the strength she had.

"Push harder." - The doctor said starting to see a small part of the baby's head -

"Klaus ..." - she gasped in pain -

"I'm here. You can do this, love. "- He whispered kissing girl's hand, the hand that was almost crushing his. -

_I'm here. You can do this, love._ Was all she needed to hear. Caroline pushed again.

"A little more ..." - the doctor said seeing the baby's head completely - "It's almost over, Caroline."

A few minutes later, a baby's cry filled the place. Caroline was exhausted and tried to re-establish the rhythm of breathing, still quite irregular. She felt shaky because of the adrenaline.

Klaus did not know you looked at the baby or her. The only thing he knew was that felt wonderfully well, happy. However, found time to whisper against her ear:

"You were amazing, love."

She sighed and whispered close to his lips as the nurse gave primary care for the baby:

"I love you ..." - she did not want to think about the problems between the two, about his lies and secrets. Yes, she was still very bruised, but, at that moment, all she wanted was to be with him and their baby. _He loves me and I love him. We have a son. I just want to think about this now._ –

He smiled back and said an "I love you too, sweetheart" leaning his forehead against hers. Seconds later, Caroline said looking in the direction of the nurse:

"I want to hold him ..." - she stretched out her arms in the air, eager to hold the child and already wanting to smile. -

All the attention of the two were on the little being who moved in the nurse's arms. Then, finally the woman placed the baby in her arms. Caroline smile between new tears just for the fact of seeing and touching the boy.

"Hi .. Nikolas David Mikaleson ..." - she kissed his head while saying the name for the first time. - "I'm your mom ... and I love you so much ..." - she held the little boy's fingers, admiring everything about him, completely mesmerized. -

Klaus was gaped, his eyes were full of curiosity, amazement and love for the little boy that he saw for the first time in the arms of Caroline. _My son._ But what had made him more astonished, in a good way, was the fact that Nikolas to be really very much like him: eye color, the shape of the nose, mouth and lips. He had even some traces of the same dimples of Klaus.

"Hey ..." - Caroline seemed a silly girl talking to the baby - "This is your daddy ..." - she smiled even more as she tried put the baby into the arms of Klaus -

"Love ..." - he said hesitantly, almost panicked, but not demonstrating. -

Then, it was her turn to reciprocate those words in a whisper:

"You can do this."

He held the baby with all the care in the world, in a awkward way, but always protective. Klaus was hypnotized watching the boy's eyes meet his eyes. _Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you are a mix of me and Caroline, you know?_

"Hi, Nikolas." - He finally said with a small crooked smile - "I am your father."

Caroline only looked his way with their child. And she was melting at the scene. In fact, she did not know if she melted more for Klaus or Nikolas.

"He is a mini version of you." - She said emotional - "He will have your damn dimples ..." - she laughed thinking about what was said to Elena: _God help me if he is as beautiful as his father ... I'll have lots of girls chasing after him. _And he was just a mini version of Klaus. -

Klaus laughed, gave a quick kiss on his son's head and handed him to the eager arms of Caroline.

Hours later.

Elena and Damon entered Caroline's room. The girl held her son with love, always giving a few quick kisses his little head. Klaus stood beside her, sitting on the bed.

Elena approached her friend and said excitedly:

"Aww ... he's so cute, Care."

Caroline smiled proudly.

"So ... Baby Klaus is finally here, huh?" - Damon joked approaching the bed to look at the baby's face –

"Nikolas. His name is Nikolas. "- Caroline finally revealed the information -

Elena smiled, she had loved the name.

Klaus watched his way and almost laughed when saw Damon quickly widen his eyes seeing the baby's face.

"WOW!" - he blurted out - "The boy is a mini _you_!" - He completed staring Klaus -

Elena and Caroline laughed.

"That explains why he is so beautiful." - Klaus commented naturally -

Caroline rolled her eyes at the comment. _Damn, but he's right. Of course he's right. Klaus, you sexy bastard... I love you insanely, you are really beautiful._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**I hope you enjoyed. The two baby names were chosen through a raffle done with small roles with the suggestions given by you**.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later.

Caroline entered the room of two with the baby in her arms. The girl sat up in bed and said worried when finally realized the problem:

"Oh my God." - She almost whispered not to wake Nik, as she liked to call the boy, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. -

Klaus raised an eyebrow clearly confused.

"His room is not ready." - Her eyes widened in panic - "We did not prepare his room in time." - She was so focused on Nikolas in the last two days that had completely forgotten that great detail. - "I'm a bad mother ..." - she let out in a whisper –

"Caroline, this is not true." - He said approaching her -

"Yes, it's true." - She said sadly -

Klaus gave a small smile, as if he hid a secret. And she immediately asked confused:

"What?"

He walked out of the room as if he wanted her to follow him.

"Come on, love."

He led her to the door of the room that it should be the baby's room, took a key from the pocket and started to open the door.

"I do not understand ..." - she said as she checked the sleep of Nik -

"You will understand, love." - He said with his back to her as he slowly opened the door of the place and stretched his hand in a sort of sign indicating that she could enter –

Caroline frowned and walked into the room. She widened eyes not believing what she was seeing: the room was completely painted and decorated. The walls were painted in a brown nude and white tone. The cradle was leaning against the wall where it was only painted a beautiful oak tree with white foliage and from where several birds seemed to soar. All other furniture were there. In other walls, she saw more birds and branches painted. And, in the ceiling, many stars. Everything was beautiful.

"Oh...my...God..." – she said gaping, her eyes quickly filling with tears. -

Klaus was leaning against the wall near the door, arms folded, quiet, but with a subtle smile on his face. He just wanted to keep watching her reaction.

Caroline walked around the room, looking at every detail, touching objects and furniture. So, she finally stopped near the cradle and took the time to put the baby there with great care and delicacy. Nikolas had not awakened at any time, he remained sleeping peacefully.

She kissed his head with love and carefully began to observe the birds painted on the wall. The girl came, touched the painting for a few seconds and asked thrilled turning around to face Klaus, who was in the same position as before:

"You painted this?"

He, still with arms crossed, simply nodded silently, never breaking eye contact.

"You did all this?" - Some silent tears streamed down her face. Caroline almost choked when asked as she pointed the entire room with one hand. –

He said in the way of a shy smile with another question:

"You like it, love?"

She sighed:

"I loved it. It is perfect ... "

It was all he needed to hear. It was what he wanted to hear from her. So, Klaus came slowly, always cautious. He knew things were not exactly "okay" between the two. They had not argued or done anything like this since the birth of the baby. In fact, they had smiled and even said an "I love you" to each other in those two days, but he knew what was really going on between them.

Caroline did not move, she waited for him visibly vulnerable and emotional. Short time later, Klaus was facing the girl and gently took his hands slowly until Caroline's face, breathing rapidly the perfume emanating from her hair and skin, so close to his. _I need to kiss you, love. _So, he tried. Klaus was inches from her lips when heard:

"Why did you lie to me?" - She said with her eyes closed while establishing a small distance between the lips of the two as much as she was dying to kiss him. -

The moment was broken, he knew it. So, Klaus responded with difficulty stopping to hold her face with his hands.

"I did not lie to you."

"You're right." - She nodded moving away a little more. - "You just have not told me. You omitted. "- She corrected herself -" Why? "

He tried to speak, but she continued:

"You say you love me, but do not tell me basic things about your life as the fact of having two brothers and one sister. Actually, I did not think you had a family. The only thing I know is that you apparently are the owner of two bars in London ... "

"Caroline ... I'll tell you everything, love." - He hated himself to make her suffer -

"Okay." - She said leaving the room with him behind her. –

Shortly afterwards.

They were sitting on the bed, facing each other. Caroline waited for him to start.

"Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. They are my family in London. Elijah is the oldest, then me, Kol and, lastly, Rebekah. They help me manage my business. "- he was referring to the two bars. - "But the fact is that we ..." - he seemed to think and corrected - "... I'm not very close to them. I lived perfectly well with my loneliness, work and casual sex. "- it was exactly these characteristics that she had known him many months before in French Quarter. - "What I mean is I tried to keep me away from the three, although also maintaining a good relationship with them."

"Why?" - She was intrigued -

"Because they speak with our mother." - He said in anger and bitterness. - "Esther." - Said with contempt. -

"And what's wrong with that?" - She said confused -

"Esther ... I hate her." - He said almost in a trance, startling Caroline for a moment. -

"Why?" - She asked with some hesitation -

"From the start, then." - Klaus seemed to have left the trance. - "I am the result of a incident of a single night. Esther cheated on Mikael, the man I thought was my father until I was eighteen. And he knew it. He always knew."

Caroline, for some reason, wanted to hug him, but ended up not doing. He was opening himself for her and the girl knew how he hated to be vulnerable. _He will interpret the gesture as an act of pity and will quickly retreat._

"Mikael has never been a good father, even to his legitimate children. He was harsh, brute, snappy, angry. But he always treated me in a different way from others. He hated me and made no effort to hide ... "- he hated to remember - "You know, when I was a boy ... "- he said with his gaze lost. -" I had a horse, I really liked him ... but Mikael knew that. So, he killed the animal... " – He was silent for a few seconds until go back to reality. Klaus was too vulnerable. And he hated. - "But that's not the point. "- He shook his head quickly pulling away those thoughts -" I hate Esther for what she did ... "

Caroline waited for him to continue. She was afraid of his answer. _What she did?_

Then, he stared at the blonde attentively and confessed:

"She tried to kill me."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock as she immediately brought her hands to her mouth. _How? How a mother could do something so abhorrent to her own son?_ She inevitably thought about Nikolas: _my baby boy. I love him so much..._

"How? Why? How a mother could do something so abhorrent to her own son? "- She said almost stuttering -

"She hated me so much more than Mikael. I was the undeniable proof of her infidelity with a foreigner. She loved Mikael despite what had happened. And I was a mistake, an accident that she did not have the courage to "get rid" at the right time ... "

"An abortion?!" - Caroline was still shocked -

"Yes." - he said simply. - "Then, a few days after I had discovered the truth about my origin, she offered me a drink with poison. Elijah saved me. He had seen the flask with poison, and soon after, the contents being placed in the drink. He had seen Esther do it. "- he Hated talking about that subject. - "I left home and went to live alone after that day. Elijah also did the same. But he convinced me from then to keep the secret from Kol and Rebekah. "_We will not to hurt them and destroy the good impression they have about her, okay?", _ he said to me at that time."

"Good impression?" - She said indignantly -

"Yes, love." - He nodded - "She hated me, she hates me, but always seemed to love Elijah, Kol and Bekah." - He said letting out a smile full of irony -

"I do not believe it." - Caroline shot -

"Me too, but I also never had evidence of the contrary." - he remarked -

A few minutes of silence passed between the two until he said:

"I got used to not talk about my life to anyone. Especially for women that I took to my bed."- He admitted looking away -

Caroline said hurt:

"That's what I am to you? One of the women who you took to your bed? "

"No. Of course not. "- He said serious while trying to touch her face –

However, the girl pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"So, why did not you tell me?"

He was silent. Then tried to explain with difficulty: It was complicated. Everything had happened so fast between the two. The attraction, the hunt, passion, love. Not to mention the pregnancy, the accident, his temporary loss of memory and their painful reunion. It was as if he lived another life in that country. Klaus had almost forgotten London. He ignored everything and just decided to be there, by her side.

She listened attentively, trying to understand his answer. In fact, a part of her understood, but ...

"I know, but ..." - she said in torture. - "I do not want this. I do not want you to ignore everything and pretend to live in a world that is not your reality." - it was a totally different thought of what Caroline had that day she had a fight with Klaus because she believed he was leaving her and the baby to go back to London. - "I want you to love me and trust me to say anything you want. I want to be part of the life of Niklaus Mikaelson, the guy who already had a life in London. I do not want Klaus, the British who was "giving vacations to himself" for an indefinite time in the United States. "

He looked at her puzzled, almost stunned. Her honesty was impressive. What she could do with him was impressive.

"I want you. But I want the _real you_. "- She said staring at him - "With all problems and all damages ... "

He smiled bitterly and said seeming sad:

"You fell in love with Klaus, the British that was " giving vacations to himself "for an indefinite time in the United States." - Then he looked at her with fear and curiosity - "But could you love Niklaus, the guy who already had a life in London ... a guy full of damage? Could you do that, love? "

"I already love you." - She whispered - "Klaus, Nik or Niklaus. No matter how many names and how many faces you have or pretend to have. "

"Caroline ..." - he wanted so badly kiss her. No one had ever given love to him like her. And he never thought he could love someone so much._ I am mad for her._ -

"No." - she needed to continue - "I know that everything is a complete mess, but I need you to understand that one thing remains constant: my love for you." - Tears trickled slowly over her face. -

_My blond angel. What have I done for you to love me, Caroline? How did you get in my thoughts, heart, body and soul so fast and so deeply?_

"Caroline ..." - he finally whispered holding her face between his hands. -

"How many women have you loved before me?" - She asked curiously -

"None." - He said wiping her tears with his thumb. -

She smiled and dared to ask:

"And how many you will love after me?"

Klaus could no longer stand the distance that separated their lips. Then, whispered a few inches from her lips:

"None."

Caroline smiled even more, and before she could reach his lips, Klaus had already captured hers in a passionate kiss. She allowed him to slowly explore her mouth with his tongue, eliciting a groan with ease.

They kissed for a few minutes.

"Say you love me." - She asked breathlessly against his lips. . Of course she knew the answer, but was never tired of listening. -

He smiled.

"You are the woman of my life, you gave me a beautiful son, love ..." - he stared at the blue-eyes of the blonde girl and finally completed - "I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

Damon muttered as he bent his body and stretched his hand to reach the phone beside the bed.

"Why are you calling me at this hour?" - He was sleepy -

"It's almost ten o'clock, Damon." - Stefan said using a disapproving tone -

"Exactly!" - He said indignantly as if it were the most normal thing in the world to sleep until that hour. -

"Okay, let's not argue about it." - He said, laughing at the way his brother. Then, he added suddenly. - "Why do not you open the door, huh?"

"What?!" - Damon got out of bed quickly confused - "You .." - he began, but was interrupted by his brother -

"I'm here standing outside." - Stefan smiled -

Shortly afterwards.

"When did you arrive?" - He embraced the younger brother still surprised -

Stefan returned the embrace, and after a few seconds, broke the hug to say staring at him:

"Last night." - The brothers entered the house still talking - "So ... what did I miss?" - He joked -

"Caroline finally gave birth to Baby Klaus." - Damon commented - "Actually, his name is Nikolas." - He tried to get used to the baby's name. _It was so much easier to say Baby Klaus._ -

"Really?!" - He said surprised -

Damon noticed the way the brother with interest and curiosity. Stefan did not seem surprised by the news. In fact, he seemed surprised for having discovered only at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Mansion Mikaelson.

"Klaus? Klaus?!" - She called him while she tried to calm Nikolas, who would not stop crying in her arms. - "Klaus?! Kl ... "

Seconds later, he entered the baby's room, using only a towel around his hip. Actually, a little below the hip, leaving him even more annoyingly wonderful. Caroline could not help herself from notice how much he was deliciously sexy. And she hated the fact that he's gorgeous as always as she was definitely with a few extra kilos because of pregnancy. _Once it is allowed by the doctor, I'll start to regain my old shape. But now ... focus Caroline!_

"Hello? Did you not hear me?!" – she uttered nervously as she turned to face Nik, saying in a soft voice - "Shh ... calm sweetie ..."

"Of couse I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole Mystic Falls heard you." – he tried to control his irritation. Then, moved closer to her and Nikolas, who cried loudly. -

"Your son will not stop crying ..." - she said desperately - "I fed him, checked if he needed to pee or, you know, the other thing, but everything seems normal. I do not know what else to do ... "

But what could he do? He had no idea how to calm a baby. In fact, Klaus was so nervous as she was. The difference between the two was that he knew how to hide his own nervousness and she did not.

"Love, I have no idea how to do it ..." - he confessed looking to his son -

Then, something happened, something that made Caroline widen her eyes. Nik stopped crying for a brief moment. And , seconds later, he returned to cry even louder.

"Do it again!" - She asked him excitedly as if she had just realized something fantastic. -

"Do what?" - He said confused -

"Say something! Just keep talking ..."

"I do not know how to calm a baby, love." - He spoke again and eventually understood what she meant. - "And I have no idea what I should continue talking to calm him ..."

"He loves to hear your voice!" - She smiled like a silly little girl seeing the baby to calm down, the cry almost coming to an end with ease. And in a matter of minutes. - "Come on ..." - she said quickly pulling Klaus by the towel with one hand while her other arm held the baby with the utmost care in the world -

"Easy, love. "- he said feeling her hand pull hard his towel -" If you want to see me naked you just have to ask. "

She rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Yeah. It's very funny." - She was clearly being ironic – "It's hilarious."

Shortly thereafter, they were in the bathroom of their room. Nik was crying again.

"Shh..." – she said with love – "Your daddy will read something for you, okay? "

Klaus's eyes widened immediately.

"What?! What are you talking about, love? "

"You can take your shower while you're reading something for him." - She said with certainty as she went pick up something for Klaus read. He was stunned. -

Seconds later, Caroline went back into the bathroom and threw one of the pages of the newspaper against his chest.

Klaus still could not believe what was happening.

"You want me to read the newspaper for him?!"

"Yes." - she said firmly as she sat beside the tub - "Now, take off this damn towel at once!" - She was anxious for him to come in the tub and start reading to the baby and, of course, was eager to see him naked in front of her. –

He smiled full of malice and threw in the towel on top of a small table next to the sink, getting completely naked in front of her. Caroline gasped quickly admiring every bit of him. _Sexy bastard. _She managed to not moan. _The doctor said I have to wait at least forty days to have sex again. Forty!_

"Stop your exhibition and go into the tub! "- she shot even more nervous. -

Klaus laughed satisfied and stepped into the tub. He loved to leave her crazy. Minutes later, he commented before starting to read:

"God, love ...you gave me the section on _Dinning & Wine_." - he shook his head in disbelief. -

"Good, after all you are the owner of a bar, right?" - She said trying not to laugh. –

Klaus mumbled something she could not listen and soon after began:

"Feeling For: A Sake That's Perfect for Summer Sipping." – he was serious, the sound of the accent being the only sound that filled the place. – "For the uninitiated, drinking sake probably only means throwing back porcelain thimbles of scalding liquid that turns tepid before you know it. But the traditional Japanese beverage served cold can be a pleasant answer to less-than-comfortable summer nights..."

Caroline was amazed seeing the way of the baby. The intensity of crying of Nik was becoming increasingly diminished as Klaus continued talking. She also did her best to not laugh at the situation: he read it practically lying down in the bathtub full of water and foam. His neck was leaning against the edge of the tub and his arms and hands were out of the water, holding the newspaper. Klaus seemed so focused on reading.

"A particularly delicious variety that has been popping up at many of New York's izakayas (the Japanese equivalent to a gastropub) and sake bars recently is the Tokubetsu Junmai from the gourmet sake brewery Nanbu Bijin. Its name translates to "southern beauty," but Nanbu Bijin is actually located in northern Japan, in a region once controlled by the Nanbu clan of samurai. This junmai — a pure, full-bodied class of premium sake — has a bright, floral bouquet, almost like a lily blossom, and starts..."

"Klaus." - she said in a whisper. –

He continued reading without realizing that she had called him.

"Klaus." - She repeated smiling -

Then, he finally stopped reading to face her.

"What is it, love?"

Caroline was smiling and ended up leaning her body a little bit to show the result of "his reading aloud" in her arms: Nikolas had fallen asleep listening to the sound of his voice.

"He fell asleep?" - He whispered not believing what was seeing -

"Yeah." - She smiled even more - "I told you he loved to hear your voice, remember?"

Klaus gave a small shy smile showing his dimples. He was proud of what had managed to do. Caroline whispered using an amused tone as she gave a quick kiss on his cheek:

"Best dad _ever_."

He smiled and remarked throwing the newspaper on the floor:

"I thought you did not like to praise me, love." - He pretended to think - "After all you said you did not like to contribute to the increase of my ego."

She rolled her eyes. _Good point_. However, ended saying still in jest:

"Well, this time you deserved the praise." – then she gave another gentle kiss on his cheek - "I'll put him in the cradle, okay?" - she added already coming out of the bathroom with Nik totally asleep in her arms. –

Minutes later.

Caroline went into the bathroom and admired Klaus in the tub for some time in silence. He had his eyes closed and still had the nape resting against the edge of the tub. He seemed focused, relaxed. She walked slowly, without making any noise, and sat on the floor beside the tub. And for the first time, Caroline believed he was focused enough not to notice that she was there, just beside him.

Then, she brought her hand to the his bare chest and traced some caresses with the fingertips over the area. Klaus, with his eyes still closed, gave a quick smile saying:

"Join me, love."

Caroline sighed tempted to accept the invitation. _How can I resist?_ However, before she could begin to undress herself, was hastened to say:

"The doctor said we have to wait at least forty days to have sex again." - She said trying not to sound sad. Then, added almost nervous - "So do not even think about trying to seduce me, okay?"

Klaus let out a laugh and finally opened his eyes to stare at her asking pretending to be surprised and confused:

"Sex?" - He shook his head negatively - "This word never even crossed my mind." - he wanted to provoke her saying something that his gaze made sure to prove it was a lie as she was getting undressed in front of him. Finally, he added - "You can not take a bath with me without having dirty thoughts, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes vainly trying to ignore the sensations he was able to cause in every piece of her with those words. Shortly after, she stepped into the tub and began to embrace the waist of Klaus while rested her head against his chest.

"Forty days?" - He said suddenly as he slid the tip of his fingers on her back –

Caroline inevitably laughed and added sadly seconds later:

"At least forty days." - She hugged his waist tighter as if, somehow, tried to compensate for the "lack of sex" with that gesture - "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." - He quickly kissed her forehead. - "It's just, you know ..." - he spoke again on the subject, but was interrupted by her -

"Yeah, I know: FORTY DAYS." - She hated the idea of having to wait all that time. –

They were a few minutes in silence until he asked using a playful tone:

"Kisses are allowed, love?"

She laughed and looked at him still smiling:

"Absolutely."

Klaus grabbed Caroline's body tightly suddenly bringing her as close as possible with his one of his arms involving her back. And, with his right hand holding her face quickly, he captured her lips ravenously seconds later, immediately pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Caroline embraced his back passionately and moaned as her tongue helped his to deepen the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

Caroline was in the kitchen putting the pasta on her nad his plate . She was focused. _Please, I hope I've managed to do it right!_ She was so concentrated that not even felt him approaching her until finally she let out a small smile when Klaus embraced her from behind as he whispered against her ear:

"It looks very good, love." - He could smell it the food - "I did not know you could cook."

Caroline laughed nervously and replied, still being held by him, something that was making her even more nervous and distracted:

"Believe me, I'm a disaster in the kitchen." - She took at that time, the cutlery and a glass of wine for him. She was suckling the baby and, for that reason, could not accompany him in the drink. -

"It is not what it seems, sweetheart." - He said distributing some kisses along her neck -

Caroline closed her eyes immediately feeling his lips.

"Mmm ..." - she let out a little moan - "Stop. Stop, please ... "- he was torturing her -

"These forty days are going to be a test of survival, love." - He confessed stopping to kiss her unwillingly -

"I know." - She nodded with eyes still closed –

Then, she tried to pull away such thoughts to focus on food again.

"Well, it's an Italian dish." - She said as he wrapped a bit of macaroni on the fork and turned to put into his mouth - "At least that's what Stefan told me." - _Stefan gave the hint of how to make the dish._ _Salvatore and Italy, it made sense_. –

Klaus tasted macaroni and winced. Caroline's eyes widened seeing his expression and shot:

"I told you I was a disaster in the kitchen!"

However, Klaus began to laugh.

"It's great, love. The taste is great. "

"That was not funny!" - She said indignantly as she hit his chest with one hand -

"I know, I know." - he was still laughing -

"Then stop laughing!" - She wanted to laugh too –

He pulled her into a kiss, closing the subject. Minutes later, she broke the kiss panting:

"Okay ... nice move." - She admitted -

He showed his dimples through a smile. Caroline rolled her eyes at his way while thinking: _Big ego, I know._ Then, they heard the sound of the bell.

"I go there, love." - He said leaving the kitchen. -

Soon after.

Klaus opened the door and immediately stared in disbelief at what was happening right before his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms, looking outraged and, seconds later, replied:

"Hi to you too, Nik."

He crossed his arms and repeated, this time angry:

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Rebekah?"

However, the girl did not have time to respond because another person suddenly appeared, as if out of nowhere, beside her saying in jest and also in a provocative way:

"So, here is the place where you have maintained a double life, Nik?"

Klaus wanted to lead his hands to the head due the new and more intense wave of anger that consumed him when he saw and heard that person. Then, he rolled his eyes saying merely:

"Kol."


	23. Chapter 23

"So, are you going to invite us or not?" - He said looking bored -

Klaus muttered a bad word under his breath as he opened the door completely indicating that the two could into the mansion.

"Thank you for the minimum demonstration of education, brother." - She said with a quick and forced a smile as she entered in that the place beside Kol -

Klaus forced a smile snappy back to her and closed the door. Kol, without ceremony, went to the couch and practically lying down there whilst Rebekah watched the spacious living room and the decoration full style. _Typical from Nik._

"Do not be inconvenient." - He shot with between his teeth seeing the hang of his brother on the couch -

Kol laughed while Rebekah soon took the opportunity to ask curiously:

"Where is Caroline?" - She was eager to meet the girl of her brother -

However, before Klaus could answer, the sound of a female voice echoed from the kitchen:

"Klaus?" - The blond girl had spoken -

Kol smirked and said teasing his brother while Rebekah waited the blond girl show up in the living room:

"Finally I will meet the sweet Caroline." - He rose from the couch adding – "She should look like a tasty little thing, huh?"

Klaus lost patience and just in seconds, grabbed his brother's neck with one hand.

"Say another word about Caroline, and I'll tear out your liver." – he said slowly through clenched teeth with anger and jealousy almost suffocating Kol -

"Fi ... fine ..." - Kol said having difficulty to breathe right as he raised his arms in defense -

Klaus finally released his neck with scorn.

"Stop being a jerk, Kol." - Rebekah said seconds before Caroline show up in the living room -

Caroline was faced with the sight of Klaus beside a handsome young guy and a blonde girl very pretty. She gave a small polite smile to them and soon received a question:

"Hi, Caroline, right?" - The other blonde asked her with a smile and at the same time, seemingly confused by looking at her belly, or rather the non-presence of a nine months belly -

"Yeah." - She shook hands of the other girl when Klaus began to speak. -

"These are my brothers, love." - He seemed to try to control his irritation - "Rebekah and ..." - then, took the opportunity to launch an intimidating look to his brother - "Kol."

Caroline smiled back sympathetically going to shake hands with Kol. _Finally I'm meeting his family._

"You already given birth?" - Rebekah said enthusiastically. Obviously it was a dumb question to do, but she was surprised to find out just at that moment. -

Caroline did not know that Rebekah was aware of her "relationship" with Klaus and, especially, aware of the pregnancy. Then, she glanced at Klaus seeking some kind of confirmation with the look that he had told Rebekah about the two and the baby. The confirmation came easily: he nodded his head noting her surprise.

"Yes." - she replied with a smile - "He is sleeping in the room." - She added -

"Congratulations, daddy." - Kol joked again touching the shoulder Klaus with a annoying smile -

Klaus nodded his head quickly without smiling at his brother.

"Why do not you called to tell me the news, Nik?!" - Rebekah turned to face him angrily - "I think I should know about the birth of my nephew, huh?" - She crossed her arms looking upset -

Caroline wanted to laugh seeing the way the three: Klaus seemed to be controlling the rest of patience he had, Rebekah looked revolted and was willing to start a discussion whilst Kol seemed amused by the situation.

"Argh ... do not be dramatic, Rebekah. I intended to tell you. "- he said has losing patience -

"When?!" - She insisted on the subject -

"She's right. When, Nik?! "- Kol joked pretending to support the revolt of his sister -

"Shut up, Kol!" - Klaus and Rebekah shot simultaneously annoyed at him -

Caroline approached the three to stop the nothingness harmonious "family moment".

"Hey." - She said in a low voice - "Guys ..."

However, they kept fighting. _Argh! If they continue fighting will end up waking the baby!_ Then, she said loud enough so they could hear, but never yelling:

"Hey! Hey, you three! "- she rested her hands on her hips like the boss of the situation -

And the three stopped immediately to face her.

"Hello! We have a baby in this house!"

Klaus was surprised by her way. In fact, he was loving it. _My girl is badass. This is very sexy_.

"She's right." - He nodded - "You two will wake my son with this ridiculous discussion. "- Klaus would not miss a chance to blame them. -

"Sorry, Caroline." - Rebekah said sighing -

"Yeah." - Kol nodded -

Caroline accepted the apologies, proud to have been able to manage the situation successfully. _Wait a minute. I silenced three members of the family Mikaelson at once?! Unbelievable! And fantastic!_

"Okay." - She said after a few minutes of silence - "Well, I guess I better start making more macaroni ..."

However, Klaus hurried to let the situation quite clear to her, Rebekah and Kol.

"It is not necessary, love." - He looked particularly at his brother - "They will not stay for lunch."

Kol returned his gaze to the defiant gaze of his brother and, smiling at Caroline, commented:

"I'd love to stay for lunch, if not a bother."

"Of course not." - Caroline smiled at the way of Klaus: he was visibly annoyed. - "Rebekah?" - She said to the girl without giving importance to his anger. _He must learn to live peacefully with them._ -

"Thank you, I accept." - She said politely –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Damon opened the door for her and smiled saying:

"Morning, pretty girl."

Elena threw herself into his arms quickly and captured his lips in a soft kiss saying:

"Morning."

They went to the living room still kissing when Damon remembered to say:

"Hey." - He broke the kiss reluctantly -

"What?" - She also asked grudgingly -

"Stefan is in town." - He smiled -

"Really?!" - She said smiling - "When he arrived? And why not come visit us? "

"Well, actually he came." - He sat beside her on the couch - "He came to visit me, but soon left."

"But he intends to stay in Mystic Falls?"

"It appears so." - He thought a little bit and said grinning wickedly - "I think he's seeing someone."

"A kind of dating?!" - she asked excitedly –

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hey, I also have something to tell you." - She said changing the subject - "Jeremy will return to Mystic Falls in a month. And Bonnie is already in town. "

"They were dating, right?" - He asked confused -

"They broke up a week ago." - She replied ruefully as she hugged his waist -

"What happened?"

"I do not know." - She said honestly - "Maybe it was not meant to be."

"You believe that?" - He raised an eyebrow - "That some people were born to be with another specific person?"

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so. "

"Why?" - He was curious -

"Because of you." - She admitted in love –

Damon smiled and pulled her to another hungry kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Mansion Mikaelson.

"Aww ..." - Rebekah sighed, she was melting for her nephew - "He's so beautiful ..."

Caroline smiled full of pride watching the baby sleep. Nikolas was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Yes, of course she would say something like that because she was his mother, but the truth was any person could quickly realize how much he was lovely and extremely beautiful.

"I have to thank your brother for that." - Caroline said like a fool in love - "But never tell him I said that. "- she hastened to add -" I know he'd be boasting about it forever. "

Rebekah laughed. She knew her brother was really a handsome man, but, like Caroline, she avoided praising the beauty of him, the same way that avoided praising the Kol's beauty. _They fight incessantly, even more than me._ _But they do not even realize how are similar in this aspect: big ego. The difference is that Nik is much more discreet than Kol, although the two adore be showing off, each in his own way_.

"Okay." - She said still laughing - "He definitely has his father's face." - She noted every detail of the little baby's face attentively –

Meanwhile.

Kol was lying on the couch, eyes closed, arms positioned behind the head and using headphones. Klaus was controlling himself to not pick up any object with a very edged tip and stick in Kol's flesh.

However, the only thing he decided to do was tell his brother high enough for him to hear even using headphones:

"You will destroy your hearing using those damn headphones."

"Worried about me, Nik?" - He smiled always playing -

"No. This was only one unfortunate comment. "- He said serious -

Kol was silent for a few seconds until decided to comment aloud:

"This song is really good."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the comment, but ended up asking:

"What is the name of the song?"

Kol looked at his brother and said almost laughing:

"Fuck you."

Klaus lost patience for the millionth time and came toward him, while Kol was still laughing. Then, he punched his younger brother's shoulder, making Kol say almost in an innocent way:

"Ouch! It hurt! "

"Exactly." - He said pleased –

Then, suddenly, they heard the bell. _Argh! Who is it now?_ Klaus went to the door again, and as he opened it, he came across with a face that made him less angry:

"Stefan." - He said surprised rapidly tapping one shoulder of his friend with his hand - "When you arrived, mate?"

"Hey. Last night. "- He smiled and also went on to touch Klaus's shoulder with one of his hands. Then, said changing the subject - "So, Nikolas, huh? Damon told me. "

Klaus inevitably smiled with pride. However, seconds later said regretfully:

"I would appreciate if you could visit us later, friend."

"Is there a problem?" - Stefan frowned -

"Ah ... let's just say I have unexpected guests at the moment." - He rolled his eyes. But ended up saying - "Part of my family: Rebekah and Kol."

"I know them." - He said sounding almost embarrassed -

Klaus had forgotten about this fact.

"Of course, of course." - He quickly shook his head from side to side - "From your "modest" journey through europe."

He nodded giving a small smile.

"So, now you're familiar with the two, I believe will not be a bother to join me, Caroline and them for lunch, right? "- Klaus showed the dimples in a small friendly smile –

"It will be a pleasure, Nik."

Shortly thereafter, they were in the spacious living room. Klaus indicated his brother, who was lying on the couch, but soon removed the headphones and sat on the couch to face the newest guest.

"I believe you remember to have had the unfortunate opportunity to meet my _beloved _ brother Kol in London." - He said the word "beloved " is an evident ironic way -

"Hi." - Stefan waved Kol looking embarrassed -

"Stefan Salvatore." - The youngest male member of the family Mikaleson waved back as he smiled like he was hiding something. -

At that moment, Caroline and Rebekah were returning to the living room after getting talking animatedly about Nikolas in his room. They entered into the place laughing until the laugh of one of them, the laughter of Caroline, turned into a smile:

"Stefan!" - then, she ran to hug her best friend -

Klaus knew that Stefan and Caroline were friends, almost brother and sister, but a part of him, _the part that makes me lose control of my thoughts and my actions when it comes to Caroline_, inevitably felt jealous of that gentle hug.

But to his luck, Stefan knew exactly how "possessive" Klaus was with Caroline. And, respecting the "jealousy" of his friend, he returned the hug, but did not prolong the duration of the gesture.

"What a great unexpected surprise." - She said smiling as she was starting to embrace the waist of Klaus_. I know exactly how angry he gets._ She really loved that side of him, since he did not exaggerate on the level of jealousy. And of course, she was also, on several occasions, a jealous crazy girl. Caroline hated to see a woman looking at him. _He is mine._ – "Will you stay for lunch." - She had not asked a question -

Stefan smiled and raised his arms in defense. It was pretty clear that he would be stay for lunch. Klaus, Rebekah and Kol laughed at the hang of him, but mainly at the way of her: Caroline, the badass boss was back. So, Klaus took advantage to whisper softly against the ear of the girl while Rebekah looked Stefan quickly:

"Love, you're driving me crazy with this badass side of you."

_You can not moan in front of all these people! You just simply can't do it, Caroline! Control yourself, okay?!_ She bit her lower lip trying to quickly turn the almost groan in that act. However, she had to keep on controlling because Klaus had returned to touch his lips against her ear:

"What was that, sweetheart?" - He knew it and was referring to the fact that she had bitten her own lip. -

Then, another voice said suddenly interrupting the moment the two:

"Stop the verbal copulation, Nik."

Klaus stared Kol angry.

"Shut up." - He shot at his brother while Caroline implored in thought to be possible to hide herself in anywhere else. She was dying with shame. -

"I'm sorry, sweet Caroline." - Kol said touching his chest - "I do not want to embarrass you. I just wanted to embarrass Nik. "

"Stop being an asshole, Kol!" - Rebekah shot losing patience -

Klaus was about to reach his brother, planning gladly punches him when the bell was heard for the third time on that morning.

"Bloody hell!" - Klaus was going crazy - "Who else decided to show up?!"

Caroline said quickly trying to calm him minimally, even knowing that it probably was not going to happen.

"Leave it to me."

She approached, took a deep breath and opened the door:

"Hi!" - Bonnie said excitedly - "Congratulations, mom! "

Elena and Damon stood next to the girl.

"Oh my God!" - Caroline smiled finally meeting her friend again - "Bonnie!"

They embraced immediately. Caroline was so happy to see Bonnie again, that shot excited without thinking about the consequences:

"Lunch here. All of you. "

And when the girl thought about the consequences of her actions, she only thought about one name: Klaus. _SHIT. What have I done?_

"Thanks, it would be great." - Bonnie smiled -

"Yeah." - Elena smiled too -

"Thanks, Barbie." - Damon completed –

Seconds later, Caroline entered the room with the three friends behind her. She shivered internally. _This will not end well._ Then, she met the gaze of Klaus. He just opened his eyes wide in disbelief. Soon after, he shot a glance that only she could decipher.

_Shit, shit!_ She knew he was screaming in anger in thought. She looked at him with a look that clearly said: _I'm sorry. Do not hate me, please._

"Rebekah and Kol, these are my friends: Damon, Elena and Bonnie." - Caroline finally broke the silence, trying to smile -

Rebekah and Kol waved politely to the others. And, before that Caroline could continue, he asked:

"Bonnie ..." - he seemed to expect to receive her last name -

"Bennett." - She said almost shy by his interest -

"Bennett." - He said to himself concentrated. Seconds later, adding smiled - "Like the Bennett's of Jane Austen in Pride and Prejudice?"

Rebekah and Klaus rolled their eyes to his comment. However, Bonnie seemed to have liked what she had heard from him.

"Unfortunately not." - She smiled - "But I would love to be."

Caroline, Elena, Damon and Stefan watched in disbelief the moment. _They are flirting?!_ – it what pretty much what everyone thought at the same time –

"Okay." - Caroline spoke again - "Damon, Elena and Bonnie, this is Rebekah and this is Kol ..." - he continued watching Bonnie - "...sister and brother of Klaus."

Minutes later, Elena hugged Stefan.

"I missed you." - She smiled -

"Me too." - He returned the smile and hug, but for some reason, soon after tried to get some distance from her discreetly -

Kol and Bonnie kept exchanging stranges looks. Damon approached Elena while Rebekah and Caroline made their way toward the kitchen. _Now, we had to do a lot more of macaroni than originally planned. _However, before following Rebekah, Caroline approached Klaus with great caution.

He stared at her with his arms crossed in complete silence while the other visits were talking excitedly.

"Klaus ..." - she whispered trying to hug him - "Do not hate me, please." - She whispered even lower, wanting to cry -

That was exactly the point: _I will never hate you, love. Never. Never_. Then, he closed his eyes, angry, but never to her and pulled Caroline gently by the waist for a hug:

"I'll never hate you, sweetheart." - He whispered against her hair -

"But you're angry." - She said against his shirt -

"Yes, but it will pass, okay?" - He kissed her forehead –

She nodded and suggested:

"If you want to get away from it all for a while, I can tell to them that you went to check our baby, okay?" - She would do anything for him not to get even more angry –

He ended up smiling, even in midst of anger. Only she could do that to him.

"I appreciate, love." - He held her face in his hands - "But I can do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Thirty minutes later.

The table was made of a kind of classic and sturdy wood, but had been shaped and designed in a modern style. Moreover, it was designed for ten seats: four chairs on the sides and one chair at each end.

All of the food was already prepared and placed on the table. And, of course, the bottles of the main drink: wine. Plates, cutlery, wine glasses and napkins were arranged in their proper place. All was well decorated.

Then, little by little each one was taking an seat. Klaus, the only sitting on one end of the table, seemed pretty much a king who was offering a beautiful banquet for his court. Caroline sat on his right, with Stefan on the other side, facing her. Rebekah sat next to Caroline, with Kol on the other side, facing her. Beside Kol, it was Damon, with Elena on the other side, facing him. And finally, Bonnie took the seat located beside Elena.

It was a definitely awkward lunch for Klaus_. Argh! Kol annoys me, Rebekah makes me crazy, Damon and Elena are not important to me, I barely know Bonnie Bennett and as much as I consider Stefan a friend, all I really wanted was to be alone with Caroline and our son. How a simple lunch turned into this? Caroline and I, my annoying siblings and apparently the whole gang of Mystic Falls?! I did not invite any of them and now they are all here._

Minutes later, everyone was eating and drinking.

"Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." – Klaus said suddenly as if she were a little girl. He knew she hated being treated like a child or a teenager. –

Caroline threw an angry look at him.

"I hate you, Nik." - She shot -

"I love you too, little sister." - He forced a crooked smile –

"So, Nik, why do not you start talking about your skills of verbal copulation, huh? " – Kol asked drinking some wine –

Elena, Damon and Bonnie's eyes widened rapidly. Rebekah tried not to laugh while Stefan looked away. Caroline, for the first time, wanted to punch Kol. And Klaus was apparently about to do what she wanted to do. However, before any tragedy could happen, Caroline smiled and said changing the subject:

"The macaroni is tasty?"

All appeared to say the same time, trying to escape with difficulty with the previous comment:

"Great." - Elena said quickly -

"Yeah." - Damon nodded -

"Very good." - Bonnie smiled -

"Wonderful." - Stefan gave a small smile -

"Fantastic." - Rebekah and Klaus said in unison -

Kol laughed and said:

"Yeah, great."

A few more minutes of silence passed before Elena comment:

"I thought you did not cook, Care."

"Oh ... that." - Caroline smiled and pointed Stefan - "He taught me to make this dish."

Rebekah's eyes widened and she quickly asked, smiling:

"Really?!"

Stefan smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah." - He grimaced and said - "Living with Damon made me want to learn to cook."

"Hey!" - Damon said immediately - "Show me some respect!"

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Kol and Rebekah laughed. Klaus, however, was paying attention to something else, something much more important and somehow disturbing: the way that Stefan and Rebekah were looking at each other. The others seemed not to have noticed the same thing as him, but Klaus was certain: _there is an exchange of glances between the two_.

So, Klaus suddenly became nervous when he saw something that others had virtually ignored: Rebekah, for a fleeting second, bit her bottom lip looking at Stefan. And he almost smiled maliciously at her.

Klaus knew exactly the meaning of that gesture (biting her lower lip) because Caroline had done several times for him. _What the fuck is going on here? What kind of intimacy is that?!_

Then, he froze. He could not believe it. But the answer was becoming increasingly evident.

_You've got to be kidding me. This can only be a joke. It has to be a damn joke. _

_Stefan is fucking Rebekah?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**I hope you enjoyed. Comments? **

**Music that Kol was listening in earphone: **_**Fuck You by Cee Lo Green**_**.**


	24. Chapter 24

Klaus finished lunch quickly, gave a small smile to Caroline and said touching Stefan's shoulder:

"Can I talk to you, mate?"

"Of course." - Stefan nodded –

Shortly thereafter, they returned to the living room while the others finished lunch. Stefan waited for him to start. Then, Klaus finally began to speak:

"I suggest to you visit London for the following reasons: food, music, art, culture and even to enjoy _the company_ of beautiful women."- He walked one side to another slowly with a wry smile on his face, never facing Stefan directly –

Stefan was silent, still not understanding what Klaus intended to with that strange conversation. Then, he was totally caught by surprise when Klaus, in question of seconds, made a motion that made possible rapid and accurate capture his neck with one hand. Klaus had grabbed Stefan's neck with great force, and soon after, "led" Stefan's body to the wall, almost throwing the younger Salvatorre against it, never letting go his neck during movement.

"Have sex with my sister it was not an option." - He said through gritted teeth finally leaving quite clear what the real subject of the conversation –

Stefan's eyes widened instantly. _Shit. How the hell did he notice?_

"Nik ..." - he tried to say something, anything, but the words just do not come out of his mouth. In addition, he was having difficulty in breathing right because Klaus still had his hand strangling his neck. –

"What?" - He raised an eyebrow and gave a small threatening smile waiting for an answer - "You deny being involved with her?"

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by the appearance of another person in the room. She widened her eyes and almost screamed in disbelief at what was seeing:

"Let him go, Nik!"

Klaus, still holding Stefan's neck against the wall, slowly looked toward the owner of that voice: Rebekah was there. Irritated. And in shock by his act. Shortly afterwards, he said staring at his sister in a defiant way:

"Glad you joined us, dear." - He did not respond to her request and remained pressing the neck of Stefan -

"Let him go, Nik." - She said through gritted teeth trying to seem more quiet, albeit without success. –

Klaus smiled and shot at her:

"I'm sorry, little sister, but I'm having some difficulty in being able to enjoy this sordid exchange of looks between you and my _friend _Stefan Salvatore." - He said "friend" with obvious scorn –

"You do not have to to get involved in my sex life, okay?" - She shot losing patience - "Now, let him go!"

Klaus's eyes widened at the so natural way she admitted to him. However, before he could have any kind of reaction also five people suddenly appeared in the room. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were behind Damon, who hastened to make his way toward Klaus as planned to start a fight. Kol was entering the living room. All were in shock at the scene.

"What the hell!" - Damon said angrily - "Let go of my brother!"

Elena and Bonnie became static seeing Damon prepare to punch Klaus. Caroline immediately rushed to somehow stupid, trying to "protect" Klaus despite of the whole situation. However, it was Kol who suddenly has rapidly emerged in front of his brother and, with a serious look, stopped Damon with one of his hands as he said:

"I'm sorry, but I can not allow you to try to punch my brother."

Klaus finally released Stefan's neck, who Began to cough and gasp while Rebekah ran to him. Then, Klaus stood facing Damon, with a defiant look. However, Kol still remained between the two. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were tense, watching every detail, every move that could start a fight.

"Get out of my way, Kol." - Klaus said grimly. He just would never run away from a threat -

"You sure about that, Nik?" - He also asked facing Damon -

"Yes, brother." - He said looking quiet -

Stefan was still trying to recover his own breath as Rebekah touched his face with concern. Caroline and Elena looked quickly at each other visibly worried and nervous. The blonde thought: _This will not end well. But Kol will not allow them to start a fight, right?_

However, what happened was exactly the opposite of what she wanted: Kol had just left the front of Klaus. Then, she prepared to interfere, but everything happened very fast: Damon attempted a coup, but Klaus was faster, achieving deflect the investee.

"Damon, stop!" - Elena yelled -

"Klaus!" - Caroline did the same -

But they did not seem to hear. Soon after, it was time for Klaus attempting a blow. And, unlike Damon, he managed to succeed punching the face of the "opponent" in a quick blow, which made Damon immediately turn his face away with the impact of the hard blow.

"Stop it!" - Elena and Caroline yelled -

"Stop, Nik!" - Rebekah also had joined the two other girls while Stefan made mention of trying to interfere in the fight. -

However, made Kol said with folded arms, looking quite quiet:

"Do not interfere."

"Are you enjoying this?" - Stefan asked disgusted referring to the fight -

"Why not?" - made Kol said trying not to laugh, and for a brief moment, caught the eye of Bonnie, who was beside Elena, Caroline and Rebekah. She also seemed to feel disgusted by his comment. Such look of her at him, made Kol experience something he never thought about experience: _shame_. Then, looked away as fast as he could. –

Stefan tried to approach the two, but his own brother said with some blood stains on teeth:

"Stay out of this, Stefan!"

So he once again tried to hit Klaus. And almost managed to: the blow passed inches from his face. They stopped for a few seconds and just stood panting and staring at each other while looking for another chance to attack. And that was when she decided to act: Caroline ran toward them and practically threw herself in front of Klaus, touching his chest with both hands as if to push him away from there.

"Stop! Enough! "- she begged nervously. -

"Get out of here, Caroline." - He said curtly, still staring at Damon. -

"No!" - She almost shouted angry pounding on his chest. -

Elena had also taken the opportunity provided by her friend and was trying to push Damon the same way that Caroline was trying to do with Klaus.

Seconds later, Damon pushed Elena gently, but hard enough to get her away from him. Then he began to approach Klaus, who also tried to take Caroline away from him. But she was stubborn and kept trying to push him. Damon was very close and Klaus, who had finally managed to get her away from him. But he did not have enough time to dodge from the blow.

Caroline shouted:

"No!"

But it was inevitable: Damon was able to reach him seconds later. Klaus felt the taste of blood in his mouth. And once again Caroline ran to him, this time desperate.

"Klaus ..." - she gently touched his face with both hands analyzing the wound. - "Stop, please." - Part of her was angry with him for the fight while the other part was scared to death to see him being wounded, as at that moment. -

"Enough!" - Rebekah and Stefan yelled all the while making all the looks turn to the two. -

Damon finally nodded as he let Elena check his wound. Bonnie remained the greatest possible distance from Kol. And he was so upset. Caroline kept touching Klaus's face with worry:

"I'm fine, love." - He tried to reassure her. And even in that situation got time to play - "You should see the other guy."

"That was not funny." - She said seriously -

"I know, sweetheart." - He glanced away embarrassed by what had happened –

Caroline could not control herself and just placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Love ..." - he broke the kiss because felt pain in the corner of the lower lip, which had a small cut –

"Sorry, sorry." - She immediately said -

Soon after, a baby crying coming from upstairs began to be heard by all. Caroline lifted her gaze returning to reality: _Nikolas. _

Then, she suddenly looked at Klaus with a totally different expression: anger. The part of her that only thought about him was gone. _He's fine. Yes, with a small cut in the corner of the lower lip, but very well_. At that moment, she just wanted to scream at him and Damon. Then, she did.

"You two scared my baby!"

Damon and Klaus looked ashamed. Mainly, Klaus. He did not know how could face Caroline. _She is angry_. _And she is right to be angry_. He regretted for having made Nikolas cry, but did not regret for punch Damon and almost suffocate Stefan.

Caroline looked at the two, Kol and even Stefan and left the room in anger to go into the baby's room. Klaus followed her immediately.

Meanwhile, Elena said angrily at Damon when he tried to approach her:

"Get away from me."

"Elena." - He was embarrassed -

"Get out of here." - She did not want him to touch her. - "Now, please."

So, he just left the mansion.

Rebekah approached Stefan, and to his surprise, she said angrily:

"This is your fault."

"My fault?!" - His eyes widened in disbelief - "How this is my fault?!"

She approached him saying through clenched teeth:

"I wanted to tell Nik about us since from the beginning, but you ..." - she pointed the indicator to him - "... said you wanted to wait. Wait for what, Stefan? !"- She exploded again -" Wait for Nik found out who knows how? Why we did not talk the truth from the beginning, huh?!"

"Rebekah ..."

"Go away." - She said dry and soon yelled - "Get out of here!"

Elena, Bonnie and Kol had heard all the talk in silence. They saw Stefan left the mansion just as Damon had done. Then, the girl Mikaelson turned to face her brother. She said as she crossed arms:

"It was you, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Bekah?" - He said confused -

"Was it you who told everything to Nik, right?" - She said with a weary smile - "Of course it was you." - She said to herself aloud -

"I did not say anything to anyone!" - He told the truth. And felt offended for her thinking about such possibility. Yes, he had allowed, encouraged and enjoyed the fight, but was not he who had told the truth to Klaus. -

"Argh! Stop lying, Kol! "- She yelled at him -

"I'm not lying!" - He shouted back, and soon after, commented upset - "Why do not you believe me, Bekah?"

She laughed nervously and shot:

"Because that's what you do!" - it was so obvious to her - "You lie, tease, play and enjoy the misfortune of others!"

Kol was silent, assimilating her words. _Is this what you think of me? That's what my family thinks about me? _He was already struggling to escape from the gaze of Bonnie and could not bear to face the look of Rebekah. Then, immediately left the mansion in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Caroline took Nikolas gently and placed him in her arms.

"Shh ..." - she said with love, almost pouting when she saw him crying - "Shh ... I'm sorry sweetie ... please do not cry ..."

Klaus leaned against the open door and watched her way with their son. He did not know what to say, but he knew that needed to say something, anything.

"Love ..." - he began softly -

However, she did not answer or even turned to face him. Caroline just kept trying to make the baby stop crying. Klaus closed his eyes. _She is very angry._

"Caroline." - He tried again, now approaching her -

"You behaved like an annoying alpha male." - She said suddenly staring at him, but soon returned to focus on the child - "Calm, Nik ... shh ... mommy's here, okay?"

Klaus was seeing that Nikolas was not going to stop crying easily, then said:

"Let me hold him, love."

Caroline closed her eyes and shot angry:

"No." - she hugged the baby with even more love, almost as if to protect him from Klaus –

"I'm his father." - He said angrily -

"Really?!" - She laughed - "You were the best dad in the world this morning, but minutes ago ... and now ... no." - She never broke eye contact as she said those words. - "No, you did not act like a father. You only thought in your goddamn alpha male instinct and your high level of testosterone to start a discussion and soon after, a ridiculous fight apparently without reason. "

He crossed arms impatiently and began to say through clenched teeth:

"I had a reason."

"Which is..." - She asked ironically and thanked thought for the fact that the baby had diminished considerably the intensity of crying –

"I found out that Stefan is sleeping with Rebekah." - He said serious and still angry -

"And why would that be a problem?" - She shot naturally without understanding the his "reasons". -

His eyes widened in disbelief and inquired laughing:

"What part of "Stefan is sleeping with my little sister" that you do not understand?" - for him made all sense of the world –

"Seriously?!" - She said shocked - "Rebekah is no longer a teenager, Klaus! She can sleep with whoever she wants! "

"Argh! She lied to me about being involved with him, Caroline! "- He said raising hands to his head -" She did not tell me anything! "

Caroline put Nikolas back in the cradle and said losing patience:

"A) She did not lie. She omitted. "- The blond girl crossed her arms and continued -" B) She did not have to say anything to you because it is her life and not yours. "- Then, she completed pointing the indicator to him. -" C) And you, from what I remember, omitted for months about being with me and about my pregnancy. You omitted to Rebekah and your entire family. "

He was silent, listening to every word carefully, and hating the fact that she was right.

"But that did not make her and Kol delivering punches when they discovered the truth."

He rolled his eyes. Klaus would never give in so easily.

"You do not understand." - He said in a vague way. Actually, he was trying to understand at the time -

She watched and studied him for some time in silence until say:

"I understand. You love say that you do not care about your family, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah, but it is not true. "- She had conviction –

"How could you possibly think that?" – Klaus asked intrigued and confused -

"Because I've seen it." – she said looking at him with curiosity - "You're jealous of Rebekah because you care about her , because you love her. And Kol, even if you two argue endlessly, he cares about you and you also care about him. "

Klaus turned his head away at her comment.

"You're hallucinating." – he shot pretending indifference -

"Yeah." - She smiled looking exhausted - "If you want to think that way to feel better, then think. But deep down, you will not be able hide your true motivations and feelings from yourself. The choice is yours. "- She shrugged shoulders –

_I do not wanna think about it. Not now. Bloody hell, why she does this with my head? Makes me question everything and everyone? Even myself?!_ So he decided to change the subject. But she was faster:

"Are you sorry for having punched Damon and for having almost suffocated Stefan? "- She asked him hoping that his answer was" yes "so she could throw herself once and for all in his arms. Make peace with him again. She hated fighting with him. She hated to say or do anything that might make them stay apart, away from the arms and lips of each other –

However, nothing was never easy for them. Klaus mainly was never "easy" for the two. Then, he said curtly, but honestly:

"No, I'm not sorry."

Caroline quickly took a step back, almost involuntarily to get some distance from him. She was angry, upset, and somehow disappointed. So, she left her son's room. However, Klaus followed her. He had noticed almost all her reactions through the look. Then, stopped her in the hallway saying:

"Stop it."

"Stop?! " - She frowned turning to face him - "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop trying to fix me." - He shot between his teeth -

Caroline did not really see that happening. She was surprised and even more upset. But said through a nervous laugh:

"What is wrong with you?!" – she gasped and hated herself for confess - "I was an idiot for getting worried about you after all you've done. And, after everything, you still act like you're some poor victim?! "- She brought her hands up to her head and managed not to scream, but had no success -" I'm not trying to fix you! "

Luckily, the baby had not woken again.

"Yes, you are." - He was angry - "You want me to admit to feeling things I do not feel. I do not regret what I did. Yes, I regret having made Nikolas wake up, but I do not regret ... "

However, she interrupted him with more anger:

"GOD! I'm not trying to fix you "- she repeated practically screaming again -

"Control yourself. You will wake up Nikolas. "- He said suddenly serious as if he had given no importance to what she had said and, yes, importance only at the intensity of the sound emitted by her voice -

"What?! '- She did not believed what she was hearing -" You are just unbelievable! How dare you? I took care of him after you scare him with your damn fight! "

So, she quickly approached Klaus and started to punch his chest angrily saying nonstop:

"Get out!" - He tried to push her gently, but she kept talking and beating him - "Get out of here! Get out! "

"Caroline." - He kept trying to stop her - "Caroline." - He was sorry for having made that unfortunate comment -

She finally stopped hitting him and fired instantly with tears in her eyes:

"I hate you!"

Klaus never thought he could hear those words coming from her. Never from her. Even during the worst fights they had had. He was not able to do anything at that moment. He could only absorb those three words. He declined to discuss further, he did not protest or try to kiss her to solve the problem or say "I love you". The only thing he wanted to do was vanish from there.

So, he did. A few minutes later, he left the mansion slamming the door.

Caroline remained standing in the hallway, where they had just fight. She seemed in a trance, staring somewhere not identifiable, bated breath. Then, she gasped suddenly with tears running quickly over her face:

"Klaus ...wait..." - she wanted to scream his name, but she knew he had left the mansion - "Klaus ..." - she sought support on the wall and leaned feeling a huge pain in the chest. - "I love you ..."

Shortly afterwards.

Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah walked down the long hallway concerned about her friend. They had seen Klaus leaving the mansion. He looked troubled. And they knew that they had discussed by the shouts coming from the first floor.

Elena was walking ahead with Rebekah behind her and, right after, Bonnie. They were surprised the fact Caroline no longer appears after the departure of Klaus. So, they decided to check.

"Care." - Elena said approaching Caroline with concern -

Rebekah and Bonnie did the same.

Caroline was sitting on the hallway floor with her back against the wall. She cried and sobbed endlessly.

"I did not mean it, but ..." - she suddenly started saying - "I was angry, I'm still angry, but I never imagined that I would be able to say something like that to him ... "

"What are you talking about, Caroline?" - Rebekah said confused, falling to her knees in front of her -

"I do not hate him, Rebekah." - She said closing her eyes - "I'm angry, but I do not hate him."

"I know, I know." - She said trying to calm the girl -

Bonnie gently stroked the hair while Elena touched the shoulder of Caroline.

"I love him." - Caroline was still crying and ended up pulling Rebekah for a unexpected hug. -

She returned the hug clearly surprised and whispered:

"It'll be fine, okay? Nik knows that you love him. "

Elena gave a sad smile and said:

"I fought with Damon."

Then, was the turn of Rebekah:

"I fought with Stefan." - She rolled her eyes and said - "I fought with Kol too."

Bonnie said suddenly with a confused grimace:

"Well, I did not fight with anyone, but I threw a deadly glance to Kol. "

Rebekah, Caroline and Elena started laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Twenty minutes later.

Mystic Grill.

Klaus entered the establishment and, as he approached the bar, closed his eyes not believing what he was seeing. _Hell. This can only be a joke_. He was seeing Damon, Stefan and Kol drinking almost next to each other.

_It's too late to leave this place. Moreover, from what I can gather, it seems that this is the only bar minimally unbelievably enjoyable of this city._ Then, shortly after, Klaus sat beside Kol, who was standing next to Damon. And the last one was next to Stefan.

"Whiskey, mate." - He asked Matt –

The other three guys looked at him through the corner of his eyes. Each had a glass of whiskey in hand. Klaus let out smiling bitterly:

"Is this some kind of punishment?" - He meant by fact of being "sharing" a moment with Damon, Stefan and even Kol after everything that had happened -

Kol drank the last drop of his drink and, after asking another dose, said looking exhausted :

"Maybe."

Damon drank a little more and also said rolling eyes:

"Karma is a bitch, huh?"

Stefan waited a few seconds and ended up commenting in a strange voice:

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be sharing a drink with right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**Comments? Until the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Elena practically kicked my ass out of your house." - Damon said annoyed staring Klaus -

"Rebekah kicked me out of the mansion too." - Stefan drank some whiskey -

"She kicked you and also kicked me out." - Kol said rolling his eyes -

"Caroline did the same." - Klaus hated to admit. In fact, he was still trying to forget the "I hate you" said by her. But he could not stop thinking about those words. He could not stop thinking about her anger, disappointment and tears. -

"What's wrong with these women, huh?" - Kol let out suddenly looking outraged -

"It's quite simple really: we screwed up all." - Damon began to replied bitterly- "That's what we do."

Stefan, however, interrupted and continued brother's line of reasoning:

"Yeah. And now they will crucify us until we admit that we act wrong, that we screwed up all. "

"And worse, my friend: SUSPENSION OF SEX..." – he said almost letting out a small growl of frustration – "... until they can hear what they really want to hear from us." - Damon completed nodding quickly to Stefan and, soon, turning to face Kol. –

Klaus drank almost half of whiskey at once. He had not said anything, but was listening each sentence carefully. Then, he remembered her words: "Are you sorry for having punched Damon and for having almost suffocated Stefan?" _She wanted me to say "I'm sorry", she wanted me to say "I screwed up." But I'm not sorry. Yes, I was right all the time: She wants to fix me._

"They want to fix us." - He said dry while had his gaze fixed in nowhere of that planet. -

The three guys noticed the strange tone in his voice, but was Damon that ended speaking as he raised an eyebrow:

"Trouble in paradise?"

Klaus forced a smile and said between his teeth:

"You want another punch?"

Damon smiled. At least he could try to have fun with other people's problems. But as a precaution, Stefan said quickly:

"No more punches, okay?"

"Fine." - His brother said shrugging shoulders -

"Fine." - Klaus finished the contents of the glass of whiskey and ordered another dose –

They stayed a few more minutes in silence until Damon said suddenly, finally realizing what he should have understood long ago, since it was quite clear at the beginning of the "conversation" of the four guys minutes before.

"You're sleeping with his sister?!" - He asked Stefan while pointing to the indicator to Kol. He thought it was best not to mention Klaus, even though it was pretty ridiculous at the question raised -

Klaus waited for an answer. He was with arms crossed as if trying to control his own instincts of "alpha male" , as Caroline would certainly call him, to not attack Stefan again. Kol noted the tense exchange of glances between Klaus and Stefan.

"Come on, reply, Stefan." - He said so provocative –

He nodded. of Stefan stared Klaus. Then, said firmly:

"Yes."

Damon's eyes widened. Not for the confirmation of his brother, but realizing why Klaus had tried suffocate of Stefan. _It was that?!_ Klaus still faced of Stefan carefully and in an intimidating way.

"How long?" - He asked seeming calm -

Stefan sighed and admitted almost feeling ashamed:

"Almost one month."

"What?!" - Damon suddenly let out in shock -

Kol nodded. And Klaus did not even had time to assimilate the response of Stefan when he realized the way of his brother. of Stefan also looked Kol curiously.

"You knew all this time?" - Klaus asked incredulously –

"I. .." - Kol stammered -

"You knew it or not?" - Klaus said losing patience -

Stefan also waited for an answer.

"Yes, I knew it." - He finally admitted -

"And why did not you told me?" - He tried to understand while Stefan wondered in thought how Kol had found out about his involvement with Rebekah. Only Elijah knew. Or at least that was what he thought until that moment. Damon backed the his chin in one hand and stared at Kol, also waiting for the answer. -

Kol hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually confessed to his brother:

"I wanted you to realize by yourself."

"Why?" - Damon said confused, but Stefan and Klaus already knew the answer. -

Klaus laughed trying not to think about the possibility extremely tempting to attack his own brother in that establishment practically empty. Then, he said giving a quick punch on the conter:

"You knew I would fight with Stefan, right?." - He was sure - ."And you just wanted to have fun with the situation.."

Kol could not control himself and ended up laughing:

"Come on ... you have to admit it was funny.." - He looked at Damon, Klaus and Stefan -

"Funny?!" - Damon lost his temper - "I'm with my damn mouth bloated by the punch of your brother!." - He indicated Klaus with his hand - ."And I fought with my girlfriend!."

"I was almost suffocated! And your sister is still annoyed with me for what happened "- Stefan shot seconds later -

Klaus, however, was silent. A part of him was angry for what Kol had done, but the other knew it was not his fault.

"You will not say anything at all?!" - Damon asked him in disbelief –

However, it was Kol who answered in the brother's place.

"If I had told, would not make no difference.." - He said to the brothers Salvatore and soon faced his own brother - "I'm right, Nik?."

Klaus took a few seconds to respond, but when he did, he said honestly:

"It would not have made no difference.." - He took the glass and drank the rest of the whiskey that was there - "I would have done exactly the same thing."

"What? Why? "- Stefan and Damon asked at the same time –

"Because Bekah is my little sister.." - He confessed and inevitably thought about the words of Caroline: _You're jealous of Rebekah because you care about her, because you love her._ However, he ended up giving another answer as "justification." for his actions in relation to her - "And let's just say, she has bad luck in matters of the heart."

Stefan frowned.

"Yes, I remember." - Kol said suddenly when he met his brother's gaze - "Alexander is a great example."

Klaus nodded and laughed at Stefan saying:

"I mean it's pathetic really, isn't it?" – he also thought about Alexander as a great example – "So, my first instinct is always think something like this: How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection?" – He looked back at Kol and asked – "Do you think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception?"

"Absolutely." - He nodded and began to look at Stefan. Damon was trying to understand the conversation. -

Then, finally it was time for Stefan speak. He looked at Klaus, who was laughing, and shot determined and angry:

"I really like her." - Klaus had stopped laughing. - "I'm completely in love with her actually. "

Klaus left the chair and went over to Stefan. Damon tried to do something, already worried about what might happen, but Kol grabbed his arm.

Soon after, Stefan and Klaus were facing each other. The last one leaned forward and said with a look intimidating to the younger Salvatore:

"Good." - then, he completed threateningly between teeth almost in a whisper that only Stefan would listen - "Because if you break her heart, no matter how, but I'll find a way to rip your heart out of your chest with my hands, I make myself clear? "

Stefan nodded without showing fear. So, Klaus just smiled at him as if no threatening and frightening word had left his mouth seconds before.

"That's better.." - Klaus touched Stefan's shoulder still smirking, leaving Damon in shock, his eyes wide as Kol was controlling himself to not laugh. - "All this little mess stays in the past, right, mate?"

Stefan ended up laughing and hugging Klaus quickly.

Damon still could not believe this was happening. It was almost scary: _in a minute they are discussing and trying to kill each other and in another minute they are laughing like two good old friends!_ Of course he could also blame the effects of alcohol acting on the system of the two. _It's the only explanation for such abrupt joy. Or maybe I'm too drunk to hallucinate a scene like this. Anyway, I believe Klefan bromance is very confusing for my head. _

Stefan and Klaus started talking and drinking even more as Damon thought about the strange situation. However, he had thoughts interrupted by Kol:

"Hey." - He said while asking Matt for another drink - "You know the phone number or address of that girl, Bonnie?." - He was really interested -

"Wow." - Damon laughed - "She already has you wrapped around her fingertips, huh?."

"Not that." - He corrected the guy Salvatore fast - "She just interests me."

"Look, man, she just got out of a relationship ..." - he began - "So, I think you better give some time for her."

Kol laughed.

"The same way you gave some time to the lovely Elena forget Stefan?" - He teased - "Ah... sorry, I forgot that this has not happened. You betrayed your brother with his girlfriend."

Damon's eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Stefan told me in one night at the bar of Nik." - Kol smiled, but sought to reassure Damon - "Do not worry, he's already moved on. He told me without showing any anger or sadness."

Meanwhile.

Klaus finished another dose next to Stefan. He did not know how many drinks he had taken, but felt that it was not exactly the same with so much alcohol in his system. Then, abruptly said almost in a whisper:

"Caroline hates me."

Stefan was also not the same anymore. However, he still tried to think minimally and say to his friend:

"Bullshit." - He touched the shoulder of Klaus and added already showing signs that he was drunk - "Caroline Forbes, my friend, LOVES Niklaus Mikaelson."

Klaus gave a small sad smile, but shortly after spoke serious:

"She TOLD me that she hated me, mate." – he quickly closed his eyes exhausted -

Stefan frowned, clearly confused.

"Really?!" - His eyes widened -

"Yeah." - Klaus nodded and drank even more -

Stefan watched him for a few seconds and said using a strange tone of voice:

"You seem to be in misery, you know?"

Klaus laughed for no apparent reason, but immediately became serious again as he replied sounding annoyed:

"She wants to fix me."

"Well, you need to be fixed?" - Stefan touched his own head exhausted -

Klaus reflected with difficulty, he began to experience headache. But eventually answered:

"Maybe."

Stefan touched her shoulder once more and whispered almost stumbling inches from the counter:

"You _want _to be fixed?"

"No." - Klaus said with conviction, even being drunk –

Matt observed all four guys completely drunk carefully: Nik, the boyfriend of Care, was looking miserable, Stefan hinted he would stumble over his own feet at any time, Kol laughed nonstop and Damon let out suddenly as a new song began to be played in the establishment:

"What?!" - He almost yelled listening to music - "Are you serious?!"

Damon seemed angry, however soon after started to smile already turning to face Kol:

"Bruno Mars, man?" - He smiled even more - "I love this guy!"

The song was _When I was your man_. Matt inevitably started laughing when he saw the way of Damon:

"Too young, too dumb to realize ...that I should've bought you flowers...and held your hand." – he chanted and tried to convince Kol to sing too – "Should've gave you all my hours when I had the chance...take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance...now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man..."

Klaus rolled his eyes seeing Damon's way.

"This is ridiculous and embarrassing."

Stefan laughed.

"Come on, Stef!" - Damon called him as if they were many feet away from each other when, in fact, they were close to each other - "Sing with me!"

"I prefer The Cure, okay?" - He replied laughing -

"Stop living in the 80s!" – Damon said after drinking more –

Matt was sure it would end up leading each of them to their respective houses. _They do not have the minimum condition to drive._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

"Thank you, friend." - Klaus said touching the shoulder of Matt -

"No problem." - He gave a small smile and returned to the car to take a smiling Kol to the hotel where he should be hosted. –

Klaus entered the mansion quietly. The place was immersed in silence and seemed to be finally free of the unexpected "guests". He felt a great pain in the head, in fact it looked like his head was going to explode at any moment. Then, he made his way to the first floor. He walked slowly and had no idea what was going to happen. He did not want to face Caroline. He was not prepared, especially in that deplorable state.

Klaus hardly was drunk. But, mostly, because nothing and no one could ever reach him or hurt him so he sought the drink as an answer. _Drinking is not the answer, mate._ He had said that to Stefan once. _And look at me now? That's what she does to me. Only she leaves me in this state. Out of control. Confused. A weak and foolish man. And now, a drunken man who was accompanied by Damon Salvatore, who was singing When I was your man by Bruno Mars in a embarrassing way. _

He did not want to fight with her again, but he thought_: I could say "I'm sorry" and "I screwed up", but that does not change the fact that she wants to fix me. And I do not want to be fixed._

_Hell. Why does everything have to be so hard?_ He approached the door of their room hesitantly, still standing in the doorway. Caroline was sleeping in bed. Yes, it was still afternoon, but the day was definitely being long for him, for her, for many people. And for that she should be tired.

Klaus gave up to get in there. Shortly afterwards, was in the room of his son, who was asleep at the time. He leaned over the cradle and gently kissed the little baby's head. Seconds later, he whispered softly to the sleeping boy:

"I'm sorry about today." – Klaus rubbed one eye with the tip of his fingers and turned to face Nikolas again - "I do not mean to scare you."

The baby moved in the cradle, eyes still closed, leaving Klaus intrigued. _Can you hear me, even while sleeping? _Then, he let out a small smirk for such possibility as he noticed again every trace of the little face of Nik carefully: _you really have my face, you know?_ Then, he felt a enormous will to say those words:

"I love you, son." - He admitted for the first time since the birth of the baby. -

Nikolas moved once again in the cradle and Klaus smiled immediately considering the move as a sign that he had, in some way, understood his father's words.

Minutes later.

He was exhausted and would probably wake up with a big and annoying hangover. Klaus entered the room after a few more minutes of hesitation. He watched Caroline asleep_. So beautiful. God, how can she be so beautiful?_

He took off his shoes and socks, and soon after, his shirt. Klaus walked slowly to the empty side of the bed and lay down there. He put a hand behind his head while the other rested on his chest.

_I'm tired, but can not sleep_. _I want so much to touch her skin, hug her body and smell her ..._ However, every time he caught himself thinking or almost touching Caroline, her words came back to his mind preventing any gesture: "_Get out of here! Get out! I hate you!"_ Moreover, he thought about his own words, which made things more difficult: _"Stop trying to fix me_."

Then, he forced himself to close eyes to try to relax a little bit. But it was difficult, very difficult because all he wanted most to do was kiss her, touch her.

On that afternoon, Klaus had finally fallen asleep after nearly two hours. Two hours of pure agony.


	26. Chapter 26

The next day.

Klaus woke with a big headache. He put a hand to the forehead and let out a little grunt by malaise morning due to several drinks ingested in the previous afternoon. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds and inevitably passed one of his hands on the bed, waiting to touch her finally. But Caroline was not there.

Then, he opened his eyes with difficulty and once again found the empty space beside him in bed. But by doing so, he also noticed a small note on her pillow. Klaus quickly took the paper and read:

_I'm going hang out with Nik._

_PS. I hope you improve of your hangover._

Klaus suddenly punched the bed saying:

"Damn it!"

It was a great way to start the day: _Caroline judging me for being hungover. Things are only getting worse._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

Caroline entered the elevator with Nik. She was next to a middle-aged woman who leaned to observe the baby curiously.

"Your baby is beautiful." - The woman said smiling -

"Thank you." - The girl smiled so friendly -

"But he does not look much like you." - The woman continued - "I assume it must be a copy of his father, right?"

Caroline inevitably looked at her son's face and answered almost entranced:

"Yeah. He has exactly the same face of his father. "

_Flashback_

An hour before.

Caroline slowly opened her eyes for the second time since she had fallen asleep. The first time was the previous day, probably a few hours after the arrival of Klaus after the fight of the two.

He slept with his shirt, shoes and socks when she turned in bed to "face" his face. Klaus looked exhausted and was asleep, even, with a frown, as if worried. That was the first time that Caroline saw him sleeping with a worried expression. _So different from how he always sleeps when we make love, kissed or hugged each other ..._

She let him sleep and decided to do other things until get back to bed again at night. Sleep of him was deep, very deep. Klaus slept since that afternoon until the next morning.

Then, she opened her eyes once more. It was a new day and he was still sleeping in the exact same position she remembered having noticed the previous day: with one hand behind his head and the other resting on his chest. Caroline left the bed and went to his side without making any noise. Seconds later, she got on her knees to get closer to his face.

"Klaus." - She whispered involuntarily looking carefully at the beautiful face of him -

But he seemed not to have heard. He had not even moved.

"Klaus, the mansion is on fire." - She tried to play to see if he would wake up -

And once again she got no reaction. He was still sleeping.

She rolled her eyes and had almost started to stand up when looked back at his face. In fact, she was staring at his lips. It was almost impossible not to look at his lips. _God, he is the man of the most beautiful and seductive lips of the world, I'm sure._ Then, after hesitating for a few minutes, Caroline touched Klaus's lips with hers. Delicately.

And to her surprise, even if still seemed sleeping soundly, Klaus slowly moved his lips on hers, kissing her back. Also delicately. Maybe he was dreaming about her at that moment, dreaming about kissing her. It was the only explanation.

Seconds later, she broke the kiss suddenly. And he had not woken up. Caroline, however, was not smiling. She frowned already irritated because she had felt the taste of whiskey on his lips.

He was drunk.

_End of flashback_

She exited the elevator dismissing the unknown woman, and soon after, was ringing the bell of the first room at the right side of the long corridor. She waited less than a minute and the door was open, revealing a beautiful blonde girl, who said with a distinctive accent:

"Hey, Caroline." - Rebekah smiled quickly making her into the apartment - "Hi, gorgeous nephew." - She added practically taking Nik from his mother –

Shortly afterwards.

Rebekah was sitting on the couch holding Nik . Caroline noticed that she was wearing only a sweatshirt and eventually commented:

"Sorry to wake you."

Rebakah smiled.

"It's okay, I was already awake ..."

However, before she could continue, Caroline heard the sound of water coming from the shower of some bathroom of the apartment. _She is not alone. Shit._

"No problem." - Rebekah continued noticing her embarrassment - "It is Stefan."

"Ah." - it was the only thing Caroline could say. Actually, that answer was still embarrassing. I'm disrupting the moment of the two. - "I see you guys are well again, huh?" - She decided to comment on trying to make the situation less awkward -

"Yeah." - Rebekah eventually laugh - "He came here yesterday. Completely drunk. "- She rolled her eyes still laughing -" And began to say endlessly he had was sorry, that he had told everything about us to Nik. And he was very much in love with me. "

Caroline smiled trying not to look sad. Not for Rebekah, of course. But for herself. With Klaus everything was much more complicated. She was complicated and stubborn, and he also. In this respect they are equal.

"How did things go with Nik?" - She asked suddenly. And almost instantly saw the baby move in her arms. Rebekah gave a quick smile - "I was not talking about you, pretty boy."

Caroline shot in despair bringing hands to her head as she confessed:

"Nothing happened."

Rebekah lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Caroline laughed nervously.

"He came home drunk and slept endlessly until this morning." - She shrugged shoulders - "Nothing was said. Absolutely nothing. "- She sighed and said -" I felt the taste of whiskey, got angry and decided to go out with Nik. "

"_The taste of whiskey_?" - Rebekah said almost so malicious -

Caroline and immediately rolled her eyes at the question.

"I kissed him, okay?" - She raised her arms in the air before the confession - "I kissed a man unconscious by alcohol." - And, for some reason, she felt the urge to laugh at the situation -

"You need to fix this, okay? Before ... "

However, Rebekah thought it best not to talk about it.

"Before what, Rebekah?" - Caroline asked worriedly -

"Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Mansion Mikaelson.

Klaus had finished dressing after an attempted relaxing bath when heard the doorbell. _Fantastic. Who decided to show up at this hour of the morning?_

Shortly afterwards.

He opened the door and let out a long sigh impatiently.

"What do you want, Kol?"

"Good morning to you too, Nik." - Kol smiled entering the mansion -

Klaus slammed the door hard and followed his brother, who had been sitting on the couch.

"What?" - He crossed arms -

"Rebekah came to Mystic Falls to meet Caroline and stay close to Stefan." - Kol began without provocations or smiles on his face -

Klaus waited for him to continue while trying to understand the reasoning of his brother.

"And I've come to talk with you about the bars." - He added –

"Is there a problem?" - Klaus sat beside his brother -

"You will not like what I say, but ..."

"Tell it at once."

"Businesses are not very well, brother." - Kol admitted - "We need you back. Elijah and I need you in London. "

_I postponed for a long time "that" trip back home. Yes, first, because of Caroline and then because of the accident and the temporary loss of memory, and finally because of her pregnancy. I do not even remember how my life was in London, my bars, my apartment. Not to mention, of course, my complicated relationship with Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. And, even, Esther._

"Nik?" - Kol asked raising an eyebrow - "Nik, are you there?"

Klaus shook his head from side to side trying to think straight about it. He spent a few minutes in silence, just reflecting and questioning himself, until he asked:

"How much time?"

"Sorry ..." - the younger brother said confused -

"How much time until we can set things right?"

"I do not know, four or five weeks." - Kol answered honestly - "Maybe a little more."

A few more minutes of silence.

"I know you have Caroline and Nikolas, but ..."

"I'll go with you." - Klaus suddenly shot with his gaze lost -

Kol thought strange that his brother respond so quickly and easily.

"When you want to leave?" - Klaus continued -

"Today, if is not a problem for you."

Klaus nodded still looking lost.

"All right. I'll pack my bags and ... "

"I kind of already bought a ticket for you." - The newest Mikaelson let out almost embarrassed -

"How did you knew I would accept travel with you?" - He asked intrigued -

Kol smiled.

"Well, I did not. Actually, I was hoping that my annoying brother, but always worried about his own business wanted to fix everything as fast as possible. "

"Fine, then." - Klaus let out a small smile -

"Hey." - Kol suddenly touched his shoulder - "How do you plan to say this to Caroline, huh?"

"I have no idea." - He confessed almost in a whisper –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two hours later.

Caroline put Nik in the cradle and went to her room thinking about how could face Klaus without starting another fight and, at the same time, how to apologize for the "I hate you." She quickly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let out a small sigh about to enter the room.

"Kla ..." - she began, but immediately stopped the beginning of the sentence when saw that scene: two suitcases on the bed. It looked like a damn déjà vu when he had said he would return to London just two weeks after she found out she was pregnant. -

Then, he left the bathroom faced his own bags and returned his gaze to her. They seemed to look for hours in silence, but in fact, there was only silence was prolonged for a few seconds.

"What ..." - she tried not to stutter while pointing his bags. Caroline was panicking inside. _Yes, we fight, but that does not mean ... No. No, he can not leave me. _-

"I have to go back to London, Caroline." - He said simply, and in a way, avoiding looking at her. He was serious. –

_He did not even called me "love" or "sweetheart". What is happening to us? He does not open up to me or talk to me._ Then, she remembered the strange way of Rebekah that morning. _It was that? She knew that he, for some reason, would return to London?_

"What happened?" - it was all she managed to say as crossed her arms. -

"Kol told me that the bars are with some issues." - He also crossed her arms. They kept the distance between them, even though it hurt to do it. - "He and Elijah need me there."

Caroline was silent, almost in a trance watching his bags.

"It is the trip that I should have done many months ago." - He added still trying not to look at her eyes -

"Yeah." - She uttered looking at him - "I know." - She tried to give a small understanding smile. Caroline did not yell at him and not make accusations. _No more. It was not right_. She had acted wrongly to him once and she would not make the same mistake a second time. - "When is the flight?"

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually sayid:

"Within one hour."

"Wow, that's ..." - she tried to control her tears. –

"Yeah." - He nodded and ended up commenting - "Kol is going with me."

"Good." - she forced a small smile. Then, asked the question most painful almost in a whisper - "How much time?"

Klaus finally approached Caroline. He wanted to tell looking into her eyes to take any possible fear or insecurity that could appear there.

"Four or five weeks. Maybe a little more. "

_What? That long? He wants to kill me? I'm going to die with longing. And our baby? Nikolas will stay away from him all this time? I love you, you bastard._ She should have told everything to Klaus or at least part of it. But none of those words came out of her mouth. In fact, the only thing she could say was:

"Klaus..." – Caroline met his gaze with difficulty -

He raised an eyebrow, puzzled and anxious, waiting for her to continue.

"You know I do not hate you, right?"

Klaus nodded, trying not to show disappointment. He wanted more than that. But the truth was that he also had done nothing to improve the situation. He did not say "I'm sorry." And especially, he did not said "I love you", even though he loved her.

"Hey." – He decided to say - "You know I will come back, right?"

So it was her turn to nod. Caroline sighed and quickly began to leave the room saying:

"I'll take Nik to the airport."

Klaus followed her commenting:

"You do not need to take him, after all he left home today."

Caroline tried to control her urge to cry.

"He will stay away from you for many weeks, so ..." - she left the sentence in the air -

_And you? You will not miss me, love?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile.

Bonnie opened the door and stared in disbelief at what she was seeing, or rather, who she was seeing: Him. Kol. Standing in front of her with a suitcase beside him.

"What are you doing here?" - She said confused - "How did you discover my address?"

However, he did not seem to listen to anything she had just asked. Then, he said staring at her:

"I will leave this country within one hour."

"What?" - She frowned - "Why are you here, on my doorstep, telling me this?"

Kol looked at the girl as if hypnotized. And even in that state, ended shooting at her:

"I want to kiss you, Bonnie Bennett."

Her eyes widened for a second time. Maybe in shock by his sentence or the way he said the words to her or by the unexpected will that she felt to say to him: _I want to kiss you, Kol Mikaelson. God! What is happening to me?_

"Are you crazy?" - She said through a laugh - "You show up on my door saying that you want to kiss me when you are about to leave the country?!"

Kol smirked.

"What?!" - She said irritated by his smile -

"That is the problem?" - He tried to touch her face with one hand, but was unsuccessful in the attempt. Bonnie had strayed from his gesture. - "The fact that I am leaving the country? Because if this is the problem, I will return to Mystic Falls as soon as possible. "

Bonnie laughed.

"I do not believe you."

Kol smiled and started to walk away from her, saying while pointing the girl with the his indicator:

"Keep my kiss, okay? Because I'm going back to get it. "

She rolled her eyes, but she loved to hear those words from him.

"Good trip, then." - she yelled when she saw him opening the car door -

Kol turned to face her and yelled smiling:

"I'd rather hear you say: "Good return to Mystic Falls". "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some time later.

Airport.

Everything was ready: Pass, bags, the presence of Kol. All he "needed" to travel. But at the same time, everything was a mess. And at that moment, all he needed to do was enter the place that would lead him to the plane. _But it's so hard to leave her_. Klaus was trying to find the right words to say goodbye to her and Nik.

Kol had already driven himself to the plane. Klaus needed to go, he knew. Time was passing, but he could not move his own legs.

Caroline looked his way visibly confused. _What is he waiting for? Get out of my sight before I lose my strength and begin to cry, please._

"I have to go." - He finally said almost in a whisper -

Caroline nodded looking away quickly. Then, she put Nikolas in his arms.

"Hey." - Klaus kissed the top of the boy's head and whispered softly near him. - "Do not forget me, okay?" - He tried to play. It was the only way to make everything less painful -

Then, he put the baby back in her arms. Caroline tried to escape from his eyes, but it was impossible. It was almost as if something always attracted her eyes to meet his.

Klaus was silent. He just watched the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde. _I have to go_. Yes, he knew. But ...

"I see you soon." - He gently pulled her forehead against his lips and, inevitably, narrowed his eyes at the gesture to, somehow, to keep that moment with him. -

Soon after, he suddenly broke affectionate kiss, turned, turning his back to her, and walked out of there as fast as he could. Without looking back.

Caroline gasped, eyes closed, with her voice stuck while holding Nik. She knew he was already gone. Then, slowly opened her eyes, now with a few tears streaming down her face, and whispered:

"I see you soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Some time later.

Mansion Mikaelson.

She put the baby on the bed of the two and lay down beside him. Caroline played with the little finger of her son, who moved awkwardly in bed. She tried to smile but could not. All she could do now was to look around the bedroom space with strangeness. Of a sudden the room seemed bigger, empty and lonely. Without him. _Without him by my side._

Four, five or more weeks. It was the time he would be away from her, away from Nikolas. Caroline closed eyes and put a hand to her head. _Why he does not open himself for me? Almost looked like he wanted to stay all this time away from me. And why I was not able to say what I really wanted to say to him?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Eight hours and thirty minutes later.

London.

Klaus and Kol entered the bar bringing the bags in hands. Klaus watched the place carefully: seemed like another life. _Actually, it was another life, another reality_. How long he had been away from home? Nearly one year. It was still hard to believe.

But even so, _The Three Kings_, one of the two Pubs of Klaus (the primary owner), Elijah and Kol, was just as he remembered: at the most famous London style, with dark woods highlighted by the glow of the brass. Visual rustic and dimly lit. The extensive conter in dark wood, the exposed wall shelves behind the counter with many types and brands of beer, champagne, whiskey and some wines. Tables for four people around the place.

A stage for live music with a country flag and several frames of English bands on walls: The Beatles, The Who, The Sex Pistols, Queen, Pink Floyd, The Smiths, Led Zeppelin, Radiohead, Oasis, Coldplay, Stereophonics, The Rolling Stones, The Cure and many others. And, of course, a jukebox a few meters from stage.

"Niklaus!" – he suddenly heard that familiar voice -

Klaus gave a small smile showing his dimples, put the bags down and headed to his brother saying in a joking tone:

"Big brother."

Elijah and Klaus hugged each other briefly as Kol laugh.

"What happened to your face?" - Elijah asked as he surveyed the small cut on the lower lip of his brother -

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's a long story."

"Actually, it's quite simple: Nik punched Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother, and eventually ended up being punched too." - Kol said with a teasing smile -

"Thank you, Kol." - Klaus said between teeth and at the same time, trying not to laugh at the situation -

Elijah looked confused.

"Have you discovered, then." - He blurted out -

Klaus stared at him for a few seconds and let out in disbelief:

"You also knew about Bekah's involvement with Stefan?"

Elijah hesitated, but eventually get out of the subject when replying already putting some distance between him and his brother:

"It's a long story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Two weeks later.

They had spoken to each other by phone and web can during the first three days of his arrival there. However, the conversations and topics of conversations was always the same: _"Are you okay?" "Yeah." "Nikolas?" "He's fine." "And you?" "All right."_

Then, he asked about Rebekah and Stefan. And she took the opportunity to talk about Elena, Damon and Bonnie (as if he cared about them). Klaus spoke about Kol and Elijah and obviously spoke about the situation of The Three Kings. _"I did not know that was the name of the Pub."_ - she once said sounding surprised - "_You like it?" "Yeah. It's pretty cool."_ They even talked about the temperature:_"It's cold there?"_

But deep down, they knew that the conversation had never been so empty. They seemed almost like two strangers: asking empty questions and giving monosyllabic answers. Superficial matters such as _"It's cold there?"._ And, at no time was said an _"I miss you so much"_ or _"I love you"_ or _"I can not sleep right without you by my side." _They meant to say all those things, but they just ended up not talking.

After the first three days, the "conversation" by phone or web can became shorter until the _"we talk tomorrow" _ became _"we talk soon"_, then "_hey, I'm kinda busy these days with the things of TTK, so ..."_ (as he was called the The Three Kings). _"Ah ... okay. I understand."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Two weeks later.

It had been four weeks and she still did not believe. Caroline did not believe they were already separated for all that time and, esp that the situation of the two was increasingly strange and confused. _He did not miss me. He doesn't loves me like before._ Yes, she knew that the number of weeks was "expected" within the period established by him, but ... _Honestly, it does not seem that he intends to return. The situation of TTK already seems well again or at least almost well again, but he did not seem to want to leave._

However, even though those thoughts tormented her all day and night, in no time the love she felt for him had diminished. _This is the worst and most painful part.__I still love you like before. Actually, I think I love you even more. Although that does not make any sense._

But if she felt everything, why could not tell him? Fear. Afraid of his answer. Stubbornness and pride: _I will not act like a teenager who is not able to stop crying for her boyfriend. If he still wants me, he has to fight for me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One week and five days later.

London.

Five weeks and five days. This was the time that was already away from home. Home. This word was taking his mind in recent days. _London or Mystic Falls?_Klaus had returned to his own country and spent remembering how much he liked that place. But the emptiness was there with him. All the time. That emptiness never left his chest.

Klaus honestly thought that the distance between the two of could, somehow, improve, make things easier. _I needed a break.__To reflect, as much as it hurt to stay away from her and Nik._

_And the fact that she wanted me to fix me still annoys me.__Now, with the good situation of TTK reestablished, I have to make a choice._ He needed to make a decision. In fact, he had already been postponed for a week that time.

"What is happening, Niklaus?" - The voice of Elijah asked suddenly –

Klaus turned from the window glass of the living room of his apartment, which was located on top of the Pub, and sat on the couch to face his brother.

"I do not understand." - He frowned at the question -

"You're not the same." - Elijah remarked - "You seem troubled about something, restless. Are you having trouble sleeping... "

Klaus raised an eyebrow at that last sentence.

"Yes, Kol told me that you are not sleeping right."

He had the look lost and ended up saying without realizing it:

"Caroline."

Elijah nodded, seeming to understand, but at the same time, seemingly confused.

"If you missed her and your sons o much, why do not you back there?"

"I do not know, brother."

But in fact, he knew. Of course he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Meanwhile ...

Mystic Falls.

Caroline was sleeping. In fact, she tried to sleep but could not. That whole thought of "_I will not act like a teenager who is not able to stop crying for her boyfriend" _had left her mind that week. She was tired of trying to pretend to herself that everything was fine. _I'm fine. Everything is fine._

_No. Everything is a complete mess. I'm a mess._

She had lost control and spent most of the night crying. And she hated suffer for him. _Especially when he does not seem to be suffering for me too. Actually, I'm angry. Yeah, that's it. I am angry. _But that was not what her red and puffy eyes from stubborn tears said about her condition.

Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie seemed to have noticed the miserable state of Caroline, the state she was trying to hide and disguise at all costs. But it was inevitable pretend so well for so long. On the previous night, the girls had prepared a "girls' night for her."

_Flashback_

"I appreciate that, but this is so unnecessary, okay? I'm fine! "

"No, Care. You're not fine. "- Elena had said -

"You're not fine." - Bonnie had agreed -

"Yeah." - Rebekah completed -

_End of flashback_

Anyway, the attempt to cheer up the blonde had not been successful, although Caroline had pretended very well be "okay" after the "girls' night". After the three friends had left the mansion, she had gone to bed to cry. _As a stupid teenager._ _Argh! I hate crying because of him! Bastard! Bastard!_

She was with this thought when felt someone throw of nowhere one of the sofa cushions against her body.

"Hey! Ouch! "- Caroline shot surprise and completely confused. _Who the hell could it be?! At this hour of the morning?!_ Of course, the only person who had a spare key of the mansion except for her and Klaus: Rebekah. –

Rebekah was with folded arms and showed a look visibly impatient and, at the same time, almost angry.

"What?" - Caroline said rolling her eyes -

Rebekah waited some time and shot determined:

"Enough."

Then, within seconds, the girl began to remove all clothes from Caroline's closet and put in bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" - Caroline got out of bed immediately –

"You're miserable." - Rebekah started to say as she continued to put the clothes on the bed - "Let's finish this once and for all ..."

Caroline's eyes widened finally understanding about what Rebekah was talking. _No. Definitely not. Absolutely not. No, no and no._

"No." - she shot trying to save her own clothes back in the closet - "I'm not going after him!"

But Rebekah was still taking the clothes from the closet while Caroline insist store again every piece of clothing.

"Look at you!" - Rebekah almost yelled suddenly pointing to Caroline - "Your eyes are swollen of crying, Caroline!"

"I think I'm getting a cold or something ..." - she tried to lie. _But that ridiculous lie!_ -

Rebekah let out a laugh in disbelief and full of mockery.

"Really?!" - She looked at the girl going back to cross her arms - "And how do you explain the fact that one of the few shirts that my brother left here is in your bed, huh?"

Caroline inevitably look away. _SHIT. Damn, Caroline Forbes! Why did you do that?_ The night before, she had, after much hesitation, taken out of the drawer one of the shirts of Klaus and spent the whole night embracing that piece of clothing through tears. _An attitude definitely ridiculous by the way._

"I'm not going after him, Rebekah." – she said suddenly serious. -

"Argh! Hell, Caroline! You're so annoying, stubborn and proud as Nik !" - Rebekah had finally lost her temper. _How can it be so hard to help these two?!_ -

Caroline raised eyebrows in disbelief at what she had just heard.

"Excuse me?!" - She uttered in indignation – "Let me remind you that _your_ brother ... "- she pointed to the indicator Rebekah angrily -" ... left me, okay? "

"He is crazy about you, Caroline!" - She almost yelled. Rebekah never thought that she could see Klaus so in love with a woman as he was in love with Caroline. And, much less that he would have a son and like to be a father. -

Caroline laughed nervously. Then started talking nonstop:

"So what the hell he's doing, huh? Why did not he come back? Why does he only talks to me about empty things? Why he just stopped saying that he loves me? Why did he just stopped calling me?! Why, huh?! "-

Rebekah was silent. She did not know what to answer. But suddenly pulled a suitcase from the closet, threw on the bed, opened it and said spreading her arms as if she were too tired to continue arguing with her friend:

"Go there ask all this to him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One day later.

He was sitting on the couch reading something. In fact, trying unsuccessfully to read something when he heard the doorbell. _I swear Kol, I'll lose all my temper and I will end you once and for all if it is you who are on the other side of that door._

Klaus sighed quickly and opened the door so as sudden. But who was there, in front of him was the person he least expected to see. His heart had almost stopped at the initial shock as the same way of his breath. His eyes widened in confusion as his mouth was still almost half open by disbelief.

"Hi." - she said firmly, but at the same time, almost shy. As if they were perfect strangers or just old acquaintances. -

_Caroline._ In front of him, at his door.

And even amid the shock, he could not help himself from noticing that she was wearing a typical Caroline Forbes Style: A casual floral dress just above the knees, one Standard Blue skinny fit denim jacket. The classic design denim-style jacket in fine cord featuring twin chest pockets. Finally, boots in clay tone. And he also could not stop thinking about how she could wear those clothes even in winter. Moreover, seemed that she had almost regained the body shapes before pregnancy during those weeks.

_She is stunning_, he thought inevitably. It was stronger than him. Always had been and always would be.

"What are you doing here?" - He asked before thinking in his own words. This was also being stronger than him in the last weeks. Say first, think later. The question was if that was a good or bad thing. –

She did not believe she had actually just heard those words. After nearly a week of silence between the two and in the midst of all that was happening, or better, in the midst of what was not happening in between them - a minimum real dialogue - he chose to say those words. As if he did not want her to have appeared there. And she hated herself for having "accepted." the suggestion of Rebekah: _"Go there ask all this to him."_

But what made Caroline hate herself even more was the fact that even after his question, she was unable to not notice every piece of him: Klaus clothing style was quite casual exactly as she remembered: The khaki linen-blend of his knit sweater had a crew-neck with a centre-front button detailed slit and long sleeves with a ribbed knit cuff, hem and neckline trim and button detailed slit. In addition, the personalization of his look it was completed with a necklace. Dark jeans and boots inspired in a style military laced boots with nail application leather sole.

_Gorgeous as always_, she had to admit. It was stronger than her. Always had been and always would be.

"Can I come in?" - She finally asked politely, choosing not to answer his question. Choosing to ignore his question actually. -

He shook his head quickly as he was lost in thought during the previous minutes.

"Of course." - He indicated the way pretty obvious from the entrance of the apartment –

Caroline was watching intently the living room seconds later. She had her back to him, trying to summon the strength to face him. Fortunately or not, Klaus did not seem to hurry to start a conversation or maybe just face her. The living room was just as she imagined it would be: spacious lounge, organized and a beautiful decoration. Classic furniture, but at the same time modern. Basically the only difference of there for decoration of the mansion in Mystic Falls was the presence of some paintings on the walls. _He probably painted these paintings_. And, unconsciously, she seized the opportunity to mock him while pointing the painting:

"Nice snowflake, by the way." - she wanted to hurt him. And yes, that was a very much ridiculous way to do it, but she had to start from something. –

"Is my work really that literal?" – she heard him say even with her back turned to him. –

But, as has always been stronger than her: Caroline finally turned to face him, and while doing so, just said without mockery or teases:

"I'm serious. There's something...lonely about it."

Klaus watched her curiously for a few seconds, but ended up saying at an attempt of a small humorless smile:

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

The awkward silence had settled again until he finally asked with evident interest:

"Where is Nikolas?"

Ask that question, in fact the mere fact of mentioning the name of Nikolas was enough to let her anger, disappointment and hurt take care of her body and mind once and for all. Then, said again without caring about the consequences:

"You still remember that you have a son?" - She pretended surprise –

And that was when she saw he also lose his temper and almost scream as diminished the distance between the two:

"How dare you?! I love my son! "

"How?!" - she yelled also approaching him - "Sorry, but it was not me who practically abandoned a baby!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" - He shouted even louder and increasingly close to her - "You know why I'm here!"

"I'm not talking about this, okay?" - He kept screaming and completely disregarding his screams - "I'm talking about the fact that you have already solved the "problems" that you came to solve for what seems a week ago and still continues here! I'm referring to the fact that you have stopped calling and give any kind of news! "

Then, to her surprise, he did not return the scream. Klaus actually had been silenced by her. Caroline gasped and spoke again:

"Why?!" - she hit his chest and pushed him away from her - "Why did you do that?! Why are you doing this?!"- She was about to cry, but was able to hold back the tears - " You owe me the truth ... "

He seemed lost, confused and in a way, even embarrassed. But the answer had not come out of his mouth. So Caroline decided to "ease" things, asking in a whisper:

"You were intending to return to Mystic Falls or not?"

"I..." - he tried to regain his voice. _I do not know._ –

_I do not believe. This is a nightmare_. She had understood his answer, or rather the lack of response of him as an _"I did not intend to return."_

"What happened to you?!" - She came again just to beat his chest once more - "Why?! Why do not you opened up to me?! Why was not I invited to travel with you?! Why ... "- she screamed again -

Klaus looked at her and, incredible as it may seem, he was surprised. Then, he shouted back, finally again having some sort of reaction:

"Would you have accepted travel with me after all?! You said you hated me! You want to fix me! You even judged me for being hungover that morning! "- He was putting everything out -

"I said I did not hated you that day! God! And how many times I have to say I do not want to fix you?! "- She could not believe it had all happened because of that -

"Stop lying to me!" - He shouted inches from her face. -

Caroline brought her hands up to her head, closed eyes in despair and confessed for the first time:

"Okay, okay! I admit that at that moment a part of me really wanted to fix you, but it was only at that moment! "- She had returned to scream and gasp - "But, you know, you only worsens things up with your damn way to hide yourself in your own world! You hide yourself in a damn cave and let me outside! And, despite being outside, I'm in the dark as much as you!"

He once again was silent. He had suffered for being away from her and Nik all those weeks although it might seem otherwise. Yes, during the first few weeks he had really come to believe that walk away from her for some time would be the best decision. He could not act differently: he had always acted that way. It was who he was, or at least used to be.

_I hide myself in my cave. I ignore all the feelings and sensations that haunt me, which makes me confused. I do not feel and I do not care._

He had thought that way at the most part of his life. But with her was all different. He was different. And for a brief moment he had forgotten that fact. It was when the weeks and especially the nights started to become even more unbearable. He could not sleep right, eat right, think right and work right. _I laid down in my bed and I missed having her body next to mine. I missed to watch Nikolas sleeping in the cradle._

"Caroline ..." - he said her name for the first time that night -

"Why have you stopped calling?!" - She had returned to repeat in despair until completely lost the rest of the self control and shouted full of anger and hurt - "Why did you stop of saying that YOU LOVED ME?!" - the tears in her eyes were stuck. –

She was panting endlessly by her own emotional mess. Then, he said opening his arms in the air as if he had been aware the simplest thing in the world:

"It was that?!" - He almost shouted - "You wanted to hear an" I love you "?!" - He laughed looking troubled -

Caroline still gasped when finally a small tear trickled down over her face as she stared at him. She thought he had stopped to love her.

"Because I can say how many times you want to listen!" - He took a step toward her - "I can say forever and I'll never get tired of saying!" - He took another step toward her - "I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU ... "

Then, he suddenly grabbed her waist wildly, brought her body to his and crushed his lips on hers with despair, desire, longing, hunger. Caroline moaned and corresponded kissing him into flames, with all the passion and all lust that she had on her body as she brought his face and lips against hers even more while holding the back of his neck with one hand and grab his waist with the other arm.

Klaus practically threw her body against the wall of the living room while plunging his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch, tasting her as if his life depended on the intensity of that kiss. Caroline tried to hug his neck with her arms, but was prevented by a insane Klaus with desire. He took the jacket of her rapidly, but his next act was most surprisingly rousing: when he noticed that she wore a dress with spaghetti straps, and especially when he realized that she was not wearing a bra, Klaus, never breaking the kiss, took each hand to each strap of her dress and in some way wild, was able to rip her clothes off in a half, exposing Caroline's bare breasts for him.

She did not even bother with the state of her own dress: torn apart. _Ah, fuck it_. _Who the hell cares about a damn dress?_ Who she wanted most in the world at that time was in front of her.

Klaus stopped kissing her for a fleeting moment to pull and slide the ripped dress over her body, making it fall at the feet of the girl. Then, collided his lips on her lips again, taking all her breath as he brought a hand to one of her breasts, pushing, stimulating and while the other hand grabbed her ass in a hot way: squeezing and pulling her body even closer to his.

"Ah ... ah ..." - Caroline uttered against his lips, trying with difficulty to continue to dip her tongue on his and still moan at the same time -

Caroline wore only her panties and boots. She had the body trapped against one of the walls of his living room as Klaus was doing what he wanted with her.

Then he broke the kiss and went to "work" on her breasts with more dedication. Klaus kissed each one, nibbled and sucked her nipples.

"Mmmh ... ah .." - she held his hair between her fingers, pulling his face against the area to help him to lead his mouth where she wanted. –

_I'll fuck you, love, in a way that you'll never forget. _He was insane. Five weeks and six days apart, suffering for each other. Full of repressed longing and lust.

41 days.

_She will be mine again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Comments? Until the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

Klaus stopped sucking her nipples suddenly making Coroline let out a small cry in protest, which inevitably made him smile with malice and pride of the power he had over her. Then, he went to kiss, lick and nibble the area beneath her breasts, down her belly, navel and increasingly approaching the most sensitive area of her body. Caroline stood with her fingers through the hair of Klaus, helping him at every moment.

She was panting, eyes closed, accelerated heartbeat, face and other parts of her body increasingly red and warm. Then, she almost choked when felt and watched him pull her panties with the eager hands, making it running down over her long legs in a sexy way while he returned to capture her lips with his.

However, seconds later, Klaus slid a finger inside of her with one hand while using the other fingers to make circular motions on her clit.

"Mmmh...mmmh..." – she moaned immediately –

She continued to stand, facing Klaus while he knelt in front of her, opening her legs to put it in place accurate. Then, he grabbed the girl's buttocks and his mouth came first in her groin. When Klaus reached her entrance, his tongue made slow movements, covering the inner labia from bottom to top until it touches the clitoris with the tip of his moist tongue.

"Oh..." – while she uttered, in a way useless, trying to get some support on the wall sticking nails on the spot as the intensity of his dangerously exciting caresses gave more pleasure to her. -

Caroline moved her hips in rhythm licks of him to show how much she was enjoying it. And she still did not believe he was still fully clothed while she was naked and melting in pleasure at each new touch of him.

_God, love, you're so wet for me. You are tasty, so tasty_. He finished of drive her crazy and, still on his knees, looked at her intensely, loving to see her eyes closed, her mouth open to the moans that only he was able to produce on her.

"Open your eyes, love." - He whispered hoarsely by desire clearly present in his voice -

Caroline, with difficulty, looked at his eyes, always panting. She was so horny and could already feel the imminent and strong contractions that took care of her body. But he seemed to want to make things even more marvelously torturous when did it. Caroline almost whimpered when saw he sensually licking his own lips, who had just left her core.

"You're delicious, love." - He turned back to stand in front of her, also panting. -

Caroline tried to grab his shirt, but again was prevented.

"Klaus ..." - he was killing her –

He smiled and finally decided to let her do what she wanted and had tried to to do minutes ago: remove his shirt. Caroline pulled his shirt over his shoulder with evident anxiety and hurled on the floor impatiently.

But soon after, he returned to prevent her to continue to have control of the situation. Klaus held her arms against the wall and arrested her body again with his as he ran to kiss the line of her neck hungry. Caroline could not do anything to stop him from arresting her. So decided to do the only thing she could do at that moment: nibbling the lobe of his ear, kissing, biting and licking the skin of his neck and bare shoulders uncontrollably. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest, nipples bristling and hard against his skin.

"Love ..." - he was enjoying what she was doing. And was loving feel the texture, volume and softness of her bare breasts against his chest. -

And she did not even seem to hear what he was saying. All she wanted to do was taste him, taste his skin in her mouth. Seconds later, he released her arms, who came to embrace his neck.

That's when, suddenly, Klaus held Caroline by buttocks, grabbing her in his lap. The girl wrapped his waist with her legs in one swift and natural motion. She took the opportunity to follow a thrillful warm path with her hands on the back and the slender torso of him as she passed to kiss and nibble his jaw line eagerly.

And that was how he took her to his room. She did not notice anything of the place, the room was completely irrelevant. She was focused on him and only on him. In fact, the only thing she came to think for a brief moment was: _Bed. I want to go to his bed as fast as possible._ But she also did not mind that. _I do not need a bed. I just want to feel him inside me. Anywhere, in any part of this apartment._

Klaus threw her on the bed and stared at her like a predator cornering his prey.

Caroline gasped endlessly, waiting for next act. _I swear that I can have an orgasm just because of his gaze ... God! Why is he insisting on torturing me?!_ All she wanted was to feel him.

Then, he took off his boots. And immediately after that, took off his belt, opened the button and zipper of his pants without breaking eye contact with her. Caroline was getting warmer with that scene: Klaus removing his own clothes in front of her with anxiety.

He lowered his pants with a look that seemed to devour every bit of her. But, for her despair and his delight, Klaus did not remove just one piece of clothing: his boxers.

_Bastard. You REALLY want to kill me._

Klaus went to meet her on the bed and immediately lay down on the naked body of Caroline as he returned to grab her arms, preventing any movement. He dipped his tongue over hers with passion. But this time she had been able to get out of his arms.

The girl pushed his body away from her, placing a sufficient distance so that she could do what she wanted. Klaus waited for her with interest. So, Caroline, practically trembling hands with anxiety, lowered his boxers angry. Klaus smirked at what he was seeing:_ Love, you really seem to be angry because I was still wearing my boxers, huh?_

Seconds later, she threw on the floor his boxers through a groan of irritation.

Klaus pushed her body hard against the bed with a grunt of lust and faced her, trying to capture every reaction he was able to cause on her, as he pressed her breast with one hand and stimulated her core with the other hand. His lips were inches from hers, their breaths totally out of rhythm as their heartbeat. Then, he finally realized the reaction he wanted to find in her face.

"Klaus ... please ... I need you ..." - she said with eyes closed when she felt his erection against her body –

She was desperate. Caroline raised her butt, which was leaning against the bed, in an attempt to bring her body, more precisely with the help of her hip, to meet his cock.

"Someone is hasty ..." - he smiled almost cruelly observing her despair -

"Klaus ... please ..." - she almost whimpered when felt he put some distance between the two - "You bastard ... stop torturing me ..." - she was getting angry again –

"And what do you want me to do, love?" - He whispered harshly and warm against her ear -

"I want you inside me..." - She used the tone of voice badass he loved seeing in her –

He smiled with satisfaction, but did nothing at first. Caroline whimpered again as she returned to say:

"Klaus ... FUCK ME NOW."

So, he did. Klaus barely waited for her to finish the sentence when he came inside her hard, too hard.

"OH!" - Caroline shot instantly grabbing his back with her nails - "Oh .. Klaus ..."

He moved in and out from within her tightly as he gripped the bed sheets for support, letting out a grunt of pleasure feeling her nails scratching his back.

"This way, love?" - He provoked gasping against her lips –

"Ah...mmmh...yes..."

Shortly thereafter, they rolled on the bed, changing position. Klaus sat cross-legged and Caroline was in his lap, passing her legs around his waist. The contact was intense corp la corp. Eye to eye. Both could see all the love and passion in the eyes of the other. Addition to appreciating every reaction of pleasure, every moan and every breath out of rhythm.

So they began to swing back and forth slowly, increasing the pace. Klaus, as always, was the first to assume control and pace of movements. He varied the swing motion of her hips with his hands to prolong the pleasure of the two, alternating between very slow and very fast.

They kissed hungrily. His tongue simply gave no rest to her tongue. The sweat from the bodies of the two was already quite visible. But they were not tired at all. They wanted more.

Caroline leaned her body backward, pulling her hips slightly to decrease the depth of penetration, as if trying to escape. It was a obviously provocation to test his reaction.

"No, love." - He quickly stopped the act grabbing her ass with his hands to bring her to a new even more deeper penetration. –

"Oh... my... Klaus!" - She cried and screamed while grabbing his shoulders and biting voraciously the area soon after - "Oh... do not stop ... do not stop ..." - she panted nonstop increasingly sweaty. –

"Like this?" - He teased back, pressing her body against his also sweaty –

Caroline answered with a kiss and a groan.

They changed positions again. In fact, Caroline took him completely off guard when suddenly pushed Klaus against the bed wildly. And he loved.

"My turn." - She whispered with difficulty keeping her hands against his chest. –

Klaus was lying down in bed, completely exposed. Caroline was sitting on his hip, over his erect penis. But before any movement, she wanted to taste him and watch his reactions.

So, the blonde began tracing a sequence of hot kisses from the jaw line, lips until the Adam's apple. Caroline nibbled and licked his chest, the tattoo she loved. Klaus moaned incessantly.

"Mmmh, love...yes..."

Caroline grinned mischievously. She was the only one that could leave him in that state: vulnerable, almost as if he wanted be dominated by her.

She lost her patience and decided to move on him. Caroline leaned over Klaus. Arched her back and moved her hips up and down, making the clitoris much friction with his cock.

"Oh ... oh ..." - she bit her own lips for pleasure, tilting her head back as he held her hips with both hands –

She wanted his cock touching the point G. Then, she felt the moment she leaned forward on his chest. And for that, she had to tighten her thighs against his body.

Caroline, eyes still closed, mouth open, began a kind of diagonal choreography in a diamond shape: to the right, forward, to the opposite side, behind. All this, as she slipped one of her hands through the P zone of him upward and down.

She moaned incessantly. _I'm almost there. Just a little more. I need him just a little more._

"Oh my God!" - She screamed in ecstasy increasing incredibly fast pace - "Klaus! Klaus!"

"God ... Love ... Caroline ..." - he was delirious with pleasure, holding her hips with difficulty. - "Caroline!" - He also screamed –

So finally they reached the orgasm desired. Well, maybe it was the millionth orgasm of that night actually. Caroline rolled down to his side, collapsing on the bed completely exhausted and out of breath.

Klaus was so exhausted as she was. His chest went up and down without stopping. Both were very, very sweaty and breathless, but they had smiles on their faces.

"Wow... this was ..." - she said brightly staring at the ceiling of the room. _THE BEST SEX OF ALL._ And Caroline believed that she had had the best sex with Klaus. But what they had just done was MUCH HOTTER than all the other times they had made love. –

"Yes, love, it was definitely ..." - he smiled too. _WE NEVER HAD SEX LIKE THIS_, even in the hottest moments. –

Caroline hugged his chest and distributed some slow kisses on the spot as she wrapped his hip with one of her legs. Klaus hugged her waist lovingly with one arm while removed, with his other hand, a few strands of hair of the girl, who were lightly clinging on her forehead due to sweat generated by their past activities.

"I love you so much ..." - she whispered, eyes closed, against his chest -

He smiled, lifted her chin gently with the tip of his fingers and brought her lips into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

They stood holding each other, exchanging passionate kisses and small caresses for several minutes. Silent. The only sound in the room came from their lips, from their soft kisses.

So, Caroline began to deepen the kiss with tongue, with more ease. Klaus kissed her in the same way, but when he felt that the girl slid her hand over his chest, abdomen, navel, getting closer from the natural lanky and defined V that formed in his body and it would take her to an extremely dangerous area, he broke the kiss to say:

"God, insatiable woman, you want to kill me?" - He almost gasped - "I need some time to regain my strength."

Caroline laughed.

"Well ..." - she smiled slyly slipping the tip of her fingers on his chest again - "It is not what an another part of you is telling me ..."

Klaus knew exactly what she was referring to, after all he, obviously, could feel his own erection. _Argh! Go to hell!_

So he quickly got on top of her with a teasing smile on his face. Caroline raised an eyebrow pretending confusion:

"What happened to the _I need some time to regain my strength,_ huh?"

"You, my love." - He looked at her lips with lust - "You happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

On the following day.

Caroline was awake a few minutes ago. She walked through his room completely naked, watching every detail: the furniture, the paintings, books and albums. Klaus slept deeply and peacefully in bed. He also was completely naked and without any kind of blanket over his body.

She smiled and quickly bit her own lip as she watched him sleeping in that state. _How can he be so beautiful, sexy and hot even sleeping?! Control yourself, Caroline! Let him rest for a while._ They had tried in vain to sleep and rest the night before, but always ended up making love again. It was much stronger than them. It was impossible to resist.

That was when she heard the doorbell. Caroline ran quickly to the living room to open the door because she did not want to wake him. Then, she finally realized that she was completely naked. _Shit._ The girl looked briefly at the floor of the living room, caught the shirt of Klaus, which was still on the ground, and put immediately.

Seconds later, she opened the door.

"I can see that you solved all your problems with Nik, right?" - She said grinning wickedly as she pointed the shirt that Caroline was wearing –

Caroline smiled immediately. She was shining with happiness. For all that had happened the previous night and, especially, when she saw the small and beautiful human being who moved in the arms of Rebekah.

"Hi, sweetie." - She opened her arms to receive Nikolas –

Rebekah put Nik in his mother's arms and, without asking permission or being invited, she simply entered the apartment asking:

"Where is my brother?"

"In the bedroom." - Caroline only had eyes for her son - "Sleeping."

Then she finally faced Rebekah when the girl Mikaelson shot as if just be faced with some kind of traumatic event:

"Jesus Christ! My eyes! "- She covered her eyes with her hands –

"What?!" - Caroline asked visibly confused -

"How many places of the apartment you and Nik have profaned?!" - She pointed to the torn dress and panties on the living room floor –


	29. Chapter 29

"Ah ... that." - Caroline said completely embarrassed. Embarrassed by Rebekah and even by Nik, even if he was just a baby. - "Ah ... I ... he ... I mean ... we ..." - she stammered. _But what the hell I need to explain? I almost did hot sex with the man I love in this hall, but so what? Shit. The problem is that he is her brother. Heah, I know, but ..._ -

Rebekah rolled her eyes, already with her back to the torn dress and panties.

"Do not say anything, okay? I'm already traumatized enough. "- She began to walk toward the door again -

"Rebekah ..." - Caroline tried to say something but did not know exactly what -

"I'll be with Stefan." - She smiled and pointed to the blonde - "And you, you two actually should be with Nik. Enjoy it. "

Then she went out and closed the door quietly. Caroline gave a small smile and turned all her attention to the baby.

"Let's see daddy, okay?" - She smiled and gave a small kiss on her son's head –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Klaus was already awake, he had heard some voices coming from the living room. So even though he was still sleepily and somewhat tired by the unremitting _activities_ with Caroline last night, he sat up in bed, rubbed eyes and quickly and took his boxers she had thrown on the floor so angry. Seconds later, he donned the piece of clothing.

He had barely taken a step away from the bed when he said:

"Caroli ..."

But the phrase was soon interrupted. With the blond hair naturally messy, but at the same time extremely beautiful and laid aside, she wore only his shirt and showed her thighs and bare legs. _Beautiful._ But that was not the reason he had lost his voice. The reason was because she was entering the room accompanied.

Caroline stopped a few steps past the door and began to smile at him while holding Nikolas in her lap. The baby moved in her arms. He moved his head from side to side as well as moved the legs and arms.

Klaus smiled immediately, approaching the two with a look hypnotized. _Wow, he has grown so much ... My boy. My son. _But suddenly a part of him panicked_: He still remember me?_

Caroline seemed not to have noticed the concern and even his nervousness. She approached the lips of the baby's head and whispered showing Klaus:

"Look baby, daddy's here."

Klaus waited for the reaction of the child with apprehension. Nikolas turned his head after a few seconds toward his father. The baby accompanied Klaus with eyes for a while and suddenly moved excitedly in his mother's arms. Caroline laughed thrilled watching her son try to stretch the small arms for his father.

Klaus grinned in relief, letting out a quick sigh. Then he further expanded his smile and dimples seeing the way the child to him. _He still remembers me._ Klaus took Nik from Caroline's lap and went on to hold him with care, close to his bare chest.

"Hey ..." - he could not stop smiling like a fool - "You have grown a lot, you know?" - Nik seemed to play with his tattoo with his little fingers –

Caroline hugged her own body watching the scene. _The two men of my life together and finally by my side._ She smiled so radiant seeing how much Nik loved Klaus and remembered him, even after so many weeks away from him. And of course, she smiled seeing Klaus's way, that even always so serious, badass and willing to say _"I do not care for anyone",_ always seemed like a completely different man when he was with her and their baby: he was sweet, loving and protective with them.

"Ah ... I love you, son." - He let out as he gave a quick kiss on the top of the baby's head –

Caroline held the stubborn tears almost instantly when she heard him say those words.

"What is it, love?" - Klaus asked clearly confused by her emotional state -

"Nothing." – she gave a reassuring smile and a quick sigh -

"Caroline ..." - he insisted using a reproachfully tone -

She laughed and hugged his waist with love while taking the opportunity to play with one hand of Nik. Then she said in a passionate whisper as she faced him:

"I love you."

Klaus still looked a little confused and suspicious as if he still wanted more "explanations" for the sudden emotional state, but ended up giving a small smile clearly satisfied for the three words.

"I'll prepare something for you to eat, okay? "- she said lovingly against his chest while Nik still insisted on playing with a tattoo of Klaus -

"For both of us actually." - He corrected her -

"Yeah." - She agreed –

Seconds later, she left the room. Klaus watched the way the child for a few minutes. He was still smiling holding the baby. Then, still doing it, had an idea. He approached the bedside table and picked up the phone. Klaus waited just a quick moment when the other person answered.

"Good morning and what do you want?" - She said jokingly -

He rolled his eyes and saw Nikolas almost simulate a laugh because of the gesture, which made him laugh.

"Rebekah, love, I need a small favor."

"What?" - She encouraged him curiously -

"Bring the suitcases of Nik and Caroline here. "

"Okay." - She said simply -

"I need you to do it now, dear." - He added quickly -

"Why?"

_Argh! Bloody Hell. I have to give explanations for all my actions now?_ But even angry, he decided to answer using a mischievous tone of voice:

"I want to go out with the two for a few hours, but for make it possible my interrogator and annoying little sister, Caroline need to have some clothes to wear. "- he imagined that Rebekah had faced the torn dress on the floor the living room -" You know, considering the current condition of her dress, so... "

"Okay, okay!" - She said suddenly. She did not want to think again in a possible traumatic scene of her brother and Caroline having sex in the living room. -

Klaus laughed.

"I assume you came across the "damaged" dress, right?" - He could not control himself -

"_Damaged_? God, Nik! How you managed to rip the whole dress in half?! "- She was still shocked -

He smiled and, as he raised an eyebrow, began to say:

"Oh, it was quite simple actually ..."

"God!" - she almost yelled - "It was a rhetorical question!" - She rolled her eyes - "I'll be there in a few minutes." - Then ended the call –

Shortly after, already in the kitchen, he approached her still holding the child. Klaus kissed Caroline's neck and smiled against the soft skin of her when he noticed that she smiled feeling his lips.

"Love, hold him for awhile, okay?" - He said handing Nikolas for her -

"But ... how I'll prepare our breakfast, then? "- she said confused as she took Nik -

Klaus leaned against the small kitchen counter, folded his arms and said with a small mysterious smile:

"No need, dear."

"Sorry, but I do not think I've understood." - She frowned -

"No need, love, because we ..." - he indicated himself, her and Nik - "... will go out and have breakfast somewhere else in a few minutes." - He pretended to look at a pulse imagery clock during the sentence -

"Really?" - She raised an eyebrow looking interested, but soon came back to reality and said almost irritably - "It will not work out."

"Why do you say that?" - He frowned -

She rolled her eyes and shot as if it were the most obvious thing in the world:

"Hello! You destroyed my dress, your _uncontrolled alpha male_ ... "- she said those words so naturally, that made him gives an incredulous laugh -

Klaus stared at her for a few seconds and whispered so annoyingly seductive:

"Well, yesterday and in other occasions from what I remember, you really seemed to like the fact that I'm an _uncontrolled alpha male_, love."

Caroline tried not to groan with that comment._ Argh! Why he always finds a damn way to make me horny with beautiful or dirty sentences?_ Then she seemed to remember she was holding Nikolas.

"Stop talking about _these issues_ ..." - she almost whispered while, in a funny way, tried to cover the small ear of Nik like she wanted make him do not listen to their conversation - "We have a baby here." - she indicated her son with head -

Klaus could not control himself and just let out a laugh by her "worry". He ran a hand gently on his son's head and said staring Caroline:

"He does not care, love. In fact, I believe he feels grateful. "- He kept staring the puzzled eyes of the girl -" After all, it is precisely because of _these issues_ ... "- he provoked her by using the same terms -" and other _uncontrolled activities, _that we are _really good_ at doing, ... "- he said "uncontrolled activities" and "really good" using a hot tone -" he was made, am I right? "

"Klaus!" - she shot almost blushing –

And he raised his arms in defense instantly amidst a impish grin. Soon after, the bell was touched. Klaus kissed the forehead of Caroline and left the kitchen to open the door.

"Thank you, Bekah." - He said gently receiving the suitcases -

"Put a bloody trousers, Nik!" – she shot seeing him using only his boxers -

Klaus rolled eyes, and already closing the door, said:

"See you later."

"Fine!" - e heard the answer of her voice, sounding distant from the door –

Soon after.

"Here, love." - He put the suitcases in front of her - "Let's take a quick shower, get dressed and leave."

She nodded, but quickly corrected:

"We will not take a bath _together,_ okay?" - She pointed at him while holding Nik with the other arm. Caroline knew exactly what happened between them in the shower. And more importantly, she knew how long they stayed in the "shower". –

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." - He said in a way almost innocent. –

She gave a quick kiss on the cheek of Klaus, then asked curiously as she passed to hug Nik with more love:

"We're going to where?"

Klaus took the suitcases once again to take to his room while said through a smile:

"Have you heard about Greenwich Park, love?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Forty minutes later.

Klaus and Caroline went down in Cutty Sark and went straight to the craft fair and food buy some items for picnic obvious "disguised" of a _simple breakfast in the park_, as he had insisted on saying minutes before. Klaus held the sort of baby chair, with Nik inside, in one hand while Caroline was carrying two small bags of "shopping." Shortly after they went to a market to buy some refreshments and went to the park.

The day had started slightly gray, but in a short time, had already appeared a beautiful blue sky. They found a place in the huge lawn to stretch the towel. Caroline watched the whole landscape increasingly enchanted, what made Klaus smile quickly without she noticed.

"Klaus, this is ..." - she began to say with a sigh as she tried to find the right words -

The view was very beautiful, being possible to see the River Thames, Canary Wharf and the Millennium Dome. Greenwich Park, one of the Royal Parks of London, was an old hunting park of Greenwich and one of the largest green spaces in the southeast of there.

"Genuine beauty." - He turned to her as he sat down on the towel and put the seat of Nik between the two, the baby was sleeping peacefully. -

"Yeah." - She smiled and eventually admitted without realizing – "I've never really been anywhere."

Klaus picked up an apple and suddenly said in a tone determined after gently lift the chin of Caroline with his fingers to face his eyes:

"I'll take you wherever you want. Rome, Paris, Tokyo."

"Oh wow..." – she smiled using an amused tone like a little girl who had just won a gift – "Must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want." -

Klaus giggled.

"I would say there certainly is some benefit, love." - He joked back and bit the apple after –

He lay on the floor and began to observe the sky in silence as Caroline watched his quiet way, and especially his beautiful face: _God! His face is beautiful in an almost supernatural way. A face of a poster, feminine without being effeminate, masculine without being aggressive, but also with a twist cruel, certain harshness in the eyes and mouth, the kind of face that could make a romantic character or a serial killer extremely attractive. Beautiful and sexy. Not to mention the damn irresistible accent._

She was not able to resist. Then, seconds later, she approached Klaus slowly, walking on her knees, and lay over his body in a hurry and, as strange as it seemed, with longing. The act of Caroline caught him off guard, and by her rush, the girl ended up making him drop the apple on the grass next to the towel.

"Sorry, I dropped your apple." - She said looking upset with herself -

"What apple, love?" - He said through a intricate smile, with his lips very close to hers. –

Caroline inevitably smiled at him, putting her arms around his head while Klaus went to hug her waist tightly against his body.

"So you never told me if you will accept my invitation to take you to where you want to go ..." - he suddenly shot staring the gaze and every other bits of the girl's face with curiosity -

Caroline pretended to think quickly, frowning, and soon raised an eyebrow as she asked pretending confusion:

"So, it was an invitation?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, something he was sure he had been accustomed to do because of her.

"Of course it was, dear."

Caroline managed not to laugh at his way. She waited a few seconds and whispered with a voice almost hoarse with all emotion and love she felt when said those words, looking intently into his eyes and lips:

"I accept. I just wanna be with you and our baby. I'll go with you to anywhere in this world ... "

Klaus looked at her visibly in a trance, touched and even surprised, shocked. Yes, he knew she loved him, but somehow, thought it would never get used to the intensity of her love for him and the love he felt for her. After everything that has happened, it was still unbelievable what she did to him. Caroline was the only woman who had such power over him. She was able to leave him completely vulnerable, helpless, speechless and breathless at the same time. And he, who was always one step ahead of everyone and everything, never was able to predict her words, and especially the impact of those words would have on him. So, Klaus responded in the best way he knew how to do with her: a kiss full of passion.

And, likewise, Caroline also never seemed to predict or be prepared for a new kiss of him. Klaus was wonderful that aspect: most of his kisses were sudden, breathtaking, leaving her completely insane and more and more in love with him. And all she always did was answer his act with even more will.

They seemed to struggle to see who had more power over the other, who made the other even crazier. That game was always played with each new dip of his tongue on hers and her tongue on his.

Caroline moaned deepening the kiss and feeling he bring one of his hands up to her hair, stuck in a simple hairstyle, while the other arm was still wrapping her waist. They kissed for a few seconds when began to hear a baby cry. Nikolas had woken from his peaceful sleep. Then Klaus broke the kiss saying against her lips through a slight smile:

"It seems that someone else wants your attention, love."

Caroline nodded with a smile as she tried to catch her breath. Soon after, she took Nik from the chair and tried to calm him.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" - She kissed his cheek - "Mommy is here."

But Nik was still crying. So Caroline understood.

"Well, I guess it's not my attention he wants." - She left in the air the sentence -

Klaus inevitably uttered a cocky smile full of satisfaction as he stretched his arms to receive the boy. The baby, still crying, stretched his little arms to his father.

"Come here, son." - He said still smiling –

Nik moved in his father's arms with tears streaming from the eyes to the cheeks and dimples.

"Hey, there is no reason to cry, right?" - Klaus whispered softly as he stroked the top of his son's head –

And gradually, the baby was calming down, reducing the intensity of crying and his restlessness until to stop crying completely. Caroline had observed carefully all the "work" of Klaus to calm Nikolas while eating a sandwich and drinking juice.

"Watching me, love?" - He had said minutes before -

"Maybe." - she teased after finishing the juice –

Minutes later, Caroline lay down on the towel, put one arm behind own head and said with a soft voice as she watched Klaus seated with a baby against his chest:

"Lie down with me."

Klaus, holding the child with care, lay down on the towel and went to rest his head on the belly of Caroline. He had Nikolas facedown against his shirt, over his chest, the surface most comfortable and safe at the moment. The baby hold his head elevated, moving side to side, trying to lift the chin and accompanied his father and the landscape with curious eyes.

The girl led the other hand until the Klaus's hair and began tracing gentle caresses among strands of his hair with love.

"This is good, sweetheart." - He let out in a low whisper -

She smiled quickly closing eyes.

"Thank you." - She said suddenly after a few minutes in silence -

"For what?" - He asked with eyes closed and still "containing" the movements of Nikolas over his chest -

"For all this. For this moment. "- She said as she watched the blue sky -

"It's just a picnic, love." - He said through a quick grin -

"No, it's not." - She corrected him still staring at the sky and stroking his hair -

He waited for her to continue.

"It's a perfect moment for us ..." - she smiled and said for the first time - "... for our family."

Klaus slowly opened eyes when he heard those words. He was silent, assimilating the meaning of everything: her, himself, Nik and that simple moment in the park.

_Our family._

He had spent most of his life running away from his demons and damages. Running away from feelings, love, genuine friendships, brothers and sister, and especially Esther and Mikael's ghost. And to a certain extent, he had managed to get away from everything.

Until Caroline appears in his life.

He had been able to get away from absolutely everything.

Except run away from _her_.

And now he had Nikolas, a fact still unbelievable to him. _They_ had Nikolas.

_Our family._

Yes, a part of him still felt all weird, new and even scary. But another part of him truly liked the sound of those words.


	30. Chapter 30

Ten in the morning.

Klaus entered The Three Kings with Caroline and the baby. The Pub was still empty because the hours of operation ranged from twelve in the morning to ten hours and thirty minutes of the night. The establishment was immersed in complete silence.

They were just about to go to the stairs that would lear them to the first floor, to his apartment, when a distinctive accent voice said suddenly from somewhere in the Pub:

"Niklaus."

Klaus and Caroline looked in the direction of the voice's owner. Elijah had appeared near the bar.

"Brother." - Klaus ran a quick length with his head as Elijah approached him and the blonde, who was holding a chair portable, with a reversible handle with a baby inside. –

Elijah looked Caroline and baby with curiosity and also looked extremely puzzled and even astonished by the scene, even if he was very discreet in showing such reactions. But Klaus obviously was able to notice the hang of him.

"So, I assume that this is the lovely Caroline Forbes and my nephew Nikolas, right?" - He said through a small gentle smile staring at his brother, and soon after, Caroline. -

Klaus smiled with pride and just saying casually without realizing his own words while wrapping her waist with one arm:

"This is my girl and our son."

And Caroline managed not to grin like an idiot, silly, passionate in front his words. He never presented her that way to anyone, not even to Rebekah and Kol. Klaus was not the kind of guy who liked to make big declarations of love or demonstrations of affection in public (he always said beautiful things to her when they were alone, preferably naked in bed, in the shower, in the kitchen and other various compartments the house before, during or after making love), even he was, in a way, largely ignored this fact on several occasions when he kissed and hugged her in public.

"Hi." – she said with a smile almost shy - "It's a pleasure to meet you, Elijah."

"Ah, my dear, the pleasure is all mine." - Elijah said after driving his lips to the back of her right hand in a polite small kiss. –

Such an act surprised Caroline definitely in a positive way. Elijah was a perfect gentleman. _Completely different from Kol_, she immediately thought while trying not to laugh. And definitely, like Klaus. Or probably, he was like the older brother because Klaus knew how to be a gentleman, although more discreet.

The difference between the two was that Elijah was clearly and purely polite in a classical manner. An old fashioned gentleman. Klaus , howerver, belonged to another type of gentleman: the kind hot, seductive, charming and sexy. But he did not need to be exhibiting himself to show such "qualities", he acted that way naturally, leaving many women flushed with one simple look or small smile.

Elijah watched the baby in the chair.

"You'd like to hold him?" - Caroline said with a small smile when she noticed how Elijah faced his nephew –

"Yes, of couse." – he smiled still looking for the boy. For Elijah, Caroline and Nikolas would always be a mystery to be understood. _How this beautiful girl was able to touch the heart hard and full of rage of Niklaus? How she managed to make him feel again? How she managed to make him become a father and, especially, like to be a father?_ For a long time Elijah thought that the Mikaelson family (him, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol) was filled with enough damage to any moment of genuine affection and shared family anytime with joy. _And now this young unknown girl_ (Yes, he could see that Caroline looked younger than Klaus) _comes into his life and changes everything. For him and for our dysfunctional family._ _Caroline Forbes gave me hope. She and this child are given me hope for another chance to my family._ –

She placed Nik in the arms of his uncle while Klaus took the opportunity to say using a tone extremely serious and even funny:

"Be careful with him, Elijah." - He crossed his arms watching intently his brother received Nikolas - "Hold my son with care."

"Klaus." – she hissed through an angry whisper. - "Do not be unpleasant, please."

"Argh!" – he let in a bad mood - "I'm not doing anything wrong, Caroline."

Elijah was once again astonished by what he saw. Klaus overly worried about his son and having a sudden and clear discussion typical of a married couple with Caroline. _What did she do with him?_

"It's all right, Caroline." - Elijah said trying to "manage" the situation - "He's right."

Klaus gave a small triumphant smile, and stared the blonde, who rolled her eyes impatiently for his giant ego.

"We're going to open the TTK within a couple of hours." - Elijah tried to change the subject as he amused at the way of his nephew -

And fortunately achieved success.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you while Caroline go to visit Bekah and Stefan." - Klaus said sitting in one of the chairs while Caroline was still standing -

Elijah nodded and walked away from the two, still holding Nik, to catch a some water in the fridge next to the counter. Caroline crossed arms in silence. She seemed annoyed with him.

So, Klaus, after roll his eyes to the hang of her, pulled the arm of the girl saying:

"Hey, come here." - Seconds later, he pulled Caroline to sit on his lap –

She, however, remained silent. Arms crossed and a serious look.

"Love ..." - he began to whisper closer to her ear, letting her crazy - "Stop being stubborn and kiss me."

"No." - she tried to look irritated with difficulty. It was always extremely difficult to think straight with him seducing her like that -

"Caroline, love ..." - he kept insisting. –

He quickly nipped her earlobe. And that was all he needed to do for her to stop trying to resist. _Hell! Argh! Bastard!_

Caroline turned suddenly to Klaus and took his face in her hands for a starved and rushed kiss.

"Mmmh ... that's better." - He said between kisses –

She broke the kiss, grabbed his chin with her thumb and forefinger and whispered clearly pretending to be angry:

"I hate you."

Klaus exhibited the dimpled smile and said, passing a hand over her back:

"I love you."

Then it was his turn to take her face in his hands and start a new hungry kiss. Caroline was unable not to smile against his lips when said in jest:

"Mmmh ... that's better."

And he immediately smiled when he heard she use the same words. The girl returned to hold his chin with forefinger and thumb while playing with a few strands of his hair with the other hand.

"Ah ..." - she sighed looking at his mouth, lips, and especially his dimples. - "This smile should be prohibited, you know?"

"Why, love?" - He provoked caressing the long way of her back with his fingertips -

Caroline knew he knew the reason. _He just wants me to contribute to the increase of his ego._

"Your ego is already too big, you remember?" - it was all she decided to say -

Klaus let out a laugh pretending to have been hurt by her comment. They were exchanging caresses and "disguise" dirty smiles when they were interrupted by the sound embarrassing of an forced coughing. Elijah was holding Nik in front of them and had a look a little embarrassed by everything that he had just seen and heard between the two.

But Klaus's reaction was almost amusing, at least to himself. He saw the way of Elijah, who tried to hide, and mainly saw the way of Caroline, embarrassed by the situation. So he decided to provoke her in order innocent:

"What's wrong, love?"

Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief at his natural and quiet reaction. But she controlled herself, gave a small smile as if nothing had happened and said:

"Nothing. It's alright. "

"Fine, then." - He smiled trying not to laugh. Soon after faced his brother - "Elijah?" - He let the question implied -

Elijah hesitated for a few seconds, but soon rushed to respond after returning to reality as he shook his head quickly from side to side.

"Oh, no, nothing. It's alright."

The three adults were in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sound of the place coming from Nik. Until, suddenly, Caroline broke the silence saying to Klaus almost as if Elijah was not there:

"You know I came here with Rebekah and Stefan, right?"

He simply nodded while Elijah listened to the conversation with curiosity.

"Originally, just me and Nik would travel here. But Rebekah decided to come and Stefan eventually decided to come with her. "- Caroline hesitated from the end of that phrase –

Klaus frowned and said trying not to sound annoyed:

"What are you not telling me?"

Caroline opened her mouth, but her voice did not come out. She thought of what should say and how should say to him. Then said as she touched his chest with both hands as if to let him calm:

"In the first place: do not get angry." - She hastened to ask –

He snorted.

"In the second place: I have nothing to do with it." - She wanted to make it clear to him -

"Caroline ..." - he was impatient enough -

"Okay, okay!" - She raised her arms in the air, took a deep breath and shot - "Well, Rebekah came with Stefan, but Damon did not want to stay away from his brother ... so he came up with him, but Elena did not want to be without Damon so ... "- she can not stop to breathe seeing his way -

"Bloody hell, Caroline." - He did not believe what was hearing -

But she was not finished talking.

"And Bonnie did not want to be alone ..." - she bit her lower lip seemed to expect an explosion coming from him -

Klaus's eyes widened. _What the hell? Even Bonnie Bennett?!_

"The whole Mystic Falls came here?" - He shot still in shock -

"No, no." - She tried to joke chuckling nervously - "Matt decided stay in Mystic Falls."

He clenched jaw and his teeth. The joke was definitely made at the wrong time.

"Sorry, sorry. It was not funny ... "- she said quickly as she returned to touch his chest with hands -.

"They are your friends and friends of Stefan?." - The voice of Elijah suddenly asked to Caroline -

Klaus and the blonde had forgotten that he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Yes." - she replied - "Damon is the brother of Stefan and Elena, his girlfriend, is one of my best friends as well as Bonnie."

"I see." – Elijah seemed to think while putting Nik again in the arms of his mother, who was still sitting on the lap of Klaus -

The brothers exchanged glances full of meaning. And Klaus suddenly widened his eyes for Elijah. However, before he could protest, the eldest brother said to Caroline:

"Invite them all to a modest but good round of drinks, conversation and music after we closed the TTK."

Caroline instantly exhibited a grateful smile at him as Klaus rolled his eyes and let out a:

"Fantastic."

"I detect irony in your comment, Niklaus?" - Elijah tried not to smile -

And Klaus launched an angry and challenging look for him while Caroline also turned to "check" his answer and facial expression.

She seemed so happy for the invitation of Elijah and order to complete, held Nik and watched Klaus in a so innocent and lovely way as if to bewitch him to not stay or at least not show anger and disapproval at the situation. She seemed to ask him using those beautiful blue eyes of witch of his heart, mind and body:

_So could you please do not get annoyed with all this?Please..._

And honestly, he tried to remain angry. But it was impossible. _Hell! What the fuck is she doing to me? _She was becoming very good at breaking all his resistances and find loopholes in his temper because of the love he felt for her. He ended up dispelling an almost grimace and replaced by a small smile of someone who had been defeated.

"Sure, okay, my love."

Caroline smiled at him winningly, and Klaus smiled back, clearly still amused by her way. The blonde snuggled their child in arms, seeking a more comfortable position and said smiling as she gave a small kiss on the cheek of Klaus:

"Thank you."

He smiled and whispered full of malice against her ear, so that only she could hear:

"You and I, completely naked in my bed, doing inappropriate things all night."

_Oh my God. Control yourself, Caroline! Control your sexual apetite immediately! _She instantly had closed eyes and bit her own lip trying to forget the fact that her panties had become pretty much wet when she heard his words.

"You accept these terms, love?" - He teased her again -

She inevitably gasped and said in a whisper:

"Absolutely."

Elijah watched everything without understanding. _Well, it might be better not understand._ The only thing he could see was that Caroline had gasped when Klaus had asked something like _"you accept these terms?". _But except for that, he was also in shock. A great and unexpected shock actually.

_Caroline discovered a loophole in the bad temper of Niklaus: Herself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

Ten minutes to eleven o'clock at night.

The TTK worked from 11:00 to 23:00, but on Sundays, as was the case of that day, the opening hours were from 12:00 to 22:30. And, as usual, about 10 minutes before the end of the work, Klaus, Elijah and Kol rang a bell followed by _"Last orders!"_ for customers, which indicated that it was their last chance to buy drinks. They did not let nobody stay hours after the announcement of "close" the establishment.

And at that moment Elijah was sitting near the counter with Klaus, Kol and Stefan beside him while Caroline and Rebekah had gone quickly to the apartment of Klaus to put Nik to sleep.

"Your brother is punctual, huh?" - Kol shot to Stefan as he drank one _"half pint"_ of beer. -

"Do not be nasty, Kol." - Elijah said as he drank some wine -

"Oh, shut up, Kol." - Klaus was harder and impatient with his younger brother after drinking a some _stout_, a beer almost black and very bitter. –

"So, you mean you're enjoying wait Damon Salvatore and his girlfriend, Nik? '- He teased with a chuckle -

Klaus was about to attack his brother when Stefan said as he read a message on the phone:

"Damon is already here. He's parking the car. "

"Finally!" - Kol teased -

"Shut up, Kol!" - Rebekah's voice said suddenly –

Caroline and Rebekah were coming down the last steps of the ladder that led them back to the bar.

Caroline was wearing a blue corset tunic dress in all over rose print with lace overlay at bust, delineating her small up top and curvy hips. Plus the fact that her thighs and legs were completely exposed. And see the girl was leaving Klaus mad. _She can only be wanting to provoke me with this tempting little dress._

Seconds later, Damon, Elena and Bonnie entered the establishment. And Kol opened his mouth in disbelief at what he saw, or rather, whom he saw: Bonnie.

"It was worth waiting, little brother?" - It was time for Klaus provoque Kol when he noticed the clear interest of the brother on Bonnie Bennett -

Kol had no words. He did not know she was in London. He had not stopped thinking about her at any time during those six weeks. Seconds later, their looks have met and Bonnie inevitably let out a small smile.

"Klaus." - Damon greeted him with a quick and almost awkward handshake, after all the last two meetings of the two were definitely strange: first, the fight and after, drinking without stopping at the Mystic Grill. -

Klaus returned the handshake also in a weird way, but in peace. Then Damon greeted Kol and was presented by Stefan to Elijah. Elena talked to Caroline, Bonnie and Rebekah, shortly after she had been presented by Caroline to Elijah as well as Bonnie.

Some time later.

About fifteen minutes had passed. The guys drank next to the counter and tried to find some kind of subject to talk with difficulty while the girls seemed to do it with extreme ease. Caroline, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie talked and laughed excitedly endlessly sitting around the table prepared for exactly four seats.

"Argh!" - Klaus let out as he watched the girls as well as the other guys seemed to do - "But what the hell are they talking about?"

"I have no idea." - Stefan said looking to envy they way. _At least they seem to have to talk. Unlike us._ -

"This is annoying." - Kol also seemed uncomfortable with the happiness of the four girls -

"Probably they are entertained with typical issues of woman." - Elijah remarked without showing discomfort. He was simply stating something obvious. -

Klaus, Kol and Stefan regard him curiously. They thought about such matters until Damon shot as he drank:

"M.C.M."

"What?!" - The other four guys asked in unison -

"Makeup, clothes and men." - Damon explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world - "That's what they should probably be talking about."

He noted that the other guys were still concentrated in his last words when he decided to add:

"Oh, and of course, because of your blonde ..." - he pointed Klaus - "I say that they are talking about M.C.M.B."

"Makeup ..." - Kol began -

"Clothes ..." - Stefan continued -

"Men ..." - It was the time of Elijah -

And, finally, Klaus. Yes, he understood the point of Damon.

"Babies."

Soon after, they watched Rebekah rising from her chair and, accompanied by the other girls, heading up until the jukebox. Elijah's eyes involuntarily turned to his own clock: 23:09. And he showed the other three.

"Are 23:09, girls." - Damon said looking them -

"You're not really thinking about putting music, right?" - Elijah said -

But Rebekah and Caroline smiled at them as if they did not care about the warning.

"Are you crazy?" - Kol shot -

"Rebekah, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." - Stefan tried to be rational -

"Caroline ..." - Klaus crossed his arms in disbelief at what was seeing -

"Really, Elena?" - Damon frowned –

Then it was time for Elena to speak:

"Do not worry, we know exactly what we're doing."

"Yeah, let's put the music at a low volume."

All the guys watching carefully all minimal movements of the girls with curiosity.

Caroline whispered something in the ear of Rebekah, who gave a little laugh. So the newest Mikaelson "chose" the song. Seconds later, _Headtuner _by _Joss Stone_ started out of the machine. The girls exchanged smiles full of meaning and were moving away from the jukebox already dancing excitedly.

_**Work it**_

_**Girls we gotta work it like we do**_

_**Turn a head or two**_

The four practically danced in a cicular formation, always looking at each other, although Elena and Bonnie seemed to dance together as well as Caroline and Rebekah did the same.

_**Cause we're worth it**_

_**So I ain't gonna waste my time waiting on you**_

_**Gotta make your move**_

The guys (Klaus, Stefan, Damon and Kol. Elijah just watched without interest) were increasingly disturbed by the fact that they went to dance in a way increasingly sexy as if, just like the lyrics, they wanted to provoke them, let them crazy.

Caroline and Rebekah danced and smiled at each other. The two blondes seemed "command" the group. Then one of two whispered laughing:

"He's watching me, huh?" - Caroline asked Rebekah, so only she could hear -

She laughed.

"He's going crazy." – Rebakh glanced Klaus from the corner of her eyes and noticed he was visibly tense, troubled. He even massaged his own neck with one hand as if trying to control something.-

"Well, Stefan does not seem very normal too." - Caroline said smiling -

"Damon, too." - Elena laughed -

Bonnie, however, chose not to say a word, but she had realized how Kol was looking at her.

_**You've had my number fot two or three days or more**_

_**If you're a real man then you can't ignore mmmm, mmmm this**_

Then they begun to look each of them, teasing more. Rebekah danced for Stefan, Elena danced for Damon and Bonnie for Kol. They seemed to invite them to join the dance.

_**Sometimes it's physical**_

_**But I want supernatural**_

_**I don't have wings but I'm ready to fall**_

_**I deserve it all**_

_**Headturner yeah**_

_**Soul burner**_

_**Ya gonna watch me walk, then watch me walk**_

Caroline stared Klaus with the corner of her eyes and began to move for him, swinging the hips and touching sensually her own body while the hair was hurled almost in slow motion for each side.

She knew he was getting more and more horny. And that was exactly her goal: make him lose control to go there, where she was, and began to dance with her. Although he did not like to dance that type of music.

"Caroline." - Klaus whispered to himself losing control at each new move of her to him, each new swing of her hips on that damned tempting little dress. -

Stefan, Damon and Kol had already been defeated. They were already dancing with Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie respectively.

_**Headturner yeah**_

_**Are you a slow learner**_

_**Come and take my hand**_

_**Cause I'll find another man**_

_**If you're gonna watch me walk, then watch me walk**_

_**Ya gotta earn it**_

_**Nothing in life is free you gotta bring your love to me baby, baby, baby**_

Caroline continued teasing him when she suddenly felt Klaus grabbing her waist from behind, moving with her as he began to whisper in her ear:

" You're trying to tempt me, love."

She smiled, clearly pleased because she knew she had managed what wanted. Then she took his hands, which were on her waist, up to her hips. The girl stuck her body on his and with her hands on his over that area, Caroline began to swing her hips from side to side, always against the material of his trousers. Klaus just gasped unintentionally as he moved with her.

_**Emotional, mmm I got it**_

_**Sexual, mmm I got it**_

She smiled feeling his lips on her neck and the way he seemed to breathe her, smell her perfume as he shook his own hips in rhythm of hers. The dance, every movement of the two against the body of the other was extremely sexual and hot. The game between them had begun.

_**Spiritual, God knows, I've got it**_

_**What you want, baby I got it**_

"Love, Caroline ..." - he was losing control already touching her bare thighs. - "I want you..."- the whisper was hoarse and rough by the evidente desire – "I want you naked in my bed immediately ... "

"Mmmh..." – now it was Caroline who was going crazy. She gasped. –

Then, she finally turned to face his eyes full of lust as she continued the sensual swing of bodies.

"I need to have you inside me ..." - she whispered to him and only to him - "... or I'll die ..."

He let out a victorious smile.

"Let's get out of here, love." - He glanced sideways - "Let's go to our room."

She nodded hastily, but added:

"Our son is sleeping in the apartment."

"Do not worry, dear, I'll stifle all your screams ..." - he replied smugly exhibiting the dimpled smile -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

A minute later.

Caroline entered the apartment in a hurry while already finished to remove the own dress, making her way to the bedroom. Klaus closed the door quickly, and as he walked, and took threw his clothes on the floor.

The two had absolutely no idea how they managed to get into the hall of the apartment that would take them to the room already completely naked. But, yes, the fact was that they had managed to.

Klaus, however, even without understanding his own actions, ended up pulling the arm of Caroline, who was about to open the door of their room, bringing her to him. Then he caught her completely off guard, and in one swift movement, he pushed her against the hallway wall with anxiety, going to arrest her naked body with his, also naked. She would be his there.

"Klaus." - She gasped looking confused. But at the same time, she melted feeling his erection -

Klaus lifted the body of Caroline in silence and helped her to wrap his body with her legs. Both breathing hard, ruffled skin, beats out of rhythm.

"Kla ..." - she said again gasping -

"Shh ..." - he had placed his lips inches from hers - "Feel, love, feel."

Then he came inside her.

"Oh .. oh ... mmm ..." - she moaned with watery eyes by the feeling of having him inside her, moving slow and strong, an initial sweet torture. - "Klaus ..."

"Feel, my love ..." - he said, his voice rough. He wanted her to understand how much he wanted her. -

"Ah ..." - she bit his lower lip as she smiled. She did not want him to stop. _It's so good ... is perfect. Him, inside me ... the perfect fit._ - "Please...do not stop ... "

"Never." - He whispered and immediately crashed his lips on hers, already stimulating the opening of her mouth for his tongue –

Caroline's back arched against the wall as he moved inside her. Klaus held her by the butt, always squeezing the area. She squeezed her thighs and legs wrapped in his body harder and moved her hips eagerly, trying to increase, deepen and prolong the contact of his cock against the walls most intimate of her body.

"Oh, Klaus ... oh ..." - she moaned, whimpered and smiled at the same time -

"Yes, love ...this way... "- He wanted to hear every whimper and groan. –

Caroline distributes bites on the skin of his shoulder with eyes closed. His taste was all she wanted to feel.

So Klaus finally led her up to the room of the two. He was simply wonderful in that. He walked up to the room holding her body as they made love.

He stood up in front of the bed, holding the body of Caroline beneath the thighs as she entwined his hips with her legs with more force and rested her feet on the bed. Caroline hugged Klaus's neck, holding herself tightly, and, feeling his anxious and deep penetration, she began to swing up and down, slowly arching her back to stick further into his pelvis. He helped her movements by pushing her butt.

"Klaus, Klaus ..." - she felt him increasing the pace in the same way that she. She was not able to control herself. She was reaching her limit, she had to scream -

But, just like he said he would do, he did. Klaus stifled her screams with his lips, in hot kisses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Meanwhile.

Kol opened the apartment door and quickly smiled full of malice when he saw many pieces of clothing (dress, panties, trousers, boxers and shirt) scattered on the floor. The trail of clothes seemed to go from the living room into the corridor.

"Nik, Nik ..." - he shook his head from side to side in a impish smile and decided to close the door again. -

However, before it closed completely, Kol ended up listening to an _"Oh my God!"_ and an _"Caroline!"_ coming from somewhere in the apartment.


	31. Chapter 31

"Mmm, this was wonderful ..." - she smiled, panting nonstop grabbing his body as if seeking balance -

"You are wonderful, love ..." - Klaus also panted, but found the strength to draw a quick line of wet kisses on her shoulder –

They were in bed, completely exhausted, seeking support in each others arms to recover from the "activity" made seconds before. Caroline still involved his body with legs and also slid one of her feet up and down along his legs. The girl hugged the back of Klaus, passing the tip of her fingers on the way of his slender back.

Caroline did not want to leave that room, that bed. She wanted to keep hugging and kissing him. But, even suffering, ended up commenting:

"We have to go back there." - She had closed her eyes to say the phrase -

"No, we have not." - He was kissing her neck –

"Yes ..." - she nibbled the lobe of his ear - "... we have." - Soon after, she kissed his shoulder while whispering - "You're a terrible host, you know?"

He smiled against the skin of her neck.

"I do not need to be a host, love." - Then he went to seek her lips again - "I did not invite any of them, you remember?"

She whimpered feeling the effort of his tongue to enter into her mouth.

"But ... you agreed." - She quickly lost forces and allowed him to kiss her deeply - "Mmm ..."

They kissed for about twenty seconds until he broke the kiss to say:

"Yes, I may have agreed, but I did not invite them."

"Klaus, please, do not make things even more difficult for me. "- She begged moaning -" They are my friends ... "

Then he whispered against her ear mischievously:

"And I'm your man."

_Oh my God. I can not believe he just said that. He wants to kill me. This is a dirty and cruel move. My man? Oh yeah, my man._

"This...is..." – he kept kissing her. – "...not...fair..."

She already felt his new erection.

"And you're mine." - He was dying to get inside her over again -

"Klaus, yes, I am yours ..." - she felt his erection while inevitably smile by his last words. _God, why is it so hard to say "no" to him? _- "But now, please, we have to go."

Then, to the surprise of Caroline, he stopped kissing her suddenly. And seconds later, began to leave the top of her.

But what made her more surprised was the fact that she, feeling his body moving away from hers, reacted in a desperate way. She whimpered and quickly had brought the body of Klaus to hers as she pulled his ass with her hands. The girl brought his stimulated penis against her entrance as she lifted her hips to hasten the meeting of their "bodies". The new penetration was made and Caroline let out an "Oh..."

"Love." - He gave a impish and surprised smile by her act - "What happened to you?" - he teased her already through new impulses -

She still held his ass with her hands as if to help him touch her exactly in the pace and intensity that she wanted to be touched.

"Ah ... we can ..." - she spoke with difficulty as her body went up and down because of his movements - "... wait a little longer ... just ... a few minutes ... "

Klaus gasped through a crooked grin.

"As you wish, dear."

Then he pushed himself harder into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

A few minutes later.

Elijah watched Damon and Elena, Stefan and Rebekah dancing while Kol seemed to talk to Bonnie, or rather seemed to flirt with her. The music was now _Trouble Sleeping_ by _Corinne Bailey Rae._ He wondered what Klaus and Caroline could be doing to abandon the "guests" in that unpleasant way, even if such guests do not seem to have even noticed the disappearance of the two. _In an hour they were here, dancing. And one second after, they suddenly vanish._

Elijah had been a little embarrassed by the dancing of the couples during the first song, _Headturner._ _It was very sexual. It was almost a mating dance_. It was awkward and embarrassing for him watch Rebekah practically scrubbing herself on Stefan Salvatore. And, especially, was extremely embarrassing watch Niklaus, who he had never imagined doing something like that, dance that kind of music. _Caroline had moved her hips against his in a sensual dance. And he had answered all the moves with a strange naturalness._

Only Kol had not left Elijah surprised. _I expect everything from him._

Then the song ended and the couples stopped dancing and were getting closer to the bar for a drink. And only at that moment that Rebekah and Elena asked about the same time:

"Where is Caroline?" - Elena said just before the blonde -

"Where is Nik?" - Rebekah was served with a bit of beer as well as Stefan did -

Kol, who was beside Elijah talking with Bonnie, just unleashing a mysterious giggle.

"What?" - Damon, Bonnie and Elijah spoke in unison -

"Nothing." - He said, shaking his head quickly from one side to the other –

It was at that time that Klaus and Caroline down the last step of the ladder and came together again to the curious guests. They arrived at the bar embraced. In fact, Klaus hugged the waist of the girl from behind.

"What the hell you guys were doing?" - Rebekah shot irritated as she crossed arms -

Klaus soon showed himself annoyed by the demand for explanations of his younger sister, but before he could start a discussion, Caroline replied shrugging shoulders:

"Ah, you know, checking the baby."

And he instantly controlled himself not to laugh. Klaus glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her and said already nodding in agreement:

"Yeah, checking the baby."

Caroline also controlled herself to not laugh as she stared his eyes back.

"Really?" - The voice of Kol asked suddenly as if hiding a secret. _Checking the baby or trying to make another one?_, he thought immediately. –

"What are you suggesting, Kol?" - Klaus snorted impatiently -

"Nothing." - He raised his arms in the air in defense. But then he asked pretending concern - "So, he's okay?"

"Who?" - Caroline blurted without realizing -

"Nik, Care!" - Elena said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world -

"Ah ... yes, yes, of course." - He shook her head nodding incessantly. Then, suddenly asked almost worried - "Why do you ask that?"

Klaus also waited the answer of his brother.

Kol frowned for a brief second and let out looking confused and intrigued:

"I had the impression of having heard one ..." - he looked up, pretending to think - _"..."Oh my God!"_ coming from your voice, sweet Caroline." - He tried not to smile at the girl and Klaus –

Caroline, for a fleeting second, widened eyes and felt the air absent not believing what Kol had just said. She begged in thought not to be blushing in front of everyone while discreetly tightened the arm Klaus with one of her hands as if make him understand, in case he needed, what was that Kol was referring to. She was dying of shame. _Please, this can not be happening. Kol knows. He listened to my "Oh my God." Why him? Why Kol, of all people?!_

"What is he talking about, Niklaus?" - Elijah decided to ask, what made everything even worse for Caroline to deal –

Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie. All of them were visibly confused and also curious. But Klaus responded immediately using a calm tone, he wanted to pass his calm to Caroline.

"Nothing, Elijah." - He faced his older brother and then the youngest, with whom he was tough and and almost threatening with a look that only Kol could understand the true meaning - "Yes, you probably had the wrong impression. Is everything okay with Nik, right, love? "

Caroline just nodded, still clutching his arm.

"But ..." - Kol tried to insist -

"_Enough_, Kol." - Klaus shot through clenched teeth. -

"Sure, sure." - The newest Mikaelson chuckled softly closing the subject - "I had the wrong impression."

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between them all. So finally Rebekah said changing the subject:

"Let's put another song." - she pulled Stefan by the arm going towards the jukebox –

Elijah drank again with Damon, who had Elena sitting on his lap.

"Are you okay, love?" - Klaus whispered lovingly against her ear -

"Yeah." - She gave a small smile of relief as she ran her fingertips over his forearm - "Thank you."

"There is no reason to say thank you, dear."

Seconds later, Klaus joined his two brothers, who were talking and drinking at the counter while Caroline joined Bonnie. The girl was about to start a conversation with a friend when Bonnie said under her breath, just so that Caroline could hear:

"Care, put your hair over to the right side."

Caroline frowned, clearly confused.

"Why?" – she said while trying to notice something that apparently only Bonnie had noticed -

Her friend then pointed discreetly one specific area of the blonde's neck saying:

"You do not want _them_ ..." - she was referring to everyone present here - "... see this hickey, right?"

Caroline's eyes widened as he brought a few fingers up to her neck. _What?! Shit. Seriously?! A love bite?! Klaus, seriously?! You should have been more careful! _She was angry, but at the same time, she was not angry at all. _When I said I wanted you to show me how much you wanted me and how much you wanted to be on me, I did not expect it to be something so literal as leave marks on my body! Your...argh!... delicious and hot alpha male._

"Calm down, okay?" - Bonnie said with a giggle - "No one noticed."

The blonde nodded quickly.

"Thanks very much, Bonnie." – she was adjusting her hair, hiding the small hickey he had left there. –

Bonnie nodded and teased inevitably, even unintentionally:

"So, _"Oh my God"_, huh?"

Caroline's eyes widened as she fired in an embarrassed giggle:

"Bonnie!"

And for a brief moment, Klaus had quickly looked toward the two seeming curious.

"I'm not saying ..." - Bonnie laughed - "I'm just saying ..."

"Oh, shut up." - Caroline rolled her eyes while laughing too. -

Rebekah gently pushed Stefan away from her and fired only for girls:

"Hey, let's dance!"

_**He can only hold her for so long**_

_**The lights are on but no one's home**_

_**She is so vacant**_

_**Her soul is taken**_

_**He thinks 'what's she running from'**_

The music was _He Can Only Hold Her_ by _Amy Winehouse_. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie quickly joined Rebekah for a fun dance while Stefan approached the bar bothered remarking:

"First she pulls me to dance, then she discards me to dance with the girls ..."

Damon and Kol laughed. Elijah also appeared laugh. And Klaus said shaking his head in disapproval while drinking some wine:

"Women."

_**Now how can he have her heart**_

_**When it got stole**_

_**So he tries to pacify her**_

_**'Cuz what's inside her never dies**_

So was she who decided to break the "rules" of the dance of the girls. Caroline danced cheerfully, she was shining, which made Klaus smile. Probably the effect of that phenomenal dose of sex. Seconds later, she still wiggling his hips and arms to one side and the other, began walking toward him with a smile. She stretched one arm and touched his shirt. Klaus raised an eyebrow and gave a small crooked smile at her way, he enjoyed seeing how happy she was.

Then the blonde gently pulled his shirt as if trying to make him get out to dance with her again.

"Dance with me."

Klaus caught her waist and asked, sounding tired:

"Again, love?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Please ..."

He sighed and, already pulling away the wine glass from him, said as he left the chair:

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

Caroline smiled even more as she went with him to the "local" of the dance. Klaus was doing it for her. He had no desire to dance.

"Love, you'll have to help me here." - He joked - "I'm not in the mood for a dance."

"All right." - She said simply - "You do not need do anything. "- then she whispered into his ear, exactly the same way and using almost the same words -" _Feel, Klaus, feel_. "

He laughed a little understanding what she was talking about. Klaus was almost without moving, as she danced for him and touched him, teasing, scrubbing herself on him. And all he did was move his hands on her, in every piece of her.

_**Even if she's content in his warmth**_

_**She is played with urgency**_

_**Searching kisses**_

_**The man she misses**_

_**The man that he longs to be**_

Everyone danced and drank for about thirty more minutes until, looking tired, Elijah said:

"It was a great and enjoyable time, but there are only two minutes to midnight."

Then Kol suggested using a tone clearly chosen to annoy Klaus:

"It's late, so why do not we all spent the night on the lovely and comfortable apartment of Nik, huh? I'm sure he will not mind. "- He stared at his brother -" Right, Nik? "

Klaus screamed and snorted in thought. He actually almost crushed the corner of the wooden counter, where one of his hands was laying down, taken by the fury of the "idea" of Kol. Caroline, of course, had noticed the hang of him. And immediately hugged his waist as if to soften the situation.

All the other guests seemed to considers the offer, even without a definitive answer from Klaus. But Kol would not let his brother thought about his comment for a long time. So he decided to use Caroline, the weak point of his brother.

"You do not mind, right, sweet Caroline?"

_SHIT._ What should she say? Yes, she did not mind, but Klaus ... _What should I say?_ She needed a quick answer. Then she looked into his eyes as if asking something. So he just nodded, even though he was still screaming in anger in thoughts.

"Yes, no problem." - Caroline replied as he agreed quietly –

Kol gave a victorious smile while the others said: _"Thanks, Care"_ or "_Yeah, Nik"_ or _"It's very kind of you, Niklaus"_

"But you believe that there really is a place for everyone in the apartment, Nik?" - Stefan asked his friend - "It will not be a bother to you?"

_Ah, thank you, Stefan_, Caroline thought. Finally someone had thought on the side of Klaus. And of course, she should have known that someone would be Stefan. And such gesture seemed even soften Klaus, who responded:

"No problem, mate." - He shrugged - "I believe that, yes, we have enough rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some time later.

The "apartment" it was definitely not common: five bedrooms. Excluding the room of Klaus and Caroline and Nik's room, the apartment had another three. Kol and Elijah had stayed with a guest room. But there was one problem: if Damon and Elena and Stefan and Rebekah stay with a room, Bonnie would have to sleep in the baby's room.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." - Caroline seemed upset - "But we can put you, Elena and Rebekah together and Damon and Stefan together."

"Oh, no, please." - She said quickly - "I will not be responsible for separating couples. No problem, okay? I can sleep in the baby's room. "

However, Kol just saying as he approached her:

"Elijah can sleep in the baby's room." - He gave a mischievous smile - "And you, dear Miss Bennett, may share a room with me. I promise I will not bother you. "

Bonnie's eyes widened in disbelief at the audacity coming from his words while trying to not blush. But Klaus and Elijah replied instantly:

"Absolutely not." - the older one said -

"Shut up, Kol. Enough of your annoying games. "- Klaus was still angry at the insinuations made by his brother about the _activities_ of him with Caroline. -

"Like I said, no problem, I can sleep in the room of Nik." - Bonnie hastened to change the subject –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The following morning.

"Good morning." - She said sleepily as she traced a line of kisses on his bare back. -

Klaus gave a small smile. He slept face down with only a small portion of the sheet covering his ass. Then, commented with one side of his face pressed against the pillow, eyes still closed:

"You know how to wake a man in a _pleasant _way, love. "

She smiled and remarked as leading own hand to a specific area of his body, which was against the mattress:

"Really? "- She raised an eyebrow -" You have not seen anything. "

"Caroline ..." - he whispered almost as if to warn her of something very dangerous -

The girl slid her hand over his hip and, gradually, was getting under the sheet, under his boxers to get closer to where she really wanted to _play_.

"Mmm..." – he blurted out at the feel of her massaging the area - "Stop teasing me, Caroline."

She giggled satisfied by the result of the "massage". Then he lost his temper. Klaus took her hand and quickly turned around, grabbed, pulled and threw her beside him on the bed, which made Caroline let out a small little cry and almost a amused laugh by his sudden act.

Then he got on top of her. Klaus loved the fact that she was wearing one of his shirts, reaching down to a little above the middle of her thighs. He watched her intently. _These bloody beautiful blue eyes._ He was serious, focused. He was completely focused on what intend to do with her. Seconds later, Klaus brought his hands up to each of her thighs and began sliding toward her panties, which should be right there, underneath of his shirt.

Caroline also seemed concentrated on each new gesture from him, she did not even was panting. She just waited.

However, Klaus raised an eyebrow surprised by the fact. Then he said using a wicked tone:

"Since when you sleep without panties, love?"

And she almost blushed at his question.

She wore his shirt and only his shirt. Yes, he had not detected a panty, where there should be one. A fact definitely curious since they had not come back to make love after all the "guests" had settled in their respective rooms that night.

"What were you planning?" - He kept teasing her while slowly lifted his shirt she was wearing to just below from her waist. Caroline was completely exposed to him. And, purposely, Klaus glanced briefly toward that part naked and intimate of her body with desire –

Caroline was silent. So, the only thing she did was bring her legs up to his waist, bending the knees, and with the fingertips of her feet, slowly lower his boxers until they had left his body.

Klaus had not broken eye contact at any time. He was now naked and had one specific area of her body naked for him too, eager for him. _Go to hell all seven guests who are sleeping here. I need to make her mine. I need to feel her every day like a drug. She is my addiction._

Then he gently pushed her body by the waist up while his was going down, to start the penetration. Caroline closed her eyes and let her mouth open, but no sound came out of there. She smiled and let out a small moan as she turned to open eyes to glare at him.

Klaus also had his mouth open and a warm smile on his lips, only inches from hers. They bobbed up and down in a slow pace.

Some time later.

"Good morning." - Rebekah said to Caroline wearing the shirt of Stefan. They had met in the hallway -

"Good morning." - The blonde said looking happy -

Rebekah looked at the way the girl, who wore a shirt of Klaus, and commented grimacing in disgust:

"Please, do not tell me that all this happiness is because you have just made morning sex with my brother."

Caroline ended up blushing. And that was all that Rebekah needed to confirm the "suspicious" of her.

"Yeah. You definitely had morning sex. "

Caroline laughed and started to open the door to the baby's room when another hall door opened revealing Damon shirtless, embracing Elena behind, who wore his shirt:

"Someone was talking about morning sex?" - He commented with a smile full of malice as Elena laughed –

"What is happening?" - Stefan suddenly appeared in the hallway also shirtless -

So Elijah opened the door, he was the only properly dressed.

"Kol's there?" - He asked confused -

"No, why?" - Rebekah said also confused -

Caroline, however, fearing to be right eventually opened the door of the baby's room slowly as if afraid of what she would find:

"I found him." - She said while pointing a small bed beside the makeshift cradle -

"In Nik's bedroom?" - Elijah was even more confused –

So, Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and Elena approached the door of the baby room to see the scene. Caroline had her arms crossed. She was not angry, actually a part of her thought even cute: Kol slept peacefully hugging the waist of Bonnie. They wore the same clothes from the night before. A relief to the blonde. _This means that nothing sexual happened between the two in my son's room. Yuck! God, is disgusting and horrible to think something like this!_

"Ah ..." - Damon sighed so ironic - "... so cute. The Mikaelson most annoying of all, no offense Elijah and Rebekah, in love ... "

"No problem." - The blonde said through a laugh -

"It's really astonishing, I must say." - Elijah had an expression. OMG on his face -

"What the hell is happening?" - The voice of Klaus said suddenly approaching Caroline. He wore a sweatpants and was shirtless. -

"This." - She pointed out as she hugged him -

Klaus seemed to try to assimilate the scene for a few seconds when suddenly let out:

"Rebekah, love, you have a cell phone with you?"

"No." - she said confused -

But of Damon fired immediately:

"I have one here."

"Fantastic." - Klaus gave an evil smile while receiving the cell of Damon -

"Kla ..." - she did not believe he would do that -

"You thought that I would miss the chance to record this moment, love? "- he enjoyed now about to take a picture of his brother. Finally he would have his "revenge" by the games and provocations of Kol, who did not like, as Klaus before Caroline, the idea of showing love for someone -

Rebekah giggled too. Elijah, however, shook his head in disapproval. So Klaus took the photo "compromising". And Caroline ended up letting out a little laugh unintentionally. _Yeah, you know, Kol deserve it._

"Okay, okay." - Caroline said after a few seconds - "The show is over." - she pulled away everyone of there, after all Bonnie was her friend and she did not want the girl to stay embarrassed –

Caroline, still hugging Klaus, began using the tone the boss of the situation he loved:

"Rebekah, Elena, Damon and Stefan go to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast."

Elijah thought confused how Caroline could tell that to the guests. And Klaus, noticing the way of him, let out a quick discreet smile. That was one of the things he made him more attracted to Caroline: she could be angelical and badass at the same time. She liked to be in control of everything as much as he liked. In fact, she almost had a natural ability to command the same way as Klaus. _My queen._

And they obeyed without protest.

"Elijah could you deal with Kol after he leaves the baby's room?" - She asked sweetly -

"Of course." - He said turning to the room -

Klaus and Caroline finally were alone in the hallway. He pressed her against his body in agile movement with a clear expression of "pride" and malice on his face.

"What?" - She pretended confusion -

"Love, this was extremely sexy."

"You think?" - She joked rubbing his bare chest with hands –

"Absolutely."

He barely responded and soon captured the lips of Caroline eagerly, with tongue, while grabbing and squeezing her ass in his hands.

"Mmm." - She uttered, involving his neck with her arms -

Seconds later, as much as she hated to do it, Caroline broke the kiss saying so breathlessly against his lips:

"Stop trying to seduce me." - she got away from him adding - "I need to feed your child."

Klaus laughed and went out from there. Caroline had to deal with the fact that she would have to wake Kol and Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Twenty minutes later.

"Hey, my sweetie." - She played with the baby after feeding him - "You are so beautiful, you know?" – she gave little kisses on the cheek of Nik, who seemed to be enjoying by the way he seemed to be trying to smile at her -

Caroline smiled gently shaking the baby in her arms. She was never tired to look at Nikolas. _Ah, you are as beautiful as your daddy. And those dimples ..._

Bonnie entered the room still looking embarrassed.

"Do not be shy, okay?" - Caroline laughed and said making a face - "It's not like you're caught with a hickey on the neck, right?"

And her friend laughed.

"So, what happened?" - The blonde asked curiously -

"Oh, I do not know for sure." - Bonnie frowned - "He came, we talked, and somehow, we ended up sleeping embraced." –

"No kiss?" - Caroline raised an eyebrow -

"No kiss." - Bonnie said looking surprised –

Then they heard the bell. Caroline rolled her eyes when she heard the sound again, and already placing Nik in the cradle, began to leave the room grumbling:

"Seriously?! Hello! Nobody is going to open the door? "

Within seconds she was crossing the living room toward the door. The blonde girl was wearing the shirt of Klaus and a small short jeans. She opened the door and was faced with an unknown woman.

The woman seemed to have a 45 years, or in somewhere between 42-47. She was quite tall, slim. A beautiful woman with long blond hair and brown eyes. She dressed perfectly fine, in an elegant way. But even beautiful as she appeared to be, the serious and even arrogant and scornful expression in her face "compromised" her beauty.

"Good morning, I ... "- Caroline tried to be gentle, but was interrupted by the harsh voice of the unknown -

"Spare me of such unnecessary presentations, girl."

Caroline's eyes widened and she shot angry:

"Excuse me, with whom you think you're talking about?!"

The woman kept quiet and serious, she looked like the kind of person who did not lose temper so easily.

"You must be one of Niklaus's girls, one of his girls of _one night stand_." - She had noticed with contempt the shirt that Caroline was wearing –

Caroline crossed her arms and was about to start a fight when she was interrupted again. But this time, by an female voice that came from within the apartment, the voice of Rebekah:

"Mother?!" - Her eyes widened in shock –

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**What do you think? Comments?**


	32. Chapter 32

_Esther._

_Of course. The damn woman who did terrible things._

The woman looked at her daughter and, without any ceremony, shall turn from Caroline, without even looking at her, and entered the apartment without being invited. And even so discreet, she seemed so shocked as Rebekah.

"What does that mean?" - She said hard while pointing the shirt she was wearing, the shirt of Stefan -

Rebekah tried to say something, but before she could think of something, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Kol appeared in the living room, which made it even more embarrassing and complicated.

Esther watched carefully each, measuring and analyzing. And she clearly did not approve of what he saw: two unknown men, shirtless, and another girl also unknown using probably the shirt of one of them.

"What are you doing here, mother?" - Kol said confused and simultaneously bored -

"What am I doing here?" - She said so ironic - "What are you, Kol ..." - she pointed at him and soon after Rebekah - "... what are you two doing here? "- She spoke with disgust as she watched Damon, Stefan and Elena. Caroline was being ignored. - "You are participating in some kind of orgy, is it?"

"Mother!" - Rebekah shot completely embarrassed –

Damon managed not to attack the unknown woman as Elena pulled him by the arm to leave. She also was angry and felt offended, but it was better to leave that "subject" be resolved in family. So they left the living room. Stefan, however, remained there beside Rebekah.

"That's what happens when you spend too much time in his company." - She said walking slowly from side to side and still using a reproachfully tone - "That's what he does. Niklaus wants to destroy our family. "

Caroline's eyes increasingly widened at each new word of Esther. She was passing all limits with that ridiculous and absurd sermon. Then the blonde shot:

"Hey!" - she lost patience and said approaching her - "You can not just come in here and start disrespecting Klaus and my friends!"

Esther, then, finally stared her shooting with a brusque tone:

"Oh, be quiet, your little whore."

Caroline could not believe what she had just heard. _What?! Of what she has called me?! Old bitch! _

"Stop!" - Rebekah almost cried out with a Stefan very angry at her side -

"Enough, mother!" - Kol lost patience –

"Are you truly defending one of Niklaus's affairs?" - She was outraged –

"I'm not an _affair_ of him_, your_ _old bitch_!" – Caroline shouted with all the anger she was feeling without caring with the presence of Rebekah and Kol. Stefan seemed to have approved her reaction -

Esther, for a fleeting moment, proved to be surprise by the "courage" and "boldness" of the blonde girl.

"But what's going on ...?" - Elijah suddenly entered in the living room next to Niklaus, who was already properly dressed. They had heard the yelling coming from there. –

But even before Elijah could complete the sentence, Klaus, in seconds, came face to face with his mother. He was possessed by hate, eyes hard and harsh as well as his jaw and mouth. He snorted with rage and immediately shouted inches from her face:

"How dare you speak to Caroline like that!"

Elijah tried to intervene without success as Caroline crossed her arms waiting Klaus continue. A part of her was in control to not punch the face of Esther while another part just wanted to act like a silly girl full of pride for being defended by _"her man"_.

"Ah, so this one has a name." – Esther still found time to mock -

"Say another word about her and I _swear_ ..." - he had a look truly and almost frighteningly threatening - "that will be your last word because I'll _kill _you in a flash."

"Nik." – Rebekah and Kol, although the whole situation turned out to be concerned about his brother's words to their mother. _Despite all she is our mother_. –

But Klaus not even paid attention to his siblings. He was totally focused on the anger he felt for Esther, who also stared him with a defiantly look. And seeing the scene, a part of Caroline could not help noticing that his cold and threatening stare, showed in several times, had been a legacy from her, from that woman.

He, still staring at his mother in silence, stretched one arm toward her and said serious:

"Come here, sweetheart."

So Caroline approached him slowly under the gaze of Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Stefan and, of course, Esther. Within seconds she was beside him. Klaus pulled her by the waist with love and in a protectively way for a hug in front of his mother. And Caroline returned the gesture with a defiant, proud, almost smug look as she faced Esther. _He is mine and I am his, bitch._

The woman watched the scene carefully. _This girl is not one of the little whores of one night stand? Who is she? She is not from here. American, I suppose. Niklaus is in love with her?_ That thought made her want to laugh.

So Klaus spoke again:

"You, Esther ..." - he could not call her _"mother"_ and was telling her name with all the disgust and anger he felt. - "... are not welcome in my house, and especially in my life."

But before he could start a new sentence, something happened, a sound was heard. The sound of a baby crying. And Esther quickly looked in the direction the sound seemed to be coming closer to the living room. She was confused and even shocked.

Caroline also looked toward the sound, but, unlike Esther, she not remained stationary. The blonde had left the arms of Klaus, who had crossed arms still staring at his mother with a defiant look for, seconds later, meet Bonnie, who came into the living room with Nik in arms. The baby cried softly, but without stopping.

Esther could not believe what was seeing. She, for the first time in a long time, was surprised, but did not show. Only momentarily, her eyes had wide up by the initial shock. She watched every movement of the blonde, who took the baby from the arms of another unknown girl, and already with him in her arms, tried to make him stop crying.

"She is Nik's girl, mother." - the voice of Kol said suddenly while his sister nodded -

Klaus remained silente and Caroline held the child protectively in her arms as if to defend him from Esther. And of course, trying to calm the baby with sweet words and kisses.

"And this is the child of Niklaus." - Elijah finally completed – "_Their_ child." - He added indicating Caroline with his head -

Yes, of course she could tell that baby, that boy was the son of Niklaus. _The child is just like him. A son? When? Niklaus is not a father. He will never be a father._

"Enough, Elijah." - Klaus shot at once so hard and dry - "She will not come close to my son."

Caroline nodded to his sentence even without Klaus could see her reaction.

"But Nik ..." - Rebekah seemed to disagree with his attitude. Stefan tried to make her do not worsen the situation by saying softly: "_Rebekah, he's right. He is the father." _But his attempt was futile. - "She is his grandmother."

"Your opinion is irrelevant, little sister." - He said naturally - "It's my child and I decide who can or not get close to him. "

Kol and Elijah would not intervene. The first one, by knowing the true motivations of his brother and Kol not wanting to make the situation worse.

"All right, my dear. I'm sorry for all this misunderstanding. "- Esther finally spoke again. She stared Rebekah pretending to be hurt by the words of her son. In fact, she did not care about the child. Or even felt sorry for the offensive words given to Caroline. _If this boy is like him, the world will have one more problem._ - "I expected a response like that." - she did not looked at Klaus and even Elijah. Her focus was Rebekah and Kol. - "As I've said several times, Niklaus wants to destroy our family."

Elijah could not believe what he was hearing. Stefan hated the woman ever more a matter of minutes. Caroline had finally managed to make Nik stop crying as she quickly shook her head from side to side feeling sick of Esther's lies.

And Klaus gave a laugh of mockery and full of irony for the "sad words of his mother."

"Excellent, fantastic acting. "- He had begun to applaud the performance of her while still laughing -

Esther, however, ignored his way.

"I'm going now, then." - She said politely - "You both, Rebekah and Kol, are coming with me?" - She added in anticipation -

But the expectation was quickly shattered.

"I will stay a little longer." - Kol replied -

"Me too." - The blonde said despite everything - "But we talk later, okay?"

The woman agreed sounding genuinely disappointed, definitely not something that had sensitized Klaus, Stefan and Caroline. Rebekah, Kol, and even a small part of Elijah, however, had been "affected" by her.

"I'll take you to the door." - Klaus said faking a strange kindness –

She nodded and said goodbye quickly with the look. Seconds later, Klaus was about to close the door in her face when she, taking advantage of the enough distance between them and the other people who were inside the apartment, said serious and scornful:

"How much longer do you think this passion will last?"

He was silent, waiting for her to leave more "clear" the purpose of the question. _What is the point of that? Where is she getting at?_

"We both know this will not last, boy. " – she said with a strange certainty, a certainty that had been able to reach him as much as he hated to admit it. –

Klaus tried to control himself and said through clenched teeth with rage:

"Why do you say that?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and finally responded with hate:

"I know what you did." - She paused - "I have no proof, but I know."

And Klaus, the first time in a long time, shivered inside.

"You really think she'll want to stay with you after she discover the truth about who you really are? About what you did? "

He was petrified, was controlling himself to not let the stuck tears, which began to form in his eyes, leave the area. Anger and despair were all he felt.

"I know your true nature, Niklaus. Beyond that, you're not kind of guy who plays little house with a woman or is a parent. This child ... "

"Shut up!" - He shot losing self-control - "Do not you dare talk about my child or Caroline. I'll kill you. "

She smiled bitterly.

"Oh, I believe in your words."

Then she vanished away.

Klaus waited a few seconds to close the door completely and turn in the direction of other people. But when he did, was faced with Rebekah, Kol and Elijah confused by the "Shut up!" Heard. Caroline and Stefan did not seem surprised. She, however, seemed worried about him while holding Nik in arms.

"What?" - He shot losing patience for the three -

"What happened ..." - his sister started to say, but was soon interrupted by him -

"Get out of my house." - He said curtly, looking troubled -

All eyes were on him. But Klaus did not care. He wanted everyone out there. He wanted to be alone.

"Excuse me?!" - Rebekah could not believe what had just heard –

He snorted in anger.

"I told you to leave my house." - He repeated leaving Caroline even more worried. - "All of you, actually." - He looked at Kol, Elijah and Stefan -

"Niklaus ..." - the oldest brother tried to understand the situation -

"Out." - Klaus closed his eyes , waited a few seconds, and shouted - "Now!"

Caroline was startled by his way just as the baby, who had almost started crying again. Fortunately, she was able to deal with the child while begged Stefan and the other with the look to leave the place and at the same time, trying to apologize for the behavior of Klaus.

So, everyone immediately went out to the living room to get dressed and leave. And, somehow, to her relief before the situation, Bonnie, Elena and Damon were already appropriately dressed and ready to leave the apartment. They had heard the words of Klaus and obviously respected his decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

A few minutes later.

Silence.

The apartment was immersed in silence. Caroline had put Nikolas in the cradle and, after some hesitation, had decided to go up to their room, where Klaus had entered and remained in confinement after drive out all guests.

The girl approached him with extreme caution. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees, back slightly curved and a look lost and fixed on something that was not there. He did not seem tired or defeated. In fact, he seemed lost, lonely, cold and even a bit tortured.

And she had never seen him in that state. Never. The blonde knew he had noticed her presence there, but he had decided not to have any reaction with that fact. Then she sat in silence beside him. Caroline did not know if should try to touch him or not, even though she wanted to do it. _What happened to you? Tell me. Let me please help you. Do not do it. Do not leave me standing outside._

"Don't do this, please." – she said quietly beside him - "Do not go into your cave and leave me here, standing outside."

But he never even moved himself to face or say something to her.

"Take me with you. Let me be with you. "- She had some tears in her eyes -

_Do not force anything, Caroline. Give him space and time._ She took a deep breath and said gently:

"I'm here. I just need you to understand that I'm here with you, for you. If you want to talk. "

He, however, remained in seclusion in that cave. The girl nodded to herself in silence and walked out from there. Caroline came into the bathroom to take a shower while controlling herself to not cry.

And he stood there, remembering the demons of him.

_Flashback_

1998 - 14 years before -

The car was turned upside down in the middle of that dark road, especially at night. Klaus had seen the accident happen right before his eyes minutes before. He opened his eyes, then opened the car door and left immediately from inside the vehicle to approach the other car that was overturned.

He went up there and already getting on his knees to bend down to look inside the car, dazed as he spoke:

"Are you okay, father? "

Mikael was trapped inside the car. His head was bleeding and a piece of something had pierced his stomach. He spit blood before speaking:

"This is your fault, kid."

Klaus did not believe what was hearing.

"My fault?" - He shot bruised and confused -

"All hell that my life has become is because of you." - He coughed between spasms of pain –

"Father .." - he had tears in his eyes -

"Stop calling me _father_ and help me get out of here." - Mikael was hard and brute even in that situation –

Klaus, however, hesitate. He was tired of being treated that way. He had always tried to give the best of him to be accepted, to be loved. And all that was achieved was that: contempt, rudeness, humiliation and pain, physical and emotional. _Enough._ He, for the first time, had taken a decision: let the sorrow and anger to take care of him, do whatever it wanted with him.

Klaus had hatred in blue-green eyes. So simply said through clenched teeth and stern voice:

"No."

"What?" - Said the man confused and still spitting blood - "Get me out of here, boy!"

"No, Mikael." - Was the first time he was not saying _"father"._ Klaus felt everything and at the same time felt nothing. - "Get out of here by yourself." - He added dry –

And Mikael's eyes widened when he saw him walking away.

"Wait!" - He tried to scream - "Niklaus, please!"

But Klaus did not even look back. He just walked back to the car while silent tears streamed down over his face.

_End of flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

She had her eyes closed, trying to relax while the shower water ran over her hair and body. Caroline had cried a little more, but had regained control, or at least thought she had recovered self-control. The girl sighed and opened eyes exhausted. So it was then that she saw through the cloudy glass that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom: him. In fact, the silhouette of his body through the glass.

Klaus had taken off his shirt and shoes. And at that moment, he lowered his pants. Everything in front of the glass, and, indirectly, before her eyes. Seconds later, he took off his boxers.

Caroline was silent just like him. Then she watched his every move in anticipation. Klaus walked slowly to the blurred glass door and opened it, stepping into the shower with her.

Caroline was seeking his eyes with hers until finally Klaus allowed the meeting of the two looks. He was different, still had a lost look and an unreadable expression on his face. The blonde, cautiously touched his face with one hand. Klaus remained silent, but at least was able to let her embrace him.

"I'm here." - She whispered with all the love in the world against his chest. -

They were naked and embraced under the shower water for several minutes.

"I'm here ..." - she always ended up repeating softly as she slid hands up and down on the long path of his wetted back. - "I'm with you."

And Klaus just felt her with his eyes closed. He had never been so vulnerable as it was now, so broken.

"Caroli ..." - he tried to say something with difficulty after a long time. His voice was trapped. -

"Shhh ..." - she looked at him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips - "Shh ... you do not need to say anything, okay?" - She continued stroking his back and now going to draw some small tender kisses on his shoulder. - "Just let me take care of you."

It was all she wanted to do.

_Give love to him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Comments?**


	33. Chapter 33

The bath was over and the moment too. Caroline, however, was still trying to deal with his state as best as possible. They were fully clothed and sitting on the bed again.

She approached him from behind, walking on her knees to be inches from his slightly curved back. She ran one of her hands on the spot saying:

"Tell me what I can do to help you. Anything."

He sighed quietly. And she decided to hug him from behind. But Klaus moved away suddenly saying with a dry voice:

"I killed him."

Then it was time for Caroline to get some distance from him. She was confused, surprised, and, in some way, frightened. But still, found the courage to ask even fearing his answer:

"What are you talking about?"

He rose from the bed and stared at her with difficulty, keeping some distance. Esther's voice was there, in his mind, always repeating the same sentences: _"How much longer do you think this passion will last?" __"We both know this will not last, boy. "__"You really think she'll want to stay with you after she discover the truth about who you really are? About what you did? "_

"Mikael." - He tried to convince himself that he was doing the best thing: tell the truth. Even if doing so would lose her forever. _How will she look at me after this? How will she love me after this? _- "I killed him."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock by his words. _What?!_ She involuntarily had moved away a little more, even sitting in bed. And watch her doing it made Klaus want to vanish from away. _She's afraid of me? _

"I...I..." – she did not know what to say. In fact, she just wanted him to keep talking, but did not know how to ask -

"It was an accident. Fourteen years ago. "- He tried not to look at her. His eyes were burning, tears stubborn ready to form on the surface of the spot at any time. - "His car overturned for some reason that, even today, I am not able to understand ..." - he quickly frowned his forehead -

She, who had bated breath seconds before returned to catch her breath when she heard him say that. She felt relief.

"But it was an accident, how you ..."

And he just smiling bitterly, looking sad. He wanted to tell at once to end the agony he was feeling, which was consuming him, killing him. But did not want to prolong the conversation with details.

"The point is that I was there that night. I saw the accident happen. I was following him that night. "

"Why?" - She said confused –

"He and Esther had argued that night for some reason. He took the car, left the house and I went after him. "

She waited for him to continue visibly apprehensive when saw Klaus with tears in his eyes. A part of her was still trying to digest the fact that he said "I killed him" while another part just wanted to run and throw herself in his arms, embrace him and say that she loved him. Even being scared.

"He was trapped inside the car, bleeding, wounded and spitting blood ..." - he looked away one more time - "... and I could have helped him ." - Then he began to get the look lost and cold. As if he did not feel anything. - "But I did not help him. I did not help him...He asked for help and I got out of there. I let him die. "

Caroline listened in silence. Maybe if she was yelling at him would be less difficult to handle than deal with silence. Never knowing what she was thinking.

He was disturbed, the tears still attached, but completely filling his eyes. Klaus took one hand to his head and continued to look troubled:

"I was tired of everything. The way he treated me ... "- he paused -" So, I thought: _this might be the end of pain. He dies and I am in peace._ "- He laughed nervously and suddenly became serious again -" But the truth is that when you kill someone ... everything just gets worse. Even I, who have always been so good in running away from "feeling" and "care" ... I could not get rid of it. He tormented me for years even after his death. I let him die believing that he was indeed my father ... and if he were really my father? "- he said widening her eyes quickly filled with tears -" I felt nothing, I did not care ... I just wanted to be free of him. "

"Klaus ... "- she tried to say something -

And he finally looked at her.

"You can not handle it, am I right?" - He said hurt -

She hugged her knees and honestly said in a whisper:

"I need some time to think. There is much information to assimilate ... "

He nodded resignedly, wiped his eyes with the back of hands and just walked out of there before she could notice. Caroline looked around, looking for him. But Klaus had already left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

Elijah opened the front door and looked surprised seeing him there.

"Can I come in?" - Klaus said exhausted -

Elijah, however, crossed his arms to his brother.

"I know." - He said, quickly closing the eyes - "I'm sorry for what happened this morning, brother. My behavior was deplorable. "- He said sincerely -

And the older brother was touched by his way. _After all, is not every day that Niklaus apologizes with such ease and honesty. _Then he opened the door fully, indicating the way by hand.

"What happened?" - Elijah offered one dose of whiskey for him -

"I lost control." - He tried not to start a long and endless conversation. - "You know why, brother." - He wanted to end the subject and remain silent, drinking. -

"Of course." - Elijah nodded. He always seemed sad about that fact. _Even after so many years, 14 years in fact, and is still unbelievable and abominable._ - "I understand, brother."

Klaus drank in silence.

"But Rebekah and Kol ...they do not understand." - Elijah spoke again sitting beside him on the couch - "You need to fix things with them, Niklaus."

"I know." - He said simply not paying attention to the "conversation". Then, changing the subject, he asked drinking some more - "I can stay here for awhile?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow and said, puzzled:

"How long?"

"I do not know for sure. A few hours. "

"All right."

Klaus pretended to have heeded the words of his brother and ended up commenting:

"Later, I will speak to Bekah and Kol."

But, to his surprise, Elijah ended up saying something else:

"It can wait." - He stared at his brother - "Talk to Caroline first. She is your priority. "

And Klaus quickly began to face his brother.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if things were fine between you and her, my brother, I'm sure we would not be here, on my couch, drinking and having this conversation."

Klaus let out a small sad smile and said analyzing the contents of the cup:

"Yes, I think you're probably right."

They drank for some time, always in silence. The hours passed. The morning passed, the afternoon and much of the night. And he was still there. Klaus had slept badly on the couch of Elijah. Actually had tried unsuccessfully to sleep. He wanted to forget everything. And so focused on what he had not even noticed the presence of five unanswered calls on the phone display. _Her_ calls.

"Okay." - Elijah touched his shoulder - "It's time to go home, Niklaus."

"You're kicking me out, Elijah?" - He tried to play -

"Yes, I would say yes." - He gave a quick smile - "Now get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Night.

Ten minutes to midnight.

Klaus entered the apartment in silence. Practically all the lights were off and silence filled the place. He entered the room the baby quickly and gave a small kiss on the top of the head of his son, who was sleeping calmly in the cradle.

The light was on. He hesitated for a few seconds, took a deep breath and went there. Caroline sat on the bed, her back to him, now wearing a nightgown. She had her head down between her hands and elbows on each knee.

Klaus watched her for a few seconds until he made a small and inevitable movement that allowed her to realize that someone else was there, inside the room. Caroline turned toward him and, to his surprise, she sighed, looking relieved, her eyes filled with tears, then ran desperately towards him for a hug while saying:

"Where have you been? "- She cried silently hugging him full of longing. Klaus was astonished, confused and almost static. - "Why did not you answer my calls?"

_Calls?_ He did not know what she was talking about.

"I called five times ..." - she kept hugging him - "I thought something had happened to you. I was afraid of ... "- she then stopped suddenly and said looking him in the eyes -" I was afraid of losing you. "

"Fear of losing me?" – he said confused by what was happening. By her way - "But ..." - he could not understand – "I thought ... you said you needed some time to think, to handle ..."

Then she broke the hug, turned away from him and trying to wipe the tears began to say as she nodded with head:

"Yeah..." – her voice was hoarse and seemed about to gasp - "I thought. I thought a lot and came to the conclusion that ... "- she nodded exhausted from one side to the other -" You know what? "- She let out a nervous laugh, almost disturbed -" Loving you is not nothing easy. "- she opened her arms in the air while staring the eyes static and apprehensive of him -" You come with a lot of baggage ... a broken family, the worst mother in the world, a life full of secrets, suffering, hatred and loneliness ... "- she could not stop talking -" And suddenly you tell me about some of your past, a part dark, messy and ... "

Klaus could already imagine the end of that conversation. He could see what it would mean for the two, for him. _I'm losing her_. Then he looked away.

"But even after all this, all this mess ... "- she had tears in her eyes again -" What hurt me most, what more made me want to cry ... "- she said in torture -" was ...see you crying in front of me and then seeing you walk way through that door in silence ... "- she pointed at the door while new tears streamed over her face -

Klaus did not believe what he was hearing from her. He had turned to face her eyes with his: anxious, apprehensive and confused.

"What you..." - just letting it escape, but was stopped by her -

"Shh. Please let me finish ... "- she said, wiping back tears -

He nodded quickly.

"I once said that I wanted a version of you that was full of damage, the _real_ you." - She quickly reminded with eyes closed - "And I still want the _real_ you ..." - she admitted as if taking a huge load of her back and her chest - "I can not live a life that you are not part of it ... you stole my heart ... You gave me the most beautiful gift in the world ... "- she thought about Nikolas, sleeping quietly in the cradle, and oblivious to all the world's problems. - "... You're the man I never wanted, or had intention of falling madly in love ..." - she was thrilled, very emotional - "But, strangely, also became the best thing that happened in my life ... "

"Caroline ..." - he tried to assimilate everything she was saying. And still could not believe -

But she added:

"I do not want to lose you, especially to your demons ..." - she sighed, took a deep breath and said determined - "... I wanna be with you to face all this. I am yours and you are mine. "

Silence.

They looked at each other for some time in complete silence until, with some caution, Klaus began to approach her through slow steps. Then he stopped near her and said softly:

"You brought me back, Caroline." – He brought his hands up to her face as he spoke. Klaus did not know exactly how to express his emotions, but with her and especially for her such a task did not become so difficult. Caroline "extract" his emotions with a strange and incredible ease. _I can not hide from her what I feel._ – "You remind me of who I was when I was not dealing with Mikael and Esther. Someone I thought that no longer existed in me. But at the same time, you also know how to deal with who I've become." – he stroked one of her cheeks with his thumb while his gaze was focused on her, almost in a trance. – "You are my light, my love." _– God, I'm so in love with this girl. How did she__has affected me this way? _Caroline looked at him with a small and thrilled smile being formed. So, Klaus, after a few seconds of a pause, continued – "And there is not much I can say except that I do not have all the answers, but one thing is certain for me: I will love you and only you until the end of my days."

The girl gasped and sighed almost simultaneously with some tears of happiness in her eyes. So, still feeling his hands on her face, Caroline closed her eyes and allowed herself to smile genuinely at him, which made Klaus smile.

"I love you. "- She said with eyes closed in a whisper -" I love you forever, my beautiful British full damage. "- She had finally opened eyes at him. Without tears. Only the certainty of each of those words. -

The blonde held his hands with hers and slowly pulled away from her face gently. Then, taking a small step back, she smiled radiant biting her bottom lip As she began to lower each strap of the thin nightgown, leaving her clothes slide down her body until it reached the ground. And, quickly showing her wearing only panties for him.

Klaus gave a mischievous smile and also radiant as she raised an eyebrow at her. _Beautiful. Stunning. _Then he began to take off his clothes without stop staring her almost naked body.

And in a few seconds he had been naked in front of her, which also seemed to "love" see him naked in front of her.

Then, almost instantaneously, she suddenly jumped on his waist, wrapped her legs there, while Klaus captured her body with precision and agility. They wasted no time and soon plunged the tongue into the mouth of the other.

"Mmmm." – Caroline leaned of her torso against his body, wanting to put the breasts and nipples hard against his chest, wanting him to feel what he did to her. All this while hands fingers were on his hair, then neck, bringing his face and tongue further into her mouth. -

Klaus held her ass in one of his arms while the other grabbed the back of Caroline, feeling the softness of her skin and leaving chills over her spine at his touch. He was going crazy with sensation of her breasts and nipples touching his bare chest. And hated the fact she was still wearing a panty.

"Klaus." - She smiled and whined with her eyes closed taking her head back when broke the kiss to feel his mouth sucking her nipples ravenously. And always pushing herself even more on him. –

He stopped sucking the area suddenly and already holding her neck, underneath the blonde hair made her face him while they were panting. Then he took a few more steps to the bed and collapsed there with her clinging to him, getting on top of her.

Caroline dragged herself over the bed with the help of legs, butt and elbows to stay further away from the bed edge. He followed her every move as if chasing an appetizing prey.

She raised her legs and hips toward his chest, putting her feet there, as quick support as Klaus took her panties out of the body with anxiety. Caroline gasped and trembled mad with desire watching him look her intimacy for a brief second biting his own lip.

The girl decided to do different, try something. Then she took off the legs of his chest, began to put the legs folded under her butt and arms stretched back against the headboard. Her back were slightly arched.

Klaus smiled full of malice.

"Wanting to try new things, love?"

Caroline gasped, desperate, anxious to feel him. So she just nodded, always heaving.

And Klaus immediately clung himself to her body, hugging her. He came inside her with wide circular motions or deep impulses.

"Oh!"

Caroline squared her hips to the penis, so that it reached points delicious and it even deeper of her.

"Mmm. Ah, Klaus ... "- she moaned louder and out of control -" Oh .. oh ... Klaus ... more, I want more of you ... "- she begged whimpering with eyes closed -

Klaus was sweating and breathing hard, but always smiling so smug while watching what effect he had over her. Then he started kissing and caressing her. Yes, he could "play" with Caroline's breasts using hands and mouth, and then whispering dirty words in her ear while he increased the pace.

"You .. like ... this pace, my dear? "

"Oh, yes ... yes ..." - she smiled again increasingly sweaty while scratching his back with her nails. She was out of control. –

"Caroline, Caroline ..." - He groaned. Say her name was extremely arousing and warm for him. –

The two were trying to push themselves further against the other. They wanted to get to the contact as deep as possible almost as if they wanted to be one single body moving.

"Klaus!" – she moaned loudly feeling him more and more hard and strong inside her. She was getting there. – "Oh!"

"Caroline!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The following morning.

"Why are you smiling, love?" - He was amused by the way of Caroline, who was attached to his body, sitting on his lap and resting one side of her face against his shoulder as he hugged her naked back -

"Because I'm happy." - She kissed his shoulder and whispered - "Because I love you."

"Come here." - He said with a smirk pulling her into a passionate kiss –

They kissed for a few minutes until she said excitedly:

"I'll prepare something for you, your breakfast."

He giggled and seeing her about leaving him, prevented her to do it by pulling her against him again while saying mischievously:

"You are my breakfast, love."

"Oh, yeah?" - She said in an amused tone as she raised an eyebrow for him -

Klaus smiled crookedly as he slid his hands up and down over her naked body, which was perfectly accommodated on his lap.

Caroline quickly closed her eyes while feeling his hands marking her body to be his. All his. Then she opened her eyes and face him with the lust as she passed touching and fondling his bare chest and abdômen with one of her hands.

"Taste me, then."

That's was all he needed to hear to suddenly roll her body to his side in bed, position himself on top of her and smirk before finally crush his lips on hers.

They made love once again.

Then he was wrapping her waist from behind with one arm while Caroline sighed , eyes closed, exhausted and completely satisfied. Klaus breathed the perfume coming from her hair and neck. Then he pulled himself back from her body to open the drawer beside the bed. Caroline protested with a groan and he laughed.

"Easy, love." - He joked - "I'm not leaving this bed."

"Good." - She pretended to be angry -

Then he whispered with a grin against her ear:

"You love me, Caroline Forbes?"

"Forever." - She simply said her eyes still closed -

Klaus smiled, placed the small open box in front of her on the bed, and completed with passion:

"Say, then, that you'll marry me, love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**What do you think?**


	34. Chapter 34

"Say, then, that you'll marry me, love."

Caroline opened her eyes suddenly widened in shock. Her mouth was also open. She stammered quickly silent and fired:

"What?"

Klaus smiled against her neck and slowly touched her ear with his lips, whispering hoarsely while approaching from her face a little open box he had placed on the bed for her to see:

"Marry me, love."

Caroline gasped and sighed at the same time facing a small box lined with black velvet, with two rings inside. Silver Rings, beautiful and of a pretty expensive type.

"I. .. I ..." - she stammered still in shock as she left his arms and turned to face him now sitting on the bed. She sat on her knees, naked in the same way he was. Her chest went up and down rapidly by her breathing difficulty and the rapid heartbeat. -

Klaus also had sat down. He held a small box in one hand, waiting for her to say something, eager for her answer. They were facing each other. Caroline put a few strands of hair behind her ear with each hand while smiling nervously:

"Oh my God ..." - she brought her fingers to her mouth -

And a part of him was enjoying her way. But the other part was kind of freaking out by her delay to say something more "concrete" for him.

"I do not know what to say ..." - she looked at him suddenly with a funny look -

Klaus let out a small laugh at her way. _God, she is adorable_. Then he said, using a jest:

"I expected a _yes_, sweetheart."

Caroline finally seemed to realize that she should say something to him. _Oh my God. Sure, sure. Yes, I have to answer. Speak, Caroline Forbes! Speak!_

The blonde hesitated for a few seconds. Then she gave a huge beaming smile, closing eyes and shaking her head nonstop:

"Yes, yes, yes."

Klaus smiled genuinely almost a silly way. And also laughed having fun with her reaction.

"Oh my God, yes ..." - she giggled and threw herself into his arms all at once, crushing her lips on his. - "Mmm." - she uttered sinking her tongue down on his while Klaus grabbed her body by the waist and hips, making glued to his body. He still had the box in hand. –

So they broke the kiss panting and smiling. Caroline had placed a few centimeters between the face of the two. She played with his wispy beard passing the tip of her fingers there with love.

Klaus was unable to break eye contact. His eyes were so attracted to Caroline as his body was to hers. He looked at her lips and captured them to a new kiss, more tender and affectionate while playing with a few strands of her hair. Soon after, he broke the kiss to pull her hand. They were silent, immersed in the moment. Klaus took the ring from the box and put the ring finger of the right hand of the girl. Caroline smiled and soon did the same, putting the other ring on the ring finger of his right hand.

"I love you and can not wait to be your wife." - She said thrilled sitting on his lap again -

Klaus held her face with one hand and said in love:

"You already are my wife, love. This is only a symbol, one of the trivial human conventions about relationships. "

She felt a shiver and some butterflies when she heard him say that.

"Something I never gave importance actually." - He admitted - "But with you Caroline Forbes ..." - he pulled her for a quick kiss - "... I want everything."

The blonde gasped for his new words and completed:

"Me too." - She slid one hand on his chest - "I want everything with you."

Then she hugged him, sighing against his shoulder. A few minutes passed before Klaus gave a sudden laugh.

"What?" - She asked confused against his shoulder -

"Two people meet, dating for some time, get married, obviously spend to live together and then have a baby. "- he remarked while stroking her bare back -" We met, I'd say we got no dating, we discovered we were going to have a child, we went to live together and now ... marriage. "

She pretended to be angry and patted him on the shoulder saying:

"Well, I'm glad that our strange and messy relationship is so funny for you. "

He laughed again and said now getting serious as he kissed her neck:

"I would not change anything, dear."

And Caroline smiled satisfied by his answer.

"When you bought it?" - She said admiring the ring on her finger -

"About two days." - He said as he lay in bed already bringing her body to lie with him. - "When we got back from Greenwich Park and you came out with Nik to spend the day in the house of Bekah, I let Elijah taking care of TTK and went to buy them."

"Why did you decide that?" - She asked curiously while resting her chin on his chest - "Why did you want to marry me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world:

"Because you are the woman of my life."

Caroline sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You make a prior study, training or something to say to me such beautiful things?" – _Seriously?!_ _Damn wonderful seduction techniques!_ -

He gave a crooked smile clearly presumptuous.

"Beautiful things, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes again. _Shit. I have just contribute to the increase of his big ego._

"And, no, my dear, I do not do a _prior study._ "- full of mischief he joked as he took one of his hands to her ass, squeezing with lust. - "It's a natural thing."

Caroline quickly closed her eyes and let out a quick little sound that indicated that she was enjoying what he was doing while trying to control herself not to grab him suddenly.

"You like, dear?" - He teased -

"Ah." - She bit her own lip - "Stop trying to seduce me ... stop playing with me."

He loved to see her melting at his touch. Klaus brought her body to stand on top of him, always playing with her ass and then hips, waist and back.

"Playing?" - He teased again with a smile as he went to kiss her neck and chin, leaving her crazy. - "Games, hunting, teasing ..." - he left in the air for a fleeting second and then added - "It's our thing, love."

She quickly lost forces and kissed his mouth while playing:

"We don't have a _thing_." – but she knew he was right. -

Klaus was about to kiss her again when the cry was heard. Caroline smiled full of malice and whispered having fun as she felt and saw that something was happening to his "body":

"Take a cold shower, your insatiable man." - she gave a quick kiss on his cheek, left him and then the bed. -

She put her panties without breaking eye contact with Klaus. Caroline was loving to see how needy he was hers. And a part of her was dying to laugh seeing him rapidly cover a certain area of his body with the pillow and let out a growl grumpy by knowing exactly how much he needed her, and especially for "show it" with such ease. It was stronger than him.

_Argh! Bloody Hell. My body reacts to hers in a matter of seconds and I can not control my "instincts". _

The girl dressed and left the room to give attention to the child while Klaus stood there, lying in bed, with a pillow covering the area. He inevitably ended up raising the pillow as if to check how horny he was.

"Fuck." - He groaned seeing that the situation was not improving. - "Caroline." - He whispered rapidly closing eyes almost in a kind of agony. -

So he ended up following the advice of the blonde. Klaus got out of bed and soon was already under cold water of the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Hey, baby." - she said while bringing Nik into her arms - "Why are you crying, huh?"

He cried slightly, but the presence of Caroline seemed to calm him almost instantly.

"I just wanted attention, mommy." - She said with a tone cute and funny while giving little kisses on his face -

Nik laughed showing his dimples at her, which made Caroline laugh too.

"Thank you for getting me out of there." - She whispered to him as if telling a secret - "Your daddy also wanted attention." - she wanted to laugh even more thinking about the kind of _attention_ that Klaus had to have from her. -

The girl was practically just sit with the baby in the small bed next to the cradle when she heard the doorbell. Caroline left the room still keeping Nik in arms to check who it could be at that time of morning, something that only she could do since she had heard something like the sound of the shower running from the bedroom of the two, which meant that Klaus was taking _that_ cold shower she had suggested.

And soon, she was already in the living room by opening the door and faced with the last person she expected to find, and especially wanted to find: Esther.

The woman looked inevitably Nikolas, who moved quietly in his mother's arms, in a curious way and even intrigued by a few seconds of awkward silence. Until Caroline shot clearly angry and indignant:

"Seriously?!" - She rolled her eyes - "What are you doing here?" - She made no matter of being polite. Not anymore. -

However, before Esther could formulate a sentence her eyes directed to the right hand of Caroline, where she noticed the beautiful and expensive silver ring.

"What does that mean?" - She shot visibly indignant pointing the ring -

"Excuse me?" - Caroline could not believe what had just heard –

"You have any idea what kind of man he is, girl?" - She once again entered the apartment without be invited -

Caroline closed the door angrily and turned to face her as saying firmly and challenging:

"It is Caroline by the way and, no... _girl_."

Esther looked at her with attention. She did not like the blonde. _Sassy and defiantly annoying_. No one spoke to her that way for a long time, except for Niklaus, _so impertinent, sassy and cheeky as his little whore._

"And you have nothing to interfere in my life and especially in my relationship with Klaus." - she added like a raging lioness protecting her baby, holding his head in one of her hands. – "And, after all, what do you want? "

Esther crossed arms, waited a few seconds and said quietly as usual:

"I came to do a favor for you."

Caroline laughed.

"Really?" - She tried to stop laughing - "Sorry, is that I'm a little surprised by all this sudden gentleness and kindness."

"Niklaus is not the kind of man you think." - She began, always serious - "He did something ..."

But Caroline soon reacted to the beginning of the sentence, she was silent, a peculiar silence, which made Esther immediately understand the whole situation. And although she did not show also surprise was the fact.

"You know." - She concluded - "You know and still agreed to marry him."

Caroline remained silent. An awkward silence even to herself. _What is happening to me?_

"Yes." - her finally let out a whisper after a few seconds. She was firm, determined and passionate while answering. -

Esther, at that moment, analyzed Caroline. Each reaction, her tone of voice, the determination and passion in her eyes. And unintentionally ended up giving a bitter smile, almost sad.

"I understand, girl." - She did not seem bothered by the fact that Caroline made clear to her shortly before he wanted to be called _Caroline_ instead of _girl_. –

The blonde frowned her forehead quickly and waited for her to continue.

"You're in love." - She shrugged her shoulders - "And believe me, I know what it is to be madly in love with a man. I once felt all this you're feeling. "- She began to confess almost as if seeing a ghost in her mind, as if remembering something, someone. - "You do not think straight, you think you will die if he is not by your side ..."

Caroline for the first time, seemed to see Esther as a normal human being, like a normal woman, despite all their abominations which she had done. However, suddenly the brief moment of awareness by the woman's words ended when the blonde heard:

"But Niklaus is not right." - She insisted with a repressed anger, but at the same time totally noticeable. Soon after, she pointed Nikolas. - "Think about your child. You want him to live with a man like Niklaus? A man who killed his own father? Is that what you want for your child? "

And listen to this, as painful as it was, has made Caroline get angry and shoot through her teeth:

"How dare you? You do not know what is best for my son. Klaus is a wonderful father. "- She gasped with anger -" How dare you speak of him as if you were a poor victim? "

Then it was the turn of Esther frown in confusion, pretending confusion.

"You tried to kill your own son!" - She tried to not yell to scare Nik and get the attention of Klaus, who still was taking a shower -

The woman extended look almost imperceptibly, for a fleeting second.

"You're hallucinating, girl." - She said, trying not to disturbed - "I would never do such a thing, although Niklaus was a mistake since the beginning."

Caroline laughed in disbelief to the lies and absurdities told by Esther.

"It's what he does. He destroy lives. "- She managed not to think about everything that had happened that time. - "He ruined my marriage." - She had said the last sentence without demonstrate any kind of suffering. -

"_You_ ruined your marriage when _you_ cheated on your precious husband with the father of Klaus!" - she said as if it was the clearest thing in the world - "And then decided to blame an innocent baby by your _mistake_!"

Esther tried to speak, but Caroline did not allow her to try to talk.

"You should have given love to him, should have protected and taken care of him ... That is what it means to be a real mother." - She gently pressed Nik lovingly against her body - "But you treated him badly, hurt and excluded him of your love for who knows what unexplainable reason. And then tried to kill him! "

"Shut up, little whore." - The woman lost control, to the surprise of herself and Caroline. But quickly returned to normal - "He destroyed my husband that night. Niklaus killed Mikael. "

And listen to this, Caroline realized something that made her intrigued.

"How can you say that Klaus killed Mikael that night?"

Esther hesitated, then said:

"I followed him."

But to say that only made the situation even more confusing and strange to Caroline, who asked:

"So if you were there ..." - she took a step forward - "... if you saw it happen ..." - the woman seemed tense. - '... it means that you had the chance to help your husband, but for some reason did not, right? "- Caroline tried to understand all the new information of the puzzle. –

"You are making assumptions." - She replied angrily - "Are you accusing me of something?"

"No." - the blonde tried to analyze the way the woman - "I'm just trying to understand."

"There is nothing to understand, except the fact that you are trying to defend Niklaus from a cold-blooded murder." - She said through gritted teeth and shot while going towards the door - "I lost my time with you. "- Esther opened the door -" Enjoy your killer. "

Then she slammed the door. Caroline remained in the same position, standing in the living room, keeping Nikolas in arms. She had a stare on something that was not there.

"With whom were you talking about, love?" - He said suddenly entering the living room fully dressed and perfumed.–

Caroline woke from the trance and gave a small smile as she approached him saying:

"I was on the phone." - She shrugged - "Talking to Elena, you know?"

He looked confused and even a little suspicious, but did not pursue the matter. Nikolas started moving enthusiastically in her arms, as usually happened when he saw Klaus or heard his voice.

"Someone is happy, huh?" - Klaus played through a quick laugh as he took the child from his mother's arms and put on his, against his chest. -

Nikolas touched the wispy beard of his father with small hands, having fun.

"Hey, do not worry about." - Klaus pretended to speak in a serious tone as he smoothed the boy's hair - "One day you'll have one."

Caroline laughed and hugged him.

"You and I have some things to do today." - She said after a few seconds -

Klaus sighed.

"Yes, I know." - He knew he had to talk to Rebekah and Kol. _But what I will say to them? Argh! Why is it so hard to apologize even when I have to admit that I was really wrong? _- "And you, dear?"

"Oh, I'm going out with Nik." - She joked giving a kiss on the cheek of her son -

He raised one eyebrow and asked practically using the damn puppy dog eyes:

"You're excluding me, love?"

"Of course not." - She rolled her eyes - "We .." - she straightened a few short strands of blond hair of the baby - "... will love to have you with us."

Klaus smiled with satisfaction.

"But only after you settle things with Rebekah and Kol, okay?" - She turned the indicator pointing to him in that way of chief of the situation while leaning her face close to his chest –

"Whatever you say, dear." – "He joked feeling the perfume of her hair -

"Okay." - She nodded, gave a small amusing bite against his shirt and completed - "I'm going out with the baby and later we meet somewhere. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

She rang the bell and waited. Seconds later, he opened the door and said, looking surprised but pleased:

"Caroline." - Elijah gave a quick smile - "But what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, Elijah." - She smiled sweetly as she watched him hold the hand of Nik, who was in the chair portable of baby, in a cute kind of greeting -

"Did something happen?"

"Ah, not exactly." - She said vaguely - "I kind of wanted to talk to you actually."

He showed the way politely, indicating that it could enter as he closed the door saying:

"Talk about what?"

She sat on the couch, put the chair with her son beside her and said now staring at him, who had also sitting on:

"About Klaus."

Elijah raised an eyebrow looking curious.

"You, more than anyone else, know how he have trouble to open up to people." - She continued - "Even for me. And there are some things I wanted to know about his past, about the past of your family ... "

"Be more specific, my dear." - He interrupted her knowing that Caroline had something in mind, something he could even imagine. - "What do you want know?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually confessed:

"Esther." - The girl noticed his reaction and continued. - "The death of Mikael and Klaus's biological father."

Elijah quickly sighed and nodded.

"All right. Let's begin. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Three hours later.

Caroline had fed, changed and laid Nikolas in the cradle. The girl went to the room, sat up in bed and thought about everything. And this was how she was suddenly awakened by the sound of the phone.

"Hey." – she sighed -

"Where are you, love?" - His beautiful accent asked -

"Ah, believe it or not, I'm home." - She said lying in bed trying to relax a little - "Sorry, I know we agreed ..." - she started to say as she closed her eyes -

But Klaus interrupted the sentence with a laugh.

"What?" - She just smiling for listening to his laugh. She loved to hear his genuine laughter. -

"Believe it or not, I'm opening the door of the apartment right now."

"Are you serious?" – she practically jumped out of bed –

"Yeah."

Soon after, he had barely closed the door and turned around when he saw she shows up suddenly in the living room with a smile on her face, running toward him, even with the phone in hand and jump on his waist in one swift movement.

"Wow." – he laughed immediately when caught her body with precision. Klaus held Caroline by the butt with one hand while the other was busy involving her neck - "Longing for me?" - he teased with a dimpled smile -

Caroline laughed back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." – she whispered, touching his face with hands and at the same time, keeping the cell phone in hand, almost against his face. – "...so much."

"Where it came all this, sweetheart?" – he said with clear curiosity as he began to walk with her to the bedroom of the two -

She ran a fingertip over his lips, playing, admiring how they were beautiful and tempting. He waited a few seconds and then said, changing the subject:

"I need to talk to you about something."

He seemed suspicious and even worried. They were already in the room.

"Did something happen?"

Klaus sat on the bed with Caroline on his lap, still involving her legs around his body.

"I lied to you." - She admitted as she touched his chest - "I was not talking to Elena this morning."

"With whom, then?" - He asked strangely quiet -

"Esther."

Klaus's eyes widened for a brief second.

"She was here while you were in the shower."

"What she wanted?" - He asked suspiciously -

Caroline sighed and answered already touching his face with one hand:

"She wanted me to leave you. She said that you were not right for me and our baby."

Klaus, trying not to show it, ended up shivering inside. It was inevitable. The idea of losing Caroline and Nikolas affected him in a way indescribably scary. And he was not accustomed to love so much two people as he loved the blonde and their son. _And, it seems to me, the price of a great love is dealing with the fear of losing those you love. This disturbs me, suffocates me and drives me crazy. She is mine. She and my little boy._

"I will never leave you." - Caroline said lovingly through a whisper and a gentle kiss on his lips - "Neither Nik. We love you. "- She gave a small smile and add serious -" _Above all and despite everything. _"

Klaus nodded silently, finally more calm inside. He knew and understood what she was referring to when she said _Above all and despite everything_. And he loved her even more for saying that. It was important to him, even if he does not openly showing it or talking to her.

"But that's not the point." - She suddenly changed the subject again - "The point is that during the course of conversation ..." - She said conversation with clear irony - "... she said something that obviously was not in her plans, something disturbing and something that changes everything. "

He raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"She said she followed you that night, the night of the death of Mikael. She said she saw you kill him. "

Klaus frowned further his forehead and said more to him than to her.

"It makes no sense."

"Why are you saying this?" - She also seemed confused -

Then he remembered the words of Esther:_ "__I know what you did. I have no proof, but I know." _

"She said she had no proof, but she said she knew everything." - He replied staring at her - "But if she was actually there ... if she saw everything ... she had proof and could have accused me .. . "

"Klaus." - Caroline took his face in her hands for him to pay attention to what she would say. He still did not seem to have understood -

"What?"

She hesitated, but ended up talking:

"You don't get it?" – She waited a few seconds, but he remained silent - "You left Mikael inside the car and drove away from there. But she watched it all happen. She had the chance to help Mikael as much as you ... but she didn't help him. "

His eyes widened in shock.

"Esther left Mikael die, Klaus."

He shook his head from side to side still with wide eyes and half open mouth. But she continued:

"And there is more."

Klaus, confused and dazed, faced her eyes.

"I do not think you have been the result of a one night stand." - She paused - "Actually, I believe that Esther was madly in love ... with your father, your _real_ father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Comments?**


	35. Chapter 35

"What?" - He said, taking her hands from his face gently. - "How can you suggest that? Caroline, this is not possible and does not make sense. "

"Listen to me." - She took his face in her hands again - "I know it makes no sense to you, but ..." - she seemed to think. _How will I explain to him?_ - "... It is something that only another woman could understand, you know?"

Klaus frowned visibly confused.

"She said she understood what I feel for you." - She spoke again staring greeny-blue eyes of him - "She said she was madly in love with a man the same way."

Caroline then took his hand and led him to the area of her chest where he could feel her heart. Klaus, looking curious, inevitably looked toward the own hand, resting against the chest of Caroline, feeling her beats gradually accelerated.

"This is to be madly in love." - She whispered softly as she held his hand over the area - "I know, I feel."

Klaus, even in the midst of the whole situation, the mess and confusion ended up giving a small silly grin to her words while he was still feeling the beats. _What you do to me, love ..._

The girl went back to touch the face him, this time with one hand while saying:

"When she told me that ..." - Caroline spoke with conviction - "She was not talking about Mikael. In fact, when we talked about him, she did not seem to suffer ... she seemed to feel nothing. "- The blonde paused -" But when she spoke that way ... I knew it was true. She was talking about another man ... _your_ father. "

"She said it was a one night stand." - He said trying to take it all. It was strange, but Klaus believed in Caroline. -

"She lied. You're not going to love someone that way because of one night. "- She sighed and said -" They must have been lovers or something. "

Klaus nodded silently.

"She lied." - He thought aloud -

"Well, it would not be the first time, right?" - The blonde answered anyway. –

Klaus was deep in thought. _If she truly loved my father, why she treated me that way all these years?_

"I looked for Elijah this morning." - She said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. - "We talked about Esther, Mikal and your father."

"Why do not you try to talk to me about it?" - He said confused and a little surprised -

"Because ..." - she gave a small kiss on his lips - "... the more I want to enter the cave, I know how hard it is for you to talk about all this. And I did not want to force anything. "

He simply nodded.

"He told me that she never said his name."

"Yes, and I was never interested in discovering his name." - He admitted with a shrug – "Why would I get interested in the indentity of a man who had appeared and disappeared on the same night ? " - He said -

" But now we know that this is not true . " - She pointed -

Klaus nodded and began to remove delicately her body from his, as if to get out of bed. And soon after, he did, leaving her confused .

"Klaus? " - She tried to get him to look at her -

He leaned over the girl , kissed her forehead and said :

"Thank you , my love, but I 'll take things from here. "

Then he began to make his way out of the room in silence as Caroline followed him saying:

"What will you do? "

"I'll make a visit to my mother." - He said so ironic and angry -

" Klaus . " - She tried to stop it already near the apartment door - " What are you going to do? " - She said with fear -

"Do not worry." - He put a few strands of hair behind her ear – "Everything will be fine."

"But ..." - insisting she tried unsuccessfully -

"Just make sure that they all be here at 10 pm, all right?"

"What are you talking about?" - She frowned -

"Rebekah, Kol and Elijah." - He stroked quickly her cheek with his thumb - "I set up a family meeting for tonight."

She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some time later.

She's holding a glass of wine in her left hand, opened the door and came across with him. However, she did not seem surprised or confused. Esther was annoyingly calm as always. And, looking at her son, who seemed to control anger very well, simply said as she opened the door completely to him enter the house:

"I knew you would come."

Klaus entered the house in silence as she closed the door. Then he turned to face her with a hard expression until his voice finally asked dried:

"Why did you let me believe that the death of Mikael was my fault?"

She drank a little wine as she sat in one of the armchairs in the living room saying:

"You killed Mikael, boy."

Klaus laughed suddenly, disturbed and full of irony, which made her raise an eyebrow at the his strange way like she was having difficulty understanding his reasons for doing so. But soon after, he'll getting serious.

"We both know who killed him." - He pointed to the woman accusingly - "You did."

"I assume that was your little sassy blonde who raised such questions." - She said angrily –

"Caroline has nothing to do with it." - He poured himself some wiskey and started drinking in front of her, still standing. - "That's between you and me. Always has been."

She waited a few seconds and said simply:

"What do you want, Niklaus?"

But he answered with another question:

"What's his name?"

"What are you talking about?" - She said really confused -

"You loved him." - He decided to provoke her, trying to bring out feelings and memories for a long time buried. - "What is his name?" - He repeated and added - "What is the name of my father?"

And for the first time, Esther was silenced by his words. Klaus knew that she had managed to reach her. _Yes, Caroline, you were right all along._ He finally observed with his own eyes.

However, like him, she answered with another question. Esther seemed in a trance.

"What is the name of your child?" - She said in a low voice -

Klaus frowned and stopped the next gulp of whiskey that he was about to drink.

"Why?" - He fired suspicious -

"What is the boy's name?" - She repeated ignoring the question -

"Nikolas." - He just responding still confused -

Esther seemed lost in thought, she seemed to visit the past.

_Flashback_

August 1980.

Esther entered the small apartment she used to meet him. One month. They were together for a month and she would do anything to be with him. Even leave Mikael to run away with him and Elijah to anywhere. She just wanted to be with him.

She remembered having talked a week earlier after they had made love: _"Why do not we run away?"_ . But he had let go a laugh saying:_ "Esther ... you're married and have a son and I am married."_

But at that moment, everything was different. Everything had changed. And she was eager to tell him, eager for his reaction. She was expecting a child. So he finally opened the door of the place.

"Hey." - She smiled immediately. _God, I'm so in love with him_. -

But he looked different. He gave a small smile back and looked at her eyes quickly with his blue-green eyes.

"I need to tell you something." - She has anticipated his words, which were spoken just seconds after hers –

"And I must tell you something." - He crossed his arms, almost looking away -

"You tell me first." - She spoke worried seeing his way -

"You can start." - He tried to be gentle -

But she was too concerned with his way. Then, insisted:

"You tell me first, Nikolas."

_End of flashback_

"Life is full of irony. "- She said through a bitter smile -

"Why do you say that?" - He drank again -

Esther finished her drink and poured herself some more wine while returning to speak without face Klaus:

"Because, as I said, ironically, you named your child with his name, even without knowing it." - She just admitted -

Klaus quickly opened his mouth by the revelation. It was really hard to believe in that strange coincidence. _Nikolas? That was his name? The same name of my son?_

"What really happened ..." - he tried to find the words because was still trying to recover from last revelation - "... when he discovered about me?" - He could now assume such possibility. Considering that they were lovers or something. -

Esther did not know for sure because she was answering his questions with the truth, finally. Maybe it was the wine or maybe she was being a weak for the first time in a long time to expose herself that way.

"He did not discover." - She seemed not to care. -

"You did not tell him you were pregnant?" - Klaus asked confused -

Esther drank again and replied:

"I never said I had not told him."

Klaus looked even more messy.

"What happened, then?"

_Flashback_

"What?" - She was losing control. And that never happened to her. - "You go back to your wife?"

Nikolas closed his eyes seeming exhausted. He did not want to make her suffer, but he had made a choice. The choice he believed to be right. And that would make him truly happy, despite everything that had happened.

"Esther ..." - he tried, but she shot -

"You've been with me for one month. I fell in love with you ... "- she began to cry as much as she hated. - "I. .."

"God, please Esther, do not say it." - He did not want to listen. - "This will only make things more difficult for me. I never meant to hurt you. "- it was the truth. -

"But you're hurting me. I thought ... "- she began to confess -

But he brought his hands to the head, between the strands of blond hair, looking desperate.

"I never promised you anything." - He sighed - "You knew I was here for work, just for a little over one month."

She laughed nervously trying to wipe away the tears.

"So everything that happened between us meant nothing to you."

"Bloody Hell, of course it meant! "- He lost his temper -" It was real, it was good ... a great attraction, desire ... but it was not love. I never mentioned _love_. "

She was destroyed. _It was love for me._

"You were unhappy in your marriage and I was having trouble with my wife." - He reminded her of the fact - "We approached and got together in a moment of complete emotional mess of our marriages. You know it and I know it."

"I..." - she thought to say to him. -

But Nikolas interrupted her again:

"You know why I was having problems in my marriage?" - He waited a few seconds. - "Emma found that she could not get pregnant." - He confessed - "And she stepped away from me because she thought I did not love her anymore for it." - He paused - "She knew how much I wanted a son, how much we both wanted a son."

She wiped a few more tears while listening to him say that. Justly that. _He wanted a son. A son he could not have with Emma. But one that she was carrying with her._

"I love Emma, Esther." - He admitted even though it was hurting her - "Despite everything that happened between us, despite all the problems and everything I did, she was the woman I chose to be my wife for the rest of my life. And in no time this has changed for me. I'm sorry. "

Esther listened to every word of him sadly, heartbroken and at the same time, full of anger. She hated the fact that she was madly in love with Nikolas and hated the fact that he loved his wife. _It should have been me_. Then she shot dry:

"I was expecting your child."

Nikolas's eyes widened in shock. He was astonished before the sentence uttered by her. He could not believe it. _A child? My Child?_ But soon after he said looking sad and confused:

"_Was expecting_?"

Esther took a deep breath and said simply:

"Yes, I was." - She paused a few seconds - "But I lost it." - She lied - "It was a miscarriage."

"This was what you were trying to tell me? "- He seemed overwhelmed. -

She agreed.

"Wow...this is..." – he looked away with tears forming - "I. .. I'm sorry ..."

"Well, would not have made much difference, right?" - She wanted to hurt him -

"Of course it would." - He admitted -

"You would have left your wife for me?" - She tried -

"No." - he said honestly - "But I would have assumed him ... or her ..." - Nikolas inevitably looked toward her belly - "I would take care of the baby."

_End of flashback_

Klaus was petrified before everything that had heard from her so naturally and full of resentment. He felt disgusted to Esther and also had never felt so furious with her at that moment. Then he shot between his teeth while controlling the tears stuck in his eyes:

"You punished him with a lie because he had not chosen stay with you."

Esther looked at him in silence, staring blankly.

He was completely dazed. He did not believe it had actually happened. It was so strange to him. _He wanted me. My father wanted me. All this time ... what I've lost, what she took from me ... a chance to be loved._

"You really think he would have created you with his wife?" - She almost laughed at that possibility -

Klaus whispered filled with hate:

"There was a chance." - And a chance could have made all the difference for him. –

"You are a fool. "- She said -

_Enough. I'm sick of it. I've had enough._ He lost his temper. Then threw the glass of wiskey, now empty, against the wall, causing the object to be broken into many pieces by a shrill noise.

"Enough!" - he yelled breathing hard - "I will tell everything to Rebekah and Kol." - He smiled cruelly. - "They will finally know who you truly are, Esther." - He knew that this was her weak pont. After all, she deeply loved the two. - "Have you lost Elijah and now will lose them."

Then he turned to leave the house when she heard her voice say threatening and harsh:

"Do this, Niklaus, and I swear I'll end your beloved Caroline in a heartbeat."

Klaus stopped inches from the door, with his back turned to her. Now was Esther who had reached him. He closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and fists hands, dominated by fury. Then, in a flash, he was inches from Esther, who was standing near the chair. Klaus grabbed her neck in a agile and strong movement in one of his hands while shouting:

"If you try to to touch her ... I will go after you!"

Esther breathed heavily as he continued smothering her.

"Do not even say the name of Caroline or my son, do you understand me?" - He tried to calm down without much success. Then he added sounding finally starting to get rid of some of his demons - "You failed, _mother_." - He said "mother" with contempt - "I live and I will go on living." - Finally after so many years, he was referring to her attempt to kill him. - "I dare you to come after _me_ and _my family_." - it was the first time he was referring to Caroline and Nik that way: my family. - "Try it and I guarantee you will regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

Then he threw her on the couch. The woman coughed incessantly while trying to catch her breath.

"My survival and happiness will haunt you until the end of your days." - He was harsh. Then completed losing control, speaking through a growing scream of rage – "You... will... never... destroy me!"

Seconds later, he left the house slamming the door too hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One hour later.

Klaus opened the door of the apartment in silence. And quietly made his way to the bedroom of the two. But before you even get there, he heard the voice of Caroline from another location: baby's room.

Then he approached and began to slowly push the door trying not to make noise. He leaned against the corner of the door, crossed his arms and watched the scene: Caroline, with her back to him, was partially bent over the cradle covering Nik with a blanket as she seemed to play with using a cute voice.

"Hey, you're the most beautiful little boy in the world, you know, my sweetie?"

He gave a small crooked smile at her way, always adorable. Especially when she was with their baby.

"He has the most beautiful mother in the world, you know, love?"

Caroline heard his voice say suddenly into the room. She instantly ended up smiling to the comment, trying to not blush. Then turned toward the door, where he saw Klaus leaning, arms crossed, with a small dimpled smile on his face.

"Hey." – she hugged his waist seconds after while Klaus smelled the perfume coming from her hair - "How was it?" - she was curious and a little worried. -

He sighed, seeming to think in an appropriate response when he said soon after:

"Revelator." - Yes, that was the word he was looking for. –

She kissed his chest through the material of the shirt saying:

"Tell me."

Klaus nodded in agreement and began to go to their room hugging her just as she hugged him: involving the waist with one arm.

Minutes later.

"I still can not assimilate everything you told me." - She confessed still in shock and disgust for the actions of Esther. -

Caroline and Klaus were in bed, in each others arms, talking about his visit to his mother. The girl rested her head against his shoulder, had one hand on his chest while wrapping his body with one leg, on which Klaus ran his fingers up and down, touching and stroking her thighs more particularly. He also had his chin almost touching the top of the blonde head and forearms involving her back.

"A part of me is also still assimilating all this, love." - He quickly admitted kissing her forehead. –

"How do you feel about all that happened?" - She kissed his neck, returning the gesture -

Klaus looked at the ceiling of the room for a few seconds.

"It was bad, but it was good." - He frowned at his own answer - "Does that make sense to you?"

"No, but yes." - She also said frowning. -

They were terrible at finding the right words at the moment.

"So, Nikolas has your father's name." - She said smiling suddenly -

"Yes." - he smiled back still surprised by the fact. –

"You'd like to meet him?" - she uttered after a few minutes in silence - "Your father?"

Klaus seemed to think about it and finally said:

"After all these years?" - He had said more to him than to her - "No, I guess not."

"Why?" - She finally pulled the head from his shoulder and came to see him. -

"Our time has passed." - He said without looking sad. Klaus was just resigned to this idea. - "And I do not wanna talk about this anymore: Esther, Mikael, biological father, secrets, lies ..." - he paused and said staring at the ceiling - "I am done with all this."

She waited for him to continue as she placed her chin on his shoulder.

"The truth gave me an opportunity." - He confessed - "Maybe now I can move on without looking back." - He then looked at her - "But I'm glad to know that he wanted me, despite of the whole situation." – Klaus stroked her cheek with his thumb - "You understand that, love?"

And Caroline just nodded in agreement.

"I want to marry you in Mystic Falls." - She shot suddenly changing the subject -

And that made Klaus ask through an amused smile:

"Where it came this, sweetheart?"

She giggled and kissed his lips gently saying in a whisper:

"I do not know. I just know I want our wedding to be there."

"As you wish, my love." – he put a few strands of hair behind her ear. -

She smiled and said playing with one of necklaces full of style he wore.

"_My love_." - She said - "I love to hear you say that."

He exhibited dimpled smile and a quick movement, he was on top of her, keeping part of her butt in his right hand. They smirked at each other and Klaus captured her lips hungrily with his as he took his hand that held her ass and, stroking all the way up there, involved one of Caroline's breasts, feeling the volume, pressing, stimulating.

"Mmm." - She murmured deepening the kiss even more and feeling his hand working at her breast –

He opened her legs, which involved his body soon after bringing him tighter against her body. Klaus broke the kiss to kiss her neck, giving small hickeys. Caroline gasped trying to recover from the kiss as she hugged his back, trying to reach the edge of his henley cool hand. Eager to take the piece of clothing as soon as possible.

"I need to feel you." - She whimpered biting his earlobe. -

Klaus helped Caroline to take off his shirt. The girl threw it to the ground and began to kiss and nibble shoulders, chest and abdomen of him while Klaus tried to pull her jeans out of the body in the same way that she still seemed to find time to unbutton his trousers between kisses.

And when they were finally naked, Klaus moved away from her, sat on the bed with his arms behind sustaining the body and legs crossed while Caroline, leaning on his shoulders, sat on his lap like a saddle.

"Ah ... oh ... ohh ..." - she moaned as she felt the pleasure of being penetrated by him slowly. -

The girl glued her body to his and began to take control of the erotic ride, picking up the pace and depth which gave it more pleasure to her.

They were face to face, eye to eye. And Caroline took advantage of the fact to make circular motions always staring at him. Loving see how Klaus was melting for her.

"Yes, love ..." - he groaned staring at her blue eyes full of lust. -

"Klaus... ah ... it feels so good ... oh ..." - she moaned louder through a smile - "Klaus!"

"Caroline!" – he had also lost control -

Then when she was about to explode, provoked a deep penetration so that they reach ecstasy together.

The girl lost forces by the previous activity. Caroline was all sweaty and panting against him, which had collapsed on the bed. She put her head on his chest, also sweaty, and closed her eyes with a smile on face.

Klaus also had his eyes closed, concentrating on playing with some of his fingers with her hair spread over his chest and shoulder. He knew she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline." - He whispered lovingly through a discreet smile -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Comments?**


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, you." - He gave a small smile placing Nik in arms. -

The boy grabbed the shirt henley of Klaus with tiny hand while moving his head from side to side as if to look around the room. Klaus tried to follow the curious eyes of the son also looking around.

"What you're looking for, huh?" - He walked across the room with the baby. -

Until he stopped in front of the bookshelf, seeming to have understood. Klaus took the teddy bear off the shelf and approached Nikolas.

"That was what you wanted?"

So the baby stretched his arms to the toy with enthusiasm, making Klaus laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so."

He left the room still holding Nik when he heard a sleepy voice of Caroline say from the room of the two:

"Klaus?"

And in a matter of seconds he appeared at the door of the place with his son in his arms. Caroline smiled still looking sleepy when she saw them. She was lying on the bed, covering her naked body with a blanket. Then she saw Klaus approach and put Nik, who seemed to have fun with the teddy in hands, between the two on the bed

They were silent for a few minutes just admiring the way of the baby. Klaus and Caroline were lying facing each other with the elbows on the bed and hands serving as support to rest the head.

"It's amazing, huh?" - She remarked suddenly while smiling for Nik's happiness -

"What, love?" - He frowned -

"That we have made him."

Klaus gave the dimpled smile she loved.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

Soon after, he decided to talk about what he was thinking:

"Well, I brought him here ..." - Klaus smoothed his son's forehead with a fingertip - "... because we have to talk about an important subject, love." - He looked at her - "A subject that involves him. "

"What it is?" - She asked curiously -

"We have to decide where we are going to live after the wedding."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and said sitting on the bed while covering her breasts with the sheet, leaving her bare back exposed to the outside of the bed:

"_Where_?" - She repeated seeming interested and a little confused -

Klaus had also sat on the bed. He enjoyed seeing the way of the girl.

"Yes, love." - He said simply - "We have London, Mystic Falls ..." - he purposely paused for a few seconds, smiled and added, waiting for her reaction - "... and French Quarter."

Caroline's eyes widened and she opened her mouth visibly surprise at last place suggested.

"Oh my God, you kept the apartment?" - She looked like a little girl excited -

He nodded, grinning at her way.

"Why?" - She asked instantly -

"Because ..." - he looked at her with a crooked smile full of meaning - "... I have great memories of that place."

The blonde blushed inevitably, trying to look away. Of course she understood. It had been in French Quarter they met. It had been there where they fell in love and, especially, was there where she had got pregnant. _The best almost two months of my life. Where everything changed._ The girl straightened the sheet on her body and out of bed, heading toward his side of the bed on tiptoe barefoot in a funny way.

"I'll go anywhere with you." - She uttered as she sat on his lap and quickly took a kiss. –

Klaus smiled at the answer against her lips.

"In my opinion, love, we should let someone else decide in our place." - He joked looking Nikolas on bed -

Caroline laughed.

"Seriously?!"

"Of course I'm serious." - He laughed back - "He should decide where he wants to live, love."

She thought for a few seconds and said simply:

"Okay, okay." - She smiled at the idea - "Nik will decide. But how? "- She frowned -

"I have an idea actually." - He said mysteriously –

A short time later.

"All ready, love." - He said, indicating that she could enter the room. -

Caroline, now wearing appropriate clothing, holding Nikolas in arms. She laughed as she walked with the baby in his room. Then she walk towards Klaus, who was close to one of the walls of the room waiting for her to come closer.

On the wall he seemed to have fixed with adhesive tape had three roles with the back turned toward her.

"What is it?" - She asked curiously -

"It's quite simple, dear." - He pointed every role - "Three papers, three places. "- he paused and stared at her -" You will bring Nik until the wall and he will stretch a arm for one of these roles. "

She nodded and asked trying not to laugh:

"And why do you put the back side in our direction? Nik will not be reading anyway, right? "

"I did not do it because of him." - Klaus crossed his arms - "I did because of you."

"Why?" - She said confused -

And he said quite serious:

"So you did not read what was written there and ended up influencing his decision."

"Really?!" - She could not control herself and laughed in disbelief at what he had said, and especially in the way he had said. - "God, have you thought about everything, huh?" - She joked -

Klaus joined in her game and replied with a smile:

"Ah, I'm a prepared man."

They waited almost twenty seconds until Nikolas began to stretch the arm in the right direction. Caroline stepped forward, getting closer to the wall until Nik pulled the paper located on the left side of the paper located in the center.

Klaus obviously knew what had been written there. He took the role of his son's hand. Caroline waited the answer clearly curious. Then he sighed and quickly shot with a sly grin:

"It seems that he wants to live in the place where he was made, love. French Quarter."

And she blushed once more.

"Well, back to New Orleans, then." – she finally answered with a vivacious smile after placing the baby in the cradle -

"That's the spirit, love." – he pulled her by the waist against him –

Caroline gave a quick laugh and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Until she broke the kiss suddenly and shot angry:

"Oh, shit."

"What is it?"– he said confused -

"Hello!" – she was really angry - "French Quarter is the same place where the slut Hayley ..." - jealousy was evident, even though she hated show - "... lives!"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and asked, having fun:

"Jealousy, love?"

The blonde rolled her eyes impatiently.

"It is not jealous, you bastard presumptuous. It is protection, precaution ... " – she tried to think of something else, but was having difficulty doing it as she saw him smile full of malice. Then she admitted with more irritation - "Argh! Fine, it is jealous, okay?!"

He laughed in the face of her confession.

"This is not funny!" - She went out of his arms and crossed her arms making a face of _"I'm not talking to you until you stop laughing at the situation."_ -

"Sorry, it's not funny." - He stopped laughing having difficulty -

Caroline knew he was still laughing in thought and therefore turned away from him and left the room. Klaus rolled his eyes and ended up going after her.

"Caroline." - He called her, but the girl did not turn to face him - "Love ..." - he tried again. This time pulling her gently by the arm -

The blonde turned to face him and shot pointing the finger at him in a threatening manner:

"If that bitch even try to look at you again... I punch her in a heartbeat."

He instantly controlled himself not to laugh again.

"I agree." - He nodded simply -

"Klaus!" - her eyes widened - "I'm serious!"

"I know!" - _You can not laugh. You can not laugh_. -

"Look ..." - she began, but was soon interrupted. -

Klaus had lost patience. Then he suddenly grabbed Caroline's waist, lifting her body off the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist only with the aid of his own efforts.

"Klaus!" – she laughed giving a little scream and still trying to look angry – "What are..."

"Shhh." – he interrupted her again as he led her to the bedroom of the two. - "No more discussion."

"What are you doing?" - She asked confused to see that he was not going to throw her on the bed as usual. Klaus was entering the bathroom. -

So he finally put her down. But before Caroline could make any move, he pushed her body against the bathroom wall, and in a flash, ripped her dress in silence.

"You ripped my dress!" - She practically yelled at him - "Again!"

But Klaus did not seem to listen. He was focused on the fact she was in her bra and panties in front of him. Then he gasped and slipped a hand inside the panties of the girl, making Caroline close eyes and bite her lips. He stuck a finger in her core.

"Oh."

"The family meeting will be within a few hours." - He smiled almost cruelly loving to see her moan for him - "And I want to taste you in all possible ways until there, love. "- he played with her -

So when he stopped suddenly, pulling fingers and hands away, she whimpered in protest. And he smirked.

Klaus pulled Caroline from the wall and went with her in the shower, even though he was still wearing shirt and trousers. At least they were both barefoot. The blonde turned the shower faucet and the water started wetting the body of the two. Klaus took off her bra and panties with ease while Caroline angrily tore the shirt, pants and finally his boxers. Then it was her turn to push him against the wall, but with the help of two hands were on his chest.

"That's for making me wait." - She hated getting naked and horny in front of him as Klaus tortured her by prolonging the removal of his own clothes -

Caroline started to "play" with a part of him that was also very warm for her. She spent her hand, teasing, stimulating.

"Caroline, mmm." - He closed his eyes and opened his mouth -

But shortly after, he took her hand and changed position, moving to push her against the wall again. They had their faces inches apart and panting endlessly simply by the proximity of bodies and accelerated heartbeat. Caroline's eyes met Klaus' eyes and brought his hands up to each her breast for him squeeze, caress. And he did, always loving her reactions at his touch.

Then she felt his erection. And inevitably looked down to check how hard he was for her.

"Klaus." - She gasped and tried unsuccessfully to push herself to him, into him. -

"Hasty, love?" - he immediately provoked holding her hips with his hands. -

Caroline licked from bottom to top his chin and lips with the tip of the tongue in a sexy way. Then she looked deep into his eyes and whispered with conviction:

"In love."

Klaus lifted her body against the wall in a precise movement, making her legs tied in his body, and pushed himself into her with force.

"Oh, oh ..." - she tried to deal with his impulses and the fact that Klaus's face was between her breasts and soon his mouth was in each nipple, sucking eagerly - "Oh, Klaus, oh. "

In the following minutes the only sound in the place came from the moans and cries of pleasure from both. All amidst the sound of the shower water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Some hours later.

Ten o'clock at night.

Caroline wore a strapless mini short chiffon gray dress of a evening party. She had heard the bell and soon was opening the door to welcome Elijah.

"Good night, Elijah." - She said noting that he always dressed well. He almost always wore suits. -

"You look wonderful, my dear." - He said gently as a typical gentleman. -

And she smiled.

"Yes, she always looks wonderful." - The voice of Klaus said entering the living room. - " But you do not need to comment, brother. Let the compliments for me. "- He seemed to be jealous as he greeted his brother quickly and soon after pulled Caroline's waist against his body almost in a possessive way. -

Caroline tried to disguise a smirk at his way.

"No need to be jealous, Niklaus." - Elijah said sitting on the couch. -

But Klaus laughed.

"I'm not jealous, brother." - He said this, but inevitably had hugged her waist with more ease as if to say: "_she's mine."_ -

The blonde was amused by the situation.

"Of course, and I never wear suits." - Elijah joked, making Caroline contain a laugh. –

"Okay, some of you want a drink before dinner?" - She said changing the subject –

Klaus and Caroline were not using the rings. They had decided it would be better to tell later, probably after dinner, after some issues were resolved. Issues like him admit that he had behaved badly in the previous morning. He knew he should apologize to Rebekah and Kol. Klaus did not believe that so much had happened and changed since that morning until that night.

"Yes, love." - He nodded. - "Wine."

"Yeah, same for me, my dear." - Elijah said always polite, a gentleman –

But before she could arrange a "request" of the two, someone rang the doorbell.

"All right, I open the door." - Klaus kissed her cheek –

He walked over and opened the door to come across other brother and younger sister. But the expression on their faces was angry. And before he could speak, Kol said:

"You crossed the line, brother."

And Rebekah shouted angrily:

"What the hell have you done with our mother, Nik?!"


End file.
